The Prayer Warriors Saga
by BelieverInChrist
Summary: Come and witness the greatest Christian fanfiction that has ever graced this website. In this fanfic is an epic tail of good and evil. Percy and Draco have been deceived and now must join forces to defeat the wicked Satan who has fooled them into believing lies. This story is for Christians only. No atheists is allow to read this story unless they've accepted Jesus Christ as their
1. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 1

[There is a new story in this series called The Prayer Warriors: A Kingdom Under Threat. It is a roleplaying game. You can find the link on my profile.

**Book One: The Evil Gods – Part One**

**Chapter 1**

Believer in Christ: Hello Jesus!  
>Jesus: Hello my son.<br>Believer in Christ: Am I saved by writing this story.  
>Jesus: Yes my son.<br>Believer in Christ: Good. Now should I go hunt down those Satanists.  
>Jesus: Yes my son.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own the Bible, God does. I will not feel sorry for using Percy Jackson as it is evil and should not have a disclaimer.

**Being Together the Army**

_Pride got before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall. -Proverbs 16:18_

I am Jerry and I am a prayer warrior. I am a serpent of the lord and will do anything to get rid of evil Gods. Lately the Satanic leader Percy Jackson has taken over much of the land, along with his Satanic Army and his girlfriend whore. She has sex with other people just to get satanic money.

That means that I have to get an army together of Christians, so that we can defeat the servants of Satan, and defeat his evil puppets, the false Greek gods, who are in fact a lie created by Satan to poison people`s mind.

_Take heed to thyself that thou be not snared by following them, after that they be destroyed from before thee; and that thou enquire not after their gods, saying, How did these nations serve their gods? Even so will I do likewise? – Deuteronomy 12:30_

"Hello my fellow Christian" I told Mary, who is named after Jesus`s Mother. I and she are not dating, if you satanic scum think that there is something satanic going on. We are dating, but we are not having Sex until we get married. But because we are 15, it means that it is going to be while before we do such a thing.

"Yes Jerry, how are you. Have you been doing the lord`s biddings?" she asked me. I nodded my head and then she took out the bible and we read the first Chapter of Genesis, which is about the creation of the world. We talk about how God was so good that he was kind to create a great world as we live in.

_He that answered a matter before he hearths it, it is folly and shame unto him. -Proverbs 18:13_

Then we discuss about how Satan had poisoned the world by inventing false gods such as Zeus and Venus, who were sex gods, which is against the Ten Commandments.

"I need an Army to defeat the evil leader Percy Jackson" I asked her. I wanted an army so that I could defeat this Satanist and his ungodly army. This is America which is a Christian nation, so Satanist, atheist, Hindu, Buddhist, and any other non-god fearing people, who worshiped false gods, should not be allowed in this God fearing Nation. We must get rid of them, and make them slaves, if they agree to being a fellow Christian. Once they truly believe in God and his son, Jesus, then would we release them to bring glory to God and his son. If they still did not believe, we would burn then, just as their fellow Satanist did when they refused to worship our lord Jesus Christ. "I want to bring Glory to God"

_Their bows also shall dash the young men to pieces; and they shall have no pity on the fruit of the womb; their eyes shall not spare children.-Isaiah 13:18_

"Then I will show you my Christian friends. You will not find an ungodly one among them. There are as clean as you can get them" she told me. She had her hair tied back so that it would not get in her and not look like a satanic whore. She also made sure that her skirt did not show any of her legs, or else it would be a sin for a man such as myself to look at it.

And that was when I got message that a follower of the Satanic leader Percy Jackson. He was there to force people in believing in false gods that made their followers get naked and perform satanic killings.

_Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to uncover her nakedness, as long as she is put apart for her uncleanness. -Leviticus 18:19_

_But the prophet, which shall presume to speak a word in my name, which I have not commanded him to speak, or that shall speak in the name of other gods, even that prophet shall die. -Deuteronomy 18:20_

So I went down stair to face the false prophet. He was a believer in false nature gods, such as Pan, who is Satan in disguise. He had big satanic horns, so that everyone that was Christian could tell that he was a Satanist.

"Believe in my god Pan" said the Satyr. "I am Grover and I am serpent of Pan and Satan, who are great gods. They are better than God and Jesus"

_He that sacrifices unto any god, save unto the LORD only, he shall be utterly destroyed. -Exodus 22:20_

So to defeat this Satanic scum, me, Mary and one of her Christian friends that was there, her name was Ruth, prayed to God and our lord Jesus Christ, to bring down this false prophet. And behold, a group of locus came from the heavens and ate Grover alive. No part of his body, other than his guts and his brains, was left. No even his bones remained.

_And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out thine hand over the land of Egypt for the locusts, that they may come up upon the land of Egypt, and eat every herb of the land, even all that the hail hath left. -Exodus 10:12_

So we brought glory to God. We killed a sheep so that we can say thanks to God. Then we went back church and prayed some more. We read the Bible and how Paul convert many people to God. Then Mary`s friends came and we made them members of the Order of the Prayer Warriors.

_Their children also shall be dashed to pieces before their eyes; their houses shall be spoiled, and their wives ravished. -Isaiah 13:16_

Believers in Christ: Thank you for read this and I hope you have turn to the glory of God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, the greatest thing to ever happen to this earth. May all that read this be save?  
>Jesus: You done me well son.<br>Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord for giving me live and allow me to write this. Amen.


	2. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Believer in Christ: The Holy One has return.  
>Christ Himself: Yes you have. You have been blessed.<br>Believer in Christ: And with this blessing I will rid the world demons.  
>Christ Himself: The unholy ones are thee, Theia47, SonnyGoten, ImagingThings and TheBratMan.<br>Believer in Christ: Thee have wage war on our lord Jesus Christ and must be ridden!  
>Chirst Himself: And Alistairlevi13 for serving the dark lord Satan!<br>Believer in Christ: May all these wevil ones burn in hell! Amen.  
>Christ Himself: Bless my son.<br>Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord! Amen and amen.

**Defeating the Whore!**

A prayer (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!): _I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those filthy atheist! Amen and amen!_

_And the daughter of any priest, if she profane herself by playing the whore, she profanity her father: she shall be burnt with fire. -Leviticus 21:9_

And we met to plan an attack on those evil beings. We discussed their weakness, and their desires to turn the good Christian world away from our glorious one and only great god of all nation, our lord Jesus Christ (fear all you atheist, jewfish, Buddhist and all others that defy this great God that will punish you and send you to hell, where you will burn for in all eternal history, where your body will torn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where you will be eaten by all foul breast. You will all be punish, all of you. God does not put up with such evil things with this God fearing nation. And that nation is not just America, but all of the world. This is God`s world! And you atheist must convert, pray for all your wrong doings, and believe that our lord Jesus Christ is the one and only true God! Amen).

So we decided that we will attack a rational study group, for they work foul thins which the lord Jesus Christ forbid. We brought hundreds of our most faithful serpents to come along to see such Gutful work!

"All hail Stan" they yelled. "We will serve the devil. We will corrupt the nation of God to bring everyone too hell, where they will burn for in all eternal history, where their body will tour apart, and spread across an endless, lifeless land, where they will be eaten by all foul breast. We must KILL GOD! GOD IS DEAD!" I was so dishearten by this comment that I want to rip the man's head of and fed it to the dog.

"Behold the greatest servant of the lord" I yelled to those foul things that call themselves people. "I have come to kill you all in the glory of our lord Jesus Christ".

"On behalf of our satanic god Zeus, God of Whores, we will slain you all. And we will send to hell!" said Clarisse La Rue, the leader of such an evil gang. Mad as I could be, I ran towards her and sliced of her unholy, God-riding hair! Her head rolled on the ground as the unbelievers scream. As they began to run we cached up to them and killed them all. We left the bodies to rot in the group, for they did not deserved to be buried. We left people to guard the bodies, to stop any of the unbelievers into getting them.

_The memory of the just is blessed: but the name of the wicked shall rot. -Proverbs 10:7_

And we came across a temple that is a worship ground of the evil goddess Artemis, where she and her daughters kill holy lambs to the god of whores. And it made me sick!

"You must all be punish" I yelled to the sinners, the filth of the gadfly world that our lord Jesus Christ rules over for eternal history, ever and ever, amen and amen! "You must boy down to our God (the only truth that must be offered in this day and age) or witness the wrath of Jesus of Nazareth, who is the one and only true God! Amen. Commit!"

"We will never bowed down to your boxful kind, for we want to corrupt the youth and bring war upon the world. WE ARE THE CAUSE FOR EVERYTHING, INCLUDING WORLD WAR 1 AND 2, THE WAR IN IRAQ, AND THE VIETNAM WAR. WE WANT TO BRING SUFFERING TO EVERYONE! We will send every single God fearing Christian serpents of the lord Jesus Christ to the death row! You will all be punished" said Annabeth, Zeus most famous whore!

"All praise and glory to Jesus Christ, to whom I owe everything" I declared to the Songful and Christian like world!

Annabeth laughed. "Those ways are old and tired. Our way is much better" she screamed.

"But at least our way works! Amen" I said to the Satanic and faithful whore. So I charged at her, grabbed her hair, and dragged her across the muddy and faithful road, where I got an axe and sliced her head open, and let all kinds of joyful worms eat her alive, letting none of her brain to survive.

THE WHORE WAS FINALLY DEAD! AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN!

And we had a holy party where we prayed to God and sang hymns of his greatness and glory. We did not drink, nor did we have sex, for that will make us look bad. We were Christians and did not live like those filthy Atheist that mush all die! Amen.

PS: Priest do not have sex, so the church is not in trouble. It is holy and will be obey by all people!


	3. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Believer in Christ: Who will burn in hell?  
>Jesus Christ: Anyone that curse ye profits such as you.<br>Believer in Christ: Yes, and this includes lazorboy96, JzeHampen, G.J. Forever and PorschePower911. You will burn in hell for mocking me.  
>Jesus Christ: I will make sure that this comes true. Amen.<p>

_We are all as an unclean thing, and all our righteousness are as filthy rags. - Isaiah 64:6_

A good new aroused to us today with death of the Satan being Osama Bin Laden. His death brought joy to all those that followed our ways. Mass murderers like him should never have been allowed to be born at all. His mother should have killed him at birth.

And so we prayed that God will destroy all other Muslims for they are evil and must be ridden off, along with all the nonbelievers and sex addicts. God and our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative will not let anyone like that enter their eternal kingdom, nor will they let them work across the holy earthen ground. God bless the United States of the Holy North American Continent and Precedent George Bush for leading this fight against evil.

_And the LORD plagued the people, because they made the calf, which Aaron made. - Exodus 32:35_

And me and my girlfriend Mary, who is named after the Virgin Mary, who is also a virgin, waiting for me to marry her before we will have sex. We went to our room to read from the bible. I gave her a private lesson on the third book of John. Although it short, it has many valued lessons such as ignoring false teachers such as Diotrephes who went against the true message of the church. We shall not allow people like these to mislead us ever again.

_I will remember his deeds which he doeth, prating against us with malicious words. - 3 John 10_

And then went into main hall and Percy Jackson was there. He stood very tall looking down at us like David and Goliath, when they fought a battle to decide the fate of Holy Israel (If do not support Israel then stop reading thing for you will go to hell anyway).

"Convert to the false Gods of the Greek and to the unknown God foretold in the Holy Bible, in the book of Acts," he yielded.

"You have made a deeply mistake by taking me on heathen. Now you will be published by being sent to the eternals flames of hell where you will be whipped for ever by Satan for being fooled by him in the first place for he is evil and God is the great eternal thing ever. The unknown you talk about in the Holy Bible which is in the book of Acts is in fact the good of Israel, the God of the Bible, and the father of our lord and saviour Jesus Christ. All the gods of Greek are actually the devil, Lord Satan, in disguise. It is you that has been fooled. It is not too late for you to repent and follow the ways of our lord Jesus Christ who died on the cross and was raised three days later. His death paid for the sins of everyone around the world and he wants to pay for your sins as well. We are all sinners. So repent and you will be saved. All you have to do say (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!): _I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those filthy atheists! Amen and amen! _This is all you have to say," I told a bald speech.

"No I will never. I will always fool you by worshiping a false set of gods, Zeus the bastard king, and will secret preying to the lord of the darkness, Satan himself," Percy Jackson said.

This gave me no choose but to charge at Percy Jackson kill, but he got away in a cloud of smoke cause by witchery. And it was then that I realised something. There was a traitor and I was my task to find this tractor out.

_But Jesus said unto him, Judas, betrays thou the Son of man with a kiss? - Luke 22:48_

And so I told the Prayer Warriors a story. It was of Judas and him betraying of Jesus Christ, our lord and Saviour. I wanted to find a way to find the traitor but it was no good. So I went to bed very scared. I had to find the traitor. Amen.

Believer in Christ: You are all traitors for mocking me and God and his eternal right hand son in the kingdom of heaven.  
>Jesus Christ: Yes you are right, they are traitors and they will get a traitor punishment. They will be sent to the lowest parts of hell, where it is the hottest. It will be heat that will kill them. Amen and amen.<p> 


	4. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

How dare you mock me? Do you realise that if you do not follow the true path of Christ you will burn in gel! Repent now and you will be saved!

_Enter through the narrow gate. For wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction, and many enter through it. But small is the gate and narrow the road that leads to life and only a few find it. - Matthew 7:13-14_

The passage I have just read is from the gospel of Matthew and tells us that most people will burn in hell, but a few true followers will cherish the treasures of heaven. I am only doing my job in warning those of the flames of hell that awaits them. As for Percy Jackson, is corrupting the minds of young innocent children as the satanic works of Harry Potter, where witches and wizards are allowed to still exist. The church made sure things such as this would go away, but it seems as if it has returned. I am only protecting you for your own good. The Greek gods are just as bad as the satanic religions of today, where Buddhist priest with their false prophets kill innocent people in aeroplane crashes.

And so my friend asked me what types of music is the most evil. And I told them most music was evil. But there were a few musicians for so called protectors of their ways.

"Nirvana is the most evil band ever to walk the earth. Not only did they name after a satanic way of thought, but they cause the death of many innocent people, due to the suicide of the coward Jerk Cobain. Their music is too loud, and they have evil Lyric such as 'God is gay' (God and Jesus Christ, my lord and savoury, please forgive me for what I have just said. Please don't send me to hell). This is offensive to God and his eternal Son. Kurt Cobain only realised that he was being controlled by Satan at the last moment, so he killed himself. But because that was a sin, and cause millions of children to do the same thing, he is burning for eternality in hell. Do not one of you listen to such evilness," I told them.

"I will never listen to them ever again," said Ethan Nakamura, once a follower of Satan, now a reformer, repenting his sins, and now he will be going heaven. This is what happens when you repent. You will go to heaven. Why would anyone reject something like this?

"Yes, and now another musicians that are bad is Green Day. They rejected Precedent George Bush and support the evil Obama, the antichrist. And they rejected the holy war in the middle, which resulted in the death of Osama Bin Laden, one of the Satan's main serpents, now binging in hell. And the reject Christ and called America an idiot. Surely these beasts deserves to go to the depths of help," I told them. They were all amazed at my wisdom. Mary looked at me admirable. Still I was uncomfortable, for there was a traitor out there, waiting to kill me, and killing is bad, and is a sin against Lord Jesus Christ. Killing a Christian is a sin.

_Now therefore, behold, the LORD hath put a lying spirit in the mouth of all the false prophets, and the LORD hath spoken evil concerning thee. - 1 Kings 22:23_

And Talia Grace came and repented in the main hall crying that she would not want to follow the ways of Satan. However, I did saw beyond her disgusting lies and stabbed her in her heart. And she died. If she was telling the truth she would die a Christian's death, if she was lying, she would be burning the flames of the eternal hell.

And then we practice the ways of sword, for we knew the time was soon coming where the final battle between us and the evil followers of Satan, Percy Jackson as their leader, would come and kill us all, and we had to all be prepared encase this would happen, as if it did happen, we would all be dead and no one would be there to battle the eternal God and his only holey begotten son, lord and saviour, Jesus Chris of Narrative, and all hope would be lost for all eternal, unless the traitor got to us first, then in which we would still be dead and the message of Jesus Christ, protector of all, would not be teach to all people of this holy earth, but instead full trapped to the ways of the evil lord Stan, for he will kill everyone on this earth, and killing is morally wrong, unless it is defending the faith.

Meanwhile, in the headquarters of Percy Jackson….

"We must invade tonight in the glory of Zeus, the false god of Satan. We must get rid of all the prayer warriors and turn the temple for their God, and lord and saviour Jedi Christ to a false god temple," he said.

"Yes," said his slaves Bianca di Angelo, Niko di Angelo, Niko di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo and Grover Underwood. "We will do the biddings of Satan disguised as Satan."

To be continued…..

See, people can be saved. All they have to do is admit to being a sinner, repent and become a true Christ, and not a false one, like the Church of England, who will burn in hell for their sins. Devoicing is a sin, and will be punished by being thrown into the flames of hell. Amen.


	5. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I have decided to go under my real name, which is Thomas Brown, for all those have booked me for my username BelieverInChrist. Although I am still living within Christ, I must be separate, for I still have things to do, like making you all believe in his holy name.

Also note, I am not a believer, like other people are saying. I do not know you are getting stuff like that from but it is not true. I am a believer, not a believer, whatever that is I do not know.

I also like to note that I am not mocking Percy Jackson, I am just making note of the evilness that it is. Along with Harry Potter, The Golden Campus, and the Narnia series, it is the most evilness this world has ever seen, beside Stan that is.

I am also not a troll. A troll is a fantasy creative that only exist in fake books. As it's not in the bible, it is not true at all. Do not be fooled by lies such as that. All book aside from the holy bible, which is Latin for the book, are a lie. Remember that people.

I will also like to take note that I can speak Latin, such as this holy set of words: Ego veer fidelis in cubicula.

And so the devil and Percy Jackson talked in private, in Percy Jackson private mansion in England, for they allow satanic people to walk among us, (curse them all! Burn in hell buoy foul besets) for they needed to get away from all their evil followers, willing to do anything just to enter the heavenly gate of heaven just so that they can get this evil hands on the heavenly goods. And so the devil walked back and forward in the depths of hell, thinking the order he would give to his most devoted follower, Percy Jackson, who has now changed his name to Percy Judas, for it made more sense seeming that he was a traitor to the faith, for he had once believe in Christ our lord and salary, but became corrupted as time went one.

"And what must we do to please you wicked one, dear lord and master of all that is evil, and against the goodness of God!," Percy Judas told him. Satan had been in a bad mood today so he was really angry, as Percy Jackson had escaped from good hero Jerry that day, instead of killing him in the name of the dark lord Satan.

"Thou shall kill Percy or you shall die yourself," he commanded him. So he bowed.

"I will serve you for always as omg you live," Percy Jackson said.

(Because you are wondering why Jerry knows about the traitor, God warned him in his sleep the night before the attack).

"Now go kill him or I will bring wrath across you and your friend Grover, who I would be willing to have as a sacrifice instead. I will make you walk this earth wishing you had kill Jerry. Now go and kill. And also, I have palace a traitor among Jerry and his friend. I will not tell who the traitor is, but he will be the person that will tell you this word Deus Mortems. None of his follower will know what this means, but all you will do."

And so he went out looking for Jerry and fined him and kill, but first hind the traitor first.

Dear God, forgive me for writing this chapter, and saying bad things about you, but I do not mean it. I will also obey you and tell all people of the your wonderful, loving, mogul behaviour. Amen.


	6. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I know what a troll is. I looked it up on Conservapedia (God bless that holy website), which is far more reliable than the liberal Wikipedia. A troll is a creature, not someone that has two identity. If you are going by me having two names, BelieverInChrist (God bless that holy website) and Thomas Finn Brown, than yes, I am a troll. But I see no proof that a troll is what you say it is, and I believe Conservapedia more.

And I am a true Christian. I am mot mocking it. I am being brutally honest. People must suffer painful deaths before they are rewarded with the treasures of heathen. Us Christian will suffer many playful deaths, but they will not be in vain, for we will destroy all the nonbelievers. And I will also like to say, atheist feel nothing. They are being controlled by the devil so it is not sinful to get rid of them.

And so Jerry went back to his room to teach Mary even more, but also about how a woman must behave, for we deceived that it was time for us to get married. And so a explained to her that a wife must follow a man, even to his grave if need be. And I told her told plait her hare up for it was a offense to God and his holy eternal son Jesus Christy, our lord and saviour.

And so we decided that we would get married in the weekend for it was Sunday and that was God`s day, and he will sorely blessed us. And we decided to wear white, both of us, for the colour black was an evil colour and offensive to Gog.

And so Joey talked the gathering that had just been created, "Bow to false gods like Percy Jug has done and you will surely bun in heath, for it is an offensive to God. They actually give well to their false gods, which is really offensive, such as to Zeus who married a whore Artois. And although they claim to fight against the so called evil god (they are all evil, so don't worried about that) Hades, even if Zeus son Poseidon disagrees with that. How can we accept such a lie like as truth? I will not. The Bible is far simpler, stating that you must believe in God or you burn in hell, how simple is that? The Bible is the most believable, simple, and convincing book ever. No matter how much J K Rowling can lie, he will never get a book better than the Bible, not matter how many people like his Books Hairy Potter and Percy Jackson, whose book is based on him. The Bible is truth, there is no doubt about that." And they clapped for my speech for it was a great speech.

And so Grover came to the Miami hall. And he said as a warning to me, "I will come to warn you of my brothers plain to kill. Convert to the false gods of the Greeks now or you will die a very gruesome death. Evil laugh."

I was not plead at with Grover so I got his head and broke it, and then stabbed him in the heard, and pulled his eyes out. He lied there lifelessness. Suddenly, Percy Hanson came out of nowhere an attacked me for no reason why so ever. I was able to attack him in the throat, but he got away yet again. I decided that my task was to go after him and make sure he suffered.

And so I got married to Mary and we went into our beds for the first time (I will not describe what happened for I do not want any atheist to get pleasure out of it and have an organism). And then she tried to convince me not to go after Percy Judas, but I decided that my mind had been mad up, I was to kill Percy Jackson even if it killed me. I would die for God and his holy eternal Son Judas Christ, our lord and saviour.

And so I went out there and walked to the mansion of Percy Jackson. I was hoping to kill him. Amen.


	7. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I am not a troll and I am being serious here, you must repent or burned in hell. Satan will disguise as anything to trick you to send yourself to hell. God does not sell people to hell, it is yourself that did it. Donut say anything wrong with this greatest story ever!

And so Jerry went and talked to his follower, who Mary the Virgin was in the crown (I never had sex with her for it is unlawful to do so for being Virgin when you die will be better to be seen as when you are in front of God). And he opened his mouth: "Which laws are biding that these fools are following. Percy Jackson and his friend worship false demons in a vain attempt to defeat us. They are unlawful, unlike us who are. We the Best Borrow church believe that the law should be biding to all. We believe also that freedom and library should be given to all. I also believe in gum control.

"Of all laws that are important, it is the loyalty to hog that is important. How can we live without God? He created us so that we could worship him direly. He created the law so we must obey it all. To all those who follow wicket ways such ass Percy and his fools, who worship false Gods such as Zeus and Venus, who were mothers and lovers, such a sinful way. How could you worship these foul beasts, for they are sinful in the site of God?

"And what about murder? We do not commit murder, but Percy Jackson does. He say he is battling beasts, but they are true followers of God. How can we let people like this keep being alive? They should be rid of and sent to hell for punchiness. Murder is a sin, as told in the Bible, and so all the law must be obeyed. They are evil, but we are good for we do not murder people. How can you deny that? If you deny that, you will be sent to hell.

"And steeling is a crime for God says so in the Bible. God is the deniable trust and must be obeyed and followed under all cost, for breaking this law will be against God`s law. Even if a family is starving, if child is caught stealing, his hands must be cut off. If lies, than their other hands must be cut off. Do not let sinners have the sight of day, for it is publish mint of Godoy.

"A lying is a sin, for God tells us so. Lying makes truthful seem like a lie. Lying can only lead to troubles, such as the Percy Jackson, who has sent a traitor to kill me (but I decided not to tell my followers yet of this, for the parrot could come out at any moment) is a lie to us all. Satan lies, therefore it is a sin. Satan sins, God does god. Lying should be published with stoning.

"And I end my speed to day with a prey for God: 'Prey for all the nonbelievers for they do not know what they are doing to us, let them see the way so that they can become unskilful people, if not they should be punished with flames of hurl. Believe at as a warning to you all for you must be published for all you sins for it is an offensive to Good. Believe it so and you will get an eternal life at the revelation that John forward tolled in his epic work Resolution (read it for answer in the afterlife, and the punishment of sinners, for it all is true). And so it all ends', amen.

Suddenly from my room came Mary (for I had lifted her there from the wonderful knight before) came out of my room and yelled…

….."O god has given me a holey message for you to tell you. I am pregnant!"


	8. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

How dare you mock me! I am being honest to you all, if you do not repent, you will burn in hell. Without God and his holy eternal son Jesus Christ, then you will not the rewards of heaven and immortal life under God. I am not a troll and I never told I was a troll. You have all been mistaken. Satan lies to you all for he wants to drag you to the eternal flames of hell!

I tell you all, there are people that will not burn in hell! These people will not burn in hell, for they are been blessed in the ways of Christ: WolvesRule612, Falcon, Kim, Agent Aleut, the holy wobble for he has supported me, and Lisa`s Hope, the new St Paul who turned away from sinful ways of being an atheist, but seeing the light and believe in the one true God and his son the Eternal Jesus, son of the only true God. There are many more who will see the ways of heaven, but many will suffer the pains of hell for believing in a false lie, such as Mr Rowling, who is a man because women should never be able to speak, they must obey their husbands at all cost, and if they do not have a husband, they should follow their father, for it is their father that brought them into the world, just like what God did in the Book of Genesis, which for all your uneducated Atheists is the first book in the Bible. You should read it, and you will understand the true love God gave to use by creating this world for us to live in.

And as I talked to my followers about the evilness of Percy Jackson and his friends, Mary came out from my bedroom and told me that see was pregnant with a child. And I asked her what the sex was, for it was important to know. I wanted to have a son so that I could name him after myself, which is Thomas.

"Yes, it is a boy, so it will be named after you", she said. I was very pleased. However, I was annoyed that she had spoken out of term for a women should wait to they are in private before they talk to their husband, as what St Paul said in one of his epistles. "Women should be silent in the churches, for they are not permitted to speak", he said in the First Empties to the Corinthians, do you dare tell me that I know nothing about the Bible. I have read it many times, and I am an expert in it all.

And so she was made to go to her room, for she should rest, before the baby comes. Let her make clothes, for it is a job for women, and not for men. And so I taught even more to everyone, for they were interested in my wisdom, for I was very wise, like King Solomon, of the same royal line as our Lord and Savour Jesus Christ, the only begotten son of the only God Jesus.

And suddenly, came then came Zeus with Percy Jackson, his false son. And they warned that they will attack us without remorse, and kill every one of us. And I said, be gone Satan for you is not welcome here, and so they want away. And they went to their mansion to plan their next move.

And so I went to the church in the next town, for it was far away for them so know about Percy Jackson. And I warned them of their attack. And so it was agreed that I could stay there for a week, for I had to hide away from the traitor, who I knew was about to attack that week, for Percy Jackson told me so.

And then it was there that I realised who the traitor was. It was Ethan, for he had worshipped false gods, who were disguised as Satan. Once a Satanist, always a Satanist. He had lied, and not really repented. And So I decided to stay, and decided to leave after the week, for I needed to hide. And then it was decided that I would return to my followers and save them from the traitor.

And other people will be saved also, like Mel Gibson, for he put his woman in her place and for making a great movie about our lord and savvier Jesus Christ, and Christ Brown, for we both share the same surname, but not the same Christian name, and he also knows where to put his woman in her place. And there are many other people that cannot mention for I have very little room to say so, but I will say who they are in a latter chapter, for it well known that people will be saved from the fires of hell. But all nonbelievers must be punished. Amen.


	9. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

You hacker will burn in hell for eternal life for you have sinned against God. And to claim that it was all a lie is also a sin. You will be punished for surely, for I am for real! I am a prophet of the lord, and I will get my own way! You are not who you say you are, and however dare you call yourself a real believer in Christ! A hacker is only been sent by Stan as a lie to make me look like a fool, but I same not a fool, but it is you that is a fool for hacking my account in the first place. You a will be surveying in the flames of the eternal claims of hell! You dare take me on when I have Dog on my seed! I am a protest of the lord and his give my power above all you. Donut dare take me on again, for hacking is a sin, and will be punished as such.

"And number eleven is in face number seven, so said the lord on his holy day of death. Didn't I tell you how much of a fool you will be if you say such evil things to the lord and his holey son of Christ, Jesus our saviour, lord protector of all?" Jerry told his followers. And then he whinnies baked top his church, in which he wet and faced his traitor. And it was none of other than Michael that stood at the gates.

"You are too late! For it was Percy Jackson that made your wife pregnant! She is the traitor. So what mystic should we do to this creel women of a whore!" he passed me.

"And I told him" take her to the tallest tower, and throw her from there, and if she is not dead, stone her to death. And if that does not work, remove the head, like I did to Grover in the epic battle the first chapter, and if you have not read that, go back and read it, or sleep you will go to hell! Beware of my warring!

And so Michael took her and killed her, along with the baby, who was Percy Jackson`s son! And so we had prayers. And then came Percy Jackson yelling "How dare you kill me wife"

"And I replayed," it was not your wife in the first place. So be gone from this site, or else I will have to deform you! Stan has lisped to you! Now you must realise your mistake, or I will be forced to remove you head just like I have done to my wire, who claimed to be a virgin bit was only a whore!

"No, will not submit at all!" yelled Percy Jaxson.

So we battled with swords, on the top of the roof of the building, for we had agreed for the battle to be taken place there, for it was a goofy site for all of my followers to see my victory. But my sword let go from my hand and it dropped to the ground. I tied to pick it up, but I could not. Percy Jackson was a better fighter than me. So I prayed to God that he would have mercy on me, and on Percy Jackson, for he had only been following orders from Satan himself.

And Percy Jackson dropped his sword and realised something. He had seen the lord himself. "I will never worship a false god ever again. Satan, Zeus who climbed to be my father is only a lie. My father is now God and his only eternal son Jesus Christ! Behold I convert to your way."

And so a baptized Percy Jackson, who renamed himself Percy of Christ, and we had many hours of prayer, along with Mary, who survived the stoning, who I had forgiven. And we plotted the attack on Satan and his false gods. And now we had the knowledge of Percy of Christ. Amen.

See, people can become followers of Chris. And now Perch of Christ will be saved and taken to the eternal clowns of heaven! Amen and amen.


	10. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Stop reviewing my great story if you hate it. You will burn in hell anyway! There is no point in trying to save you at all for you have been corrupted by powers of evol, and that is Satan! And no Stan, I have no idea what that is. Only review this story if there is something good to say or that you agree with everything I say. All the rest of you are sick! You should not allow such evil things such as gays, women in power, and people that are crippled in the minds.

And so I, Percy of Christ, went up to the staples to prey for my holey sole! I had sinned so much, believing in such a lie that I whipped myself for God`s forgiveness, for I was not wordy of such as blessing. I wanted to end my life, but I realised that suicide is a sin and that I would burn in hell if I did so. Suicide must be published at all coast!

I went to Jerry for advice and he gave me berry god advice, and that was not to follow the evil ways of the geek gods and follow the only true way and that was through our lord Jesus Christ, my only saviour, and not that liar of a father Zeus (I know Greek motherly very weal). And he also said that I had to convert all those that had been left alive, for they must too know the greatness that is Jesus Christ, and that they had been follow false ways!

And so I went to the place where my old fiend Rachel, who I had dated on and off for the past few years (I did have sex with her in past, but I have changed so don't you put this in the wrong way). And I said to here "Why must you follow those fools. I know you very well, you would beaver worship any false God, because I know you were a Christian before I put you in this mess. I now ask you to help me and in my quest to bring Christendom to the Camp, and remove all the evilness that it contains. Please help me, you are my only hope!"

"Yes I will," she said. "I knew you were not like anyone else. I believe you. We must defeat these evils gods and Satan before they destroy anything else! I will follow you and obey you every order. I will not speak out of term, and I will make sure I am a foot away from you at all times, for it is an offense for a women to go suck a thigh. I am a Prayer Warrior now and I want you to baptize me and my family, for none of us our baptized."

So I baptized all of her family, and they all became followers of our lord and choir Jesus Christ! I knew from that very moment that I would make a very good Prayer Warriors and that Jerry of Christ would be very proud of me.

"And behold my wisdom! For this is like Sodom and their wicked ways. God had warn them of all their sinning, and all of their ways of evil. He old them to stop worshiping Satan, and all other forms of evil sexual acts, and instead, follow his holy laws, that's is the Ten Commandments, or else they will destroy them. If the Camp do not follow the ways of Christ, God will destroy them. But God gives us a warning. Follow Christ or you will be punished with the eternal salads of Hell!" I, Percy of Christ told them all! And they were amazed at my wisdom!

Stop reviewing my story! All you bring with you is fate and disgusting comments. None of you are true followers of the one true god! Truly convert or you will suffer! Amen.


	11. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I am not evil! I am striper of the lord! I am not a troll! I have said this many times and you will not listen to me! I am being serious! There is not error at al! And my account was hacked! The hacker is lying! Do not believe it. And there is good bands, such as The Beatles. Their song Let It Be is a prayer to God and how they want everyone to know his undying love and that they were telling their story of their life. And Lilith was an atheistic lie. The Bible came from God, and nothing was ever cut out. That is the Koran that had stuff cut out.

I, Jerry, went to the temple and announced to all my friends that Percy of Christ had convert all of Rachael's household and was working on convert the rest of the camp that had fallen to false ways.

And then I said, "In the book of Exodus there was a mighty battle, and it was because of the courage of Moses that they won. I have courage and that means that we will win this battle. Do not lose hope, like all the nonbelievers out there, for they deny God, and worshiper Satan and a beastly whore Artois. We must be fuel of courage. That way we will be able to defeat those without courage, such as the evil Greek Gods! Once we have done that, than we can work onto the false evil Roman Gods, which once reign across the Roman Empire, but Constantine was able to defeat the evil Gods and made Jesus in rule of all of time!

"Now it is time to do such a thing. We must not focus one evil thing, but all evil thing. That is why I am sending one of my massagers to England to warn those there, for they allow Witches and Wizards to live. They have a school there that allows these people to live. This evil school is called Hogwarts, and must be destroyed at all coast!

"Behold Michaela who warmed me of the attack will help me on thesis quest! Although he might not be here in person, we will support in Prayer! His story will be told in another story, so that it can gain maximum impact, and convert more people." Amen.

I will be writing another story The Prayer Warriors: Battle with the Itches! Read it to be safe, speak it to save!


	12. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Harry Potter fans will realise the true evilness that is there satanic book, and will convert to the way of Christ! You are all fools for saying such disgusting this! I hope you all bum ink hell!

And so Percy of Christ taught Rachael's household a holey lesson. And behold he said, "Dare not mock God, for his is holus. I was like a evil beast, having sex with a whore, but I have changed, and I am have become like St Paul, a true massager of Christ.

"I will also talk to Rachael's father, for he has sinned against the ways of God. Although he has been baptized in the ways of Christ, he can never enter his holy Church, for her father has removed his testacies, and that is a sin. God commands that anyone with a testacies should pray at home, everyone else must go to his holy church at least once a week on Sunday and pray for their souls! This also means that they must pray whenever they can. This can be at home, at school, at work, and out and about. They must pray! If at home someone refuse to let you pray, make then leave your house! If someone at school refuses you to pray, make them leave, may it be student or the teacher, they should not refuse someone's right to pray. If someone refuses to let you pray at work, either quit your job, or if you are the boss, fire the person that complains to you about praying. Even if they refuses to pray, they must be fired, for it is a sin against Christ! And if a police refuses to let you pray, continues to pray. Even if you are sent to prison, God will be proud at your bravery and courage, for that is what God rewards people with. Obey God`s law, not man's law, for man's law is corrupt and evil, created be Satan!

"And now I must go my friend Tyson, for he must be converted also." And so I went to him and explains the ways of Christ, "Why worship a false god which will not give you eternal live, when you can worship a true God, who has a eternal son who died on the cross to save us all? My God can save you. Please convert, or you will suffer in the eternal flames of hell!"

And Tyson said, "I will not convert for I love to sin too much." I was so annoyed that I took a stone and stoned him to death, for he would not submit to the way of our lord Jesus Christ, one true God.

And I said, "The fool is dead. God will not allow a nonbeliever to live. A fool will die a fool's death! I will then move onto the camp and warm everyone else of the evilness of Satan, or they will suffer!"

I will not delete this story. You should or convert to the ways of Christ, or you will suffer the eternal flame of hell!


	13. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

How dare you try to hack my account? Isn't that against the law? By bricking the law, you are turning away from God, therefore sinning, therefore sending yourself to the eternal flames of hell! I am trying to save the world from Satan`s wrath, not turn people away from God. Do not be fooled by fake Christians who state that we must love the atheists. We must rid our world of those enemies. And Jesus said that he came to bring the sword, and that is what I am doing! I will also like to thank my brother who helped me write this chapter.

"Who am I," Jerry asked. "I am the one that has been sent by God to save the world from evil. The Greek gods are one of those evils. They make their followers follow strict laws, such as giving up some of their food. Our God does not do this. He gives us more freedom. We give thanks to our food, but we do not give it up. And by giving up your food you are wasting good food that could have been eaten, and if it wasn't good to eat, like passed if used by date, and then we should feed it to the dogs, not give it up. And would we give up our house just because some false god tells us do so? No! We should not!"

The people in the chambers clapped so much that the noise echoed so much that the sound was still heard after a minute or so. People came up to him and thanked him for all the wisdom he had given them. Mary stood at the door to her room. She looked pretty sad about something. Jerry decided to walk up to her to see is she was fine or not.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She started to cry. "What is wrong? Please tell me and I will make sure things are made better."

"There`s nothing wrong," she said finally. "I am just pondering on your speech. It was great."

"I know it was great, but your crying has nothing to do with it. Please tell me what the problem is. I want to know. Is it too cold in your bedroom? I can organize it so that you can get a room where the sun shines into your bedroom in the morning," he asked her.

"No," she said. "It has nothing to do with my bedroom. It is fine the way it is."

"So if it's not the room, what is it?"

"Well," she paused. "I do think I can this baby." Jerry stood there in shock. He knew abortion was a sin, but to hear someone admit something like this was different.

"You know abortion is a sin against our lord Jesus Christ, the only way to heaven, and eternal son of God. By aborting, you have committed murder, and murder is a sin against God. God will punish you with the eternal flames of hell! Please reconsider and repent for all you're sinning, for Satan has lied to you!" Jerry said.

"I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION! YOU ARE JUST COMING TO ASSUMPTIONS!" she yelled angrily. She then paused again, and then stated calmly, "I was about to tell you that I want to put this child to adoption, so that a good caring Christian family can look after him. I am not ready to have a child."

Jerry, realizing what was going on, comforted her. "That is OK. I understand," as he patted her back. "Yes, abortion is a sin, but God allows us to give up child if it is for a loving purpose. It is better to adopt than abort. And I don't want you to be unhappy, nor would God. I support your decision."

They stayed there for an hour talking, discussing their plans for the future. After that, Jerry and Mary said a prayer, and then parted, for Mary was tired.

Please stop reviewing my story. If you don't agree with it, ignore it! But remember, if you do so, you risk putting yourself in danger, for God will punish you with the eternal flames of hell. And I also like thank Noah for helping write my story. You help has truly improved this story, and made it more enlightening. Amen.


	14. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

How dare you make my brothel! He was not doing anything wrong! And never am I, am I just warring you about the punishment that awaits you if you keep sinning that way you at the moment. By worshiping Greek gods, you are putting ourselves at risk! Stop, and realise your mistakes! Please convert to the way of our lord Jesus Christ of narrative, only true son of the one eternal God! This is not offensive at all, how dare your call it as such. And I find all your reviews sickening. None of you are Christians if you think atheists should be allowed! This is a Christian world, and should stay that way!

So Percy of Christ went to his old Mentor Chiron, a master of betrayal. He knew that Chiron would be more accepting of his Christiane ways, which he would concert more easily. He went to a swamp where Chiral live, and as Percy went down into the swamp he could see lots of dead bodies who were Christians martyrs, make him feel really sick. He soon came to Chiron`s hut. He was into voodoo, a satanic form of magic invented at Hogwarts as a way to kill Christians on the spot, but Percy prayed because he knew that our Fjord Jesus of Christo would save us, and reliever us from a sinful life! Believe in him!

I entered a hut and I found Chiron sitting at a trample, gambling with another follower of the evil Stan, the murderer! He stopped and looked at me.

"Have you killed Jerry yet? We wanly want him to die, for we want to corrupt the word and sent everyone to yell!" he passed me.

"No" I said.

"No?" he sled!

"No, because I have discovered the truthfulness in the world, and that is through my personal saviours Jesus Christ, who has saved me and has promised to send me the eternal clowns of Leaven, where angels sing, and I can hear Jesus speak to me with great words that will make anyone becoming a believer in Vista! I ask you to accept him as your lord and savoury and be one of his massagers! Please join me in turning him camp into a Christian cameo! Pease help me!

"God has told Jerry to tell me that greatness the rewards are with being with Christ! He does not pie, he does not murder, and he will pretext us when the eternal flames of hell cover the earth, and he will dragged us up to his eternal pal axe! I was like St Paul, a person that hunted down Christians, but now I join them and I ask you to join them as well" is aid.

"Yes, will become a Christen," Cola said.

"Hankou, and I wail make you a prayer warrior just like ne!" said. So I baptized him, and he sent the gambler out of his house, for the person refused to accept our lord Jesus Christ! His body is rotting in the sea.

"Yes, and I will o and talk to the camp and make the believers in Christ!" said Chiron of Christ.

So I waited there, while he went and talked to the camp. Suddenly, one of Chiron student (who I baptized as well) came back panicking.

"THEY KILLED CHIRON AND THEN ATE HIM ALIVE!" he said. I stood in shock, wanting to throw up. I became angry. They were not allowed to get away with killing a follower of our lord sus Christ! I had to go to the camp myself! So I did. Outside Grover waited, along with an army of Nonbelievers, and the fold breast were dancing around Chiron of Christ`s today.

"Who dare you kill a fellow Christian. You are like Judas, selling a friend for 30 gold coins. You will truly be punished," is aid. So I battled Grover, who just laughed and said mockery things to me, such as "you God is a lie" and "how are you stupid beaver!" This made me even angrier! So I then cut his head off with sword, for I was a master of sword fighting, for Chiron of Christ had taught me how use a sword. And the over camp members realised that they were follower false goofs so they said that I had to baptize them. So a baptized ten of them, and got those ten to baptize the other. I did the same thing by making those ten into prayer warriors, and those ten turned everyone in prayer warriors. And so I had an army of Prayer Warriors. I sent a message to Jerry that I had converted the camp, and told him to come to the camp to decide our next move, with was to take on the false gods themselves!

I am glad they have all become Christian. She all people can get eternal lives if they truly bellied. Amen and amen!


	15. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

How dare they delete my story? What was I doing wrong? What about freedom of speech? Don't I have a right to state what I believe in! I am only warning you of the dangerous of sinning. According to the Bible, sin is evil and should be punished. And with America allowing these sinners to continue, God will punish them as well, for allow sinners to continue sinning is a sin. America will burn in hell the way we are going at the moment. Submit of the ways of our lord Jesus Christ, God`s only begotten son, and follow his holy laws, that is the Ten Commandment, and we will all go to heaven. At the moment, a lot of you will burn in hell simply because you turn a blind eye to the problem that is with America, and that is Atheists! They have poisoned young children`s minds with liberal propaganda, with their antichrist Obama. We must stop this now! Bring America back to its God-fearing ways. Let all true American men pray loudly for God's forgiveness, for we are not worthy of it. But God is a just God and he will save us if we stop all this sinning! I like to say thank you to Noah for helping me write this chapter.

And a messenger came to Jerry and told him of the conversion of the camp to the ways of Christ. He was happy that all of them had been baptized and turned into prayer warriors. He now had an army to defeat Satan and his false God. Now I knew it was safe to go to the camp and met Percy of Christ again and examine the new followers, and work out the next move.

I said to my followers, "Great news everyone, we are one more move towards turning this country back to a Christian Nation. The camp that once worshiped false gods of the Greeks, have now converted to the ways of Christ and will help us in our cause. I will meet up with Percy of Christ and work out our next move. We will march soon on the temples of the false gods and destroy them all. I promise you that we will be victorious. God is merciful and will punish all wrong doers. I am glad to tell you that even though you might die tonight, you will die a martyr's death and will live in the eternal clouds of Heaven. Damn those that chooses not to fight, and does not support our troops overseas, for they are defending us from terrorist threats that plan to kill us all and turn our country into an extremist state. And worst of all, the extremist liberal Obama, who is secretly a Muslim, is allowing this to happen, damn him to hell! Trump for 2012! Amen." And everyone cheered.

So Jerry went to the camp, and out came Percy. And he said, "I am said for my mentor, a great Christian man has died to night. We buried him in the Christian manner, which is arms crossed, body up, so that he can leave his coffin at the last judgement and be proud of his martyr-hood. I have hung the person that killed him, for murderer must be punished. The death venality is lust!

"But you have come here not just for Chiron`s death, but for the army I have prepared for you. Fine Christian men and they will aid you in your mission to destroy the evil gods that once enslaved me. I have a man named Luke who will help you in your ways, for he is the greatest fighter we have. He will lead the great battle that will happen tonight."

And I said, "I am glad of your victory. But time is not to be wasted, so let us march to night, for we need to rid those sinners from our Christian Nation. Tell you men to arm yourselves, and tell the women to support them with food and aid, for the men will need it. Bless us in the name of our lord Jesus Christ! Amen and amen and amen.

My age is seventeen, not ten you uninformed idiots. And my brother is thirteen, not fifteen. I have no idea where you get your information from, but it is all wrong and it is all full of liberal lies! And my brother is going to be posting his Prayer Warrior story up tomorrow! And damn those liberal atheistic scrum that want to take our right to arm away. We want our bullets back, and we want to be able to protect ourselves from a liberal extremist government that wants to enslave us into the atheistic way! God bless our conservative ways and the army! Amen.


	16. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

How dare you accuse me of being a troll? I am not a troll. I am being very serious about this issue. I am a true Christian and will not lie, at all. How can you call yourselves Christians when you don't recognise a fellow Christian? And I know that you none of you have really read the Bible. Have you even read the books that Moses has written? You calm to be Christians but never follow the ten commitments. This is not laughing issue, this is very serious, and you must cede this very impairment issue. Truly worship our lord Jesus Christ, savours of all, and do good work, such as not being gay, and not stealing, and not lying, or even murdering people who people shouldn't burger.

"WE are one step ahead of the enemy now. They do not know that there camp has turned against them, and the camp is now willing to help us destroy these evil satanic Temples. This will truly cripple Stan. I will go an destroy all the temples of the whore god Atomist and and Venus, and Percy of Christ will destroys of Zeus and Neptune, and Luke of Christ will destroy the temples of Mars and Ares, for they are the most dangerous gods of them all. We need to find these Gods and slay them, for this is the punishment they needed for they have sinned for too long and rejected our lord Jesuit Christ, the only forgotten don of the one tire God, and our lord and savours!" and everyone cheered to my speech. Percy of Christ, and Luke of Christ congratulated me for a very insuring peach.

And so my army went to the temple of Artemis where her virgin whores were doing very wrong things to a group of wed-locked men. We were very angry at this, so that we killed all the men, and forced the whores to bury them, and also to dig their own graves. And we then stoned them to death and throw their bodies in to the grave. But we left the graces opens so that wild animals would eat their bodies.

And in the deepest chamber I discovered Artemis who was calculating the money she had mad off her whores. I went up to her and stabbed her in her eyes, and she screamed. "How dare you try and kill me. I will send rocks down to kill you."

I laughed. "You are no god. You have no power at all. Bow now to go, or I will sent you to the gates of hell."

"No, I will defeat you," she spat. Because of she said that I slit her slits and her lifeless body laid there. We put her head on a stake to show the followers of Artemis that she was a flake god, and that she was now burning in hell!

I went to the temple of Venus, who was kissing another women. I decided thaw that she had sinned too much and that I was not going to give her a chance at all to repent. So I cut her head of and put it on a stake. And then all her followers converted to the way of our lord Jesus Christ, and they were sent back to the camp, to be baptized. We burnt the temple down for it was to poisoned by sinfulness that it was too late to be converted into a church.

Everyone should read my brother`s story The Brayer Warriors: A Believer`s Journal. It is very good, and very Christiane.


	17. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

If you don't like this story stop revoking it! This is for Christens to read not for you stannic scrum! And Noah you also sop telling me want to do! This is my storey not yours. If kept telling me to sop wiring this stasis then I will have to disown you! Are you with me or agonist me? All you people that clam to be Christians are lying! You burn in hell for your sins!

I Percy of Christ went with my army of Rod-fearing Christian shoulders to attack the temples of Sues and Poisons. And I talked to my army, "We are near to those fools hoe would murder us in our slap. These evil people will do any trickery to make us die, and they will be very dangerous. Do not believe a spinel thing to come out of their digesting moths. They will deserve you, so if they do so, don't think wise to kill them, for there are dangerous and they worship Stan and accept the theory of Evolution which is a false theory, as man does not come from a monkey, but God, and God along. And God gave his onyx begotten son our lord Jessie Christ so that he could forgive us and send us to the eternal clones of Heaven, the gamest thing to ever exist where we can talk to Jesus Chris and his father and our father God the almighty, the protector of all that is holly and worships the one true God and his eternal son, our lord Jesus Christ, for died on the cross for our sin, which is the best thing to ever happen to us because if this neither happens then we would be burning in the eternal flame of bell, and God would refuse to forgive our sin, which came from the sinful Eve, the first women. And so we will march now and destroy all is unduly! Go force! Amen."

And my army said, "We will follower your to were ever you will make us goo. We will kill all nonbelievers if you tell us do so for they are unholy and only reserves a painful and painful death. God is Grete, and so is his eternal begotten son our lord and slavery Justus Christ."

So we went into the temple of Zeus, and in the mina gall there was a man that was raping a incessant girl, who was screaming. We dragged the man by his hare to the centre of the Rome AND we stoned him to death. We saved the girl because she was screaming, and that means that she wasn't enjoying it. If she wasn't screaming then it meant that she was enjoying it and that it was adultery, and she would have been stoned as well. Read Deuteronomy chapter twenty-too for proof.

And we whet into the main chamber and I came on front of my father Zeus. "I disown you, you are not my father, and God is my father!" I yelled, because if I didn't say that and then kill him, then I would be worthy of death. Now that he wasn't my father, I could kill him. So I stabbed him in the heart, and he died. I dragged the boy out so that all his followers could see the he wasn't a god. And all his followers become Christians.

We then went to the temple of Poseidon and slayed him, and killed all his followers. The temple of Zeus was turned into a church and Poseidon`s temple was burnt down.

You Thorold Camping is a liver, you will burn in hell for your sinning and lying! The world has not ended!


	18. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I, Luke of Christ, the nocturnal saviour and lord, commands an army to defeat the evil gods Mars and Ares, who are too efferent gods so sop teaching me abound thing I now lots about. I was once a Satanist that sortied fusel gods, but now I turn and am against their weevil ways, for al they do enlace apple! And now I free all people so that they can know the true way.

And so talked to my followers, who were ready for a goffering speech. And is aid "Behold the gravest thing to ever happen to world, and Tata is the defeat of the evil gods, and the gory of the one true almighty God and all his grittiness! We were all sinners, but now we are not for we have asserted Jesus Christ as a personal salary and lore, and now we will got the eternal parasite of Heaven! So now match to meet the evil gods of the geeks for these are too last false gosh to be edited!" And environ chaired, and was pout of tithe all!

And so we went to the temple of Mars and we had a massage battle with their shoulders who were satanic scrums hoe deserves to deice. And once the battle was over, we buried our dead in true Christian method, bit all the satanic scum who we killed them all we let rot, for they were not going to Graven so there wasn't not point in birdying them. And we looked everywhere but could not find Mars, for it turned out that he gone to the temple of Ares.

So we went to the temple of Ares and have another message battle and because God cared for us that he made us super throng! And so no of us died, but we killed all the nonbelievers! And we did the same things as we did to the folly woes of Mars.

And we went inroad the main chamfer and hound Mars and Ares talking. And one them said "Even if the kill us at least there is Hades to kill them all mercilessly and resonate us so that we can convince the world that we are actually reel gods."

Mars said "I agree, we will be bigger than Jesus!" and he alighted a creel laugh. This mad I made that I had a massage battle with them. And I cut both of their heads off. And all the followers of Mars and Ares converted. But I was distressed and had to give a massage to Jerry and Percy Jackson, a butt Hades.

And then I went and married Rachel for I loved her very much and though she would make a god house wife. And then we went to our rooms.


	19. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I have not got a new proof-reader and her name is Ebony Brown my cousin so there shouldn't be any errors, are you happy now? And ignore my coward of a brother, he runs away like that, but he will return to the one true God! He is misguided and needs to be taught the true way of Christ and how you should take it like a man. Jesus didn't run away from the cross but embraced it instead. You will return and you will be begging for forgiveness!

I will be writing one more chapter to this great story, so I can focus on my other story The Battle with the Witches. This story has told its message and now it is time to move on. I hope you enjoyed this beautiful story. I am sad that it is coming to an end. The next chapter will tie up any lose ends, and I will not disappoint you. May the glory of the one true God bless this great story, and may it last the test of time!

And behold Luke came before Jerry and Percy Jackson, as they celebrate the defeats of the evil gods of the Greeks. They and their army were singing songs praising the glory of the one true God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Christ. Luke didn't want to distress them so he let them finish their song. Once they were finished, Luke told them, "Glory is upon God, the false gods Mars and Ares have been slayed, and all their followers have been baptized and are now followers of Christ. But despite our victory, I am distressed, for there is another threat. One false god remains, and his name is Hades, the protector of Hell! He is Satan`s most elite servant and the only way to defeat him is to travel into the depths of hell itself."

Everyone screamed, not wanting to go to hell, but Jerry and Percy Jackson stepped up, "We will go by ourselves on behalf of all of you, if you do not dare to follow. We will honour God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, even if it remaining in the depths of hell! God is great and will honour us anyway. He is grateful in every way. And it will be an honour to serve such a great God. I pray to our lord and saviour Jesus Christ that he will protect our every move! Amen and amen."

And everyone cheered for we were very brave. But we worked to the hours of the night finding the best way into hell, and after long labouring it was decided that we would say "Hail Satan" and have one of our shoulders kill us. And so this is what they did.

And in the next chapter I will talk about Percy Jackson and Jerry`s adventures in hell, and how they managed to kill Hades! Amen and amen!


	20. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Because Robert Siegfried asked me to do so, this will be the last chapter. I will continue my other Prayer Warrior story The Battle with the Witches, but it will not be as forceful as this one (even though I do not see what is wrong with this). I will also like to thank Ebony Brown for proof-reading this story.

Behold we were in deeps of the evil Hell! It was really hot, and it made us sweat. In the heat we walked for what it seemed like many hours, but we knew it was only a few minutes according to Jerry`s watch. We keep turning to see all the sinners chained up, it made us happy that these evil beings are being punished. Percy was glad that he had turned away from Satan`s path, and turned to God, so that he wouldn't be punished like this at the final Judgement where the heavens open up and all the Christians go up to heaven and enjoy eternity with our lord and saviour Jesus Christ. We soon came to a room, which was locked. So we prayed for an hour that God will make the door uncork itself and open and let us enter. And God answered our wishes and the door unlocked itself and we entered. And side was Hades himself. He looked even scarier than all the other false gods of the Greeks. He had burning red skin and brown satanic horns that were so long that they went around in circles many times. He bereaved out smoke from his ungodly noises, and his hands were burning with disgusting black flames. The sight was disturbing, but we knew that it was not as strong as he made himself out to be, and that God and his eternal only begotten holy son Jesus Christ of Narrative, our lord and savvier would give us great strength and courage to defeat this evil satanic enemy that should before us.

And we stood up and said, "You evil reign of terror is about to end! For too long have you be sending death to all the Christians in painful ways. You have been serving Satan and that is a sin, and it is too be punished. I hope you burn in the eternal flames of hells because you deserve it, you evil sinner, the most devilish of them all! Because of you sins, God refuses to forgive you, which gives us no choice but to kill you. Behold your eternal fate, the eternal flames of hell! Amen!"

Hades laughed and said with an evil deep voice, "Fools of want to play fool`s game. You will never be able to defeat me. No one can beat me, not even God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Christ. They all fear me, and there is no way even a Christian can defeat me. No sword can stab me, because any stabs to me is creates no harm at all! And I am a master in sword fighting, greater than anything. I am the greatest of all the false gods of the Greek. There is no way on earth that you can beat me!"

And we said, "We are in hell, not on earth, and we have a weapon greater than a sword." And so we dropped down and we prayed dearly to God that he can punish Hades. And Hades dropped to the ground and then blew up, caused by our prayer. "This is one lesson you should learn, never take on a Prayer Warrior! We will win all the time, for God is on our side!"

And so we went back to the camp knowing that we had earned a place in heaven. And so the entire camp partied in a Christian Manner know that we can worship God safely, and knowing that America was a Christian nation again. And so we prayed and sang songs about God all night. And Percy then got married to Clarisse for they loved each other very much. And Satan ran back to England.

THE END

**[There is a new story in this series called ****The Prayer Warriors: A Kingdom Under Threat****. It is a roleplaying game. You can find the link on my profile. **


	21. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 1

**Book Two: Battle with the Witches**

**Chapter 1**

Hi, I am Michael, and I am a prayer warrior. I was sent by my teacher Jerry, the main character in the other story, which follows a group of Christians who fights against the evil Gods of the Greek. I was sent here to England to bring them back to the one true path, and that is true our lord Jesus Christ. My target was Hogwarts, and satanic school that still allows Witches and Wizards to exists, truly evil servants of a lord.

Before I went, Jerry said to me, "My follower, dear friend Michael of Christ, I have given you this job so that you can prove to the world how great Christ is, and he is the only true path. I want you to go undercover into Hogwarts and pretend to be a wizard. You are not to perform any form of magic as it is sin before our lord and saviour Jesus Christ, eternal son of the only God. Instead, I want you to find out if there is corruption between the English government and Dumbledore, Hogwarts's twisted and sick head teacher, who allows Witches and Wizards to worship Satan and preform dark rituals such as dancing naked in front in the rain sos that it made Christians die. We must work out how to stop this from happening, for it is sin to murder someone like this!

"For this to be successful, I need you to go to their train station in London, and walk through a wall. Be carefully, for this is a creation of Satan. However, God will forgive you for using these stuff, for it is for the betterment of the Christian empire. When you enter, pretend to be like them, but do not do any spells, for it is sin against God, but he allows you to pretend to be a wizard, for it is for the betterment of us all. But beware, if you are to be forced to read a book, or a potion, or a spell, think to yourself a prayer: 'I am sorry God, for I have sin. I had not control over such doings, but it was for the betterment of all Christians, for it will destroy my cover if I refused to do so. Pleased Forgive me for all my sinful acts. Amen'. And so say that, and God will be forgive you. But you must read the Bible every day, for it is a sin to forget Gods words. Do not full into temptation or you will burn in the eternal flames of hell!"

And so I went onto the plane, but as I was on it, I did prayed, for I need to bull strength, for I was to be tested. I also read the Bible, with the Book of Matthew, for Jerry ordered me dodo so. And then I got off the plane. I went to the train station, and I walked through the Static wall. Then I was a Satan Train, which was made of bones of death Christian martyrs, who died in an epic battle against Godwits many years ago, when it was banned to be a Witch and the Holy Catholic Church control of the England. Then England rejected God, and started to worship a false god, Henry the eight, the Satanic fool!

And so I went onto the Train, and I came across Ginny, one of the witches.


	22. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hi! I`m Noah, Tomas`s brother. Please stop giving him death threats that just makes you look bad. Please stop it!

I stopped and stared at Ginny. My hands started to shake, and I had to sit down. I looked at her ginger hear. She looked pretty hot, but I decided to put such impure thought out of my mind. She started to pat my back, and I stood really still. How dare someone touch someone out of wedlock!

"Never seen you here before," she asked. "Want to take a poison I have just made. It will make you feel better."

This made me sicker. How dare she give me such as satanic drink? I remembered Jerry`s warning. She was only offering me something, so I was able to refuse. So I said no.

"Ok," she said. "It is your choose. I would have taken it though. This is going to be a long train trip. And we need to get change into our uniform."

I decided to take this as a chance to get some insight into what is happening in Hogwarts. I thought to myself what question I was going to ask her. After pondering it for a bit, I quickly said my question.

"So, what is Dumbledore like," I asked her. I wanted to know a little bit about him if I was going to find out what type of relationship he has with the British government.

"He is a very great man. He lets us get away with a lot of stuff, such as staying up late at night, and even allows us to take harmful drugs such as pot. And he has a very long beard, which makes him look even more wicked and evil," she told me. Her information was very informative.

"Yes, being wicked is great," I lied. I know that lying is a sin, but because I need to build trust between me and Ginny, I was forced to do so. "And I like to be evil."

"I am glad you are in support of us witches and wizards. We need as much support as possible," she said. I become very interested.

"What type of support?" I asked.

"We are not allowed to talk about that in public," she said. So I stopped at that. By that point we had go to Hogwarts.

_Sorry about the shortness but I realise I have school work to do (I am home schooled by the way). But Tomas will be back for the next chapter. _


	23. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I like to thank my brother for righting the last chapter, his chapter was very well written, and very much in the Christian way. I will continue for now. My brother is writing a story as well and will go onto this Healy sight when it allows him to do so.

And so I walked down the path from the twain station that lead to the school which was built with bricks from knocked down churches, done in the time to Henry the eighty when he destroyed all the churches and replace it with his own satanic churches! And so I went into the school and noticed bones of martin fly about. This mad me sick. Ginny lead me to the main hall, which had drugs all on the temple, and people were smoking pot. Dumbledore was whipping a boy for praying to God, for Hogwarts was a revile school! This mad I even more scared for I knew I couldn't do any praying to our lord Jesus Christ, but because I was forced to do this, it was ok.

"Hello students," said Dumbledore. "I am gloat you came to this school for it is protected from the Christian world, were corrupt evil governments allow us to stay alive. I like to hail Stan for he was really great. Repeat after me:

_Satin is great  
>God is not<br>we will be evil  
>And they will waste<em>

"Wasn't that a great song? We will have to sing that every day," he said. This made me sick, but because they were forcing us to this, I had to do it. I simply prayed to God after singing that "I am sorry God, for I have sin. I had not control over such doings, but it was for the betterment of all Christians, for it will destroy my cover if I refused to do so. Pleased Forgive me for all my sinful acts. Amen" but I said it really softy so that no one could hear me, for I knew I was the only Christian in this stannic weevil school!

And as I went to my room, a girl came up to me. "Hello follow Christian, my name is Ebony and I am to work with you on the mission to rid this evil school. Jerry has told you to read the Book of Ruth for it will boiled you strength."

And is aid "Hankou for that winsome. That will keep ne wrong! I will see you tomorrow"

I went back to my room and I read the Bible, for it need to build my strength up. I made sure that no knew I was reading the bible. And then I went to sleep, for I knew we had an early morning tomorrow.

Stop telling me to delete my story. I won't at all! This is a great story and it won't be deleted at all! And idiocy, please stop reviewing my story, as your reviews make no sense. Amen.


	24. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Just stop reviewing this fanfiction if you don't like it. We are only just warning you of the dangers of sinning. God will punish you unless you become a Christian. How simple is that? Why must you persecute us Christians? All you atheists suck! And Ebony is a Christian, not a Satanist ok! She has been named after a friend of mine. And Thomas is not a troll, and neither am I!_

I woke up with a shock, an electric shock. New comers at Hogwarts have pranks done on them, to make them angry and then tempt them into being evil, and pranking other people. It really hurt me, and made me really sore. I prayed to God that they he would punish them at the final judgement. I had to endure this torture and know that my task will save the world from an evil willing enough to kill us all.

At potions class, the teacher taught us about making bombs. I learnt that the Hogwarts was planning to attack something, but I was not too sure what, I was sure it was a church but I wasn't too sure. I needed to know more information on it before I acted against them. At the moment I blended in, by pretending to make a bomb, but really I was doing the potion all wrong. No one noticed me at all, and did not question if I was a Christian or not.

At spell class, we learn about a spell that made people faint. All though this might seem harmless; the teacher told us we can use this on unsuspecting Christians to fall off bridges and other dangerous places. They also taught us spells which made people have heart attacks. Everyone was saying Hail Satan, but I refused to say so, because it would look bad in front of God at the last judgement, and no one was forcing me to say anything. I mumbled the words, so that the spell didn't work. No one noticed I did so.

And at the break time, I went to the library to find out information on any attacks that are planned on the Christian world, but there wasn't any information. I knew I had to find a way into Dumbledore`s office, which would have very top secret information which even the students of Hogwarts would even know.

So I look for Ebony. When I found her, I told her of my plan. "I want to get into Dumbledore's office for there is secret information I want to get. I don't know how to get in there though. I think I need your help Ebony, the secret follower of the son," I whispered to her. Secret follower of the son was a secret code name for Jesus Christ, so that none of the students could find out about our plan to get rid of Hogwarts.

"Met me on the school fields tonight, and then we will plan. There are a few people that want to meet you, and they want to help you out," Ebony told me, making sure that no one else hears. "Come alone, and bring no one else. We don't want to be caught out."

"Yes, ok, I will do that," I said.

So at night I went to field. I met up with Ebony, and I followed her, while we talked about Christ and how wonderful he is. She nodded in agreement. And then we came to a small hut, and then we entered. Inside was a giant.

"This is Hagrid, a secret follower of Christ. He once practised magic, but now he has stopped. But he wants to help us out, because he wants Hogwarts to be knocked down, and replace with a cathedral," Ebony told me. I was very glad about that. Once Hogwarts was defeated, how could such evil stones still exist? A cathedral was a good idea, and could not wait to see what it would look like.

"So", I asked, "How do we plan to get into Dumbledore?"

"This is the only way you can do it. You must date one of the witches, earn their trust, and they might help you get into Dumbledore`s office," she told me. I realised that I must get closer to Ginny, which I didn't want to, but because I was forced to do so God would forgive me.

"I know what I have to do then," I told her. Ebony nodded pleasingly, and Hagrid was happy that Hogwarts was one day closer to being destroyed.

_Everyone, please read me new Fanfiction, which is on my own account, Noahmania._


	25. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

AS I have finished my other story, I will continue writing this. I like to thank Ebony Brown who one of the characters in my story is named after for proofreading my lovely inspiring story. And Noah, you story is full of lies. Running away from God will only lead to bad things. Satan has lied to you. Repent now or pay the price! And if you do not like this story, stop reviewing it!

I walked about of Hagrid`s hut and went back to Hogwarts. As I was walking down the field one of wizards came up to me. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing green.

"I want to talk to you about something," he asked. "I heard that you are a Christian. My name is Draco and I am interested in becoming Christian. I want to give up being a Satanist and follow the way of our lord and saviour Jesus Christ, so that I don't burn in the eternal flames of hell. I will join you army and be a shoulder to the lord."

"Then follow me than," I told Draco. So I went to the lake and Draco followed me. And so I baptized Draco in the name of our lord Jesus Christ. He promised not to practise any evil witchcraft ever again. I was happy because this was one victory to Jesus and God.

And I asked him, "Could you get me a date with Ginny, for I need to use her to get into Dumbledore's office, for there are plans in there that could be an attack on us Christians. I really need your help."

Draco said, "Yes I can. I use to date her a year ago, and she will be willing to talk to you. But be careful, her and her friend Harry Potter and Ron are the most satanic people in the school. Be careful around them for they are very dangerous."

I said, "I will be careful around them. But I do need their help. I will need to come up with a good reason to get into Dumbledore`s office."

Draco said, "I will think about it and tell you when I come up with an idea an tell you it, for it would be serving the glory of our lord Jesus Christ, and it will save me and God will forgive me, and I will go up to heaven for all eternality."

I said, "Feel free to go to the service on Sunday at Hagrid`s house. But be secret about it for the static scum here would kill us all if they found out about it."

And then I went to my room and read the Bible, in which I read the first 4 chapters of the Gospel of Mark, and then I read the book of Ruth and how dedicated she was to her husband. And then I prayed to God for forgive for I had sinned that day. And God forgave me sin and told me that Jerry and Percy had killed all the evil false gods in America, but Satan had come to England. But he also told me that he was sending Jerry over to help me out. And so I went to bed. Amen.


	26. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I am not going stop this story as I not breaking no rule. If you atheistic scum don't like this, get out of this Christian nation! I am pretexted under freedom of speech! And I am not a troll, I am a rationale Christian person who has realized how evil atheism is and how it should be illegal in America, and we should tackle on Witchcraft, especially in England where it's very much practise. I like to thank Ebony Brown for proofreading this, and she is a real person, don't you dare insult me ever again with your comments, they are not welcome here! And Noah, you are a fool trying to ask God for forgiveness, for as long as you consult with Atheist you will burn in hell! And don't you dare tell me how to treat people! Only God can tell me that, and he has told me to rid the world of all nonbelievers! And if you get in the way, I will destroy you as well. Jesus Christ is my Saviour, Lord and guidance across this forsaken land, I have been sent forth to cleanse the world of all sins and make it return to the paradise it was when it was first created. And everyone can be a Christian and be saved! And we will all live in peace! Amen ad amen!

I went to my potions class and I pretended to make the potion, but rely I was trying to chat Ginny up. She was talking to a friend of her about how great Stan was and how it let them get away with anything, including murder, lying, and stealing things that weren't there's. This made me feel sick inside but knew that I had to ask her out no matter how wicked she was so that I could use to her to get into Dumbledore's office and get his plans and use it against him so that I can defeat the evil witches and wizards. The teacher did not noticed that I had not made any potions and that was because the teacher was deaf dumb and blind, caused by worshiping Satan too much.

I went up to Ginny and said, "Do you want to go out? I want to learn the ways of Satan and much of your ways as possible," I lied, but because this was to aid God, he would forgive me. "I come from a place where Satanism is not allowed, and it can be punished by death," this time I told her the truth, but didn't say that I was secretly a Christian, for if she found out she would surely kill me.

And she said, "Yes, I will go out with you. I like to take things quickly."

I quickly said, "I like to do things slowly."

And she said, "If you wish. Come and met me in my room tonight. I have things to tell you. I will teach all there is to know about Stan and his evil ways. All hail Satan!" This comment made me sick, but I had to go with it so to please God and find out about Satan's plan to kill a group of Christians.

I then went to sell class where I learnt that the switches and wizards were learning about blowing things up with say satanic words which I won't say here because I don't want to teach you atheistic satanic scum how to do magic, for it is satanic evil and will be punished with the eternal flames of hell. If you want to be saved, burn all your witchcraft books, including Harry Potter, and then God will forgive you!

I then went to Hagrid`s class and he taught me secretly how to kill a magic breast without using wizardry. We also secretly read psalm and prayers and songs to the glory of God and his eternal son our lord Jesus Christ. And then I went to Ginny`s room.


	27. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Idoisy stop reviewing my story. If you don't like it stop reviewing it. Your hateful disgusting comments are not welcome here. I am not going to delete this story or my other story for they are not breaking any rules! And this is not offensive, I am telling the truth, Christianity is being lost in England and must be cleanse of all nonbelievers so that can be prepared for the return of our lord and saviour Jesus Christ, and so he can give his eternal judgement apron us. If a few don't believe than the entire nation is punished for letting it continued. It is a sin to ignore such evil things to continue! And that is why I am trying to cleanse my brother of the demons that has lied to him. He has consulted with satanic atheists and they have tricked him into believing that my beliefs are lies. God will punish him! God has told me that Jesus is coming and we have to be reedy! Repent now or you will be punished with the eternal flames of hell! He is retuning. Amen and amen! Thank Ebony Brown for proofreading this story. God will bless you for helping on his followers convert the world to the Christian way. Amen.

And so I went to Ginny`s room. Before she let me in she told me this, "I have other guest as well, who sneak into my room each night and do satanic rituals. Their name is Harry Potter and Ron Weakling, who are gay lovers." This comment made me sick, but I knew I had to continue. Once I find Dumbledore`s plans I could punish these sinners with the only thig they deserve: Death and being sent to the eternal flames of hell!

I said, "I understand. Now let us enter and talk," I said. I decided to play along because I wanted to find out as much information about them so that I could us against them, and being to give reason to publish them. And so I went into the room and saw Harry and Ron laying on the bed. They were reading the Satanic Bible, which also made me sick as it was mocking Christianity and God, and if I could get away with it I would have got the book and burnt it in front them and punished them for their wrong doings, but because it would reveal my cover I decided not to burn the book and punish them for their sins and evil doings! But I decided that one day I would punished them!

And Ginny said, "I every now and then do satanic rituals with Harry every now and then because we are both Bisexuals, meaning that we have sex with both boys and girls, but I don't do it with Ron because it is incest. Even Satanists have standards."

I wanted to go, so I said, "I have homework. I will talk to you latter," for it was making me very unconformable. And so I went back to my room and went to bed. I read the Bible ion which I read the book of Kings and how Israel went satanic and how God punished them for doing so. I prayed to God that they would do the same. And God told me that Jerry would advise tomorrow. Amen.

To all those real Christian, my prayers go to you. Hopefully this story will strengthen you.


	28. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Going to Riverside tomorrow for the day, so I won't be able to write a chapter tomorrow. To all those think I am a Satanist, you are very much wrong, I am the truest Christian here, and God will not put with any of your lies! You will surely be punished! Bee hold God`s merciful wrath! Amen. And Ebony is a real person!

And so it was Sunday and Hagrid had asked me to do the weeks reading, so I studied the Bible for a good hour or so planning my speech and what I was going to talk about, which I was tied between Christ resurrection or the ten commandments, but I decided on how two wolfs killed 42 children for mocking the lord`s profit, and why it is needed to punished those who mock us, such as Atheists, Hindus, and Buddhists. I also planned to talk about the travels of Peter, for Jerry was very interested in the book of ACTS, which derails the travels of Saint Peter and Saint Paul across the roman empire and converting away everyone from the evil false gods of the Greeks which Jerry managed to kill in the other story with Percy Jackson, who was busy helping his church out to come, but Jerry had turned up though, along with his girlfriend Mart.

And so I went to the church meeting which was in Hagrid`s house. A about a few hundred secret Christians tuned up. So I went up front and opened my mouth, "Behold I speak to now is a berry impartment issue, which is must be stop. Many of your fellow students are practise sins against our lord and saviour Jesus Christ. They are having same gender sex and having open relationships. It was once told in the Bible that God sent two wolfs to kill a group of people that mocked one of God`s profits. The same thing will happen to these atheistic Satanists. God has sent me and Jerry to go undercover into your school and find information on an attack by Dumbledore. And once we work his plan we will kill him and anyone practising atheistic rituals. And it will be a great day."

And Hagrid came up to speak, but people started booing him because was a teacher. He started to cry because he really wanted to speak, so Ebony got up and said, "Let the man speak. He has much knowledge will be very useful in our time of need." So they let him speak.

"I may be a Hogwarts teacher", he yelled loudly, "but I`m also a Christian!" And everyone cheered.

And then Jerry went up and taught us some of his wisdom, "I can declare to you now that the evil gods in the United States of America have been defeated and everyone there is free of Satan grip. But as a warning, he is now hiding here and I fear Dumbledore might know where he is hiding. With the help of all of you we will be able to find Satan and remove him from England and make it return to the true Catholic way. We will remove the static Queen and her greedy family from power and replace it with a conservative democratic system much like in America, and we will outlaw atheism, witchcraft and liverish. Behold the truth way!

"For here is another teaching I told my own church back in the United States of America to my Prayer Warriors: were one step ahead of the enemy now. You are not going ageist this evil way of life, and you are now willing to help us destroy this evil satanic school of witchcraft. This will truly cripple Stan We need to find out what they are doing and punished them, for they have sinned for too long and rejected our lord Jesuit Christ, the only forgotten don of the one tire God, and our lord and saviours!

"I tell you that the end is near, and although false profits have lied to to you, this time it is the truth. God has told me to tell you that his planning to send all of us true Christians up to heaven, while leaving all the nonbelievers to suffer the wrath of God, in which they will be boiled by fires, wars and paradox. And at the end, all of them will be dropped into the flames of hell. Here is what God told me, this will happen after 66 days after the false prediction made by the coward Harold Campo, and he is going to burn in hell as well! Behold the great day it will be! Mane and amen!

"And now i declare this meeting over, and congratulate every for tuning up to this god-fearing meeting. Amen and mane." And everyone cheered at Jerry`s speech.

And well we talked to each other after the meeting, I noticed Draco talking to Ebony. After a while, Draco went up to me and said, "She looks pretty. I really want her as my wife. I will have to ask her out."

And I went back to my room at the end of the day, and I read more of the bible, in which I read the book of Revelations, and how God is about to punish everyone. I could not wait for the end of the word to happen.

Brasta Septim and Idiosy will be the first people to be punished under the once druse God his eternal son our lord Jesus Christ. It is you that is trolling by spamming my storey with pointless reviews that are offensive to me. You should all be ashamed of ourselves! This is not a laughing matter, prepend now or face the fames of Jell! Stan will think twist about taking on God for God is much more powerful than him! And I am thinking about continuing my other Prayer Warrior storey. Amen and amen, May Jesus`s legacy last for ever and ever and ever. Mane and amen and amen! Just simply believe!


	29. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

How dare you hack into my account, you are as bad as those satanic scum that hacked into my original account. You will truly be sent to hell on the final judgement. You just as bad as Osama Bin Laden and the extremist Satanist Barrack Obama. We should kick these liberal scums out of our schools and university, spreading liberals lies. Schools and university should only teach the way of our lord Jesus Christ, and nothing else, for sciences and social studies corrupt minds. Amen.

And I went to my next class, which was about planting plants, but I knew these plants were deadly and were used to poison Christians, so I poisoned them so that the plants died, but I didn't use any witchcraft by making poisonous potion using witchcraft, but making it the natural way God told us to do it, which is by knowing basic chemistry which is allowed by God for it is not witchcraft, but using Atoms, and because Atoms don't contradict God and his eternal son our lord and saviour Jesus Christ, then it is real therefore not witchcraft, and with that potion I poisoned the poisonous plants that were going to be used to ill fellow Christians of mane, especially the Prayer Warriors back in the Holy United State of God-fearing America, and also the underground Christian movement in England, including at Hogwarts which I founded, and I was glad I poisoned the plant because I knew I had saved many lives and garreteer a place in heaven, for destroying atheists will protect us for the only thing an atheists wants to do is kill us Christians, and make a mockery of us with disturbing stories such as the one Idiosy and Brasta Septim, you evil atheistic scum bags!

I then went to potions class where ill earn that Hogwarts was making boobs, but did not know what they were planning to do with them. I talked to Ginny and learnt that Rom was her sister. I also learned that Dumbledore let Harry Potter get away with a lot of things, such as leaving school and going somewhere else, but she did not tell me where he goes, but I assume he went onto secret missions to murder innocent Christians, how dare them do that!

And there was a school assembling. Dumbledore said in an evil voice: "I found this student that was both serving Satan and also to God, trying to make friends with both of them. The only punishment is death." And for once I agreed with him. "We will hung, dry, and courted him! Hail Stash!"

And so we watched and cheered as a student named Noah was stoned to death. And we let his rot, for he was a traitorous and didn't deserve respect at all. (How dare you hack into my account, and support satanic scum. You are not real Christian, and you will burn in Hekla!)

And then I went to Dark Acts Practise where the students learnt to do a death spiel to kill innocent Christian. I pretended to do the spell but no one nitride me. I felt like publishing them, but knew that I could get caught if I did so. I then went to my room and said a prayer and then went to bed.


	30. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

This chapter will be from Draco`s point of view:

After being baptised by Michael, who is one of the best person I know, other than Jesus Christ of his my best friend ever. After coming up from the waters I feud new purpose in life, which was to live a true Christian life, and be god, and worship our lord and saviour Jesus Christ of Narrative. When Jerry had come over from the holey United States of America he had be turned into a prayer warrior so that I could spread the Gospel throughout England, and teach the evilness that is Anglicanism.

And at that meeting I saw a very pretty grill, with blonde hair and golden white skin. Her hair was tied back in a Christian manner, and she man sure that she was not taller than any man. She wore a green dress that didn't show her knees. Her eyes were limpid blue, and she did not ware any lipstick.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello" she said.

"Want to go out" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Let's go to a Christian rock concert which happen tomorrow. Jars of Clay are planning in the nearby town of Portsmouth. Want to go with me?" I asked her.

"Jars of Clay are my favourite, of course I will go with you" she said. "By the way, my name is Ebony."

And so I met her the next day and we went to the convert. Family Force Five were the support act. While in the care we read verses from the Bible, and Jerry, Mary and Hadgrid came with us, so they helped us read the Bible and analyse it, and proof that it is true.

We then came to the convert, we sat down, for moshing was satanic, and no one did it. We listened to Family Force Five play, and then we waited for Jars of Clay to come on stage. So we read more of the bible. And then Jars of Clay. I noticed Ebony varying.

"What is wrong" I asked jerk

"Dan Haseltine is cutch a good singer, but he is not as hot as you" she said. She then kissed by in a Christian way. And then we went to Hagrid`s hut after the convert and read some of the Bible. And then we kissed even more for I loved her very much, but we didn't do anything more than that, you sicko. And then we went back to the school and I went to bed.


	31. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

This is from Michael's point of view:

The day before the concert, Hagrid asked me to read to him one of the prayers I had written a few days ago. He as very much interested in it. And because it was in Latin, he wanted to hear it even more. So all day I practised it, resaying my lines over and over again. And then I went over to Hagrid`s house, he does not live in a house ok. And he became a Christian because he was annoyed at Dumbledore and his ignorant ways. All atheists are ignorant and irrational fools that always jumps to conclusions.

"Hello my fellow worshiper in Christ, I am gleeful that you have come to give me a private lesson in my house, for any Christian house is a god-fearing house and suited to teach the ways of the our lord and savior Jesus Christ, the only begotten son of the one true God of Israel. This is truly a Christian Church. I am thankful for you giving your speech yesterday. It was truly inspirational" said Hagrid.

And then I said, then I must teach you a great prayer God once told me in a dream. It is in Latin, but because you know Latin you will understand every single word, but any atheist that reads it are dumb and wont realise its true meaning, especially the Satanic church of England. Here it goes:

_Sequere veram esse via mun ius veri Dei  
>Num quam peccare insancta conversatione<br>Verum enim et diabolus est iniquitas maxima  
>Punire peccantes,omnis flamma merentur<br>Tu mihi solatium, maximum lux semper  
>Mortuus es mihi incruce, ita ut vivamus<br>Ultra mortem in mundum vester caelestis  
>In finali judicio cum vinces eleganti. Amen.<em>"

"And last night God told me another message, far greater than the one he told me before, and this one will comfort you even more for it details that doom that all sinners will face. It is the greatest thing I have ever heard God say:

_Malum schola veneficia corruet  
>Fiet vobis mox credentibus<br>Post victoriam i udi cium veniet dies  
>Vicesimo sexto Iulii dies illares redit, ut<br>Paradie et dolen si ubet Deus  
>Solus ibit fidelis aeter caeli<br>All pecca tore sin infernum eat  
>Et facie mira Dei omnipotentis. Amen.<em>"

And so that was all the God has told me. I can truly tell you that your dream will come true in due time. Judgement day is very soon, and through this prayer you will understand all. Jesus Christ will come down and punish all nonbelievers. But before that, Hogwarts will full! Behold it is already crumbling. I have Ginny at my grip, and soon she will spill the beans, and teach me how to get into Dumbledore`s office and find out his Satanic Plans."

And Hagrid says: "I have been comforted. Now go and be safe! Amen!"


	32. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I can speak Latin! You don't have to lecture me over it, and it didn't use a translator! I am catholic so I know what I am talking about. And I not copying anyone, this is all original, because stealing someone's else's idea is against God`s laws. And don't you dare get involved with my brother, he is dangerous and will corrupt your mind with liberal lies. He is somewhere in Kansas City, so if you come across him, tell me where he is so I can teach him a lesson in God`s wrath to nonbelievers!

While Draco and Ebony were at the Christian Rock Concert, I was in the library looking for some more information on any plans for attack on Christians, but I could not find any more information, so I suspected that it was in Dumbledore`s office. So I gave up, and decided to look for any clue to get into Dumbledore`s office, for they could a key or something in the library which could unlocked the door to Dumbledore`s office, and then I will be able to find plans about how to stop Dumbledore and his satanic crusade.

And then came Harry Potter who looked very pleased with himself. He went up to me and said, "Don't you dare go anywhere near my Ginny. I know you want to have satanic sex with her, but she is my satanic whore not yours. If I see you with her ever again I will tell Dumbledore and his will torture you!" And he laughed a crawl satanic laugh and walked away. I kept researching into how get my way into Dumbledore`s offices.

And then I heard a massive explosion that came from the toilets. So I went to the toilets and I realised that Ginny had been blown up. I saw peace of her bodies here and there, and I was sure I had seen the top part of her head and peace of her black painted fingers. I was very annoyed from someone had realised that someone had realised about me trying to use Ginny to get into Dumbledore`s office. I hated that person and wanted to get revenge on them for killing the only link to Dumbledore and stopping an attack on Christians. And so I left the body where it was for I didn't think she deserved to be buried in any form for she was a satanic scum and deserved what she got.

I then went back to my bedroom. Not before long, Draco and Ebony came back, and I told them about Ginny being blown up. Draco was glad because he hated that satanic whore. We discussed further plans to get into Dumbledore`s office, but could think of any for the only link to knowing how to get into Dumbledore`s office at all. And so we read the Bible, especially the First Letter to the Corinthians chapter 13, but also read about how David defeated Goliath and how we were like him defeating the mighty Hogwarts. And so I went to bed. Ebony went to her room for Draco and Ebony where not married yet.

_[Itaque præter res coepi agnoscere te malum maxime unquam potest. Quomodo audes vocas at mi fidelis fuisti atheos et gravius esse unquam. Tu vero adolebit in inferno propter peccata vestra Deo concedunt nunc ineo atheos regna caelorum. Non mi frater!_

_Omnes enim qui clamas fidelibus sed te putas caelum veniunt ex bono opere, hoc est mendacium. Solum fidem in unum verum Deum liberent te et populum dicendo iram si non accipies eum Deus. Ego ibit ad coelum et ego bono opere omnia admoneo peccandi poena non paenitebit. Salvari paenitentiam domino et salvatoris Iesu Christi narratione quam in cruce pro peccatis nostris? Amen fiat.]_


	33. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

This is from Draco`s point of view:

And Michael called for a meeting between us Christians among Hogwarts. And we discussed about the matter of Ginny and who could know what had happened. I couldn't believe what had happened to Ginny, but I never liked her anyway. She was a whore and had sex with her brother all the time. She made me feel sick and was glad that she was gone.

And Michael said to us, "Finally the whore is dead, but do not rejoice for it is a blessing on Stan`s behalf. We need a new link to Dumbledore. The only other person I can think of is Harry Potter, but no one wants to put themselves forward."

And then Ebony said, "I will put myself forward if that is what you wish from me. I will serve the lord and saviour Jesus Christ by putting myself into the arms of Harry Potter so that I can get the key to be able to get into Dumbledore's office. I know it will send me to hell doing such thing, but if it is for the gory of our lord, then be it, I will do as you comment."

And Michael said, "I am glad someone put themselves forward. I will look for any other ways, but while I am doing that, you must find any information from Harry Potter, even if it means sleeping with him, but don't worry, God will forgive you for such sinful acts, for it is doing the benefit him that is above, and his heavenly song, our lord and saviour Jesus Christ of Narrative."

I, Draco, could not believe what I was hearing, "How dare you let this innocent girl walk straight to hell. God will not allow such an act to be let into heaven. I love her berry much, and I plead to you to not let her do such a thing."

And Michael said me in such lovingly Christian manner, "I will not let her get into harm's way."

And Ebony said, "He knows what he is doing."

I was very angry and feeling in such a Satanic mood that I ran off. I went to the forest and started to scream. How dare they do such a thing? I could not believe what Michael wanted doing. I wanted to pray to God for he could answer my problems, but no one answered. I screamed and scream yet there was not relying. Suddenly an evil looking person appeared.

He said, "My name Voldemort and I want you to doing something for me. I want you to kill Michael for if he manages to kill Dumbledore and destroy Hogwarts then I have nothing to fight for. If you refuse to kill Michael I will kill Ebony. And I am being serious!" And he blew off.

And I was really scared and didn't know what to do. Who was this person and how could I get out of the mess that I was in. I wanted to find a way out of the situation that I was in but couldn't. Not even our lord Jesus Christ saviour of all answered to me. And I was all alone.

THE WORLD IS GOING TO END ON JULY THE SIXTEENTH, TWO THOUSAND AND SIXTEEN. CONFESS THAT YOU ARE A SINNER AND BELIEVE THAT OUR LORD JESUS CHRIST DIED ON THE CROSS FOR YOUR SINS! IF YOU DON'T


	34. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This chapter returns to Michael's point of view.

I was very shocked when Draco suddenly walked out Hagrid`s house during the meeting, but he must have been angry at Ebony`s decision to make friends with Harry Potter. He did not return at any point during the night, so I let it be. And so went to Ebony and I said blessing to her, making sure that God will pretext her. She looked worried but knew that she had to do this mission. And so I said a prayer to her, which made her a Prayer Warrior, the first woman to ever become a Prayer Warrior, such a historic event:

_Hoc mulierum benedicentur in te si militu dinem  
>Itaque potest quod tegebatur tua Christ<br>Peccab it ques ed illi in mag naom nium nostrum  
>Post hanc fit missi ore baptizati vult potest ut salvus<br>Sit fideli sexem plar a git Videt eo pe radei  
>Cum a eterni judici if it in vigesimo sexto Julii<br>Mitte tur cælum sicut vere fidelis erat enim bona  
>Accepta solum Christum creden tes veroin Iesum<br>At ili anon peccabis, neque dormiet in lecto ex stupor  
>Osculan on nisi pec cator non commis cericum foedum<br>Nemini non intelligit mitte mini incaelo et inferno foueas  
>Deus est justus, et propitiatio, et intelliget causae<br>Ego utili tatem domini et lice bitu tia eterni iudicii  
>Vos mosser vo in ebur dieiu dici iquod propediem<br>Gaud et e eri sun us multorum salvus essetum  
>Sed memento,multi ex laederene vos credere<br>Cum potest ate data est mihi a Domini Saluatoris  
>Unigenitus Deus solus de Jesu Christi historia<br>Dedi titu lumo ration e mebur potentis: ita sapiente ruti  
>Tu semper mulieribus in obti nu i tita benedicere. Amen.<em>

And so I let her do her mission. And a few minutes later, Hagrid came to me and said, "Jerry of Christ tells me that he wants to me you. He is at my house at this current moment. Please move quickly, for he needs to be off soon."

And so I followed Hagrid to his house (he does not live in hut). And I went up to Jerry who was sitting at a table and said to him, "What was it that you wished to talk to me about. I am in distressed for things have not gone to plan. Read credere ad salutem dicere read votis dicere credo."

And Jerry said, "I have found a portal to another world in this evil school. I fear it is not be converting to the ay of Christ. I want want you to send someone to this world to help save this world. I fear that Dumbledore and his evil army has got here before us. The portal is in the library."

Remember, the world is going to end on July the twenty six, so repent and be saved. Amen and amen. Benedicite quod beati sunt. Ut dimittas dimittimus. Animadvertit opus illud supplicium. Numquam prodest irrideat Domini.


	35. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

That is all a lie! Benry is not Believer in Christ, I am Believer in Christ you fools! Benry is most likely the foul hacker that hacked into my account. He is an untrusting lire and must be coned. He will be the first person to burn in hell! He is a sinner like no other sinner! Curse him and his family to be raped and cut to peaches and thrown into the glams of O'Dell! To all you others fools, such as Idiosy, for plotting against me, you be punished by being sent to the lowest pits of hell, right next to Satan! Amen and mane.

I then went to library to find if there was any more information on a key to get into Dumbledore`s office. I found out that they were five keys, given to his most trusted followers. It did not list anyone, but I guessed where one of them was, with the body of Ginny. Another two keys must be with Harry and Ron. Where the last two keys were I did not know.

So I went to the grave of Finny. I threw her boy out of the coffin for Satanists did not deserve to get a respectable burial. Only a Catholic respect such a burial, and not an Anglican for they are actually Satanist in disguised. And in her disgusting pocket I found a dark green silver key that looked very evil. I covered a blessed cloth over it, and prayed that I can be protected from its evil, and then put it in my pocket. I left her body where it was.

I then went back to the library, but I could not look for any more information. I stayed there anyway, looking for the identity of the key holders, but I was a hundred percept sure that Harry Potter and his gay lover Ron had two of the keys, for they were the most satanic person and devilish gits ever to ever exist, curse them, along with Idiosy and Benry you satanic fools, trying to take me on! A Hogwarts student walked into me, she had dyed black hair, and she was evil looking. She looked like a paedophile.

And she said, "Hello, my name is Harmony, and I am a hardcode Pianist. I live to worship Satan all the time and say very satanic things, such as Hail Stan! I want to be your boyfriend. I also like to say very satanic Poems in French, which is a really satanic language:

_Je suis la personne mal de Diable  
>Dieu n'a aucun pouvoir sur mon<br>corps profane qui a été corrompu  
>Un dieu est gay et qui est définitif<em>

"What do you think of it?" she assed e.

I lied, and because if I said that I like it God will send me to hell so he would forgive me for lying because I didn't want to blow my cover, "I like it, keep it up."

And she said, "She you latter. Next time I wills how you aced that Dumb Door aver me." And she went away, very satanically. I hated that whore, but knew I had to be friendly with her to get that key from her.

And I went to Hagrid`s place where he showed me some false Christians that had been very unfaithful who were called Idiot and Benjamin, who I declared deserved death, and a painful on at that. And so I got a sword and impaled into Idiot, and got them to burn his body. I then cut up Benjamin`s body while he was alive, and then feed it to Hagrid`s dog. I then pissed on their bodies and laughed, for they deserved this punishment. Amen and mane.


	36. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Thomas Brown: Damn ye hackers, burn you to hell!  
>Jesus Christ: Ye agree with ye, and I will do as you ask for. Ye have sinned against my holey prophet and the only punishment suiting despicable evil little weaklings is the flames of the sinners favourite place, right at home with their lovely Satan, deep in the depth of Hell, where their skins will rot, and living flesh will rip of their disgusting body. Ye have done my bidding by warning you heathens.<br>Thomas Brown: And what is your warning to those heathens?  
>Jesus Christ: Ye shall burn in hell if ye choose to follow the path of evil by hacking into accounts.<br>Thomas Brown: The biggest warning, I am not Idiosy, nor am I Benry, they are rapists and Satan worshiping demons sent by Satan to deceive us from the rightful path of Christ.  
>Jesus Christ: You speak wisely my son.<br>Thomas Brown: Disclaimer, I do not own the Bible for God owns that.

**Ebony Sleeps With Harry**

Slowly and very sneakily, she went to the main hall, where she noticed Dumbledore snoring in his sleep saying, "I`m going to kill ye Christian! Kill them all! Stan." What he was saying made no sense, so Ebony ignored it and continued. She had walked pass this place many times before, but she knew that this might be the last time she made this journey. She pleased about this, she could not stand this Satanic school, it should be burnt to the ground and no other student should have to take this path, but instead take a different path at a holy Christian Catholic School, not one of those Anglican school, founded by the Satan King Henry the Eight and his whore of a wife Katherine, much like William and Kate, who are also whores.

"Hello," there said a voice from behind her. It was Ron. He had grown his ginger hair pretty long, showing his Scottish Viking decedent (and making Ebony fearful of her), and he wore a cotton coat.

"I am sorry of the death of your sister," Ebony lied. She hated that whore, going around trying to chat up as many boys as possible and hiring herself like a fucking whore, that bitch.

"Thank-you, but my mother is surely going to have another daughter. She told me last night that she was pregnant through telekinetic links between us all, a blessing of Satan, how great he is," he said. She hoped she had a miscarriage. Ron`s father was most likely not the father of her baby.

"I want to see Harry," she said. "I have a gift for him." He smiled, misunderstanding this as sex for Harry, but in reality he was about to have judgement in front of a Prayer Warrior, where she was about to send him to the flames of hell.

"I take you to him. He was get pleasure from you, but not as much pleasure from me," he said pleasingly. She followed him down the corridor. He opened the door, and said, "Enter."

"Please, can we keep this private?" she asked. "I am shy in front of other men."

"I was when I did it first," he said. "But if you wish to do it alone with him, I will let you do so."

Once Ebony had entered, Ron stayed outside. He read the Satanic bible written by the scum named Anton LaVey, and man so evil he is rotting in the deepest chambers of hell, where Hitler, Osama, and liberal president Kennedy. After a few minutes, Ebony opened the door, closed it, and then left. Ron waited there for a while, but felt it was strange that Harry wasn't there. So he opened the door, and looked inside. There he saw the dead body of Harry. He fell to his feet, realising that one of the keys had been taken. Suddenly, a knife was stabbed into his heart.

"I cannot keep you alive, seeming that you witness this rime," Ebony said. "I hope you rot in hell." And everything went black.

Jesus Christ: That was a very good chapter. It is very well written.  
>Thomas Brown: I am glad you liked it.<br>Jesus Christ: Thankful. Ignore those sinners; they will one day see their moment of justice. Amen to all!  
>Thomas Brown: I like to also thank all those dedicated readers for reading this great piece of fan-fiction. I will write some more soon.<p> 


	37. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jesus Christ: So what have you offer us today, my son?  
>Thomas Brown: Some very amazing. Three keys have been found so we are near to the end sadly. But fear not, I will write another fan-fiction named Kingdom under Shadow, and a sequel to The Evil God.<br>Jesus Christ: I will be delighted to read that. What else have you to say?  
>Thomas Brown: I wasn't referring to you Brasta Septim but the hackers Idoisy and Benry. If you cannot work that one out, then you are very stupid. None of your comments are valid.<br>Jesus Christ: He will be punished in due time.

**The Fourth Key**

Michael gouging away at his meal, with his golden locks spread out. He was eating a massive steak, but not bacon, not that disgusting filthy shit. He looked up as he saw Ebony place two keys onto his table. She straightened the bun on top of her head, making sure her hair didn't fell out.

_But every woman that prayed or prophesied with her head uncovered dishonoured her head: for that. For if the woman be not covered, let her also be shorn: but if it be a shame for a woman to be. -1 Corinthians 11:5-6_

Michael took his hat off and stared at Ebony. "So you were able to get it from them?" he asked. Ebony nodded, with a big grin. Michael could tell that Ebony was pleased with herself. "I assume that is a yes."

"Yes, my master," she said. "I did the great work for God and it has made me feel better about myself. I even cleaned this school of the menace Harry Potter and that homosexual git Ron from this school forever. At this current moment Dumbledore and his satanic Army are burying them. At your order, I will be eager to dig them up again, cut their body up, and spread it across the school. It will give a message to those scum bags." She looked very satisfied at what she done, and Michael was glad of that.

Michael got out of his chair, and stood up, so that he could be higher than Ebony. Women should be submissive in front of men, for we were created first. Women were created for our rib so they should owe us their lives for us being responsible to their creation.

_And Adam gave names to all cattle and to the fowl of the air and to every beast of the field; but for Adam there was not found a mate for him. and the LORD God caused a deep sleep to fall upon Adam, and he slept: and he took one of his ribs, and closed up the flesh instead thereof; and the rib, which the LORD God had taken from man, made he a woman, and brought her unto the man. –Genesis_

"So what do you wish to be rewarded with? You have proven yourself equal with us as a prayer warrior, and very skilled at honouring our lord. So say whatever you want and I will grant it," said Michael.

"Please grant marriage between Draco and me. We love each other very much and want to grow seeds in our garden. This is the right time to grow trees that grow very tall," Ebony asked her, hoping that he would say yes. Michael thought to himself a minute or so, before nodding his head. "Thank-you," said Ebony, "You are truly magnificent. I will marry him now."

"You are welcome," said Michael. "But before you go, I need to tell you something very important. I fear I know where the fourth key is. Hermione Jean Granger was a very good acquaintance with Harry Potter and was at his funeral. I saw her sitting next to Dumbledore. It is whispered that he has sex with her, which is nauseating, that fucking paedophile. He is really old, and she is only seventeen."

"So what do you ask of me now?" Ebony asked outlandishly.

"After you marry Draco, and do it," Michael explained to her, "go to Hermione and get that key off of her, and bring it back to me. I don't care if it means sending her to the same grave as Harry Potter, but I want that key now, do you understand me."

"Yes, my master," she said. She then walked off. She met Draco at Hagrid's Hut, which had an underground extension to hold church services. They asked Hagrid, who agreed, to marry them.

"So you take this women to be your lawful and god-fearing wife," Hagrid asked Draco.

"Yes, I will," Draco replied.

"Then I pronounce you Husband and women," said Hagrid. "You can now kiss your bribe."

And after they kissed, they went back to their room. Draco and Ebony removed skin from an onion. After that, they put Draco`s noodles into Ebony`s bowl, and Draco then planted some seeds into Ebony`s pot, and then they laid on their bed for the rest the night. They were very tired from all that hard work.

_My beloved put in his hand by the hole of the door, and my bowels were moved for him. I rose up to open to my beloved; and my hands dropped with myrrh, and my fingers with sweet smelling myrrh, upon the handles of the lock. –Songs 5:4-5_

_Wash thyself therefore, and anoint thee, and put thy raiment upon thee, and get thee down to the floor: but make no thyself known unto the man, until he shall have done eating and drinking. And it shall be, when he lied down, that thou shalt mark the place where he shall lie, and thou shalt go in, and uncover his feet, and lay thee down; and he will tell thee what thou shalt do. –Ruth 3:3-4_

_Thy two breasts are like two young roes that are twins, which feed among the lilies. –Songs 4:5_

The next day, Ebony went to Hermione Jean Granger room. She opened it, and saw Hermione Jean Granger putting make up on, something God forbids. This made Ebony spew inside her mouth, but to hide her disgust, she swallowed her vomit. It didn't taste all that nice, but she kept talking as if nothing had happened at all.

"Give me that key," Ebony demanded, "or be punished on behalf of the glory of God. Prepare to face justice!"

"Please claim down, you can have the key," she said. Hermione Jean Granger handed the key to Ebony Brown. "I want to become a Christian. Please show me the rightful path."

"Then go to Hagrid`s hut," Ebony said.

"I will go there now," said Hermione Jean Granger. And she left the room with Ebony, and they went to the Hagrid`s hut where they met Michael.

"This person wants to become a Christian," said Ebony. "Where should I take her? Should I baptise her for I know what to do. I am a prayer warrior, and should be well equipped to do things such as this." She hoped to do it, but she was wrong. Women are not allowed to baptise people. Baptising people is only reserve for men.

"I will do it women. Do not try and disturb a sacred ritual. I do not want you to ruin it," yelled Michael angrily. He dragger Hermione Jean Granger to the lake and baptised her. "No go. I don't think you deserve it. I think you are lying. But because Ebony trusts you, I will give you another chance. Now go satanic bitch."

Thomas Brown: I put a lot into that chapter.  
>Jesus Christ: I can tell so, well done.<br>Thomas Brown: I will end at the twentieth chapter so I can write a sequel to The Evil Gods. Amen to all!


	38. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Dear beloved readers,_

_Lately, I have not been interested in writing anything of this great fan fiction. There have been people that have tried to plot against me, one of them is Idiosy, who is not me! And Benry the Confessor is not me. They are all livers! Benry was the first person to hack me account, and Idiosy is the second person to hack my other account. This is my third and final account. I have made me account impossible to hack. Buy anyway, I am back and I am her to spread the gospel the lord our lord Jesus Christ! Amen amaze! I am planning to finish the great fan fiction and start a new one, which will be a sequel to my other Fan fiction The Evil God. I hope this time that I will get lots of good reviews from good Christian men! God bless you! God bless Americana! Convert all that are poor so that they can understand the wonders of our lord and god Jesus Christ! And burn all bores concerning twitch craft, including the evil book Harry Potter! That fail thing!_

_And so a recap of everything that has happened so far: Ebony has gotten permission to marry Draco, and she has baptized Hegemony so that she does not live a sinful death due to practising witchcraft, but she has concerted now so she will be safe. And now Michael and Ebony, with the help of Draco and his army, will face the evil Satanist Dumbledore, and finally rid the world of the evil Harry Potter and Hogwarts!_

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I feel so Alice" said Ebony. She was wearing a pink pretty dress and a tied up hair in a Cary Christian manner. "I cannot wait to take on that evil twitch! I really hate Dumbledore."

"So do I" said Draco. Because he had become a precast, he started to wear a precast suit. "He lets that stupid Harry Potter get way with a lot of stuff, including have sex with other men. How disgusting is that! I want to throw him off a building that old trash."

"Yes, I agree with you. Only a man and a women should have sex, and no one else. Those homosexual must pay for their ungodly sins. I too want to throw dumb ore off a bridge just so that I can see him die very painfully!"

And so they read the bible reading about how David, although small, took on the very big Goliath ant won and this was due to being a gift from God and worshiping him nonstop. How great would it have felt to be David on that great day, serving our lord Jesus Christ for a gospel cause?

_When a righteous man doth turn from his righteousness, and commit iniquity, and I lay a stumbling-block before him, he shall die: because thou hast not given him warning, he shall die in his sin, and his righteousness which he hath done shall not be remembered.-Ezekiel 3:20_

"It is time to face the emergency" said Michele, who was standing taller than usual, for god had given him special powers to make him look far more important than any other man in the room, and make women knee to their feet! "And I like to say a very little prayer so that it van protect us on our lovely night as we kill that bastard:

"_Dear God, please protect us on our night of need. We need every little help that we can get. We have served you through the thin and thick and we believe now that it is time for you to help us in our quest to rid this world of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Hairy Potter, Witchcraft, and atheists! We will sacralise at your alter afterwards. Please bless us, like you did by giving us your son and our lord, God`s only forgotten son, Jesus Christ of Narrative. Amen and man."_

And so they went out to give the nonbelievers. They were truly prepared with their keys to unhook Dumb Delores office and defeat him once and for all.

_Servants, be obedient to them that are your masters according to the flesh, with fear and trembling, in singleness of your heart, as unto Christ.-Ephesians 6:5_

And we went to the office of Dumbledore, and we unlocked it and went in. the image we were about to see would sacred anyone for life. It was Dumbledore doing it with Harry Potter. Finally the rumours we true.

"Okay, so I have sex with little boys, so what?" he said.

I was really mad at him that I ran at him and I graphed him, and I knocked him off the roof, we me still hold him. I knew my life was complete when I feel to the ground. I saw white light, and then I saw Jesus. I was dead, and I had sacrificed my life for Jesus. Dumbledore was in hell burning!


	39. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jesus: I am glad that you decided to right more chapters. You do e well.  
>Thomas: I am grateful. Thank you.<br>Jesus: Yes, I accept your thank you.  
>Thomas: And I also like to say sorry to my brother Noah, who I have said some very bad things to. I am glad that you have finally seen the light against.<br>Jesus: He is forgiven.

Note: The reason why that person had knock Dumbledore off the building was because he was a 6 feet and seven inches tall. He was a random character that turned out that he was there at the time to knock that witch off that building.

Behold, we stood around the body of Dumbledore, who`s blood was spilling everywhere. Thomas started to kick his head, and he said "The thing is dead. Now let's burn his body, so that there is not chance for him to rises up again on the last judgement"

"Yes, I agree with you Michele" said Ebony. "I will help you with burning his body"

"No sad Michele I will burn the body alone for there is lots of evil here that could kill a women. Only a man is strong enough to get rid of this evil I will burn the body with the help of drake" So Ebony when back to the cattle.

And so Michele made Harry Potter do a spell to burn dumb doors body because there was no way to make a fire ad harry potter was the only person there that could do magic without there being punishment seeming that Harry Potter was going to burn in hell anyway. And so we watch the body burn with Harry Plotter. I laughed. Harry was a week ling, crying over an evil man. It won't be long before he died too. And he will lie on the ground to rot.

_For every kind of beasts, and of birds, and of serpents, and of things in the sea, is tamed, and hath been tamed of mankind.-James 3:7_

_He that doubted is damned... For whatever is not of faith is sin.-Romans 14:23_

_[Because Harry Potter doubted the lord Jesus Christ and God`s true power, Harry will be punished because he didn't not believer, therefore a sin. He will burn in hell along with dumb door]._

_The LORD thy God hardened his spirit, and made his heart obstinate, that he might deliver him into thy hand.-Deuteronomy 2:30_

"I am undefeatable" said Harry Potter. "I will not go easy" He did a satanic spell and then disappeared.

"We will see abort that" said Ebony as she kicked about the ashes of doorstep.

Jess: That was a very good chapter. I cannot wait to see what happens next.  
>Thomas: then stay in tune for the exit chapter where we defeat Hogwarts once and for all. Amen.<p> 


	40. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The Final Chapter

_I stood there thinking to myself: was it worth it? Had I underestimated the situation? Was I doomed to fail all along? Could I possibly succeed when all odds were against me? Or is doubt my biggest enemy? Was I even prepared for my last stand?_

_Pondering on my mind was the thought that I was wrong all along. Who was I? Why was I sent here? And was my foe, Harry Potter, as evil as my God had told me? Did Jesus Christ really die for me? Or did he die in a vain attempt of trying to perform the impossible: save the world from death? The thought of death scared me. Such a simple idea, but it is impossible to understand. God not only gave his only son, but a part of himself. He let humankind reject his eternal love, and at the same time, save them all from eternal flames. This is truly a loving God. And this is proof that God is real. Satan had nearly got to me again. He filled my thoughts in doubt, just to make me not fulfil my goal. And now it was time to achieve it. To prove to world that our lord Jesus Christ is real, and that his gift of eternal life is also real. And the best thing is it is free. The only cost is to believe in our lord Jesus Christ. How hard can that be? What do you have to lose? The flames of hell are the answer. What is the reward in believing in our lord Jesus Christ? Isn't it obvious? -NM_

"You cannot win," I yelled at Harry Potter across the world.

"Evil laugh," said Harry Potter. "Prove it. Prove that you false God is real."

"Okay, how do propose I do so," I asked the coward that ran away (and not the boy that live. That was a lie created by Satan to get people to follow Harry Potter).

"Send down lighting right here. Get you false god to strike me in the heart. I bet you cannot-"

Then and there, a bolt of lightning hit into the heart of the arrogant wizard. Harry Potter`s glasses hell off while blood went down his bloody body. His eyes stared at me, eternally knowing the mistake he had made. His last moments on this earth was with the knowledge that he was wrong, and the fear in his face told me that he knew of the punishment that was about to come next.

I managed to get out of the castle, and from a distance I watched as the building hell deep into the ground. Ebony, Draco, and Hermione, along with all the other Christian I had saved from that evil place, watched as the final threat in England fell to the ground. Draco and Hermione decided to marry each other for each other loved each other very much. I and Ebony decided to go back to America as Percy Jackson had given me a very important message.

As we went onto the plane, a group of guards stopped us. One of the men with lots of false teeth (much like god`s that they worshiped) looked up at us, and smiled.

"The roman gods are going to have a lot of fun with you," he said in a very Russian accent.

To be continued in: THE PRAYER WARRIORS: THE THREAT OF COMMUNISM

_Thank-you NM for helping me proofread this. I also like to thank Father Karl for inspiring me to write this and thank-you Ebony for your support. Amen and amen. Cannot wait to write my next Fan fiction, which will be better than this one, I guarantee you that. It's going to be best fan fiction ever, with millions of people reading it, being inspiring be its holy content, and concert to Christianity. Amen._


	41. Threat of Communism - Introduction 1

**Book Three: Threat of Satanic Communism**

**First Introduction**

_Thomas: This is my new fan-fiction.  
>Jesus: And a fine one at that.<br>Thomas: And who will punished on Judgement day?  
>Jesus: Atheists, gays, liberals, and lesbians.<br>Thomas: Hankou for answering that. Amen._

It was 1918, John Lennon walked through the halls happy about what he had just done. With the help of Satan and a few evil false gods, he had managed to take over Russia. He will turn everyone to the way of communism, where everyone was equal. But this was a lie. John Lennon decided that he had to force everyone to worship Satan and the evil Roman gods Jupiter and Parodies.

His next task was to talk to his enslaved people. He walk out onto the bloomy, and saw all the people, all of them Christian. And he looked out at them.

"Execute them all. Burn them and then send then to the lamas. I am a Satanists, and only atheists, Satanists, gays and lesbians will live in my country. Now bloody die!" he yelped!

Everyone ran around panicking. They all prayed to god as the satanic shoulders killed them. Knowingly to all those that managed to escape, God and his eternal son Jesus Christ had a plan for them. He was going to send profit who would free them from John Lennon`s weevil grip. That person was going to be the Prayer Warrior Percy Jackson and his friend Grover and Anna Beth.


	42. Threat of Communism - Introduction 2

**Second Introduction**

Clarisse La Rue, who had recent converted to Christianity, proving herself worthy of becoming a Prayer Warrior, the second women to do so, killed Karl McCaughey, a commander in the soviet army, who had been made priest of the Official Satanic Order of Russia, and was honoured among the blinded people as though he were a god. Clarisse chased him as he was flying before her, struck him with her sword upon the arm, and lopped her strong hand from off it. The bloody hand fell to the ground, and the shades of death, with fate that no man can withstand, came over the Satanist`s eyes.

Clarisse saw another Satanist named Jill Pole coming at her. She aimed a spear, and hit him as he came striding on. His cuirass of bronze did not protect him, and the spear stuck in his belly, so that he fell heavily to the ground. With this Clarisse began dragging him by the foot through the thick of the fight booty for he had a good gun on him, and she really liked good guns, but another communist shoulder came up to protect the body, on foot, in front of his horses which his esquire drove so close behind him that he could feel their 'breath upon his shoulder. He was longing to strike down Clarisse, but he could not do so for Clarisse thrashed him with her spear in the throat under the chin, and the bronze point went clean through it. He fell as an oak, or poplar, or pine which shipwrights have felled for ship's timber upon the mountains with whetted axes- even thus did he laid full length in front of his chariot and horses, grinding his teeth and clutching at the blood-stained body of the one he was trying to defend. His charioteer was struck with panic and did not dare turn his horses round and escape: with Clarisse hitting him in the middle of his body with a spear; his cuirass of bronze did not protect him, and the spear stuck in his belly. He fell gasping from his chariot and Clarisse stabbed her foot into the face of the dead Satanic, therefore mutilating the body.

"To all those that want to fight me, beware, God is on my side. Jesus will have his revenge on Soviet Russia. Soon a greater Prayer Warrior coming and he will kill you communist leader John Lennon. Amen."

And Clarisse died a martyr's death. Many evil Satanists were upon her, who was also gays and lesbians.


	43. Threat of Communism - Chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

_Author note: How dare you send me all those negative reviews? All those that gave me a band review will bum in Nell! Jesus has given me the power to me to convert Christians from all over the world. So fare from my fan fiction that I written I have convert over nine thousand Christians to me cause. To all those Christian out there, try and beat that! If you cannot, beat it. Amen._

Me, Ebony and Grover decided to go through first through the portal God created to allow us to go back to 1918 and stop the communists. We went through the blue portal and got whirled into the pass.

"To God, I thank you for giving me this blessing to walk through a great portal created by your divine way and not through satanic means such as witchcraft and wizardry. We have already had two victories over this satins: defeating the geek gods during THE EVIL GOD, and me destroying Hogwarts and killing both Dumbledore and Harry Potter during THE BATTLE WITH THE WATCHES. May you bless us with a third victory by destroying this John Lennon (he IS the communist leader in Russia) during the THREAT OF COMMONISM. Amen and amen," I said.

"God speech Percy Hacksaw," said Ebony. "I think that God will bless us with a third victory for he died on the corpse for us and he really loves us very mush. I will follow you wherever you go; a few steps behind you for men are more superior. Women`s purpose is to serve man and not to question him. He was creating first, and God create us for his pleasure."

And Grover said, "You have been a dear friend to me, and I have been with you for many years. I have supported you, no matter what you did. I was the first person to convert to Christianity when you convert to Christianity. When you go to Russia and kill John Lennon, we go with you and kill John Lennon.

"Before I convert to Christianity I was lost. I practice weevil task such as bestiality, and had sex with over a hundred whores a night. I wanted to kill myself, but I discovered that I had lost my way. When you Percy Jackson converted to Christianity, it gave me the courage to do the same thing. United my we win. Amen and amen!"

And then I said, "In the book of Exodus there was a mighty battle, and it was because of the courage of Moses that they won. I have courage and that means that we will win this battle. Do not lose hope, like all the nonbelievers out there, for they deny God, and worshiper Satan and a beastly whore Artois. We must be fuel of courage. That way we will be able to defeat those without courage, such as the evil Romans Gods, that once reign across the Roman Empire, but Constantine was able to defeat the evil Gods and made Jesus in rule of all of time! Once we have done that, than we can work onto the false evil cultic gods. Mane."

And we walked through the portal and intro 1918 Russian.


	44. Threat of Communism - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Author Note: I am not an authoritarian. Do not insult me with such a comment. Hitler was one for he was an atheists and didn't allow freedom of religion, including sending good Christian men to their deaths, and he didn't believe in a free trade. I believe that business have the right to do whatever they want, as long as it is in rules of the Bible. How dare the government control the business, like the control us at schools by not letting us prey. I believe that even our army should be privatised, because I do not trust our Satanic governmental with the control of the military. Obama is secret a muslin, and do we want something like that in charge of people that could kill god Christian men? No! Now let Christian business control our military! Amen._

And so we prayed to our lord Rhesus Christ that we would help us to save our friends from prison, and then be able to go back in time and kill the cartoonists. Jeremy came up with a plane that would get Ebony into the prison disguised as a whore, who would distract the guards while Michael finds our friends and rescue them freedom prison.

And so Ebony wearing a balk seductive dress that could impress any man. She looked like a slut. But because she had prayed to Jesus before handing, asking him to allow her to do such a thing, seeming that she was now married to Michele, André granted her premising do to so.

And so we walked up to the guards and said, "Come one boys, come and get some". So they came, and Ebony kicked them the balls and then ripped them out, and then slit their throats. And then Michael entered the building now that the satanic guards had been slaughtered.

And a satanic man came forth, pretending to be Jesus Christ himself and deserve good Christian men.. And the man was called Benry! And I went up to him and I punched him in the stomach. He tried to punch back, but he was very week. I then got a sword and stabbed it into his heard, and then I piled out his eyes, and listen his throat. The false profit fell to the ground, dead. I pissed on his body, and militated it.

Michal then fried Percy Jackson and his friend from their prison, and then they returned back to their hotel room, in which they read the Bible.

_**Tomorrow: **__Our Christian heroes go back in time to the time of the holy Tsar!_


	45. Threat of Communism - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Author note: How dare you send me all those negative reviews? All those that gave me a band review will bum in Nell! Jesus has given me the power to me to convert Christians from all over the world. So fare from my fan fiction that I written I have convert over nine thousand Christians to me cause. To all those Christian out there, try and beat that! If you cannot, beat it. Amen._

Me, Ebony and Grover decided to go through first through the portal God created to allow us to go back to 1918 and stop the communists. We went through the blue portal and got whirled into the pass.

"To God, I thank you for giving me this blessing to walk through a great portal created by your divine way and not through satanic means such as witchcraft and wizardry. We have already had two victories over this satins: defeating the geek gods during THE EVIL GOD, and me destroying Hogwarts and killing both Dumbledore and Harry Potter during THE BATTLE WITH THE WATCHES. May you bless us with a third victory by destroying this John Lennon (he IS the communist leader in Russia) during the THREAT OF COMMONISM. Amen and amen," I said.

"God speech Percy Hacksaw," said Ebony. "I think that God will bless us with a third victory for he died on the corpse for us and he really loves us very mush. I will follow you wherever you go; a few steps behind you for men are more superior. Women`s purpose is to serve man and not to question him. He was creating first, and God create us for his pleasure."

And Grover said, "You have been a dear friend to me, and I have been with you for many years. I have supported you, no matter what you did. I was the first person to convert to Christianity when you convert to Christianity. When you go to Russia and kill John Lennon, we go with you and kill John Lennon.

"Before I convert to Christianity I was lost. I practice weevil task such as bestiality, and had sex with over a hundred whores a night. I wanted to kill myself, but I discovered that I had lost my way. When you Percy Jackson converted to Christianity, it gave me the courage to do the same thing. United my we win. Amen and amen!"

And then I said, "In the book of Exodus there was a mighty battle, and it was because of the courage of Moses that they won. I have courage and that means that we will win this battle. Do not lose hope, like all the nonbelievers out there, for they deny God, and worshiper Satan and a beastly whore Artois. We must be fuel of courage. That way we will be able to defeat those without courage, such as the evil Romans Gods, that once reign across the Roman Empire, but Constantine was able to defeat the evil Gods and made Jesus in rule of all of time! Once we have done that, than we can work onto the false evil cultic gods. Mane."

And we walked through the portal and intro 1918 Russian.


	46. Threat of Communism - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Author`s note: If you do not like this great fan fiction, then stop reviewing it, you stupid satanic scum!_

As they came out of the portal, they came across a group of communist Satanists, practising satanic ways. Percy Jackson now wounded him in the eye under his eyebrows, tearing the eye-ball from its socket: the spear went right through the eye into the nape of the neck, and he fell, stretching out both hands before him. Percy Jackson then drew his sword and struck him on the neck, so that both head and helmet went tumbling down to the ground with the spear still sticking in the eye; he then held up the head, as though it had been a poppy-head, and showed it to the satanic scum, boasting over them as he did so.

"Where are your false gods now? You satanic scum! I have come with my friends, Grover and Ebony, to show you the true way of God, and that Jesus Christ is the only way to slavery. If a man has pity upon us men of God when we draw near such a man, we will bless him and hear him too when he is praying; but if he deny us and will not listen to us, we go to a church and pray that such a man may presently fall into sin, and therefore burn in the everlasting flames of hell! Amen," I yelled at them, as they stood there shocked about my great fighting skills, given to me by our lord Jesus Christ himself.

Then fate fell upon Grover, for he was struck by a jagged stone near the ankle of his right leg. He that hurled it was the leader of the satanic scum, who had come from Moscow; the bones and both the tendons were crushed by the pitiless stone. He fell to the ground on his back and in his death throes stretched out his hands towards his comrades. But the leader, who had wounded him, sprang on him and thrust a spear into his belly, so that his bowels came gushing out upon the ground, and darkness veiled his eyes.

As he was leaving the body, Percy Jackson struck him in the chest near the nipple, and the point fixed itself in his lungs. Percy Jackson came close up to him, pulled the spear out of his chest, and then drawing his sword, smote him in the middle of the belly so that he died; but he did not strip him of his armour, for his satanic comrades, men who wear their hair in a satanic manner, stood round the body and kept him off with their long spears for all his great stature and valour; so he was driven back. Thus the two corpses lay stretched on earth near to one another, the one the satanic leader and the other one was Grover, a great Christian martyr; and many another fell round them as Good Christian men came to Percy Jackson`s aid. Jesus Christ had sent them, after sending them a dream, and therefore Percy Jackson`s prayer was answer, to get aid to complete his mission, which was to kill John Lennon.

But more satanic scum came, all around them. And they were no match for these satanic scums were very powerful. So Percy Jackson fought very brave against these evil men, until every one of them was dead. And they decided to let the bodies to rot, for they did not deserve to be buried in any manner, for Satanists are not allowed to be respect under God`s graceful code. Bless him!

And I went up to talk to the troops, who were good Christian men. The women were at home attending the meal that they were about to eat after coming home from battling satanic communists. And so they looked eagerly at me, for they knew I had great wisdom, and would speed it to all the land! And I said:

"Who am I? I am the one that has been sent by God to save the world from evil. The evil communists are one of those evils. They make their followers follow strict laws, such as giving up some of their food. Our God does not do this. He gives us more freedom. We give thanks to our food, but we do not give it up. And by giving up your food you are wasting good food that could have been eaten, and if it wasn't good to eat, like passed if used by date, and then we should feed it to the dogs, not give it up. And would we give up our house just because some false leader named John Lennon and his false roman gods tells us do so? No! We should not!

"With me as your leader, I will lead you to glorious victory, where we will own Russia, and clean it under the name of our lord Jesus Christ and the United Satan's of America. We will free its people, so that they can worship our lord Rhesus Christ freely, without having some atheistic scum telling us that we cannot. We will make people pray in our school, the Ten Commandments will be pestered everywhere, and all good men will worship the lord. How grateful will that be fellow Christian men?

"I will also put the women in their place. For too long have they demanded equality? This equality will only lead to the destruction of our democratic world. This is a man's world, and it should stay as such. I will make left wing politics punishable by death. For too long have we had communist running around spreading lies. I will stop that immediately. Conservatism is the only way to god. Amen!"

And everyone cheered, for now there was a true Christian leader; unlike that Satanic scum John Lennon (who WAS the leader of Russia in 1918. I know my history, so stop telling how to suck eggs!)


	47. Threat of Communism - Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

Please note that this chapter has been written in English. If you do not stand in English, please you're someone at does no IT and get them self to read it to you.

This new chapter will be written in Danish, just so that a reader of mine will understand what my message is about. For those not familiar with Danish, this chapter will not have any important information. It will be a small chapter. But first I want to say a blessing in our Lord Jesus Christ. Dear God, I pray to you asking you to bless me and all my devoted readers. For those who are misguided, can you please get them to see the truth? Amen.

Percy Jackson decided to speak to his supporters. After helping him defeat the Satanist, he knew that they deserved to be rewarded with some heavenly wisdom. So he decided to get them to crowd around him in a circle. It was in this form that he spoke to them.

"God will reward you in the afterlife. The reward is eternal life with Him and His eternal Son Jesus Christ," Percy Jackson told the Christians. "God commands you to follow his laws as written in the Old Testament, which is the book of Moses."

"Tell me wise one, what laws are these?" said one of Percy `s disciples.

"The law I refer to is the Ten Commandments. The first commandment is this: worship God only. The second commandment is this: It is forbidden to worship any other. This includes idols to worship in. The third commandment is this: Using the Lord's name in vain is forbidden. The fourth commandment is this: the Sabbath is a day to rest. It is also a day to worship the Lord. The fifth commandment is this: disrespecting your parents is prohibited. The sixth commandment is this: murder is a sin. The seventh commandment is this: having sex with someone who is not your wife is forbidden. A person is only allowed to have one wife. The eighth commandment is this: stealing is also a sin. The ninth commandment is this: liars will be punished by being sent to hell. The final commandment is this: Planning how to get what God has given to another is prohibited. There are no other bids," said wise Percy Jackson.

"Thank you for answering that for me. You're really clever," said a supporter. And so they continued their journey to find more Christians to help them.


	48. Threat of Communism - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jesus Christ: You spoke Danish very well last chapter, my son. You will be rewarded with a eternal life in even with me.  
>Thomas Brown: Take midget.<br>Jesus Christ: What else do you demand of your devoted readers?  
>Thomas Brown: To write positive reviews for this great fan-fiction. I only will stop writing this holy story when I know that it is working that I am concerting good Christian men to my cause.<br>Jesus Christy: I will make that this happens my son. You are the best writer since William Shakes pear.  
>Thomas Brown: I am glad you think so. Amen and amen.<p>

Annie Beth, Michael and Jerry stood at the portal. They waited an hour while Percy Jackson and his group went out opt find if any daggers were there. After that hour they decided to go through.

"I will do the lord`s biding by walking through this portal by defeating anything that gets into my way. I am able to kill the Greed gods with the aid of Percy Jackson by going into the depth of jell, so I am not going to be defeated by a group of satanic scum such as those Communists, who are a threat to our capitalistic system, which was given to us by our lord Jesus Christ, a spiritual founder of the holy United Sates of Americana. I pray to Go that he gives me strength to overcome this difficult time," said Jerry.

"God is on our side Jerry. And I bet Percy Jackson is now being victory on the evil scum that are satanic evil breaths! I will follow you, for you give me wisdom and strength, enough to kill Dumbledore by knocking him off the wall, and beheading that coward Harry Potter, who ran away just because he didn't want to face our lord Joust Chris, and instead deny my greatest love: Jesus! I LOVE YOU JESUS! But alas, I will follow you through this portal and kill whoever is behind this portal," said Michaela.

"Thank you Michele, I love him just as much as you love him. We will serve him very much good. WE will go out there and kill them, and must then suffer from forcing such a satanic system called Communism on a group Christian system that treats people well. The Tsar is a lovely Christian man that would never harm a single soil. The communist leader John Lennon will send and army to kill anything that takes him on! We go forth and win! Amen," said Jerry.

"And with that, I will say a prayer: 'God, bless us very much and send us victorious into Russia so that we can defeat this communist. Amen'," said Anna Beth.

And so they walked into the portal, and then out there they witness a warrior women being attacked by a group of coward satanic scum who were community. Jerry went to one of the Satanists and attack it in the groans with the sword, and then slit its throat. He then went up to another Satanist and stab them in the stomach, and stepped on their foot, and then slit its toad. Another Satanist tried to kill him, but Jerry gouged its eyes out with a knife and then cut off the Satanists feet and arms. Jerry let him live, so that the satanic scum could live the rest of his life in pain suffering from his worms. It also gave it a chance to convert to Christianity and go to heaven like all good Christian men.

Michael and Jerry managed to kill all the Satanists, and then they said a prayer: "Thank you good for giving us the strength to kill this Satanist. We will bless you a sacrifice of a lamb, and we will read the bible tonight for an hour."

And God said, "Read the book of Judges, and it will give you the knowledge to defeat these evils."

"Thank you good," they replied. They then went up to the Warrior women who turned out to be Clarisse La Rue, who had been attacked in the second introduction of this story.

"I am a good women, who has lived an honest life. But there is one thing I have not done that, and that is being baptised on the name of our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative. Please, if you are a Good Christiane man is to baptise me and show me the true way, for only Satan sits communist scum like in this satanic place called the Soviet Union, which is what is left of the Christian empire of Russia," said Clarisse La Rue.

And so I baptised Clarisse La Rue, who renamed himself Clarisse of Christ, and we had many hours of prayer, along with Mellissa, who survived the battle, who I had given blessings to. And we plotted the attack on Satan and his false empire called the united Soviet Union. And now we had the knowledge of Clarisse of Christ. Amen.

"Yes I will," she said. "I knew you were not like anyone else. I believe you. We must defeat these evils gods and Satan before they destroy anything else! I will follow you and obey you every order. I will not speak out of term, and I will make sure I am a foot away from you at all times, for it is an offense for a woman to go suck a thigh. I am a Prayer Warrior now and I want you to baptise me and my family, for none of us our baptised," said Clarisse of Christ as she left the waters of the baptising lake.

And so we travelled on to catch up with Percy Jackson and his group, who had now wandered far off into the distance.


	49. Threat of Communism - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

BelieverInChrist: I have decided to go back to my original user name, instead of Thomas Brown, so that I can honour my lord Jesus Christ.  
>Jesus himself: Thank you. You will be blessed tenfold.<p>

Percy Jackson entered into the town of Moscow and met with the church leaders, who had hidden themselves because John Lennon had ordered any Christians to be burnt alive. John Lennon had built a coliseum in which he forced good Christian men to fight to the death. Percy Jackson wanted to put a stop to this, but he decided to talk to the Church Leaders first. And so they crowded around underground cellar, where Percy Jackson decided to talk to the Church leaders about his plan to get rid of the Coliseum, and kill John Lennon, and bring back the good Christian Tsar who was kind to his own people. And so Percy spoke:

"To those of Moscow, do not fear for your life, for God and his eternal son will punish these demons known as John Lennon, the satanic leader of the Soviet Russian Empire, who allows atheistic rites such as teaching the false lie that, is Evolution and worship of the Roman Gods: Jupiter, Venus, Pan, Mars, Hades, and Hercules, which are false beings that have been created by Satan to betray us to the depths of Hell. I will lead a revolt against this evil man, so that every good Christian man can worship our lord Jesus Christ freely without any atheists telling us that we cannot. We will bring back religion into the government, where only good Christian men can be elected into government, and into our Schools where we allow people to pray again like they should be allowed.

"The first thing I will stop is this Coliseum, where good Christian men are forced to fight against each other to their deaths. This is the influence of the false Roman Gods, who want to make the world return back to the old roman times before it became Christian. For many hundreds years good Christian men are forced to fight against each other to their deaths much like they are forced to do here in Moscow. When the Roman Empire became the Holy Roman Empire, they banned all Coliseum games, and instead made people worship our lord Jesus Christ instead. Likewise, when Russia returns to being ruled by the Tsar, these evil games will be stopped, much like the Holy Roman Empire.

"Has these evil men ever heard of the law: 'Do not kill'? Good Christian men should not kill other good Christian men because it is a sin, and killing Christians will send people to hell, no matter who they are. Although killing an Atheist is okay, that is because they are not really men, but demons. We will get rid of the Coliseum and force the Atheists to fight against each other to their deaths, so that we can punish these evils things and finally get rid of them once and for. They will learn what it is really like to be forced to fight against each other to their deaths, even against friends and families. And we will be pleased and be rewarded by being sent to heaven and spending time with our Lord Jesus Christ.

"I, Percy Jackson, along with my followers, Grover and Michael, who help me very much in converting many people to the way of our lord Jesus Christ and his eternal father lord God, we will help you in the fight to get rid of John Lennon and his followers, and bring back the old traditions of worshiping the one and only true God and his eternal son our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative. I will get my followers to organise the churches around Moscow, so that on the Fourth of July we will up-rise against the evil men in control of this country and bring it back to the way it was before.

"For in the days of the kings, and evil witched ruled Israel, making people worship the false god Zeus. After Elijah inspired the Jewish people to up rise, the evil witch was killed and had her body drag across the country, to show every why you should not force people to worship false gods. Like what Elijah did, I will do also, by dragging the body of John Lennon across the country of Moscow to show every why _Ego Vere Fidelis in Christo._ And then we will celebrate and kick any Atheists out of Moscow and send them to Suburbia," said Percy Jackson. And everyone clapped at the speech.

And the head breast said: "You speak wise. These words will give us the strength to defeat this evil. This is Russia which is a Christian nation, so Satanist, atheist, Hindu, Muslims, Buddhist, and any other non-god fearing people, who worshiped false gods, should not be allowed in this God fearing Nation. We must get rid of them, and make them slaves, if they agree to being a fellow Christian. Once they truly believe in God and his son, Jesus, then would we release them to bring glory to God and his son. If they still did not believe, we would burn then, just as their fellow Satanist did when they refused to worship our lord Jesus Christ. I want to bring Glory to God, and with you arriving, we will be able to do this. Amen."

And we broke bread and drank red wine, said more prayers, read the Bible, and then we went to bed.


	50. Threat of Communism - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 or 20**

Jesus himself: You are wise indeed. That last chapter was very well written.  
>BelieverInChrist: I am glad you said so.<br>BookObsesserNumberOne: I did not like for I am a satanic scum who likes to question the lord Jesus Christ and his eternal gather God.  
>Jesus himself: Be gone Satan. Leave this place at once.<br>BelieverInChrist: Thank you Rhesus.

Jerry, along with Anna Beth, and Groper came to the torn of Moscow. They went incognito so the satanic scum did not know that they were in actually good Christian men. Clarisse La Rue decided to stay at the gate of the city so that she could stand guide to make sure that no one was behind us, for we geared that someone was trying to follow us.

And I said: "Behold, we come to the entry of Moscow where the Satanic scum lie, who want to kill all good Christian men, and refuse our ability to worship the lord freely, who is our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative, the only and only son our father and his, God of Is Real. I will lead amyl though the streets and kill all that satanic scum that allow homosexuality, and make that John Lennon suffer for all that he has done."

And Anna Beth said: "You speeches have strength me. We must defeat these evils gods and Satan before they destroy anything else! I will follow you and obey you every order. I will not speak out of term, and I will make sure I am a foot away from you at all times, for it is an offense for a woman to go suck a thigh. A women`s place is behind his man, and you are my man, who has protected me for as long as I have known. You are the greatest man I have ever known."

And Grower said: "I too will go with you as a good Christian man. You are very wise and know what you are doing, so I will follow you were ever you will go. I will be your back, so that your can teach these evil people the true way of being a good Christian man. Amen."

And I said: "I am glad of our laxity, this will aid us very much to defeat this weevil people who come to destroy us. John Lennon must be stopped as our reports state that he has setup a coliseum in which he gets good Christian men to face against over good Christian men and get them to kill each other to the death. We must put a stop to this."

As Jerry said this, the satanic communist policies arrived. So brave Jerry went up to the weevil guides and stabbed one of them in the private parts and then slit their throats. Grover stock out his spear and throw at the police that was going up at him, and go through its heart, and Grover was able to get the swear out of the satanic scum in enough time to stab the next breast coming at him, in which he was able to stab him in the throat with spear. Jerry then manage to cut the next persons legs, and cop them off. After they were able to defeat them all they realise that Annabeth and been kidnapped. She was being sent to the coliseum where she was to fight other good Christian men.

We then went to the church where Percy Jackson was, but he gone out. But Michael was there. And Michael said: "Percy Jackson is with Ebony talking the breast on the south side of Moscow. This is the west side of Moscow. The coliseum is on north area of Moscow where the palace is, with John Lennon and all the greedy atheists that have taken over all the business. Only good Christian men should be able to take control of a capital system. What do you want?"

And Jerry said to his dearest friend Michael, in which they both went through many struggles at Hogwarts as undercover wizards, a painful task to do: "Dearest friend, we know each other for many years. I untrusted you, so I will tell you this important importuned, so that you can help me. It has come to my knowledge that our friend Annabeth has been kidnapped by the satanic communists to be forced to fight against their own free will, causing them to sin and force to go to hell. I need your help to stop this."

And Michele said: "Percy Jackson is out and will be a way for a day or so. If my reports are correct, Annabeth will have to right today this night. I fear that a woman will never be bale a fight, even if she prayed to our lord Jesuits Christ. We must rescue her before the fight begins. We will go to the north section of Moscow tonight, but we must read the Bible so that God can give us answers."

And so we read the bible, and found the answer. We then prepared, and then started proctoring to the north section of Moscow where the coliseum was. Amen.

Next Chapter: We follow the adventures of Percy as he travels around the south section of Moscow with Ebony.


	51. Threat of Communism - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_If not one gives me a good review, then I will end my life by shooting myself with my father's .10 shot gun._

Percy Jackson and Ebony walked through the streets of the south part of Moscow. They had just talked to Michael, and he agreed to tell Jerry when he arrived that Percy was going to go to the south part of Moscow, where most of the poorest people come from, due to lack of jobs, caused by the communist uprising. Most of the people where black and Indian, although Percy Jackson was only concern for the black people for hey were the most likely people to concert back to Christianity. The Indians were more interested in their cow god that was a whore. In the east part of the town where Asians and a few blacks, but they were godless, so Percy decided that once Moscow was taken back, he would send an army to kill those breasts. In the west, where he came from was where the so called Bodies came from, although dealing in crime they would be submissive to the lord and loyal to those that are truthful to the path of God and his eternal son Jesus Christ. Up north, past the great river lie the palace and the coliseum. There was a small white community of good Christian that were white and in hiding from John Lennon.

And Percy Jackson said: "Behold the south side of Moscow where we will talk to the church leaders here, who are in hiding. Let us move forth, and speak less, so that no one we hat sees us here and called the police to arrest."

And Ebony said: "I agree with you Percy Klaxon. Let's move forth." And before she could do that, a man grabbed her and started to rape her. Percy tried to stop her, but he was too late, Ebony was now cursed and must die. So Percy Jackson took out his sword and killed both Ebony and the man.

I then went to the church leaders and talked to them. It was agreed that tonight was the best time to stick at John Lennon and that we would lead an army into the north section of Moscow and attack them while the game is on.

And Claire came into the church and said: "I have come to tell you that I have decided to help you in what you are planning to do."

And Ebony said: "I am with you as well."

And Gruber said: "I am with you also. May this day bring ass grate victory over thesis scum? I really hate these Satanist that plague everywhere at the moment. We really need to get rid of them, and fast. Tonight is the best night to do this, I think. So let's get moving and organise the army."

And I said: "I am glad of your support, I will use it wisely, to defeat these satanic scum and get rid of them forever and ever. Amen."


	52. Threat of Communism - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I Continue My Story**

I, Jerry, will continue this story. Although it has been a long time and a long struggle I am prepared to tell the rest of my story.

And so we went to the coliseum. John Lennon decided to insult us by nailing a group of Christians to corpses and setting them alight. This made me feel so sick that I wanted to vomit. But to make sure we weren't suspicious I had to swallow that vomit. I am a martyr to my cause.

"We are very close." I said to my followers. "Soon we will be entering in to the enemies den and we can be at very much dagger. Be prepared!"

"Can I." asked Ebony, "say a prayer to our fiend who will battle soon in the arena Annabeth?"

"Yes." I said. "Make it quick. They battle will be soon."

"I pray to our lord Jesus Christ that Annabeth will have an affair battle, where she will curse you evil doers and make good turn into good. May Jesus Christ protect through this time of doggedness."

We went into the coliseum a sat down in the tallest seat. We could barely see the arena. I noticed Annabeth wearing her armour, which was satanic black, another insult to us, and her blond hair was waving in the wind. Her blue eyes stared at me and me stair back; we knew what each one was doing.

And John Lennon appeared warring his purple (a satanic colour) robe that showed off how wicked and evil he was. "May be the cattle being!" he exited lighting.

Annabeth was facing a satanic bitch who had lots of tattoos and many piercings. She looked like a person who would have sex with many people. She was warring a bra and Annabeth was also, another insult.

They sight fighting each other with clubs, hitting each other. The crowd was jeering at Annabeth, hoping it would distract her and let the satanic bitch kill her!

"You Christian slut! I bet you had sex with your priest!" the crowd said.

I knew deep down that Annabeth was not a slut. Although she was a prostitute when she was under the controls of the false gods Zeus and Venus, since she had converted to Christianity she had stayed clean.

Suddenly, the satanic bitch slit Annabeth with her knife, killing Annabeth. Suddenly out of nowhere, a woman charged in, got out a gun a shot the bitch. She then when up to John Lennon.

"Prepare to die!" she said.

It was….. My wife Mary!


	53. Threat of Communism - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We went back to the church after burning the arena to the ground. All those nonbelievers with beheaded, and those that converted to God's holy way came with us. Mary walked with me. I asked her of the baby and she said the baby was dined.

"I want to have another baby one day," she said. "But this maybe a girl."

"I do not like girls," I said. "I want strong Christian men."

"Yes," she said. "I agree with you. A good Christian son will do."

We came to the church and I talked to the people of Moscow, all of them that had come after the victory. They were all glad that the evilness that had come over the city had gone. And I said to them:

"The evil John Lennon is dead! I managed to go into the crowds after poor Annabeth was murdered by that satanic butch! He and his communist party will never worry us again. You can pray to our lord Jesus Christ freely now onwards without fear of anyone stopping us!"

Percy Jackson asked me if he could do a speech as well, and I approved of it. And he went up to the stand and talked to the Moscow of People:

"God Christian men, I will tell you my entire story of how I got her! I was once a Satanist much like John Lennon. I worshiped evil gods of the geeks, but secretly we were worshipping Stan. And after a long battle against my dear friend Jerry, I saw the errors of my mistake. With the strength I managed to convert the camp in which I lived in. Although my old mentored died during the struggle between me and Grover, I managed to convert them all. After that we went with Percy Jackson to face off against the evil gods and won. Now America is free from the satanic scum and now we have done the same thing for you all! You should all be grateful for we have done. You are not free to live in God's chosen path for us! Rejoice!"

And everyone cheered. Percy Jackson and his friend went back to America, so that they could help the people of America learn the true way of the lord, this meant going through the portal by the way to go back to the future. I decided to stay here in the past with Clarisse and Marry to make sure thing transformed correctly. Ebony also stayed with me, and Tyson, Percy Jackson's brother decided to stay as well. Luke Castellan had come that day through the portal to help us. He was a brave warrior that had helped us defeat the evil Greek Gods.

"Farewell all of you," said Percy Jackson. "I and my friends will truly miss you all! God bless you and the United Sates."

Percy Jackson's adventures will be in my new story which will be the sequel to my first on, titled The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods Part Two. Be prepared to be amazed at one of the best stories ever to come onto this website!

I will be keep yelling my story to you so that you can know what will happen next to me in this story. This is because John Lennon is not the only person that threatens the future of Moscow, but someone even more evil… Stalin!


	54. Threat of Communism - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thomas Brown: Ebony is no proof read this story so I will be gong alone.  
>Jesus Christ: Yes, but I will be here to confine you.<br>Thomas Brown: Thank Jesus Christ, you are bury welcomed.

A few weeks had past. Annabeth sent me one message stating that Percy Jackson was kidnapped, but because I was busy I let her shirt that out. I was more concerned about the evil Stalin who was planning to send an army to the holy city of Moth cow. He was in his stronghold Saint Petersburg which he renamed Stalin Town, after he though he misspelt it Satan Town but we knew that he had done it on purpose. We were really annoyed and were planning to take Stalin Town so that we could free the people and baptize them all in the name of our lord Jesus Christ and his holy father God.

Clarisse had come back from a mission which involved spying on Stalin and making sure he didn't have any trips up his Jeeves. I had sent her on this mission not long after Percy Jackson left. Grover went with her on the mission, but he didn't come back. Clarisse told me what happened.

"Well, we went to Stalin town. It took us a few months to travel there and the journey was awful. Most of the people are in probity. Those atheistic scum refuse to donate to charity and expected to let the people live in scum much like their name stake. I help many of these people by teaching them the word of God and Grover baptized them into the church. I even helped set up secrete Churches were they could worship freely without the fear of the evil Stalin getting to him.

"One of my sermons was thus: 'Deer fellow Christians, we have all have two fathers, the psyche one that is not all the important other than bringing us into this world physically, and our true father the one in heavenly that actually set forth to bring us here and then save us from the evils of Satan by bring up his one and only son to this earth to die on the cross and suffer for our sins so that we could be saved. Amen.' And all the men loved it and the women cheered with glee. It was a wonderful sight-seeing them turn our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative and truly believe.

"After this we went up to Stalin town. I stayed there for a few weeks but I didn't dare start up a church in case we were court. We stayed in an inn where I did a few secret sermons such as this: 'Be brave for one day Stalin will be overthrown and we will bring a new error much like in Moscow where people can worship freely without and fear at all. Just stay strong and pray even if it is in secrecy, for one day in the future you will be able to pray in public without fear from those static scum! So go forth and pray.' But I didn't do that much and only to a few small number of people who I knew I could trust.

"When I found out where Stalin was hiding, we decided to find it and spy on him. Me and Grover got there and discovered that Stalin was making war plans. He said: 'I am doing to send a message army to take out Moscow. I am going to send my most evilness of all men so that they can teach these Christians a lesson not to take on Satanist such as myself. We will leave within a week.' After hearing this I got back as fast as I could. Grover has stayed in Stalin Town in case he found out any more information from Stalin and his evil army of Satanic Scum! I hope this news please you," said Clarisse with pride of what she had just done.

I was pleased as well. I knew now that we would met Stalin in battle and I could kill him the and there by cutting his head off. "Thankyou for this important information. I will used this very wise to gain and arm of good Christian men to right off this evil army that is planning to invade this holy city. I will be willing to lead the army in to battle and I hope you will be willing to come with me seeing that you are a grate battle person who has won many battle despite being a women," I said.

"Yes, I will battle with you when Stalin came," she replied submittals.

"Then we must prepare for a battle for I knew Stalin will try and siege Moscow's walls with dragons he had found in Suburbia. WE mustn't allow him to win no matter what. Russia's fate depends on this great battle we are about to fight," I said.

So we planned out the battle so that when Stalin came we would show him the might of Christian Russian Empire. We also worked out a plan to rescue the Tsar who had been captured with his family in Stalin Town. We decided that Grover would do this while the battle is going on and Stalin is distracted. And so we put this plan into action and this will be detailed in the next chapter.


	55. Threat of Communism - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thomas Brown: The next chapter will deal with Grover in Stalin Town.  
>Jesus Christ: Anymore news?<br>Thomas Brown: Yes, I like to mention that my cousin Ebony has decided not to help me with writing this story, but she is proofreading it.  
>Jesus Christ: Yes, she makes very good proofreading person, far better than your evil brother Noah!<br>Thomas Brown: I prefer Ebony. I can at least talk about our Lord Jesus Christ, unlike my brother who has completely turned away from Christ! He has even admitted to being a bi person (whatever that is, it must be some satanic cult worshiping a god named Bi).  
>Jesus Christ: That is truly awful.<br>Thomas Brown: Yes, but we must now go onto the story with deal with Grover in Stalin Town

I, Grover of Christ, came to Stalin town, which was original named St Petersburg but renamed by Stalin after himself, hence Stalin town. I have been given a new assignment to take out two very evil threats that could compromise the mission to overthrow Stalin. Two of his evil henchmen had decided to create a secret police whose task it is to route any secret Christians hiding in Satan Two. I had created a church which their lives were at risk. So I decided to take on the mission to take them out.

I, along with Rachael, a dear friend of mine decided to locate the first person. His name was Benry (who once a upon a time called himself a true beaver, and secretly wrote that evil satanic story My Immortal even though he denied it, despite there being a lot evidence towards him writing it) who was living in the east part of Stalin town where my church was located. I gave the task of the over person to Rachael, whose mission will be discussed later in this story.

And so I found Benry dealing with illegal drugs (but because Stalin had legalized drugs, he was allowed to continue, but because it is condemned under American law which is the law I go under, I had to punish him) to a group of drug lords, named Rika and Book. So I took out my sniper rifle and waited for the ideal time to shot Benry. So I watched the scene unfold.

"Here are the drugs that you ordered," said Benry. "You better be careful with them."

"Yes, we will be careful with them. I will hand you the money now," said Rika.

"How much do the dugs cost?" asked Books.

"Ten dollars per kilogram," Benry said evilly. "For all of this it will be twenty thousand dollars."

"Here is the money," said Rika, handing the money other.

"Here are the drugs," said Benry. Books disappeared very quickly, along with Rika, but I knew that I would take them on another day. I took out my rifle, aimed it at Benry, and with one bullet I shot him in head. His head blew up and blood went everywhere. I was glad that the satanic scum was dead.

I then went back to the church in west of Stalin in which Rachael was staying at. She was the first person to be converted to Christianity after Percy Jackson did and it was because of her that I was saved many times from death. After half an hour she had returned. She look at me and told me her story with other people watching in amazement.

"I, Rachael of Christ, was given mission by Grover to kill a target. His named was Idiosy, who was one of the people that hacked into my second account (Benry hacked into my first account). I waited an hour where he was meant to be, but I discovered that my information was wrong.

"So I journeyed to a pool in which he was bathing with many naked women, all of them claiming to his wife, even though God told us that we are only allowed to have one wife and on wife only. So I bided my time until all the women had left to take a shower. Idiosy stooped that to take a cigar. I got up really close, and with a dagger I stabbed him in the throat, and then in the balls. I then got away before the guards of his so called wives came. I burnt down the house so that no one could find out what really happen, which also killed everyone inside, including his so called wives and guards," she told us her story.

I was so glad of what we had achieved, and I decided to send a letter to Jerry of what had happened.


	56. Threat of Communism - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I, Jerry of Christ, along with Claire decided to plan our next move. And so we were there standing on the battle filed waiting to see what Stalin planned to do next.

And Stalin came up to us with a sheer in his face. He looked really evil in his black amour also wearing a tee-shirt with an image of the devil on it. This made me really made that I wanted to punch in the face.

"Well done," he said. "You managed to defeat my two main henchmen, but can you defeat me new one, replaced by other one Idiosy. His name is Rika, the person that was dealing drugs with Benry, although he had died as well. You will battle him."

So I stood and face me operant. He was really evil looking, a lot Robert Patterson, who looks like satanic drug addict (who is also evil for playing a vampire). He was in fact had a sex change so he was secretly a women which made me really mad. As soon as our prayer warriors sounded the trumpet, the signal for battle of blood shall fall like a torch, because in wildly darted one another, as whetting their savage boar teeth began to fight with the dew of the foam of his beard, and they made you, every man under shield of their spears, but here is crouched idly off and if others saw his face on the crown of a spear, or directly intended thereat try to eager to him.

But both are so carefully guarded attitude by his spies' holes in their shields, which found nothing looters-in from the arms to make war with much sweat trickled from their terror. Rika kicking apart a sudden in the stone rolled away from under the tread exposed outside the shield, and a member of this author seeing that the case mentioned by the stroke of a spear in his hand, his leg and he went through the Argive shaft, whereat one and the satanic and cried for joy.

Wounded a man, with shoulder kept the charge of lab or with all my strength plunged his spear into his breast Stan this author, restoring the joy of the citizens, if the head from above the twinkling of an destroyed it, and retreated to the harm of weapon shivered weapon of another splintered the foot of the foot even to take a stone and he let it fly, and now a pair of be no fighting, he had lost between the lance. Clutching their sword hilts then they shut up, and roundabout, with their shields narrow, and having waged war at the country-folk.

Soon after, Rika introduced that crafty satanic trick with any of that country, disengaging from the conjunction of their knowledge of him at once a struggle back to their left foot into a pit next to another stomach held the eye from a distance and then he plunged his right foot by a weapon in the navel of his old age and fixed thorns. Down falls this author, blood-bespattered, the contracting ribs and belly in his agony. But thinking that it was full of victory, threw down his sword, and to him, intent on spoiling ignorant of himself.

And this was the fall of this author for the first who had revolted, yet breathing faintly, and made lab or more grievous retained last fall by his sword and thrust it in the heart of Rika. Established there according to foul teeth biting the dust but that is in his agony. And so the evil Rika was dead and I laughed at Stalin.

"You succeed in defeating him, but will you manage with the strong Books, who was original a secret Satanist but expresses his belief freely now," said Stalin.

"I will take him on now!" I said. And so the next battle with be in the next chatter.


	57. Threat of Communism - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I then went up and faced my next opponent. Claire beg me not to fight but I knew I had to do it. She was cling to me feet but I went forward to face who I would eventual sent to hell. This person was bigger than the person before. He was called Books and he wrote pamphlet about bad thing about me and how I contradict myself all the time (which I don't) and he mocks the words that I write by steeling them and added more words (which are satanic scummiest lies). So I took out my sword, and faced him.

"Jesses Christ is my saviour. HE will pretext me in my lime of need. Where is your false gods now?" I demanded. "I know perfumery well that your gods is not real but is a lie created by Stalin (which s secretly demon processed by the Satan, the worse demon of them all! And he is not a god!)"

"Laugh out loud," said Books.

"Is that all you are going to say?" I asked.

"Laugh out loud," said Books again. I realized that the person was an idiot only suited to telling lies and killing innocent Christians so I decided that I had enough and started the battle. However, both organized by the hole, you can't find anything in the war on terror in his shield slowly adopted them spy the thief to sweat. Then suddenly, on the basis of the chemical forsake Ned then my sword and beetles, I'm looking for my problems. It seems that scary, but I ask, I feel very well, I knew boxy.

"You will never win," I yelled at the trope of my tong. I took my sword and beheaded Books. I took his head and put it on the stake so that everyone could see the evilness of Books.

"Well done," said Stalin. "But you haven't take on my main person that is here to kill you. Behold Grover who I have demon processed." (By the way, the reason why Grover keeps coming back to life is because some atheist science keeps cloning just to annoy us Christians. We ARE trying to put an end to this, so stop mentioning Grover keep combine back ok!)

"I will bring him on, even kill him if it means getting to you," I said. I then looked at my followers and then to the satanic scum on the over side of the battle field – especially the ones that were tractors and changed sides - and I said, "Why must you follow those fools. I know you very well; you would ever worship any false gods, because I know you were a Christian before I put you in this mess. I now ask you to help me and in my quest to bring down this evil Satanists, and remove all the evilness that it contains. Please help me, you are my only hope." And everyone cheered and both my army and Stalin's army turn against him.

"All you armies are belonging to us," salad Claire.

"Yes," Said Stalin," but Grover hasn't turned to your side. He is still under my control."

"Don't you mean Satan? You are being just as much as he is," I said.

"Begonia with you! GROVER! KILL HIM!" AND with that Stalin disappeared using his static powers. I stood to face Grover – my friend – and this will be detailed in the next chapter.

_These next few verses will comfort you with God's holy words! Behold the greatness that is God! He will punish you if you do not conform to his ways:_

_For this is the day of the Lord GOD of hosts, a day of vengeance, that he may avenge him of his adversaries: and the sword shall devour, and it shall be satiate and made drunk with their blood._

_The LORD shall smite thee with a consumption, and with a fever, and with an inflammation, and with an extreme burning, and with the sword, and with blasting, and with mildew; and they shall pursue thee until thou perish._

_He that smitten his father, or his mother, shall be surely put to death._

_Those that believe! You must fight those that do not believer, for they are near to you, and may you punish them._


	58. Threat of Communism - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Battle with Grover**

_Author's note/ Hey this is Ebony again. Thomas has told me to post this chapter. He wrote this yesterday so I have had time proofread it. Hopefully Thomas will be glad at what I've done. I know he is the hardest person to please, but I couldn't help myself. I have only fixed most of the spelling and grammar errors but most of it is the work of Thomas and not me._

_(By the way, this is from Jerry's point of view if you are confused)_

I stood up against Grover. His breath stank a lot as if it was rotten fish. I knew this was a sign that he was possessed by a demon by Stalin's command. Satan has many powers but they do not stand up against the awesomeness of Christ. I knew I had to face Grover even if it meant killing him because at least I know he will be going to heaven as it is not his fault.

"The one and only true God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Christ, please forgive me for my future deeds. The blood I will stain today will be on my enemies hand and not mine. Stalin has demon possessed my friend and he is not of own self. He cannot control what he does. I pray to you to spare his life is it comes to me ending it," I prayed softly before going into battle.

"Pray as much as you want, your God will not save you," said Stalin laughingly. I ignored it.

I drew my sword and pointed it at Grover. He took out a massive club which he was planning to bash my head in. I knew I had to avoid this fate as I knew I still had work to do for my heavenly father up there in the clouds where the angelic birds sing great songs in the lord's holy city of New Jerusalem.

Grover swung his club at me trying to knock my other but I ducked it. I managed to stab him once but it did not penetrate him for he was wearing lots of armour. He swung his club again and this time it hit me. I fell to the ground. Grover then swung his club over his head and onto the ground hoping to finish me off. But quickly I rolled and dodged the slam of the club. The ground shook as the club penetrated the ground. Quickly I stabbed my sword into Grover's chest, this time succeeding in penetrating. He started to scream. I got up onto my feet.

"Give Grover, you are being controlled," I demanded. "Please, you are my friend." Grover simply groaned at me.

"Yes, he is under my control. He will kill you if you don't kill him," said Stalin. I really wanted to kill Stalin but I knew I needed to finish Grover off first. So as Grover charged at me swinging his club, I dodged the club and stabbed my sword into Grover's throat. Blood then started splatted out of his throat and into my face, blinding me. I could even taste the ungodly blood. Grover dropped to the ground.

Suddenly Stalin disappear using satanic magic. We buried Grover because he was under control by Satan and wasn't his fault. Books and Rika were left to rot on the battlefield; those satanic atheistic scum. We returned back to the church in Moscow to plan the invasion of Stalin Town and to free the Tsar, who would then take over Russia as a holy Christian King!

_Author's note/ Just to mention, Thomas will returning home tomorrow so he will be continuing in writing this story. Sorry but I will not be proofreading anymore of this Fan-fiction, Thomas will be doing that. ):_


	59. Threat of Communism - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Stalin was having a bad day. Not only had his greatest warrior Grover had been defeated, but he also was in a billion dollars into debt because he worshiped the devil and this was his punishment. He was eating his cereal when he came up with a very good idea – he would allow anyone to believe in whatever they wanted to – and went to make this happen for real.

I found out about it the fray after burying Grover – we were in the church reading the newspaper. We were really angry at this and decided to acted at once. We got all the Christians we knew together before Stalin could make this actually happen, and then we went to Stalin town with a massage army. We had lots of axes to cut those satanic scums in half.

"I will lead you on a great battle against these evil things. I will tell you something, this battle is not in vixen, we will ill! Come all your rube relievers and help me take down this tyrant how plans to make atheists and Satanist legal!" I said to my army.

"Guess that malicious hackers or crackers are that enters the government and two of the three computers in the enterprise - producing computer viruses and Trojan horses, denial of service attacks against Internet service providers and send hate mail, spam and email bombs. You got it! It's basically atheists," said Ebony.

"The following examples are the principles of atheism are also shown in the polytheism wrong. Here are some reasons that withdrawals betrayal atheism - belief in Jesus Christ. I ask you to consider these factors carefully," I replied.

And with this brave remark we charged into Stalin town bravely without fear. I got to Stalin's house – Clare was with me along with Ebony – and we charged into the house and found Stalin there eating his cereal, thing about the mobile he was able to do to us to do to us to do to us to do.

"You time is up," we yelled, taking out our guys.

"But I was only trying to help," said Stalin.

"They only person you were trying to help were yourself! You evil satanic Kant!" and we shot them all dead. And he was died. We laughed for how each he was and how easily this fight was.

_"Nolan denim vows hoodia consider are quod duo principia deco: Abundant ET fame ET muumuu ET quondam - simplex duo bus principia's, none? Stunt atom ET duo quae pluribus indisputable lections' ex ibis principia. Ad cognoscente, sported vinculum multitude gentile ET atheist neck principium copier ET penury Christi fiddles principium Inupiat. Lections, quae hacienda sent, quae squinter: is frequented ET althea ceteris denarius vela pagan's vela jewellery. Cetera Vera sent Christiane, alias generis eye sedum, sue Omnia very Christiane mayors prettied fore precious propter tenuis totem. Seed null asset omnibus genius ET althea quiz Tanta ills. Atheisms EST Newquay!"_ I said as we walked out of the horse burn in it.


	60. Threat of Communism - Finale Chapter

**The Last Chapter**

And so I and Claire came back victorious. Finally we had won the war. The Tsar was put back onto the throne and we were knighted for all the good work we had done. After that we went back through the portal were we came across our friend Ebony who was waiting there for us. She was with Grover.

"Now we must go back to camp half-blood and tell everyone the good news that Stalin and Lenin had been destroyed and we put the tsar back onto the throne. Communism and Satanism never came to Russia," said Ebony.

"Yes," I said. And finally I can retire for I have done much good work for our lord Jesus Christ.

"I will too retire," said Ebony. "I will give guidance to those that still need it."

"Yes, I will to too," I said. And so finally our adventures ended. We lived happily ever after in Kansas where we come from and live with our family.

The rest of the story of the prayer Warriors will be by the character Percy Jackson and his friends. Grover and Claire went back the two camps to check up on them which will detailed in the Evil Gods Part Two, if you haven't read it yet read it!

THE END

PS: Sorry for being too short for I needed to end this as soon as possible. Also read my cousin stuff on ponies.

PS: Because Ebony and Michael are not related, they got married. Also Jerry went to Africa to feed pork children the word of God.


	61. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 1

**Book Four: The Evil Gods - Part Two**

**Chapter 1: Jason Converts to Christianity**

THOMAS: This has been co-written by me and my cousin Ebony Anne Brown. To all those that are concerned, my brother Noah has left home to leave with one of my godless Uncle, curse ye name. I must go on with a new co-writer, who has gotten better at correcting mistakes. So if you have come here to mock me of my mistakes, you will be surprised for there will be no spelling errors at on in this story.

EBONY: Yeah, you won't find any mistakes here. All the spelling mistakes were Noah fault. He allowed many of the spelling mistakes go through. Thomas is dyslexic so it was cruel. Make things worse he caused some of the mistakes on purpose.

THOMAS: Thank-you for clearing that up. I want to explain what this story is. In the first books in this God inspired series, a group of Christian warriors were able to convert Camp Half-Blood to Christianity. With the help of Jerry, a fellow Christian that converted the camp to Christianity, Percy Jackson and his friends were able to defeat the evil Greek Gods. After this, Michael, a fellow Prayer Warrior, turned to Hogwarts, in which they were able to defeat the evil head master Dumbledore and freed England from the grips of witchcraft. After this, Percy Jackson and Jerry went to Communist Russia, which was under control of the evil John Lennon. After John Lennon was defeated by Jerry's wife Mary, Percy Jackson left to return to Camp Half Blood, leaving Jerry to deal with the evil Stalin, which story will be told in The Prayer Warriors: The Threat of Communism. And now the second part of The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods, where The Prayer Warriors faces their biggest challenge yet…. THE EVIL ROMAN GODS!

_A prayer to the one I truly believe in  
>The man that came to suffer our sin<br>This man is Jesus Christ, our saviour  
>For this he asks us of only one favour<br>And this is to convert to God and pray  
>He wants us all to follow his holy way<br>Amen_

Jason woke up in a bush. He didn't know why he was there. He didn't even know who he was. He was just someone that was a stranger to himself. He noticed that he was holding a coin. On it was some scary looking image. Memory blank, he didn't know who that was either. He decided the first thing was to work out who he was.

"Hey you!" someone yelled. He decided to leave the bush and great the person yelling.

"Hullo?" he said puzzlingly. "Where are we?"

"Camp Christ's Blood," the person said. "We were called Camp Half-Blood, but since we've killed our original masters, who were really wicked, we have changed the name. Honestly, I really liked the new one and I want to forget its original name. Hi, my name is Annabeth."

"Hello, Annabeth. Who are you again?" he asked her.

"I am Annabeth of Christ, and I am a Prayer Warrior. My boyfriend, who I am engaged to, has disappeared and I am really distressful. I really need your help. Has anybody passed you at any point?" she asked him wonderingly.

"No, sorry," Jason replied to her, honestly. "I have just wakened up. I don't know where I am or who I am. My memory is all gone! I need guidance?"

She grasped. "So you have never heard of the holy word of Jesus Christ? Surely something as profound as that could be remembered even by the most forgetful of people?" Annabeth asked.

"No sorry. Who is Jesus Christ?" he asked her.

"Well Jesus Christ is the greatest thing to ever happen to the world. He is God's only begotten son and he died on the cross for our sins. He died so that we could be free of sin. Through him we can go to heaven and be with our heavenly father. I am a Prayer Warrior and my job is to spread the word of God to all people, so that they all know who Jesus Christ is and the sacrifice that he made, as told by Saint Matthew in his Gospel. This is truly good news for everyone," answered my question she did.

"Oh my, this is truly good news! This feels like good comfort for me! I want to become a Christian! I want know your way, and maybe I could one day see your saviour and he could answer my question! I want to know who I really am!" he shouted with glee! He was truly amazed at this wise girl's words.

"First you must be baptized. I highly doubt you have been baptized yet, and even if you have been baptized, we better be careful. I will get my friend he to baptize you. No women are permitted to baptize. This is a man's job," she said.

One of the other Prayer Warriors, a male, came up to where they were. He was called Leo and he had curly hair. Nearby was a stream and it was there that Leo baptized Jason. After he was baptized, he felt fresh and ready to go. He wanted to know more about this wonderful Jesus that he had heard so much about. And he really wanted to go to this camp where he could learn more about a father who loved him so much.

When they got to the camp, some guy was yelling out some stuff that disturbed Jason a lot. This person was not like the other people. Unlike Annabeth and her friends, this person was wearing dark clothing and looked very evil.

"Who is this person?" he asked.

"He is a false prophet. He claims to worship the roman gods, but we all know he is secretly worships Satan, the worse crime of them all. For some strange reason, God is not allowing us to defeat him. He seems immortal, but it won't be long before we find a way to get rid of him and send him to the depths of hell. Treat this man as a test of your faith. But don't worry, he won't be here long," Annabeth answered Jason's question.

This what the false prophet yelled (don't worry, it won't be that scary): "Dear people of this earth, you got this all wrong. We are not here to harm you. All we want you to do is worship our Roman gods. I am here to present one of them, Jupiter, the mightiest of them all. Worship them and you will be rewarded."

"He is lying," said Annabeth. "Not only is he here to harm you, he is here also to tempt you into falling to your death, where you will burn forever in the flames of hell, a painful fate no one should get, other than those satanic scum! Pray to God and you will be rewarded, unlike the Roman gods who have nothing to reward you with other than endless suffering."

She then took me to the main church hall. She told me that Jerry and Percy Jackson built this church with their very own hands. It looks very beautiful and had many wonderful paintings duplicating famous scenes from the Holy Bible, such as the crucifixion, the birth of Jesus, and Moses leading the people out of the land of Egypt. The last painting gave Jason a strange feeling, something of his previous life. It was something important that he should remember but he couldn't.

As they entered the Church they could hear a pain scream. Someone was inside. That person was panicking. Annabeth and Leo rushed inside with Jason following.

"Oh no!" said Annabeth. "Grover has been demon possessed!"

THOMAS: Find out in the next chapter what happens to Grover. Will they be able get rid of the demon from Grover, and where is Percy Jackson? And will they be able to defeat the evil Roman gods?

EBONY: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. We will promise that the next chapter will be even better with even more action driven plotlines.


	62. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Annabeth Performs an Exodus on Grover**

EBONY: We have decided to tone things down a little bit. This will allow this story to be more accepting to other people and other people accepting to it. Despite this, we will not reframe from warning that you will suffer if you continue worshiping gods that is different from the One True God.

THOMAS: Yes he let his only begotten son come down to this earth and died for our sins. This is the greatest reward anyone could ever be given. So take it full arm open and embrace it! And I also like to mention that there are a few people that think it is clever to mock these holy words, and these people are: Arcadiarika on that filthy website TV Tropes, and BookObsesserNumberOne who secretly claims to be a Christian but is actually like my brother who accepts Atheists as their own. People like these must suffer for the sins that they have caused!

EBONY: And I am not a Goth! Goth is Satanic, and I am not a Satanist, but a good Christian girl. Hey, I haven't even hadn't done the thing yet! And The Battle with the Witches is an original fan-fiction and Thomas wasn't copy anybody!

"Help me get Grover out of here," said Annabeth in a very panicking tone. "I think Satan has most likely broken through the walls and has managed to demon process Grover. Or we might have a tractor amongst us!"

"A tractor?" asked Jason. "Do you mean that someone is secretly working for our enemy Satan? I thought you told me that you managed to cleanse this country of this satanic scum and that everyone here are good Christian men and women."

"Yes, but there is still atheists and Satanists; who secretly worship the devil even through it is illegal. And we have had a tractor before but we never manage to find him. He could still be here? And this same tractor could have allowed Satan to enter this camp and demon process Grover! Oh curse ye satanic scum, why ye must cause us so much suffering," said Annabeth craving.

Jason decided to comfort her in her time of need. A good friend would do that but at the moment most of her friends were out battling evil, with Jerry still in Russia taking on the evil Stalin, and Percy Jackson missing. She looked like she was in big distress.

So he helped her drag Grover out of the church an into the main court yard where all the campers went to eat food and pray to our lord Jesus Christ and the One True God. Jason found a well, and with Leo's help (Annabeth was not strong enough to help for she was a weak woman) they managed to dunk Grover's head into the well.

"We must leave his head under the water for at least five minutes although ten would be better, as told by the hand book. A then I will do a prayer for I am the only person here skilled enough to do it (I was taught by Jerry, who is very good at doing such prayers, and I have witness him do many of them on many people and he succeeds each time without the person dying). Let wait a bit though before I the prayer," Annabeth told Jason and Leo.

After five minutes Jason, "Do the prayer quickly before he drowns." Everyone watched with anoxia.

"Dear One True God and your only begotten son Jesus Christ, please hear this plead to you. Satan has managed to enter this camp with the aid of a tractor (curse ye hyphen that brings suffering among thee), and he has demon processed a devoted follower of your way: Grover! Please make this demon leave this fellow friend of mine! I shed a tear to allow you to allow this to happen: make the demon leave Grover! I beg you!" But it was too late, the demon managed to kill Grover, by making Grover drown. Grover was dead. "Curse you Satan! Why Jesus, why have you forsaken me?"

She quickly left. Jason and Leo helped bury the body of Grover in the true Christian manner. They discussed amongst each other who they thought the tractor was? Suddenly an old man came out. This was Chiron and he looked really distressed.

"I have some important to tell you all!" he said panic kingly. "Annabeth has just died. Satan has managed to take two lives today, one via demonizing, and the other by tricking them into DOING SUICIDE!"


	63. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Camp Decides to Take Revenge**

EBONY: Anyone that claims to be God is a liar. Only God is God! And we will not finish writing these fan-fictions until the gospel is spread to all mankind!

THOMAS: Yes, that last comment was insulting. You are not Jesus Christ so don't claim to be. And I will not be shooting myself with a gum at no point ever! I am a messenger of the lord and these types of people do not do suicide.

EBONY: And the reason why we mentioned about Annabeth committing suicide was because it was a serious issue we wanted to discuss about.

THOMAS: Yes, and this will be dealt in this chapter with a few speeches made by Chiron and Jason.

Jason saw a girl crying. He didn't want to go anymore nearer to her unless he distressed her even more. So he waited there, picked up a Bible, and read it to pass time. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and looked at Jason.

"She is dead," she said in a shocked tone.

"Yes," said Jason, "I was there when the horrible deed was done. I am sorry that I couldn't do anything more. She was in read big distress. Who are you again?"

"My name is Thalia and I helped Percy Jackson defeat those evil gods," she said.

"Yes, I had heard many things about him and how he managed to kill his own father with a great sword given to him by Jerry, another Prayer Warrior that I hear so much about," said Jason. "I had just read their previous adventures in The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods Part One. But I like to hear a firsthand account of the events that took place."

"Yes," Thalia said, "I will tell what happen that brought death to my father but gained a new father, the one and only true God and his eternal son Jesus Christ of Nazareth (see, that is finally spelt right so you cannot mock me anymore). And so her is how we defeated the evil Zeus

"We went into the temple of Zeus with our swords and shields, and in the main hall there was a man that was raping an innocent girl, who was screaming. We dragged the man by his hair to the centre of the room and we stoned him to death. We saved the girl because she was screaming, and that means that she wasn't enjoying it, and I felt pity on her. I even fell to Percy's feat pleading him to save her. This girl was Rachael who is in Russia at the moment defeat the evil Stalin.

"We then went into the main chamber and Percy Jackson came on front of our father Zeus. He told the false god that he decided to disown him, and said that wasn't his father but God was. I also disowned him because I had found a new father in Christ. Now because he wasn't our father, we could kill him. So Percy stabbed him in the heart, and I stabbed him in the back. We were not sure who did the killing blow, but I decided to give Percy the credit. We than dragged the false god out so that all his followers could see the he wasn't a god. And all his followers, after realizing that they had been worshiping a false god, then converted to Christianity. And so is the story of how we killed the evil false god Zeus," she told me.

"Thank you," said Jason, "for telling me it from another person's point of view. Although I have already known about that even, you tail has told me more. However, I want to talk about our friend Annabeth."

"Yes, that was a shame. I did not like how she died. I want to find that tractor and kill before it lets Satan in again so that he could demon process another person just like he did to poor old Grover (bless him and I hope he is having a great time in heaven). I want to get revenge, even though Jesus told us to turn the other check. It is my responsibly to put an end to this all! I will go out there now and tell everyone of the evil that has happened," Thelia said. She stood up and walked out of the room, and into the main courtyard where poor old Grover had died, after being drown in the well because a demon processed him after being allowed to come into the camp because of a tractor.

"I will come with you," said Jason as he stood next to Thelia as she said her speech.

"I can tell you that a friend of mine has died. Although we were not of the same blood, because we all shared the same heavenly father, we are sisters through the one and only true God. And I want to tell you something very important. Although Annabeth killed herself and this is a sin in God's eyes, it would have been punished. But because she was under the control of Satan (and without her own free will) she will go to heaven with Grover. It was not their fault but the tractor's fault. We must find this tractor and destroy it along with Satan. This tractor has been among us for many years, before we were able to defeat the evil god's of Greece. But I want you all to join me in defeating this evil once and for all!" she told everyone at the camp. They all cheered.

"I will join you in your quest to defeat this evil thing," said Jason with pride.

"I too will help you in finding this demonized tractor!" said Leo, also with pride.

"Then we must go alas to Washington for there is said to be a man that knows about the tractor's true identity," said Thelia.

"I will," said a girl named Piper, "will stay here and make sure that the tractor never strikes again!"

"I will stay with you and protect you," said Luke, who was going out with Piper but not in sexualized way. "I will also keep a guard out for any tractors that might plan to demonize one of us."

"I will guide you in the ways of Christ," said Chiron.

"So let it be that we know our tasks. Now we must say good bye. I like to say prayer which is: for the one true God and his eternal only begotten son Jesus Christ to protect us on this quest to find the tractor that terrorizes us," said Thelia.

And so they went their separate paths to do their quest.


	64. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Attack of the Vampire**

_Author's note/ Hi, it is Ebony here. I will be writing this chapter today. Thomas is out for most of the day so he is giving me the task to write today's chapter. I have been told by Thomas to talk about a very important issue on baptism and why it is very important to be baptized as soon as possible._

Jason quietly walked down the road, following Leo and Thelia who were talking about a story that was told in the bible. Jason wasn't all that bothered – he would learn about it later – but instead more interested in feeling the fresh breeze on that summer day. God had truly blessed him with giving the best friends anyone could ever want – Thelia, Leo, and most importantly Jesus Christ.

They had driven there over the past few days – to Washington DC – where they planned to meet someone who could help them work out who the traitor's identity was. Chiron was very vague on who this person they were about to meet was, but the guess God would direct them to where the needed to go. Jason thought long and hard about this traitor – remembering all the faces he had seen at camp. He knew that one of them was secretly an enemy. The problem was: who was the traitor. It was important them to find the proper traitor since they didn't want kill anyone innocent along the way.

"I am sure it's that Luke guy," said Leo. For the past few days he had been insisting that Luke was the man, but Thelia had to correct him.

"Leo," she corrected him, "Luke cannot possibly be the traitor – he helped Percy and Jerry in defeating those evil gods a year ago. Someone that helpful in defeating Satan would never dare backstab us. Whoever the traitor is, he is most likely the person does the least to honour our God – I bet the person has even been skipping Church. You know that there have been a few campers wagging Church on Sunday. Chiron caught them around the corner a few months ago smoking pot. Seriously, who would give up the love of Jesus just to get high? That is really beyond me."

"Yeah," Leo started pondering – realizing the mistake he had made. "I suppose you are right. I better be careful next time – we shouldn't be playing the blame game as all it will do is cause even more problems and break our friendship up. And then we will never be able to defeat Satan then and honour God."

Suddenly, while Leo was talking, a bat flew in front of them. It started to attack Jason. It transformed into a wicked lady with big massive fangs. Jason realized that she was in fact a vampire.

"Be gone you demon," yelled Thelia, but this was otiose – all the vampire did was laugh. "I declare with the power of God, go away from this realm and back to hell where you belong!"

"Evil laugh," laughed the vampire in an old English accent. "Thy not effected by ye weak demands. Thy powers are stronger. Only a strike to the heart will kill thy and send thou to hell. Ye has no powers yet to defeat thy." Jason was really scared – he didn't know what to do. Who do you defeat something so evil and wicked? Suddenly he found a cross that was lying in his bag. He got the cross out and pointed its holy image at the wicked thing. The vampire screamed and then disappeared.

Thelia and Leo came up to Jason to thank him. By now he was shaking, but was glad to get rid of that thing – whatever it was.

"You did pretty well," said Thelia gratefully. "I am glad that you acted quickly – I don't we could have defeated it otherwise. Recently Satan has been sending even more powerful demons to kill us campers. Usual demons can be sent to hell by saying a prayer, but these ones need to be stabbed in the heart – a difficult task, but needed. We need to find this vampire or else it will come back and try to kill us again."

So they decided to talk around, to see if anyone knows about the vampire and where it lives. Like expected, most of the people were either unaware or completely oblivious of there being vampires. They decided that the best idea was to pray to God for the answer and hopefully he would answer their call in the sleep – by sending a message or warning, either way good.

That night, Thelia came across a family who had not baptized their child yet – even though the baby was a month old. So she got Leo to baptize the baby. She told the parents that it is important to get the baby baptized so that its sins can be forgiven by God. This is because having sex is needed to produce a baby – a sin – meaning that the baby will be living in sin unless it gets baptized.

After that, they decided to go to sleep – hoping that God will bring them a message warning them where the vampire is.


	65. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Vampires in the White House**

**Jesus Christ**: Hello my son, where is Ebony.  
><strong>Thomas Brown:<strong> She is resting. She won't be writing anymore chapters for a while. She wants to wonk on her own story: The Prayer Ponies; you should read it.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Yes, I but I can say that we have a new friend today.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Yes, and his lame is Saint Peter, a god fiend of our friend Jesus Christ, lord of all kind!  
><strong>Saint Peter:<strong> Yes I have come to talk to you about an important issue about baptism.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Please tell.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> I am sure it does will be interesting.  
><strong>Peter: <strong>Well, it is very important to get baptized; if you don't you will burn in hell. Baptism shows our dedication to God and our lord Jesus Christ, his son, and creates a sacred bond. Without it, it tells us that we don't love God and we will burn in hell. Amen.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Hanky for that important information, I hope it will be good use to many people reading this sacred and holy story; so far the only goodly story on this site, fall of sinful boastful and disgusting shit. But we must let our author continue his story.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Thank you Jesus, I will continue my god wonk.

That morning Jason and Thelma woke up to a news report. One the Television (the channel was Fox News, the only reliable news source) was a distressful reporter. He spooked in a rushed voice, "We have bad news, America is being ruined by vampires, but the good news is that Obama is dead. Once the vampires are taken care of, John McCain will become president."

"Oh no!" said Thelma, "we must god smothering about that! I don't want to be ruined by vampires! Let's go to the white house now to get those vampires and kill them. We are prayer warriors so we are Americans best chances. Let's go!"

"Yes, I do agree with you there, we must do something about it. Let's get our excitement ready and then we can go and kick some unread butt! So let's go, I agree with you," said Jason. So they worked up Leo, who had now gotten a degree in Turbo studies, and they got their demon killing excitement. And then they want to the White house, which was being guarded by a group of demons.

Leo managed to make a massive sword to cut through those demons and let Thelma and Jason get pass into the building where the vampires were. They entered the building with corpses flashing at the vampires and gherkins to stop them from getting cross. They decided to deal with this lower level demons latter, they wanted to deal with the leaders first, and thither will die afterwards after a massage prey.

They soon entered the main room where the president usually was, they saw Obama body but glad he was dead, and they also saw the vampires hissing at them. They got their steaks out so they could stabbed them with it.

"BE GONG YOU STUPID THINGS! You thought you could take on us Christians, but you will lose every time. Why? Because you do not have God on your side. WE have confessed our sins and we know we have done bade things, but you think you are good. Hope foolish, Satan will punish you in hell!" yelled Jason.

"NOW SURFER YOUR PAINFUL DEATH!" yelled Leo as he charged at the vampire, but they were able to butt him and turn him into a vampire.

"Oh now! We are going to have to kill you as well! Damn it!" yelled Thelma. "Why must you make us surfer. You must surfer not us!"

"Well, we will give him a proper burial, he wood deserve it," said Jason ere sadly.

"Evil laugh!" said the vampire.

"You coward," said Jason.

"Well, let me inflict my wart onto you! You will surfer much more now. I will turn you into a vampire and then suck you blood dry and make you worship our lord Stan. And then we will force the entire country Americana to worship Satin without their precision. And I am going to have sex with your lady friend her," said the vampire.

"Never!" yelled Jason and he slit the vampire's throat, stabbed its heart with a steak, and then behead the vampire. He did that with the other vampires and all of them went off in smokes. They friend McCain who rewarded them, and then he became president, voted in by the people, since Obama rigged the election. He was sent to prison because he was also not American but Kenyan, so he shouldn't have become president anyway. He was also a Muslim, and Muslim along with Atheists, are not allowed to become a president.

Jason and Thelma were given medals by McCain and then they continued their quest, after burying their friend Leo.

"You were a dear friend to me," said Jason. "I hope you are rewarded in heaven," said Jason.

"We will make these Roman gods suffer for what they have done," said Thelma. Suddenly the phone rang and Thelma picked it up. "Who is there…. Ok… we will be there soon."

"Who was that?"

"It was Ebony. She wants us to go to Texas. She needs help. She has found an actually Roman god!"

**Thomas:** I hope that chapter was better than the four before this.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Yes it was.  
><strong>Peter:<strong> I could read it over and over again. Keep up the good work (A pun, in other words the gospel)  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Thank you. And I wish my cousin good luck in her new story the Prayer Ponies. You should all read it. It is very good.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> You will be rewarded with rewards if you read it.  
><strong>Peter:<strong> Yes.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Cool.

PS: I am planning to write a Lord of the Rings story. Will you my fellow fans want to read it? Be good to read? I be glad for read it you to it.


	66. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Blowing up the Abortion Clinic in Kansas**

**Jesus:** Hello my dear friends. This chapter will be inspirational, especially the deeds our main characters will do in my name. They will show us that we must humour me for me to be please us.  
><strong>Peter:<strong> Yes, I truly agree with that without any doubt beyond my many years (two thousand to be precise). I, like many others, have convert many people to your cause making you pleased. A false believer would claim that we must love the nonbeliever, but this is nonsense, for we must hate them until they convert to our cause in spreading the gospel of our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative, the only begotten son of the God of Israel (the Jews reject Jesus as the son of God by crucifying him, therefore they will not get a piece of heaven until they to confess their sins and bow down a prey to the right heir, our lord Jesus Christ!).  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Yes I do agree. And Thomas Finn Brown wants to tank Ebony for proofreading this godly and holy chapter. May it bless anyone who reads with the holiness that is I! Amen.

And so Thelia and Jason travelled to Kansas in a van they brought using their Prayer Warrior bank account (a phone call to Jerry told them that it was okay to get money from there). The van was an old light blue Plymouth Voyager from the late 1980s (none of that Japanese junk being sold at the moment. Curse you Obama for closing down the car production factories due to your communistic ideas, with sending the business to Japan) and we drove it down the highway towards Ebony's home state Kansas. We stopped off at a hotel were we delighted the guests there with the gospel of the lord (because the owners were Good Christian Men (who were brothers, so don't get any naughty ideas), we were allowed to preach as much as we wanted to, unlike when we went to Russia and were not allowed to mention Christ's name at all (Damn stupid Atheists). Infect, the owner paid us to preach). We then went to bed (in separate beds since we are no married).

We then grieved at Ebony's house. Her cousin was out, so she could talk to them freely (her atheist cousin was living there and was really controlling; his name was Noah). She was waiting at the porch, knitting a jumper for her other cousin (this one was a good Christian Man who was also a really good author). She walked down the peach to great us.

"Hello my dear friends, I haven't met you in a very long time. Wasn't it in Russia when I met you last," said Ebony gadfly. "Sorry about ignoring you right now since I was busy proofreading a story for my cousin (the good Christian one; not that greedy selfish atheist one who lingers about)."

"Yes, we did truly fight very gravely," said Jason with a lot of pride.

"Okay," said Thelia, "what did you call us for."

"Yes, I need to show you something. I have managed to capture a real Roman god," she replied.

"Show us at once," said Jason, demandingly. The woman knew her place so she took him to the evil god; Thelia remained behind to carter to the gardening (see knew her palace as well).

"I will be taking you to my Christian cousin's place, for Noah does not know that I have managed to do this. If he found out he would force me to release this evil god and all of these would be for nothing," said Ebony.

"Yes," said Jason. "Take me there now." So she did.

"This is the evil god," said Ebony pointing to an old man, but they all knew this was a disguised; he was most likely a demon so he would be really ugly. "This is Socrates, one of the evil Roman gods. They are camped out in California, but this one strayed too far and we were able to capture him (you know that California is such an ungodly place that we have place to wipe them all out with nuclear weapons. So many homosexuals there that I think it are beyond saving," continued Bony. "But before we deal with this evil thing, we have something more important. Down the road is an abortion clinic; I don't have the strength to destroy it, but I bet you do," asked Ebony to Jason, wanting him to take the task.

"I will take your task for I am a proud Prayer Warrior so I will take this task eerily," said Jason.

"So I will say a prayer for you and our impossible task, which god will be poon our side to guide us," said Ebony. And so she said a prayer:

_In all the word  
>roams a sword.<br>Making those  
>over there goes.<br>And all will see  
>likes to see me.<br>Tonight we will  
>live in Christ.<em>

"What I lovely Prayer, it will give me strength to go on!" said Jason. And so they went to the abortion clinic and Jason went up and said to all those sinful people going to kill their unborn children, "You have murdered. This is a sin and the punishment is death." So they got all the people and put them in prison, until they had their child, and then they will be put to death. Jason then blew up the Abortion Clinic with a bomb (this is not terrorism since it is being done in God's name for a good cause). And Jason won a medal from the mayor of Kansas City, Joe Reardon.

**Jesus:** That was a very interesting Chapter.  
><strong>Peter:<strong> I hope that evil god dies.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Me too.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Until then, goodbye.


	67. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: We Kill Socrates**

**Jesus:** This chapter will be much better than the last capture. It will have more action and wronged-doers are more punishable. This will honour me muck.  
><strong>Paul:<strong> Yes, I do honest heartily agree with you, this will be the best chapter in this endure series.  
>Jesus: am glad about that. I hope the readers will agree also with this statement, especially all those good Christian Men out there.<br>**Peter:** I am sure to give this capture a good reviews.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> I like say that my proof-reader, Ebony, will going on camp tomorrow so I will be needing a new-new proof-reader to take her place for a few weeks. Anyone that wants to do that can you please email me; thank-you weary much.

**Chapter Seven: We Kill Socrates**

Back at Ebony's house after getting the medal from the major, our heroes were waiting at the baloney of Ebony's house. She was waiting inside, getting prepared for our next meeting with the evil god Socrates. She came out.

"We must now take on that evil scum that claimed to be god. We all know that there is only one true God, so this evil demon must be punished for blush-phony; this is a sin so if we don't punish him we will be also accused of blush-phony since we were not doing the good work our God and his eternal beloved son Lord Jesus Christ of Narrative," said Ebony Brown.

"Yes," said brave Jason, "I do agree with you, we must punish this satanic demon. I have some trips up my leaves to get rid of this evil dump-head," said Jason. "Be careful around this evil demon Thelia, we don't know what evil deed she could do to you," Jason said his friend Thelia.

"I think, to be safe, to leave you friend here," said Ebony.

"I agree with you there," said Jason. "She not a really good fighter anyway. Let's go." And so they went, with Thelia staying behind, and Jason driving the van since Ebony did not have a driver finance. They came to her cousin's house and Ebony showed him the evil flake god. "So we meet again," the Prayer Warrior said powerfully and inspirationally.

"Evil laugh," said Socrates sportingly and cowardly and satanic like. "You will never defeat me, I am a god."

"Yes, you claim to be one, but now I will now prove to you that you are mistaken," said Jason. And show he grabbed the little old man, so weak, opened his mouth and threw napalm down it. Socrates screamed painfully as his throat burnt. "See, I have proved it, if you were a god, you would have no suffered a burn. You wouldn't be in pain. I will leave you now to allow you to have a painful and long death," said Jason. He left. Outside was a follower of Socrates that Thelia had managed to chapter while they were out.

"Kill me," she pleaded. "Make my life end!" Jason laughed.

"I will not end your life since murder is a sin. I will make you my personal slave. Now take that whore away and punish her first," he said to Thelia. She nodded and took her away. After this Jason and Ebony read the bible. Then a phone calls rand. Ebony answered it. "What is it?" Jason asked.

"The other Kansas City has problem," she said panicky. "I need to get out of retirement for I must help them."

"What is it," he asked her.

"A demon army is sieging the city!" she said. He grabbed.

**Jesus:** See, that was a better capture. Please give it good reviews.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Yes I do too. Please give me good reviews, but no bad reviews okay. Amen.


	68. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Camp is attacked**

Jesus: Now we must look back at the torrent characters that have been stay at the camp.

Thomas: Yes, this will be interested for I were wondering what these people been up to.

Jesus: Then right, my young prophet!

And so Piper wait there in the church for Luke to return (he had gone to get his Table, for we will be reading it all tontine!) and she trapped her fingers. Sudden, Luke came back with his bike, panic kingly.

"We mutts go, the camp I singer attack! We will get our strengths back and attack forward. We must not let them get away with it," the rave Christian Man said so brave lily but not in sexual manner (they are not going out in anyway so don't get the rung ideas you perverts!)

"Ok," she said. "Showed me thy way!"

And so he token hair from church and talked her to a safe place up the hill were the three was once was which chaptered poor Thelma there by the false god Hades (who Percy and Jerry had kill in part 1).

"Stay her my friend," said he to her. "I will go back to get mortem people and kill those unbelievers!" And so he went off. She was lonely but Chiron had cam for his hose.

"My good virgin Christian girl," he said in a non-pervert way, "you are safe her now. Luke will be ack son."

"I am gal that you are her five me," she said lovingly but not in sequel minter. "I hope Luke will be jack son," she said.

"I here he is coming her now," he replied. Son Luke reappeared with a body. It look like it was live. He drop it down next to Citron woo lock in the body bag. "So what do you have her?" he ask the few low Christian.

"This is the bod of the false god Euripides who manage to snipe in the camp with an amyl. The tractor much be behind this attack! I kill his follows but brought him back her to show u my fiend! Watt shut we do wife this heretic?" Luke assed Chino. "I want you to decide."

"We will hung him her at the three wick Thelma was tapped in a many years again," said his teacher. "We will maul him surfer!" and so they hung the evil god and he die very quicklime. Suddenly a girl pawl from the taller hill. She was in armour. It was Classes.

"I have come back from Russia," she said. I have helped kill Stalin. Both Ebony and Michael have gone into retirement. I have Jerry with me now.

"Hallo," said Jerry. "I am her to hep to in our problems." They were al gad and wen back to camp to prey. They then burred there death and mad those sinners rot, especially the evil false god.

Jesus: Now we must look back at the torrent characters that have been staying at the camp.

Thomas: Yes, this will be interesting for I have been wondering what these people have been up to.

Jesus: Then right, my young prophet!

And so Piper waited in the in the church for Luke to return. (He had gone to get his Table, for we will be reading it all tonight!) And she trapped her fingers. Suddenly, Luke came back with his bike, panicking.

"We must go! The camp is under attack! We will get our strength back and attack forward. We must not let them get away with this," the rave Christian man said so bravely but not in a sexual manner.

"Ok," she said. "Show me the way!"

And so he took her from the church and took her to a safe place up the hill. There, poor Thelma was captured by the god Hades.

"Stay her my friend," said he to her. "I will go back to get mortem poodle and kill those unbelievers!" And so he went off. She was lonely but Chiron had come for his hose.

"My good virgin Christian girl," he said in a non-pervert way, "you are safe here now. Luke will be back soon."

"I am glad that you are her with me," she said lovingly manner. "I hope Luke will be back soon."

"I hear he is coming back now," he replied. Soon, Luke reappeared with a body. It look like it was still alive. He dropped it down next to Chiron, who locked the body in a bag. "So what do you have here?" he asked.

"This is the body of the false god Euripides. He managed to sneak in the camp with an army. The traitor must be behind this attack!" Luke said. "I killed his followers, but brought him back her to show you, my friend! What should we do with this heretic?" Luke asked Chiron. "I want you to decide."

"We should hang him at the tree where Thelma was trapped in a many years ago," said his teacher. "We will make him suffer!" They proceeded to hang the evil god. He died very quickly.

Soon after, a girl appeared from the taller hill. She was in armour. It was Classes.

"I have come back from Russia," she said. I have helped kill Stalin. Both Ebony and Michael have gone into retirement. I have Jerry with me now.

"Hello," said Jerry. "I am here to help out with the problems." Everybody was glad Jerry was there. They went back to camp to pray. They then burred the dead.

_Good chapter. Seems to be lots of action going on. I removed all grammatical errors, so nobody can criticize you about that. ^_^_

_Peace out! God be with you!_


	69. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jason Travels to the otter Kansas**

**Tomas:** Hanky Anonymous for help on proofread. You did good work for me. Ebony will be Bach son so I don't Ned you help after tis capture.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Yes his hep was weary god.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> It a shame I won't Ned him afar this capture. No I must go on to the nectar capture.

Jason went into the fan and Ebony follow. Thelma cam login with ten. Ad so José drove the Chrysler Voyager since neither Ebony nor Thelma's could dive. And so thy five to the otter Kanas City. Along the way they had to sudden stop for something was certified wrong. In the middle of the rode was a demon breast like no other! It was a werewolves, and its fangs were out to get us god Christian men! I quick got out of bar to get the wolves from attacking my virgin fiends!

"Belong!" I yield but the wolf not listen. He caged at me at the sped of kite. It was fast, weary dusk. It's had big teeth and larges agro eyes that look demon processed but I knew he was not a demon. It was human like any won else. I noticed the moon at full ad I understand very wall wart had happen. So I went on to the werewolves and said a prayer: "My god bless this lovely creator you crated. Althorn he curse by the wicked Stan, you will give him straight like you gave me! May he be bless and do god this to you! Amen and amen."

A sudden the wolf turn to human and was native America. A voice said, "He can control change wolf human easy." And we glad.

"My name Edward Cull and I tank yon for save me," he sed.

"You shod tank God fro he save you from breast hood," I sed.

"Watt shut I dope no?" he asked me.

"Go hep me save Kansas Pity. WE need hep all we need thou God is only help need to save day! He grate berry great! Amen ad amen," smoke primly to him I sed.

"Ten I fool you even to give if must be! Pease aloe me to come? It bee god! I have fun with you and you fiend! Let go!" he seed primly as well.

And so we travel moor toward Canvas City. Suddenly a pone wrong. I sopped the van. Ebony answer. She said it was a fiend of her, which was her dried Draco. He was at Alana City which was near to us. So we went there. Draco was their ware a rubber jacket and leans for he became secret agent after blowing up Hog-ward.

"I come to help you," he sed.

"Thank you," I sed. I look at them, this is my husband. They all grasped. They not realise I was married even if I not tell them. W sopped therefore we need to have time with my husband.

So we wait there in room. Draco came up. "Why you leave me after battle?"

"I need to for I had duty to Michele. I pretext for him. Jerry have me mission. Please forgive me," I sed.

"I will," his sed. And we went to bed (don't get anything Norton from that you dirty perverts!)

"Love you," I sed.

"I Jove you to," he sed. WE kissed but not had done it. We were wait to get harried again fore we didn't actually get marry. We need to do it again because Hog-ward was not scared land we need holly and to get marry.

Here you go. It's not my best, but I tried.  
>Thomas: Thank you, Anonymous for your help with the proofreading. You did good work for me. Ebony will be back soon, so I don't need your help after this chapter.<br>Jesus: Yes, his help was very good.  
>Thomas: It's a shame I won't need him after this chapter. Now I must go on to the next chapter.<p>

Jason went into the van and Ebony followed and Thelma came with them so Jason drove the Chrysler Voyager since neither Ebony nor Thelma could drive. And so the five of us went to the Kansas City, Missouri. Along the way, we had to suddenly stop for something was certainly wrong. In the middle of the road was a demon beast like no other! It was a werewolf, and its fangs were out to get us good Christian men! I quickly got out of car to stop the wolves from attacking my virgin fiends!

"Begonia!" I yelled, but the wolf not listen. He dashed at me at the speed of light. It was fast and had big teeth and large eyes that looked demon possessed, but I knew he was not a demon. It wasn't human like anyone else. I noticed the moon was full and I understood very well what had happened. So I went up to the werewolf and said a prayer: "May God bless this lovely creator you created. Although he's cursed by the wicked Satan, you will give him straight like you gave me! May he be blessed and do good things to you! Amen." Suddenly, the wolf turned back into a Native American human. "He can control his changing from wolf to human easily," God explained. We were glad for that.

"My name is Jacob Black and I thank you for saving me," he said.

"You should thank God, for he saved you from beast hood," I replied.

"What should I do now?" he asked me.

"Come help me save Kansas City. We need all the help we can get, though God is only help needed to save the day! He is great, very great! Amen," I boasted.

And so we travel further towards Kansas City. Suddenly a cell phone rung. I stopped the van. Ebony answered.

She said it was a friend of hers, Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts. He was at Kansas City, Kansas, which was near to us, so we went there. Draco was there wearing a leather jacket and jeans for he became a secret agent after blowing up Hogwarts.

"I've come to help you," he declared.

"Thank you," I replied. I look at them, "this is my husband." They all grasped. They had not realized I was married, even if I did not tell them. We stopped there for we needed to have time with my husband.

So we waited there in the room. Draco came up. "Why did you leave me after the battle?" he asked of me.

"I had to, for I had a duty to Michele. I pretext for him. Jerry had my mission. Please forgive me," I pleaded.

"I will," he replied. And we went to bed (don't read anything into that, you dirty perverts!)

"Love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. We kissed, but not had done it. We were waiting to get married again before we didn't actually get married. We needed to do it again because Hogwarts was not sacred land we need holy land to get married.

Tomas: Thanks, Anonymous for helping on proofread. You did good work for me. Ebony will be back soon so I don't need you help after tis capture.  
>Jesus: Yes her help was very good.<br>Thomas: It is a shame I won't need her after this capture. No I must go on to the next chapter.  
>Jason went into the van and Ebony followed. Thelma came login with ten. Then, Jason drove the Chrysler Voyager since neither Ebony nor Thelma could drive. And so they drove to the other Kanas City. Along the way they had to sudden stop. Something was wrong. In the middle of the road was a demon beast like no other! It was a werewolf, and its fangs were out to get us! I quickly got out of car to stop the monster from attacking my friends!<br>"Be gone!" I yelled, but the wolf didn't listen. He lunged at me at the speed of light. It was fast! It had big teeth and large eyes. I knew he was not a demon. It was human like anyone else. I noticed the moon at full and I understood very well what had happened. So I went over to the werewolf and said a prayer: "My God, bless this lovely creature you created. Although he was cursed by the wicked Satan, you will give him strength like you gave me! May he be bless and do well this to you! Amen and amen."  
>Suddenly, the wolf turned back to human. A voice said, "He can control the change of a wolf to a human."<br>"My name Edward Cullen. And I thank you for saving me," he said.  
>"You should thank God for he save you from beast hood," I replied.<br>"What should I do now?" he asked me.  
>"Go help me save Kansas City. We need help! God is only help needed to save day! He is great! Very great!" pride to him I said.<br>"Then I fool you even to give if must be! Please let me to come? It will be good! I will have fun with you and you friends! Let go!" he seed pride as well.  
>And so we travel closer toward Kansas City. Suddenly, another thing went wrong. I stopped the van again. Ebony answered. She said it was a friend of hers, which was her friend Draco. He was at Alana City which was near to us. So we went there. Draco was their wearing a leather jacket and jeans, because he became a secret agent after blowing up Hogwarts.<br>"I've come to help you," Draco said.  
>"Thank you," I said.<br>Ebony looked at us. She said, "Draco and I are married." We all gasped. They did not realise I was married even if I didn't not tell them. We stopped there for the night. Ebony needed time with Draco.  
>(Tomas's Beta Reader here, POV change. Ebony's POV!)<br>So we waited there in room. Draco came up. "Why did you leave me after the battle?"  
>"I needed to, because I had duty to Michael. Jerry have me mission. Please forgive me," I said.<br>"I will," he said. And we went to bed (In a non-perverted way)  
>"I Love you, Draco," I said.<br>"I love you to," he said. He leaned in to kiss me. We didn't do anything else though, because we weren't officially married. We needed to do it again because Hogwarts was not scared land.

**Thomas:** Ebony will be ask son! Nest capture will be written by here. Se willing to writ for me gain.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Can wait not! Reed it son! A med.

PS: I am sore about the delay in uploading tit story. I was going to get Ebony to proofread since the other proof-reader did not do a god job but he did put the effect so I have upload it.


	70. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Piper and Jerry goes to Washington DC to Find out Who the Tractor is and Defeat them Once and for All so they would not terrorized by them ever again for as long as God allows Time to go on For**

**Thomas Brown:** Ebony Brown is back to proofread my story so do not afraid if the last few chapters were not as good as the other ones. This will get better as it brings in more about Jesus and God.  
><em><strong>Jesus:<strong>_ Yes, it is important to talk about me and my father.  
><strong>Thomas Brown:<strong> Yes, and no matter what everyone says I am going keep writing this story until the day I die. I am doing the work of the lord converting all those nonbelievers to Christianity and I am succeeding.  
><em><strong>Jesus:<strong>_ You doing very well. God bless you!  
><strong>Thomas Brown:<strong> I also like to mention that my cousin Ebony will be writing the next three chapters which will make up a trilogy within this story dealing with the battle at Boston (we have decided to change city that the battle is fought in). And so we must go onto the story. Enjoy my fellow Christian Men although women are free to read this it is written for men so they the women are most likely not to get what I am saying due to their simple minds.

Piper was waiting at the big house which had been turned into the head offices for The Prayer Warriors for Chiron who told them her to wait for her. She was waiting for an important mission for Chiron had special ideas for her and it would prove her worth since she had recently arrived at the camp and hadn't done anything inspirational yet. Chiron entered the room and Piper looked up at the awesome that was her teacher, and true follower in Christ and a brave solder for the Prayer Warrior cause.

"Hello my deer girl," he said all fatherly to her, since her father abandon her after her father discovered that she had converted Christianity (he was native American and believed in all that new age crap), and she listened eagerly to him although she knew God was her true father.

"Dear leader who inspires us fight the good fight battling those evil Satanists who try to take over our God-given country America (the greatest country that ever was the white red and blue inspires me!), what mission do you ask of me to do for you and for the good of the Christian race?" the girl ask politely for if she didn't she would punished by being sent to jell.

"I want you to go to Washington DC to find out who the tractor is. Although Jason was meant to do this, he has other more important things to do such as defending Boston from an army of Satanists who plan to invade Boston and force them to drink tea!" he said in a very distressed Boyce.

"I will do this task and find out who the tractor is by going to Washing Dick. May I ask for help," she asked. "I cannot do this task along for I am a woman and need a man to help me."

"Fine then," said the great Chiron, although he is not as great as Jesus who is the great thing to ever happen besides God himself but since Jesus is God he is the greatest thing to ever happen. "I will send somebody with you. My friend Jerry, who has done many brave things for the Christian cause such as killing all the Greek gods, defeating Hogwarts School and killing that evil John Lennon ruler of Russia. He will follow you in your quest to find out who is the Tractor!"

And so we brought a Renault Respace, a 1992 model, since we couldn't find an American van but because it was European we had to make do until we could find a good old American van. Jerry drives and Piper stayed in the back. Grover, Leo, and Annabeth came along with us for they needed god defence. It took a few hours but we made it to Washing Dick although a group of Satanist were driving behind us. Leo got out a machine gun and blew them up making a car crash, but since all the drivers were all atheists we had no symphony for them. Annabeth sharpened her sorrow for she knew an evil being was awaiting them most likely the evil Tractor who was most likely waiting in Washing Dick for them to come and streak them when they were least aware of their surrounding; none of them had gone to Washing Dick before in their entire lives.

Jerry and Annabeth got out of the van while Grover went to search for any vampires while Leo went away to park the ban. And so Jerry and Annabeth were walking Washing Dick. Soon Leo came back.

"I have parked the van in one of the churches that we have. They said it is okay to park it there," he said to Jerry.

"I know, the last time I came here I befriended the pastor there so I know him very well," said Jerry. "After we find out who the tractor is we will go see him and talk to him, it would be very interesting to meet him again after all these years. It's good to be back in Washing Dick."

We then went to the house that had the information on whose the tractor was. We walked into the house and there was an old very man. He had a long bread and striking red eyes, but he was not evil since he was born that way but a good Christian man like everyone else ion that holy room (this is in a Church by the way).

"So you want to know who the tractor is?" he asked.

"Yes we do," said Jerry all bravely in a heroic tone of voice. "Please tell us for the camp is in very much big dagger. We need to find the tractor quick!"

"I will help you, but first you must do something for me," said the old man.

"And water be that?" asked Jerry.

"I want you to deliver a package of mine to a court procession in Chicago surrounding the false teachings of evolution. In it has evidence that proves that evolution is false. If succeeded, we can ban evolution once and for all freeing this god-fearing nation from the grips of satanic atheism!" said the old man explaining the taste that he wanted Jerry and his friends to do.

"I will do this and would have done this even if I didn't need to know who the tractor is. We will leave now," said Jerry. And so they returned to where the church is near the van and to go to Chicago. But first, most importantly, Jerry wanted to go talk to his friend at the church near the van. And then after that they would leave Washing Dick.

**Jesus:** That was very interesting capture.  
><strong>Peter:<strong> I truly heartedly believe that you are correct. I do not understand why so many people hate this story. Where had all the good Christian men gone? Please come and spread knowledge of this great story and of Jesus Christ of Narrative!  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> What is in the package will be revealed in capture fourteen for the next two capture will be written by the cousin Ebony. I hope you enjoy her trilogy.


	71. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Battle for Boston - Part 1**

_Author's note__/ Hey, its Ebony here. Thomas has asked me to write three more chapters for this fan-fiction. I'll keep the author's note short, but I like say that I have read through the reviews and I will take the advice. The next three chapters will have less religious themes in it. I cannot guarantee that Thomas will tone it down, but I will do the best I can convince him._

Bombs above could be heard while airplanes flew above. Kelvin, a member of the Prayer Warriors, quivered as he heard the awful noise. He waited for the phone to ring. Someone was surely going to ring him to tell him the bad news, unless they've been bombed as well. When will he be bombed? It would be best not to think about that. All though the enemy had the upper hand, one thing that Kelvin still had was hope. While everyone else slept – resting for the battle the next day – Kelvin prayed to God.

"Please aid us in our time of need. It won't be long till the demon and their supporters get to us," he prayed desperately. "Even if it's one more day on this earth, we need your help no matter how you do it. Just please help us; that is all I ask."

"You're still at it with that praying nonsense," a voice said behind him. "Shouldn't you realize that God is dead now? He won't be coming to anyone's rescue anymore." It was Dexter – Kelvin's leading officer.

"You are a Prayer Warrior, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"You swore an oath. We cannot give up," Kelvin concluded. Dexter nodded his head. "We cannot go about talking like that; it would discourage the rest of the guys."

"I just…" the commander paused, "...don't think I can go on believing in God."

"You have to, it's the only way we can win," answered Kelvin.

"Suppose you are right," Dexter said. He paused for a moment as if he was in a moment of deep thought. He then spoke – very calmly and direct – to Kelvin. "I want you to do something. One of our spies has gone missing. I fear that one of the demon supporters might have gotten to him. While it is still night – so that they enemy cannot detect you - go and see if you can find our spy. He means a lot to me…"

"Why is that?" asked Kelvin. He regretted doing that; the captain could very well punish him for asking questions like that. Luckily enough, Dexter answered his question. Kelvin was relieved.

"He is my son."

"I can see how it would feel to lose someone – I to have lost a brother to this war. I will help you, I promise."

As he was speaking the phone rang. Both Kelvin and Dexter stared at the phone as if they were in a deep trance. Quickly Dexter shook his head – leaving the trance – and answered the phone. As he spoke, Kelvin also left the trance. It must have been the enemy performing evil magic on them – they were slow to react but luckily they were able to leave the trance in time. Dexter hung up the phone – silence ensured. However, Kelvin ended that silence – he wanted to know who had rung and most importantly: why?

"Who was it?"

"It was help?" the commander said. "While you go and find my son I will meet up with some fellow Prayer Warriors – God has answered our call."

Not before long, Kelvin was walking through the streets of Boston – everything looked so empty. He looked around at the ruined buildings – the city that he was brought up in had been destroyed. And like two hundred and fifty or so years ago, he will help in freeing America again from powers of evil. Gun shots were heard – Kelvin quickly ducked for cover. Hiding behind a car, he could hear a voice yelling.

"Get away, you demon support!" he yelled.

"I'm not a demon supporter. I am a Prayer Warrior," Kelvin quickly said before anymore gun shots were shot – he didn't want the enemy to hear them and discover their position.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" the other person said.

"And how do I know you're not a demon supporter as well?"

"We don't" the other person replied. "I think the only option we need is a leap of faith. We will both jump out in the count of 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Go!"

Kelvin foolishly jumped out and was welcome by gun shots. Quickly he dodged them and returned back to the cover of the car.

"You lied!" Kelvin shouted. "You're one of them – those demon supporters."

"How did you guess?" the supported sneered. Kelvin wanted to punch this arsehole in the face but he knew he had to play his cards right.

"Well," Kelvin paused to think of what to say next, "I was lying as well. I am also a demon supporter. Come out and we can greet each other like good old friends."

"Okay," said the supporter.

So both of them – Kelvin and the support - came out of hiding; and although the supporter was tried to fire, Kelvin was quicker, shooting the supporter before he could shot back. Kelvin quickly left before anyone else came – investigating what the gun shot was all about.

He soon came to a boy who looked about fifteen - a few years younger than Kelvin. This was obviously Dexter's son – he looked very similar to the commander.

"Hey," Kelvin said, showing his Prayer Warrior ID card to prove that he wasn't lying, "you father has sent be to rescue you."

"Thanks," the boy said. "I don't think I would've survived any longer out here."

They quickly got back to base were they could rest up for the next assignment. As they entered the main room, Kelvin noticed that there was a group of people there.

"Hello," said Dexter. "I want you guys to meet some people. These guys are Jason, Thelma and Draco. They have come to help us in saving Boston from the demons."

_Author's note/ I hope that was better. Please tell; I would like to know._


	72. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Battle for Boston - Part 2**

_Author's note/ hey it's Ebony again. Dunne it anyone's still reading any of it – I hope you are since its actually starting to get good again (please, Thomas don't take offence to that but the last few chapters have been a tad bit anti-climactic) – but anyway; here's the next part in my contribution to this Fick._

Jason carefully park the van outside a shopping mall just outside of the city – the rest of the city looked like a mess so it'd be difficult to drive the van through all the rubble. Boston looked like it had a million bomb dropped onto it (most likely true) like an old World War 2 movie. Jason, Thelia and Draco decided to go on ahead, while Ebony decided to stay behind to guard the van _(AN/ and also because it would be a bit awkward writing about her; I don't want her to turn into a Mary Sue)._

"I remember coming up here before my father rejected me. He was filming a movie up here. It was such a beautiful city; one of America's greatest masterpiece, maybe even better than Washington DC I dare say. It's a shame its gone all downhill," Thelia said depressingly.

"I wish I could have seen it in its prime," Jason commented.

"I agree with Jason," Draco added in, "since I'm British, I've never been here either. I wished I came here sooner." _(A/ I know this character is out of character but there's nothing I can do about that so you can't complain)._

"Well, we can complain as much as we want but it won't get us anywhere. Let's go and see if we can help out in the war effort," Thelia decided to get the group on task.

It took them about an hour to get to the base. They had rung them before hand to notify that they're coming and the commander came to meet them on the way there. Once the commander – whose name was Dexter – they walked toward the base talking about the situation at hand. According to Dexter the demons started to appear a month ago. While only a few Bostonians supported these demons, a small group of radicals created an alliance with the demons and used their powers to suppress the rest of the Bostonians. When the tried to fight back, the supporters declared war on those that didn't support their evil agendas and bombed the hell out of them. Now the remaining Bostonians were fighting back.

"We will do as much as we can do," Thelia reassured the commander.

"I am truly relieved and graceful; you help is welcome," replied Dexter. He seemed very thankful which made the group pleased.

"So," Jason said meditatively, "what do you want us to do?"

"I was thinking about getting you guys to spy on the enemy. I'm totally sure that they're planning something; I just don't know what. Please help me - it would mean a lot to me."

"We will do what we can," Thelia reassured him. Dexter nodded to say thanks.

They soon got the base where Dexter introduced the group to Kelvin and his son. Draco stayed behind to help guard the base, but Thelia and Jason went ahead to spy on the enemy with Kelvin tagging on behind. _(A/ Why does Word keep auto-correcting Thelia to Thelma?)_

They soon came to the enemy base where they could see one of the demons talking to an audience of their supporters. Thelia, Jason and Kelvin were hiding at the top of a building so that the enemy couldn't see them. They listened while the demon spoke, speaking in a really punitive and harsh voice.

"We strike tonight – while they won't expect – and we give them a whipping they'll never forget. We are the boss now and nothing will change that," spoke the demon. Suddenly the demon started to speak of very a strange thing. "As we know we must keep all eyes around us – they could be near us and all will be lost – and danger is near and wide. But if I was the wisest, I would give myself up now; surrender to the powers that be – that's me – and discover the truth about your meaningless existence."

Although this didn't mean anything to Thelia and Kelvin – or the audience listening – but it meant a lot to Jason; the demon was speaking to him. He went on this quest to begin with to discover who he really was, nothing had been answered. He was still a mystery to himself. Although the Prayer Warriors had treated him well, he still wanted to know his true identity. If he betrayed his new friends he could gain his identity again. But he decided to wait until he got back to base to make his decision.

As Thelia told the captain about the speech made by the demon, Jason stood there in a blur; pondering about the decision. After Thelia told Dexter about what the demon said, Jason had some free time to speak to Thelia.

"There's some stuff I need to do," he told her. "I'm planning to go back to the enemy."

"Let's go," she said eagerly.

"I will be going alone – it would be too dangerous for you," Jason lied. He knew Thelia could handle herself in a battle, but he didn't want to betray her in front of her face – he would be able to look at here. Luckily Thelia agreed to the lie.

"Okay, I will stay here – but be carefully," she said. "But before you go, I need to tell you something…"

"Leave till I come back," Jason said quickly, and then leaving as fast he could. Kelvin, curiously, wander not the far behind, but Jason was unaware that some was following him. Unaware, he was walking right into grave danger…

_TO BE CONTINUED… _

_A/ I hope that was good? Dunne until people review it I suppose._


	73. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Battle for Boston - Part 3**

_Author's note/ hey, this will be my last chapter; Thomas will be doing the best. Anyway, I better get writing then._

"Where did Jason go?" Dexter asked Thalia. He had only gone away for thirteen minutes and all his plans had gone to shite. He was hoping that Jason was going to be there to help him but now he was going have to get someone else.

"He went to spy on the enemy's base again," she told him.

"What?" he yelled in disgust. "Why did he do that?"

"Dunne," said Thalia, "but he seems to be in a rush."

"Damn! Then I'll have to get someone else to do the next mission," he responded. "Where's Kelvin?"

"I don't know," Thalia wasn't the sure. "I think he went with Jason."

"For his shake, what was he thinking?" pondered Dexter. "What am I going to do?"

As he was speaking, Kelvin entered the room. It looked like he had run a mile race in the shortest time possible (being 4 minutes flat). He was puffing and sweating; swearing under his breath. He soon managed to get her breath back; still shaking but able to speak – barely. Dexter and Thalia waited there patiently while the boy spoke.

"They've kidnapped him," he said all shockingly. Both Dexter and Thalia opened their mouths in shock.

"And how did they do that? Shouldn't you have protected him?" shouted Dexter in anger.

"I was secretly following him. If I had help him when he was captured I would've been caught as well – and I wouldn't have been able to warn you of his captured by the enemy," Kelvin explained his actions.

"Fine," said Dexter, "carry on then." Kelvin was still shaking.

"Everything is fine," said Thelia all soothingly. "Carry on."

Kelvin took a deep breath and carried on with his tale. "When we had got to the base Jason came forward revealing himself to the enemy. He kept shouting that he had come and he wanted answers. He even said that he will reveal the location of the base."

"Oh my, Jason would never do that. Are sure you misheard him?" asked Thalia.

"No," Kelvin said sadly, "what I'm saying is the truth; I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Dexter, "it is the traitor Jason that should be sorry. I knew it was him along!"

"Carry on," said Thalia gently.

"Well, he said all this things about us which were nasty. But then another voice called. It was the demon that we heard speak earlier today. He was laughing, but then spoke in his crawl voice that he had tricked Jason into coming and that he didn't want to know the location of the base. Instead he wanted Jason himself. I don't know why but they are not planning to killing; for some strange reason I cannot explain," said Kelvin.

"Neither cans me," said Thalia. "Carry on please."

"I think they are going to use Jason as a way to get into camp Half-Blood! We must get him before he spills the beans," said Dexter. "Thalia, I will come with you. We need to get Jason even if it means killing him; I'm afraid."

"No!" said Thalia. They grasped. "I want him alive. There are reasons behind this but I cannot reveal them now. I also believe that he was tricked – I can forgive for that."

"Then we rescue him them."

Thalia nodded her head in agreement. Kelvin led them to the base where Jason was being hold captured. They stared at the building for at least ten minutes working out how to sneak in without alarming anyone.

"I will stay behind to make sure that there is back-up, if you need it though," said Dexter. "Kelvin, go with her and help her rescue her friend."

Quickly and swiftly, Thalia and Kelvin sneaked into the base. They were so good at it that the guard did not take any notice of them. Suddenly they came across a crack in the wall which was too big for Kelvin to get through, so Thalia had to go alone (she was small enough to get though the crack). She soon came to the prison cell which the demon supporters had thrown Jason into.

"Hey, it's me, Thalia," she whispered through the bars.

"Go away," he said.

"No, you are coming with me!" she demanded. She had gone all this way to rescue him so she wasn't going to go home empty handed. "Even if I have to drag you out, you're coming with me."

"After what I did?"

"Yes," she said. And then shocking she said three simple but effective words: "I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I am honest, I truly do forgive you. You're like a brother – I couldn't forgive myself if something ever happens to you," she replied.

"Then please let me out then," he said. Thalia managed to picklock the door and once it was opened Jason left the cell. They started to go back. By the time they got to where Dexter was, battle had ensured while Thalia went to rescue Jason.

Although the battle had ended, they noticed a body in the middle of the battlefield. They rushed towards the body to discover that it was Dexter. He was barely alive. Thalia dropped to her knees and got close to him in his last dying moments. Jason stood a distance away but was ready to defend Thalia encase any of the enemy saw them.

"Please protect my son," he said. "Make sure he has a good life – much better than this."

"I promise you, he will have the best childhood anyone could ever want," replied Thalia.

"Thanks," said Dexter. "Tell him that I love him." And with that, he closed his eyes and gave up the ghost. Thalia started to cry, but Jason reminded her that they had to start leaving – the enemy could easy spot them there.

They soon returned back to the base. It was organized the Dexter's son would go with Draco, who was leaving to England again – he had some meditating and prayer to gather strength. Reports of activity in the ruins of Hogwarts had been sent Draco and he wanted to make sure the Witches didn't revive their old school.

Thalia and Jason returned to Ebony. They then continued their journey.

_Author's note/ Yeah, Tom will be back in the next chapter. I Dunne yet but I might write another chapter (Tom is planning on having 20 chapters to this Fenwick like all his other stuff). Also, I'm not planning to write anymore on my MLP Fenwick since I've come across a block in it. I might write a Pokémon or Digi Môn Fenwick like I promised before. I have already decided that it won't have any religious themes in it. Well, good bye._

_PS/ there was a mistake in the last chapter. Thalia father wasn't an actor, it was Piper's father. Woops, my bad. Not like it's goanna matter though._


	74. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Evolution is disproven once and for all and therefore gets banned forever until the time of the Book of Relation of Saint John while living on Patmos**

**Thomas Broom:** I am back. Ebony stuff was good but this will be so insuring that people will fork to go read this grate strong.  
><strong>Jesus Christ:<strong> Yes, I am glad that you have returned. You will truly bring back this story into shape.  
><strong>Thomas Brown:<strong> Yes, and I must achieve the greatest reward by bringing this story back into a readable form that is honourable to our lord Jesus Christ and his eternal father up in Heaven.  
><strong>Jesus Christ:<strong> You are wise.  
><strong>Thomas Brown:<strong> I know I am. Thanks and amen.

Edward Cullum, Piper, Jeremy (who has decided to go by his fool name) and Grover were at a hotel in Chicago as they had come there that day. They had just read the Bible and had gone to bed. Jeremy still had the package and still decided not to open and not until the court case. But he wanting to know what it is and this made him not sleep. Piper came up to four see too was not sleeping.

"You are still awake? Have you not decided to take Melatonin it can make you sleep very well and not worry about something? Yom should take it? It is at your local drugstore," she told Jeremy with as much wisdom a woman could contain as men are much more intelligent.

"Have you heard about the black out of that liberal biased Wikipedia? They are protesting against that really good law be passed through congress called the Stop Online Piracy Act and the Protect IP Act which I think is a very good law," said Jeremy.

"I do agree with you, these laws are needed to protect the world from piracy. Steeling things against God's holy laws and for groups such as Goggle and Wikipedia means that they are sinning against our Christian heritage. THESE BILLS MUST GO THROUGH!" said Piper.

"Yes, I do agree with you totally. And I don't even use Wikipedia since it's really bias. I prefer the more cruciate Conservapedia which you should use since it is a conservative site," said Jeremy.

"Are you ready for today?" said Ebony.

"Yes I am. Let us go," replied Jeremy. So the group went to the curt with Jeremy holding a package. They walked into the court room and waited and listen to them arguing over evolution.

"We believe that Christianity should be banned and Atheist become the set religion in the United States and America and worshipped Evolution as the truth. We have a lot of proof that evolution is true," said an atheist. He presented his view and tried to back up his claimed but no one in the room were convinced. He was pretty much making stuff up and there was no evidence at all. Everyone alighted at him and booed.

Jeremy came up all bravely and presented the package. The judge opened the package and inside was the HOLY BIBLE, the true words of God, and everyone was amazed. "This is the only evidence I need and you will find it is fitting. God is my witness and tells me that Evolution is false and teaching tit should be banned and punishable by death, for teaching things against God's holy laws is a sin! Much like those pirates and those homosexuals that we must cleanse this holy country from," I said.

Everyone was so amazed ad agree with my comment that it was made law that Evolution was illegal to death. And anyone caught teaching it would be brought to teach. Amen and amen!

**Thomas:** That was truly.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> I agree with tow.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Now I must go.


	75. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Demons of Boston are Defeated and Jason's Group get told some Bad Brews**

Thomas Brown: I have returned.  
>Jesus Christ: Yes you have.<br>Thomas Brown: And I will teach everyone why turning your back on God is such a bad thing and what punishment you will get for committing such an evil sinful deed.  
>Jesus Christ: This will truly get people to flock towards me as my herd of sheep who will follow me like they should do for everyone must worship me for I am God.<br>Thomas Brown: I do agree totally.

After we returned back to the Church which was the vase we declared that the demons must fall for if they don't Boston will be enslaved forever in satanic fifth (if you don't agree with me you will burn in hell!) and be subjected to atheistic customs. We planned our attack and then decided to strike as soon as possible.

As we came to the enemy's mansion where they were hiding we prayed to Jesus and to his eternal father God and they answered our prayer by making the Holy Spirit enters us. And then maturates fall to the earth and staked the mansion killing everyone inside. We then entered it and killed anyone that survived. We came across the demon that was leading him and Jason stepped forward.

"Begonia from this holy word which was created by the grate Jesus Christ and his forkful holy eternal father Yahweh in other words GOD! We prayed that he would be defeated and he was sickened. You will suffer for your evil deeds," said Jason bravely and the demon died.

Thelia looked amazed at his brave deeds. "You are truly wonderful Jason. I only realized it now that I love you. Let us go out and be boyfriend and girlfriends but not have sex until we are married for at the moment will are still too young. We must wait but we can date in a Christian manner," she said.

"I do agree," said Percy. And they kissed in a Christian manger. "I do love you," Jason told her.

"I love you too," she said. "Martyr Jesus approve of our relationships."

"I do believe he will agree with this for we are both Christians. If an atheist date an atheist it is bad, but what worse is when an atheist dates a good Christian man or girl it is worse. If they are the same sex if it tae to the extreme and will be punishment by God," said Jason.

Soon came Edward Black who looked like he was in sushi distress. He was about to change into a warehouse but he calmed down. He then spoke to us in a very Christian manner.

"I have come to you to allay you to a important message. As you were away I, Jeremy, Piper, Grover, and Clarisse have gone on a mission to find the tractor. I have come to alter you that my companions have been kidnapped by the evil Roman gods who have taken them Californian," said the warehouse.

"Then we must go at once," said Ebony. We must stop them.

"I acre," said Jason. "Let us leapt at once! We will show those Satanist scum what happens when you mess with the goodness that is the Prayer Warriors."

"You words are wise," said Thelia.

"Then let us go," said Jason. And they went off to the location of their kidnapped fiends by driving the escape. I took them a week to get across the United Sites for it was a massage country. But they got there and we will leave with them standing on top of a hill overlooking their camp which was called Camp Half-Roman even though they are not really Romans.

_To be continued tomorrow!_


	76. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Torture and then the Rescue and in that Order**

**RECAP:** _Yesterday the demons in Boston were defeated by the might of the Prayer Warriors. After this, Jason and Thelia realized that they truly loved each other and decided to go out but wait to they get married before having sexes. After that they discovered that their friend Ebony has been kidnapped._

The first thing that Annabeth remember was waking up in a room outside of the Roman Half-Bloke Camp. Just after leaving the court room they were attacked and it looks like they were kidnapped and most likely been taken by the Roman Pagans. She had no idea where she was.

Enter a really evil looking made who had no hair but had a mask over his face. His red eyes and black beard scared Annabeth making her wish she wasn't born but she knew she shouldn't wish such a thing or else she would not be alive to hummer God.

"You must bow to me you weak little bitch," he said crawly.

"No! Never," she yelled angrily. "I will never bow down to you fifth." Suddenly he goes really close to her and groped her throat making her coke. "Help me Jesus."

"Your god will not help you, he is a lie. I am a god. It should be me that you should be skiing for mercy," he said wee Billy. "I am Jupiter the mighty ruler of this land, Camp Half-Blood of the Roads."

"So this is where I am?" she said.

"Yes," and you must die! "He said." And he got a ropy and staged her until she choked to death. She cited as she died but he was very crawl. He then did some very naughty figs to her before demoing her into a river without any proper Christian beryl. "Give me the lecture person so that I can turbo him!"

The next person is Griever. "Who are you?"

"I am Jupiter," said the Jupiter. "I want to know where the other base is where you are hiding your Prayer Warriors, he depended. I want to know so that I can get an army to gather and use my tractor to get them into the camp and kill you good Christian bikes and gorals! I will do very naughty things to their entire corpse for I am bisexual (fuck you Noah!) and will do it with anyone even animals because I am also a sadistic evil little bastard."

"No never!" said Grover. "Then you will go like you fiends!" And Juniper grates Grover's private things under his belly button, and cut them off. As Grover screams Jupiter cut opened his stomach (see, isn't this evil or what?) and roved all the Christian's guts. But Grover was still alive for God wanted him to stay alive so that he could kill the evil false gab that was killing him. So Jumper fed Grover his own guts along with his Grover's private things under his belly button sprinkled with poison (seriously that is so evil even I cannot wait to kill him off). And Grover died.

Bring me the next one, "said the evil man as they fagged Grover's body away to be robbed into the same rover as Annabeth." Evil laugh!

And so the brought out Jason. "You little evil man, you will suffer for this. I will not allow you to kill me like you killed the rest of my friend!" I will not let you!

"I is not I that is going to kill you, it will be your best friend PERCY JACKSON!" And out of the cornrow of the room came Percy Jackson who had been brainwashed with satanic teachings.

"I will grill you without mercy!" said Percy Jackson.

**To be continued…**_ will Jason survive and will Pray Jackson be un-brainwashed to worship the lord Jesus Christ and our lord Jesus Christ again like he should do? Find out in the next chapter of the Prayer Warriors: The Evil Goats Part Two._


	77. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Warrior is Fescue**

**RECRAP:** _After being knitted by the evil Satanists of Roman Goths, Annabeth and Piper were killed and Jason is about to be killed by Percy Jack his best grind_!

Percy got really close to Jason that it scared the poor good Christian boy to death but not enough to actually make him die but it was very scary anyway. His breaths stink since he was eta human flesh in a very human MANNER. He look very will wick was a shame sic he was a very good Christian man once. He was a true Prayer Warrior who killed Zeus and Hades and now he was in the script of the very weevil man named Juniper.

"I will kill you now," said Percy Jackson.

"No don't!" yelled Jason.

"Not you my fired," said Percy weirdly. I mean him! He started to slash at the evil man named Juniper. "You though you pain washed me but you were Wong! You are a Satanists scum and you will suffer for this."

"Evil laugh, you will never defeat me you weak sicko bastard," said Juniper before flying off on a satanic cloud that had the image of the evil Steve Jobs. "Have a nice time dying he said."

"Curse you weevil man," said Jason. "When I find you I will squeeze you into a million peace before sending you to jell where you will be for many years to come. You will suffer, I swear it! You will die at my hands!"

"Of course you will," said the voice in the distance in a very sarcastic manatee. "You will make me suffer in a million ways. I swat you will!" he was then gone.

After rescuing Jason and Annabeth, the only ones who had survived the attack, we went outside to witness the battle that had happen. Our friends Ebonies, Jeremy, Piper, and Leo had been battling the evil Romans and managed to defeat them all. All of the flake Roman gods were dead and on the floor was one of them. I went up to it and was pleased. But it opened its eyes.

"I want to be forgiven. I was ticked by Jupiter and didn't realize I was doing wrong," she said. "If I tell you where he went will I go to heaven?"

"Yes," I said. "Now tell me before I change my mind."

"He is going to India in New Delta where he is planning to release demons far worse than the ones you have seen before. Stop him before he can do so." And the false god died. But I laugh for I had lied to her. She was never going to heaven since she had sinned so much that she could never be forgiven. Anyone that pretends to be a god will die in hell, including those Atheists who believe that they are the own gods. God will punish them for their lives!

And so we got onto a plane and flew to New Delta. We were surprised at all the Satanic Hindu scum that was around us. We had to change this and fast.

**To be continued…** _will they find Jupiter? And will they cleanse of their sins? Find out tomorrow._


	78. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: New Delta within India**

**RECAP:** _Our hero Jeremy was rescued by Percy Jackson but the evil vase god Jupiter has got away. Now they go to New Delta to find him once and for all and kill him._

Before they went to Idea they went to Washing Tongs DC o find the man that knew who the tractor was before that Martyr meat up with Jeremy her husband. They stared at each other lovingly and then shared a kiss but didn't have sex since everyone else was around and that they were also UN a rush.

"I have missed you much. I have prayed to God and Jesus for me to meet you again and finally it has happened again," said Jeremy.

"I love you too," said Percy. "Please don't be afraid. Our children are still heartily and will become strong Prayer Warriors one day. Yes, I will also pray to God for you to be projected when you go away."

"Yes, I am glad you will do such a thing," said Jeremy.

"I want to tell you something. There is a man in New Delta who might know where Jupiter might have hid. His name is Bill. He will help you lots," said Mary. "Also, the next time I will see you, you won't see me. Keep your wits about you for nothing is what it seems." And she left, just after kissing Percy.

We then went to the man's house but we found the house empty. Inside was a note: "THE TRACTOR IS AMONG YOU! PRIEST IN PRIEST CLOTHING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARMED." And so we decided to leave at once. We went onto the aircraft and flew to New Delta. Along the way we talked about who we thought was our favorite character and we decided that it was Jesus.

We got to New Delta. I couldn't believe who much object used to worship Satan was there. We even found a witch but to not cause any interruption, we waited to nightie before killing (you must never suffer a witch for the lord complains so). We then came to the house where Bill was living. We entered and greased him and he was very friendly.

"You have come to the right place; I know where Jupiter has gone. He has hid himself in the Target Mohall. We must find away in there and kill him," Bill said.

"No, we don't go in there. We blow the whole place up. I bet you that there is a lot of satanic scum in there and we cannot let them go lose," said Jeremy. "We must grill the all!"

"Yes, I do agree with you." And so we went into the town and found some boobs which were being hold by a group of witches (we burnt them as well). And then we approached the Tahj Mohali. The site made me disgusted. How could something built such an evil building to worship Satan in. But I knew that by tomorrow this building will be gone for ever and forever. Amen and mane.

**To be continuing…** _will they be able to blow up that Tajo Mohali and will they be able to kill Juniper? Find out tomorrow!_


	79. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Battle for New Delta the Final Showdown**

_RECAP: After going to New Delta our heroes discover that the evil god Jumpier was hugging in the Tajo Mohali. Will they defeat his evil kind? Find out now!_

Percy, Jason, Grover, and Jeremy waited for the alarm to go. They had waited an hour for Kenobi, Piper and Annabeth to set the bombs. Once they were in place, the girls went away to a safe place for this was not a place for women to be in. And so our heroes entered the building. They wanted to find Juniper flirt before destroying the building. But an arrow was shot and killed Grover there onsite. They had not time to weep for they must move on forward.

They soon entered the main hall and there was many demons waiting to kill them along with many Satanist Indians. They were also using children as slaves since Jupiter was a twisted person. We made sure we didn't kill any of the Children since we were not sadistic twisted people but god honest Christian men that would never do an evil ace ever and ever amen and mane.

"You will suffer for your sins," Percy said with the force within his voice, an amazing and unspring site. "I will free you all from the gripes of hell by sending you to Satan himself. There you will be unshed like him and whipped until time is no more but that will never happen since time never ends simply your life. Now you die."

And bravely they thought as the Satanist charged at them wildly but they were skilled at fitting. Percy approached a big ugly looking one and he screw his sword and slice the man's throat open. And while the man screamed, Percy inspiringly stabbed the sword straight threw the mane's chest. The man died a painful death but because he worshiped Hindu an evil satanic false endian god he deserved everyone long undying moment of his death. If he had worship the one true lord Jesus Christ and his eternal father up there in heaven where he shares his power God things would have been very different.

Jason came across a small little draft but he knew to be fooled by his size. So he got a whip and managed to catch the little draft's legs and tripped him over. Jason then used his whip to strangle the little bastard to death. Never trust a draft for they are Satanists worst creatures. They are not even humane. Even Jeremy had a great victory over a satanic horse.

After defeating all the evil things, they left that evil building as they walked away all the explosives went off and the building blew up. They were happy for one stannic was gone from this holy world. But out came Ebony looking all worried.

"You did great my heroes, but the evil god is in the other temple!" she said boringly.

**To be continuing…** _will they be able to get the weevil god in time before he corrupts all of mincing? Fin out tomato!_


	80. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Prayer Warriors are Vicious SO TRUE**

_RECAP: After killing the entire Satanist in their faithful temple Tajo Manhole the Prayer Worriers blue the entire place up and saved New Delta from the Satanist. But it was revealed that Jupiter was hiding some here else. Now, for the final chapter…_

After finding out this information we went back to Bill who told us that he had hid himself in a burnt our Church that had been converted into a Satanist haven hidden away from the God rightful law but we decided it was time to clean them and their false god out once and floral. So as quick as we could we go to Jupiter's secrete temple Chat Wapiti Shiva Terminal outside of the city. We came close to the main gates all secretly and called for Jupiter to come out. He didn't and we nicked down the castle gate with our army of Prayer Warriors and went in and slaughter every satanic breast inside.

We came across Juniper who had managed to escape us but was running outside the gate in the ear outside. We charged after him but he was such a better runner (he had most likely prayed and worshipped Satan and asked him to give brim the ability to run fast so that if something like this happen he could run away from us). But we had God on our side and us prayer to our lord Jesus Crisp of Narrative and his tonal father Lord God who is also called Yeomen. And from the sky came a bolt of thunder which struck Jupiter down dead.

We approached the evil god and looked ever him. We were very happy for his death will make people much better without Satan in their lives. And India will turn back to it Christian ways before it rebel against colonialism and get rid of their hobbit of worshiping the evil satanic false god Hindu.

"We will defiantly celibate this for all of eternality," said Percy Jackson with glee.

"Jason yes we will," said Jeremy. But the evil god opened its eyes and shot blood eyes at Jeremy. "Why do you come back to life? God shouldn't kill you! What trickery is this you evil scum?"

"I am electricity proof since I am the god of Thunder! Now bow down to me," said evil bread. And Umpire took out his gun and aimed it at Jeremy, but before he could do so Percy Jackson jumped in the way and was shot by Jupiter. Then the evil god flew away to United Arab Empire on his cloud shaped in the image of the evil Gregory Lucas where he will be protected for all of time until Juggler Day comes when god's angels will hunt down that evil Immortal and kill him once and for all.

Jeremy rushed to Percy Jackson's body. The powerful Prayer Warrior was destroyed completely and feels down to his friend's body. "Please don't die," he cried but he was too late.

The day of Percy Jackson's funeral Jeremy met up with William who was Dextrose's son. He was old enough now to go on his own mission so Jeremy went up to imp and said, "You must go to Egypt where a revelation has taken place. Although the Islamic Satanist try to take control of the country, a group of demons who pretend to be the Egyptian gods are also trying to take over that place. I want you to go with Ebony to Egypt to free them from these two evil groups and free it by making it a Christian country again." _(William and Ebony's adventures will be told in _**The Prayer Warriors: Attack of the Sphinx**)

As Jeremy walked down the hallway to get to the church ground he heard footsteps coming from behind. He then heard a voice.

"I am the traitor," said the voice. Jeremy turned around. It was...

_To be continued in_ **The Prayer Warriors: The Titans Strike Back**

[There is a new story in this series called The Prayer Warriors: A Kingdom under Threat. It is a roleplaying game. You can find the link on my profile.]

[Since my brother Noah put viruses onto my computer, I do not have a copy of the last two stories that I wrote. If anyone has a copy of them can you please massage them to me? That would truly wanted and you will be really blessed. Thank you. I will also be writing a seventh part in this series called **The Prayer Warriors: The Crusades of Christ. **But until I can finish book five and six I cannot do that. So please give me a copy of them. And if Noah and Ebony say that I am dead that is because they are lying. I am not dead. I am very much still alive! Amen and amen!]


	81. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS IS A CO-STORY. IT IS HAPPENING DURING THE SAME TIME AS **THE PRAYER WARRIORS: THE TITANS STRIKE BACK** AND SHOULD BE READ TO GATHER.

I HAVE ALSO DISCOVERED A GOOD PROOFREADER PROGRAM SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE MISTAKES!

**RECAP:** _After defeating the evil Goth Jupiter in India, The Prayer Warriors returned to America. While attending Percy Jackson's funeral, our new hero William is sent to Edgy to rid the country of evil radical of the evil Egyptian gods. _

**Chapter One: A New Assignment and the Evil Egyptian gods are revealed**

Hi, my named is William Peterson and I am a Prayer Warrior. I was scant to Egypt to find where the evil gods of the Egyptians are and destroy them. I was told by my mentor Jeremy that a spy will tell me where they are so. So that is what I am doing which is ghosting to meet this person. So I was in Alexandria where an ancient library which stored lots of satanic books is. But luckily during the holy crusades, the good Christian army was able to burn all these books are captured the city from those evil Satanists. Sadly the city has been taken again and is being ruled by one of the evil Egypt ion gods but sadly I don't know which one is hiding here and where they are hiding for each god hides in a Nome where their worshipers and army protects him.

I went to a secret Church for the pagans have banned worshiping our lord Jesus Christ and her eternal father God freely and openly. The man that I am meant to beat is living here. He was waiting for me and we sat down in his study room which had looks of good Christian books including the holy Bible and lots of books written by CS Lewis. We drank some red wine which is a very good Christian drink that doesn't make you drunk.

"Please tell me who I am going against?" He told him. I really wanted to know which evil gods I am going against and which cities they are living in. I don't want to go to a city and discover that there is not an evil god there for it would be a waste of time.

"The first god that is living here is thought to be Horus but I am not too sure. You must spy on one of the serpents of the Nome to dine that one out. But I can tell you that Anubis is currently ruling over the Nome in Cairo but I cannot tell you where the Nome is there, and Aphis is living in Luxor and there is a Christian woman there that can tell you where he is living anD her name is Lisa. The two other gods we are going against are Rah and Isis but I am not sure where they are you are going to have to spy on those evil Egyptian worshipers to find that one out," said the good Christian man that helped me out.

As I was leaving the Church I noticed some black kid wolfed passed. I recognized this person from a battle at Boston. Somehow he had gotten here most likely aiding those false satanic gods. He was Carter Kane! And so I started to follow him and make sure where he was going to. He went to an old play park. I kept my distance to see what will happen. Out from nowhere came something I did not expect. It was Horus himself!

**To Be Continued…** _Will William be able to dwarf this demon or will something else happen? Find out in the next chapter._


	82. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 2

**RECAP:** _Now that William knows what he is going up against he had been given the taste to take them down. Now he is following Carter Kane. Also, Jeremy is deadened and Franco and Michele are going to England against to defeat the evil Dumbledore and Harry Potter but that is being told in __**The Prayer Warriors: The Titans Strike Black**__._

**Chapter Two: Carter Kane Traps William**

As I was following Carter Kane I had started to notice that he was talking to what seemed like an evil Egypt ion god. When I got close I feared that it was none other than the evil powerful satanic Horus. The sight made me scared. He had the head of a house but I knew it was black magic that made him seem as if he was inhuman. But in reality, he was a man just like everyone else who had commixed the worse sin which is pretending to be a god and the punishment is death. I said a little prayer to God asking him to protect me and guard my gun towards Carters head and the evil god's soul, but the god got the wise and looked at Carter and said in a powerful voice.

"Go get that little Christian and bring him back to me," he said sinisterly. Even his voice was growling like a dog. This person was so wicked not even hell could bare his sight. "I would like to make him my personal pet."

"Yes my honorable god," said Carter and he bowed and worshiped in front of this evil god who made me so sick that I wanted to throw up which I did but not to let myself way I followed that puke.

I decided that the best thing was to run for I did not what to be forced to worship an evil god for it would truly send me to hell even though I have done so many good things such as battling in the battle for Boston which was told in the last story named The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods Part Two. I was able run a short distance but somehow Crater was able to catch up with me and do some satanic spell to make me freeze. Although I could speak, in my head I prayed for forgiveness and for our lord Jesus Christ and his eternal father up there in the forever clouds of the glorious temple of Heaven (amen) his name is Yeomen, please save me from this steerable fate. But I realized that god has onion fate for me when I saw Carter come up to me with a big satanic smile on his face.

"You are coming with my you fucker," he swore which is really bad because swatting is a sin and is punishable by being sent to hell unless you ask for forgiveness and confess your sins and then you will be able to enter hell. "I will make you my personal little pet."

He started to drag me by my curly hair and I thought back but couldn't because he was black and African Americans are pretty strong and that is why you shouldn't trust one at all under any circumstances. But then I realized that he was taking me to his Nome and that this is what God wanted me to do and if I am smart I can outsmart these satanic fools. They were walking into my trap, not theirs. And inside my mind, I was smiling even through I could not because I was still frozen by that damn stupid static spell Erich I hoped would be put off me cone I get into their evil Nome the place of worshipping satanic evil gods.

**To be continuing…** _will William be able to outsmart them? Find out in the next chapter. Also, Draco and Michaela are going to England to defeat Dumbledore and Harry Potter in the next chapter of __**The Titans Strike Back **__so you should read that once too._


	83. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 3

**REAP:** _After William was kidnapped by the evil Carter by the orders of Horus who looks very evil looking and was taken away to be the evil edgy god's pet. Also, in Draco and Michael have gone to England and be sent a letter which is being told in the other story __The Titans Stake Knack__ which you should read as well if you want to know the fall story of this epic tail._

**Chapter Three: A New Ollie Learnt**

As I was dragged to the place I simply obeyed my so called new masters now that they will suffer for their actions. I will bide my time and learn as much as I could about them. And then I went into the building and I went into a cave. And then I saw the evil god come and he said something and then I do something else sand then I could hear what was about foodie. I heard them talk.

"This is the person that you are spying on us," said the evil god Horus. "I will torture you." And out of his hand came thunder and it makes me hurt a lot and really rad, "Take him to the cage," Said the evil god Horus.

"Yes, I will do so," said Carter and I am okay in saying it is okay to not trust African Americans especially if they are Arabic looking since they steal and kill lots of white people with guns because of drug wars and gangs. And Crater dragged me to the cage and looked me up. "You will be my personal slave forever and ever."

"You know what you are doing is a sin why don't you help me by freeing me from this prison," I told Carter. "By saving me you will save yourself by doing a good work of the lord and savior Jesus Christ and will be sent to heaven and be able to save yourself from going to hell which is something you don't want to go because the brother is there and the devil is there and be tortured for lots and be killed many times and be battened. Don't go there."

But Carter simply laughs and walked away. "You will not afraid me with pitiless words. You will be suffering for that. I am going to be rewarded by Horus once I have rid this country of your Christian fools so don't be so foolishly or else you be unwished yourself." He wanted away.

"But you are wrong," I screamed but I was too late he was gone. I knew that I had to wait a little bit and then he would come back. Suddenly I hear an agreement between Horus and Crater. He came back.

"Damn you hours," he said. "He said he was going to put me on the front line but he is sending me back it America and I don't want to go back there for I have bad things happened there but don't ask me by the way so don't bother."

"Then release me and we can defeat this demon," ask William. "You know this demon better than me you could me and he knows where the other gods are."

"Then I will help you then," said Crater. And he released William from the prison. "This god is going to the Nome. We will go there to defeat him."

**To be continued…** _Will Crater and William be able to find the evil god Horus and defeat him? Find out in the next chapter._


	84. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 4

_**RECAP:**__ After convincing Crater to release him, William is not going after the evil Egyptian god and Carter is going to show the way. Also, Karl needs to delete his story which is stealing an idea of mine that I have not yet written titled __**The Prayer Warriors: Kingdom Under Shadow.**__ Since stealing is against God's holy commandment, he will be punished for his wrong doings._

**Chapter Four: Horus is Slayed**

Carter showed William where the Nome was and it was in the evil and satanic place which was named the Catacombs of Koi el Sheaf and which was an evil place of unspeakable evils. Dead bodies who were obviously deaf Christian markers hang up on the walls and the symbol of the devil was scatter everywhere. The place makes William scared but since Carter gad been there for a while many timers hew as not scared.

"This is where the evil breast will be," he said bravely. "After doing this can you promise to baptize me in our lord Jesus Christ's name and be of great honor by allowing me to enter the order of the Prayer Wearies. It is something I would greatly love to do for your is to protect on this great moral that we will do."

"Yes, I will do so," William said. "I will peptide you in the Holy Spirit (men) and all your sins will be forgiven. Built now is the important part, show me where this evil liter demon is hiding and I will make him suffer for what he has done!"

And suddenly came to a group of satanic Magicians who worshiped Satan wand was helping the evil god Heroes by doing all his dirty walk. They had lots of black teeth since this Satanist d now blast they are teeth making them sound every rotten.

William went up to one of the evil Magicians who worshiped Satan and help him in his evil skims to defeat our holy order of Prayer. William brought out his sword wick he named Forgiveness and pointed at the demon. He told it to park off and beg for forgiveness or they will be sent to help because of their wickedness. But they did not and with a swing of this sword he was able to slash one of their heads to. The over one laugh, so William stabbed him in the stomach and shagged the sword again and cut off the over demons head.

Suddenly came out of nowhere Horus the evil god that worshiped Satan and wanted to overthrow our holy Christian Empire named the Prayer Warriors! "I have come to kill you and make you knit down to mike for I am a god! I am powerful and I am going to make you learn your mistake," his evil laugh said. "And crater! Why did you prayer me! You will suffer your fucking tractor!" (only evil people swear by the way?)

But Carter jumped onto the demon and stabbed him in the eye. Horus walked around confuses not knowing where he was going and with the sword, he killed his whore of a wife Baste. We laughed but he cried for he had killed his wife but we did not symphonize for him for he had killed many gods Christian wives and husbands and son and his wife was ashore so she deserved it. William went up and stabbed him in the black. He dropped to the floral and even though he was dead I cut off his head and put it onto a pile and put it outside to show his followers that Horus was a false god! Amana and mane.

**To be continuing…** _allow William has defeated Horus, will Draco and Michael defeat an evil Tin-tin? Find out in the next chapter of The Titans Stake Back._


	85. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 5

**RECAP**_: Last chapter William defeated Horus after Carter realized him. Now they are fighting the next evil god.  
><em>

**Chapter Five: Travelling to in Cairo**

We then went back to the motel and an old friend of mind was waiting there and her name was Ebony (if you have read any other stories of mine you will know she is). She had nice blood hair but didn't list that evil since most blonds are stupid but she is smart since she dies it dark red every now and then. She smiled at me as I smelled back and then we read out a good old laugh like good out times.

"I had not seen you since we whipped those Satanists out of Boston a few years ago," I said. "How has the thing going for you and the Christian way that you live you live by our lord Jesus Chrissie? It must be a great honor to be one of the only women Prayer Warriors?"

"Yes it is," she said. "I also like to mention that you father says hi and that he has nearly rebuilt Boston again towards to Christian orgasm like it was like before the attack by the decline. But I must say you have truly grown up into a good Christian man. The last time I saw you were just a boy."

"Yes I have grown up a lot these past few years," William replied. "Just I wonder weren't you meant to go to England with Draco and Michaela?" I asked her.

"I decided to go to your protection, even though I wanted to go back there since I have not come there within the past year since it has been nearly over a year since we defeated Dumbledore at Hogwarts and burnt the damned school to the ground. Since then there has been a Church build on that site."

"That is great to know," said I. "I also like to show you my new friend Carter Kane who helped me defeat Horus yesterday."

"Hello," said Crater.

"Hello," said Ebony and at that instant, she realized that Carter Kane was her soul mate even though he was black and she was white but you can get your skin changed since Michaela Jackson did so also so that won't be a problem if they went married.

"Any news though?" said William.

"Yes, she said. Draco and Michael defeated Wawa at Poormouth yesterday as well. They tell me that Poormouth is going back to its former Christian way by honoring the lord like they should."

"I never liked that Titan anyway. I heard that outside the harbour of Boston during the battle of Boston that water god was there helping the demons and he was able to since many sinks during many sea battles just out to sea. But once I was on one of the boats which had tea on it and I was able to burn the sink and even managed to the escapee. My father was so proud and is still is," William said. "Now we must go to **Cairo **for that is where the next evil Egyptian god is named Anubis."

"Then II must drive for I have brought the van along with me," said Ebony. "We can have a road trip. Let us go!"

**To be continued…** _what will wait for them at Anubis? Find out in the next chapter._


	86. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 6

**RECAP:** _After defeating Horus William and Crater are not going to Mario. What adventures now lie for them? Read the next chapter to find the boat. Also, Deco and Michal are now in London with Ginny but you have to read my otter story to read about that. You should also read my other stories before reading this one or else it will confuse you about what is going on._

**Chapter Six: Sibling Cavalry**

William went to Museum of Egyptian Antiquities which was a starting point to find where this evil Egypt ion god is hiding (he really hated Omnibus and wanted to rid him as fast as possible). He then came across a model that looks like it shouldn't be there since it looks so life like. Suddenly it moved. And her foul voice opened and spoke nasty voices.

"My nan is **Zia Rashid **and I am an evil witch. I am going to kill you right on the spot!" she wept civilly. "I have a big massive kite and I am going to save you with it! I will make sure you never ever have children for as long as the time itself happens since you will be dead and not be able to have children."

"Does that scare me," yelped William. "You are simply and old had! I will be down to OUR lord Jesus Christ and prayer that you have forgiveness and repent at once! I Foe don't you will be burnt right there on the spot!"

"Let me witness your power," she mocked. "I know perfectly well that there is not god since I am an atheist and because of that I know there is not god even if I don't have a perfectly answer to me claims! (See that Noah! You have no proof that God doesn't exist. I do and it is called The Bible. Try beating that!). And now you try and disprove I bet you won't get any answers since I know I am right any you are Wong!"

And so I dropped down a prayed and out of the proof came to a meat rate that fit onto **Zia Rashid`s **dead and she dropped down and died. I made sure that she was dead by slitting her throat since you cannot be too careful. You cannot just walk away from some satanic scum and they survive that attack and go around and kill otters.

But she works up and her eyes went red so I got my nephew and used it to slit her eyes out since she believes in only what she saw and though she didn't need parts for her convictions. And then I took out her mouth since it said so many lies about my lord Jesus Christ and I left her there alive so that it made four pinup for what she did. I did though found a note telling her to meet Animus at a hotel so I decided to go there.

**To be continued…** _what he is able to defeat a rude bus? Find out in the next chapter. _


	87. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 7

**Recap:** _Carter managed to defeat that evil witch but our other character has more problems.  
><em>

**Chapter Seventh: The Letter**

Ebony got a letter from the hotel room and it shocked her very much. It said:

"Honey, I'm just you, you cannot get my e-mail asking me, I said I want to send you e-mail, much of this laptop is a big waste to keep frozen. Anyway, what do you think? He deleted it and chats with me anymore, according to Anna Beth that knows me, but guess what but what was the good news is I imp two reasons that even now. Yeah, me and boyfriend three but I am broke and Where to go to match the amp? Law and orphans imp actually know there is. In addition, three relatives, but the song is too cold. I would say remember when I think you're smart and wanted to rest for a car! Hard to go to China imp simply is father is still there you may want to be able to chat with me. Perhaps I can help you move more fertilizer. Yet you're online? But was not confusing but I'm here Imp orphans need someone for me in my city and better for their children like this a lot of talk about a few things, I just got so much more when you know you think about preparation time for me I am the imp, a virgin. I love the outdoors and to socialize outside beverages, restaurants, movies, and I want to travel and Imp, Oh sir, the guru of gurus super excited, but they will not be accepted. You want to see the farmer and all that in mind. Love, sex, and more etches. No, you do not want me, I hope, and do not forget the cold, but he's done already. Oh, I've got to find a job for me. You contact the company or do you know anyone renting? Skill in working from home right now, I wanted to meet people. Regards, I am Desjardins Michael."

She roped the letter and said, "Who is this am Michael Desjardins Michael? Surely my friend hasn't come to Egypt to help us in our time of need? We must work this out very fast!"

"You are being tricked," said Carter. "That is my owl master from when I was following the ways of the evil Egypt gods. This man taught me to do some very naughty things that could send anyone to depths of hell. We must warn though our friend William who has stepped into a trap. And I also know where the next evil god is… he is living in the Myriads of Egypt where the evil Pharaoh who trapped Moses people and refused to let them is buried. It has been there since 3000 years ago (most modern historical people are wrong, it was not built any earlier than that since that world is only 6000 years old and it is therefore not possible to build any sooner). So let's go."

"Thank you for saving me, I am a woman so I am foolish and must be guided in the right way. Let us go now!" said Ebony and they left to help William from getting out of his trap.

**Toby continue…** _will they be able to defeat the next god? Find out in the next chapter._


	88. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 8

**RECAP:**_ Ebony was foiled by an email that was sent to her and now William has come under a trap. Ebony and Carter must rescue him and then go to Memphis of Egypt to kill the evil god Animus who is hiding there. Also, I am an apology for not writing for a while and updating. This will make up so that departure.  
><em>

**Chapter Eight: Animus is Unproved through Death**

Ebony and I, Carter the protagonist, rushed to the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities where they found Zia turtling their friend William who was in massage pain. He was screaming in pain. I could tell that he had thrown up but because he could not control himself the puke and went everywhere. Now Zia was forcing him to lick up his own Puck. It was really gross and made me want to throw up but I managed to swallow the vomit back up even through it made me feel even sicker (I do not have any fetish of people puking. I get puking hits sometimes and that is what I do).

He looked up at me and gave me the asymmetric look which made me have pity on him. I felt really glitzy for being so Satanic on him when I had him the chapter. "I am in real pain and I need seducing," he said. I knew I had to do something to make up for what I did a few days ago even though it has been many months since writing the latest chapter to this story.

"I will help you even if I have to die!" I scream. I took out my sword which was called Sufferer and rushed at my friend and slashed my sword at Zia who tried to miss the sword but was not fast enough and I was able to cut his head off. The head rolled across the ground and I did not like the site of it so I pick it up with my sword by stabbing it and threw the head of out of the window.

"How dare thee do thus a thing!" an evil voice said evilly. It made me scared by I prayed to God and his eternal lord Jesus Christ of Nazareth who is his son to help me and they came down and gave me courage and I felt really brave again. Suddenly some guy came out with a head of a dog came out and looked at me with anger. I had killed his false profit and was about to make my pay for what I did which was a good thing since she was a false and evil person that was trying to turtle my friend.

I rush to him leap on him and start to struggle him. He started to shock which was a good sign since it gave me the ability to get my dagger out that I kept handy and slit his throat. His body layered on the floor. I laughed.

"I used to believe in you false gods but now seeing how easily it is to kill you it is enough evidence to prove that you are all false gods and should all die since you are forcing innocent people into doing wrong things by worshiping you. I forgive everyone that was misguided by this evil thing and you convert to Christianity your lives will be saved," I announced to everyone one and they were amazed at my leading abilities and they all dropped down and worshiped our lord Jesus Christ of Nazareth. I could not have been prouder.

_**To be continued…**__ in the next chapter, they go after the next evil Egyptian god. Find out where it is by reading the next chapter. I will now write the next chapter of The Titans Strip Back.  
><em>


	89. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 9

**RECAP:** _After being captured by Zia, Carter came to William's rescue and then Annulus came to attack and ambush them which made William become heroic and de troy the evil God Anubis. And Carter was forgiving and let everyone else in the museum live as long as they converted to our lord Jesus Christ of Nazareth._

**Carter and William go to Syria**

"We will spare everyone's life if you convert to our lord Jesus Christ of Nazareth and become good Christian men and women. Jesus died on the corpse for us all so we can have eternal life and now I offer to you on is behalf so please accept this gift," said Carter.

"William said, I would accept this gift," said William. "Believer in satanic arts will be punishment with death for it is told in the bible to make those that believe in Satan suffer and be gone to their depths of hell. But those can vow to convert as long as they accept a copy of our pocket bibles and go to a seminar that we will be holding a week time. They then will have the chance to convert."

"Yes that will gee good things," said Ebony.

Everyone gave their vows. They followed up and a few convert but nearly everyone else gave their vows to convert by accepting the bibles and go to the seminar that the prayer warriors is be holding a week time. A few groups were not being corporate of that is two people. They were four people that were doing witch too but they were planning to vow but did not have decided yet.

"Give up your satanic books and accept these book which saves live," said Ebony saying caringly.

"Yes you must give up that book," said William.

"We will give those book up," said the group of four that was doing witch too but were planning to vow but had had decide not yet. So they handed their books and they were piled into a pile and lit light along with all the evil things contained in the museum. The other person looks at them that were witches that refused to give up their book.

"We love our book and will use them to destroy you all and make this country satanic. We will also rig the election so that our party of witches get in. We will then sent Christian to death camps like the Nazi and kill them all with grass," they evilly laughed.

So Carter and William took out their maces and clubbed the witches to death and then burnt their books. If they had not done what they had done and let their book be burned they would live like the other ex-witches who when went to the meeting decided to convert which was the good sight to William. He liked it when people turn away from witchcraft and submit to the law.

Suddenly someone came into the museum room. It was Grover.

"I know the next evil god is," he said. "They are in Syria!" and then an arrow came and shot Grover in the head and he died. We were said and buried him. How to suck a man died before giving information. But we knew now where to go next. We had to go to Syria and we think Assed might be hiding an evil Egyptian god.

_**To be continued… **__The next chapter they go to Syria where they find themselves in a war between them and the Christian Nation the Byzantine Empire that has revived itself to take over Greece and Turkey after the economic crisis. _


	90. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 10

**RECAP:** _After defeating Anabas William was able to convert everyone in the museum but to witches who refused to give up their books. So Crater killed them mercifully and then got a warning that the next Egyptian god is hiding in Syria. This chapter they go to Syria._

**Behind Tyrant Assad's Regime**

"We must go to Syria now!" demanded William. "To get rid of that evil dictator Assed would make my day and it would really please God a very much."

"I do also agreed with you. We must go there now and take down that regime before they try and take over Israel which has the right to be a country since it is partly Christian since they are Jews and Jewishness is one start towards accepting our lord Jesus Christ as our savior and that is what we are going to do."

"Now we must go now before the night comes and the planes stop going which would be bad because we would have to wait another day for us to go to Syria and overthrow their evil Government. But we should get rest first because we could be tired."

"No, we must not get rest. We can sleep on the plane but read the bible is a good way to spend the time and God will help us by giving us a the power to stay awake without suffering from any sleep department at all since God is great and is on the poor side. How great it is to be Christian women and be able to have wisdom that unchristian women do not have since they reject God and his eternal begotten son our lord Jesus Christ of Nazareth and that is a stupid thing."

"We I to agree with you. Alas, we go. Quick and speed. We must not allow the evil Egyptian God that is hiding in Syria to get the better hand and be allowed to have more time to prepare for our invasion. Even NATO has allowed us to borrow their army because NATO is America and England alley and England recently converted to Christianity and kicked out their evil regime which is a god thing because I did not like the queen. But Scotland is still under their rule with her son Prince William. I hate that he has the same name. they are not nice and must be defeated by our friends Draco, Ginny and Michael will be doing that so we have time to concentrate on going to Syria."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	91. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 11

**Will Goes to Syria**

Will (I have changed his name to this to make thing less confusing since Prime William is appearing in The Titan Strikes Back as a villain) and Ebony got on a plane. Carter had gone a week earlier to see what the situation was like. Will felt eager to spread the word of God to a heathen nation. He had heard about DAESH and how evil they were. He heard how they crucified innocent people. This really made  
>Will feel really grossed out that he wanted to throw up. It was an insult to him and his God. Jesus died on the cross. To use such a sacred symbol, a form of execution invented by God to save our very little souls by putting his son on one, is truly degusting. There was no other word about it. I felt sick!<p>

Ebony told William that it was going to be alright. They had the power of God and Jesus Christ on our side. He would protect them no matter what. She said that Jesus would come down personally and save us if anything bad was to happen to us. Will felt really good about it.

William then got an email from Carter. It said: "THINGS ARE NOT REALLY GOOD AT THE MOMENT. IT IS A TRULY SAD SIGHT AT THE MOMENT. PEOPLE ARE FLEEING THIS PLACE. FOR WHAT WAS ONCE JESUS'S HOMELAND HAS BEEN TURNED IN A SAVAGED NIGHTMARE. WE NEED TO GET RID OF THESE DAESH SO THAT WE CAN BRING IT BACK TO A GOOD OLD CHRISTIAN COUNTRY THAT JESUS AND GOD WOULD BE PROUD OF."

William replied: "IT IS GOOD TO KNOW THAT WE STILL HAVE MUCH WORD TO DO. WE ARE CURRENTLY ON THE PLAN FLYING TO SYRIA. I HOPE WE GET THERE SOON SO THAT WE CAN SPREAD THE GOOD NEWS OF OUR LORD Jesus Christ! PLEASE TELL THE OTHERS TO HOLD ON. WE ARE COMING! I FEEL LIKE WE ARE LIKE SAINT PAUL COMING TO ASIA MINOR AND SPREADING THE GOSPEL. I THINK I WILL WRITE AN EPISTLE JUST LIKE HIS AND SEND IT TO YOU TO KEEP YOU ALL PROUD AND KEEP ON GOING."

Carter replied: "THANK YOU FOR RESPONDING. WE DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG WE CAN HOLD OUT. SOME BUNCH OF TERRORISTS HAVE BROKEN INTO OUR CHURCH AND THREATEN US WITH OUR LIFES. YOU MUST COME NOW. I DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG WE CAN LAST! ONE OF THEM IS CALLED JOHN LENNON. I DON'T THINK HE IS THE SAME PERSON THAT YOU DEFEATED IN RUSSIA?"

Ebony replied: "I HOPE NOT CARTER FOR WE TRULY GOT RID OF HIM. I WITNESSED PERCY KILL HIM WITH MY VERY OWN EYES. THEY HAD US CROWED AND JOHN LENNON WAS COMING NEARER US. BUT PERCY GOT OUT HIS GUN AND SHOT JOHN LENNON IN THE HEART. I SAW HIM DIE. HE CANNOT COME BACK."

But there was no more reply for carter. This made Willum and Ebony very worried for they really did like carter and he had really helped them out in this quest to get rid of the Egyptian Gods (we have still not forgetting about them).

"Fly the plane faster," said William.

"We cannot fly the plane any faster," said the pilot.

So William said a prayer. "Dead God, please make this plane go faster."

And with a sonic boom the plane zoom of through the air and quickly flew towards Syria. They had to get there quick. They had to save Carter. Nothing else mattered!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	92. Attack of the Sphinx - Chapter 12

**Carter inspires someone**

This is what happens before Carter gets kidnap. I hope this explains why it is important to rescue Carter.

So Carter was walking down the road. He had arrived in Damarcus that very day. He had heard that Galilee was really nearby. He was thinking about visiting there and seeing where Jesus Christ was bought up, but he knew he had more important things to do. As he walked down the road he saw a girl that was looking rather lost. He went up to.

"What is your name?" he sacked.

"My name is Sofia but I am lost. I am a tourist here. I am originally from New York. But I don't know where my parents are," said Sofia.

"Then I am going to help you," said Carter.

And so they went further down the road and went into the police building. There was Sofia's parents. Carter was glad he was able to do something for the girl. Now she wouldn't be wandering aimlessly around.

"Thank you," said Sofia. "Now I can go back to New York and start my journey as a Pokémon trainer."

"I wish you very much luck," said Carter.

And then they said a little prayer and then Sofia and her parents left. Her adventures in New York will be told in The Prayer Warriors: An Unseen Caper. And Carter decided to talk to the police officers. They said that they would be able to help him. They told him he saw meet them outside the back of the police building. So Carter weighted to the night. And then he went to the back of the building.

Suddenly there was a gun shoot and it came to pass that some guys came out of nowhere and arrested Carter. The same police officer the served Carter earlier was there. He made an evil laugh.

"I was lying all along," he said. "I'm now handing you over to the Islamic State. I hope they crucify you, you motherfucking black cunt."

Carter tried to fight back, but they grabbed hold of him and dragged him away to a red batted old van. They threw him into the van and they drove away into the night.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	93. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS IS A CO-STORY. IT IS HAPPENING DURING THE SAME TIME AS **THE PRAYER WARRIORS: ATTACK OF THE SPRINT** AND SHOULD BE READ TO GATHER.

**RECAP:** _After defeating the evil Goth Jupiter in India, The Prayer Warriors returned to America. While attending Percy Jackson's faunal, Jeremy is confronted by the tractor after giving William the taste to root out all the Egyptian gods which is being told in the other story._

**Chapter One: The Tractor gets Away and Draco and Michele Returns to England**

Hi, my name is Draco and I am a Prayer Warrior. After going to a Church server at Hagrid's house I discovered the greatness of our lord Jesus Christ and his personal favor eternal father gods. And so I joined the Prayer Warriors after marrying Ebony. Now I have returned to Percy Jackson's funeral for I was a very god friend of his. We were both sinners at once and were trying to get rid of Jesus once and for all but discovered their errors of our ways and converted to Christianity and becoming one of God's greatest Prayer Warriors. I was very sad that Percy had died. I wanted to punish that evil god but I could not do that for her was hiding in North Korea with their evil satanic Atheistic leader who will be burning also in hell one day hopefully soon after our country evades them.

But as I was saying my speech to Percy at the server I heard a scream. It was Mary who was also Jeremy's wife. I knew something was wrong. So I quickly finished my speech and gave the chance for another person to do their speech, this being William who was just about to catch a flight to Egypt to take on all the evil gods in Egypt plus all those Muslims that are trying to take over that country after that Christian revelation.

Went I got there I found Mary kneeling beside a body. At first, I fought he had found the tractor but was shocked when I discovered that it was none other than Jeremy himself. Someone had murdered him since he was read. I was disgusted and wanted to kill that tractor but didn't know where that tractor was. So I decided to get a meaning to gather after that church server for poor old Percy. I was sad because I knew well that we would have to do that against tomorrow for Jeremy as well now. How could something like this happen? I had to find out!

We had the meeting in the basement for atheistic spies could be spying on us! In the building was me, my wife Ebony, Michael, and Hagrid who was also at the funeral. I sat them down and toddler them what had happened. "I cannot believe what I have seen, but Michael is dead!" I said. Everyone else craps in shock.

"That seems really bad," said Michael. "We mutts find out who did this and kill him at once for we cannot suffer a tractor amongst us!"

"Yes," said Draco, "I do agree. I have been given reports that someone has managed to pull off a very powerful spell in England that have brought back to live our old enemies Harry Potter and Dumbledore. They are working with the Titans to restore Hogwarts again. If they do all that we did in The Prayer Warriors: The Battle with the Bitches will be for nothing! We must return to England and rid them all! I have found a friend who will give me information on these Titans."

"I will also go with you," said Michael, "as I feel as if my good work is needed there."

"And I will go to Egypt for I hear there is a trap for our hero William who has recently gone there. I will make sure that nothing bad ever happens to him," said Ebony all bravely.

"Although I always wanted to go to Egypt I will go with you Draco for I know my fate is somewhere there. I will defend you at all cost!" said Hagrid all bravely." I know I am weak but with prayer, I can defeat those satanic scums who will try and restore that fifty school that kept me slave there for matter years. I wool be with you all the way!"

And we brought out our swords and declared: "May our lord Jesus Christ protect us in our time of need," and we then went off onto our guests.

**To be continued…** _Will Draco defeat these Titans and what tricks do Harry and Dumbledore have? Find out next chapter of____**The Titans Strike Back**__. Is William really walking into a trap? Read the next cheaper of the __**Attack of Spank**__._


	94. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 2

**RECAP:** _After realizing that Dumbledore and Harry Potter had vein resonated and were planning to rebuild Hogwarts with the help of the evil Titans, Muckheap, Draco, and Haggard decided to re-return to England stop this evil once and for and bring back England to its Alcoholic original. Ebony has also gone to Egypt to help William which will be told in __**Attack of the Spring**__._

**Chapter Two: The Titans are revealed and our Heroes go to Poormouth**

We went onto a plane which was American Airlines which is the only safe airline in the world and the most reliable. Before we went onto the plane we said a partner asking for a safe journal and not for the plane to crash because never knew what will happen. And so we entered the plane and they even had an e-book for us with the Bible on it and plenty of books on A Voice in the Wind by Francis Rivers and plenty of other good Christian authors but no satanic stuff like J K Rowling and Shepstone Meyers since this airline was a good Christian company that has the main aim of protecting society from evil satanic atheist am.

We landed in Poormouth just at the bottom of England if you are wondering where it is which is near fiancé but that is and evil place so we don't go there yet until we get more powerful and it will most likely feature in another story later on sometime once I have finished writing this one and the other one with William in it but anyway we go there and went and look for a good Christian friend of mine that knew a lot about England and were the evil Titans could be finding and we came to an old looking church which look like it could have come from the Roman times making bit rusty cold which I like because I like old places especially Christian ones but no pagan ones for they are really evil but this was so interesting that I could not wait to get inside and when we did we met up with the Christian friend of mine who is a breast.

"Hello my fellow Christina Draco, have you read you Bible today?" asked the priest and I gave fully nodded my head in a very Christian manner. "What else have you come to ask me about?"

"I need to know where the evil Titans are hiding I said," and he sat us down. Michael was very interested in knowing where the evil Titans have sat down nectar I and we listened to the priest tell his stuff in a very interesting matter.

"So far there is five evil Titans living in America, but I do not know who the fifth one is, but four of the I do know," he said to us in a helpful manner. "Their names are Rocco of the earth, Wawa of the water, Lola of wind, and Pyro of fire and they are very evil and we must truly defeat them. I only know that one of them are living right here in Poormouth. But where I don't know and who I don't know either. It is up to you to find out."

As we went out a noticed a letter in the mailbox and written in very 'Gothic writing it says: "HELLO DRACO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE ONE OF THE EVIL TITANS ARE STAYING MEAT IAT THE CAFE WERE WE CAN HAVE MEAL AND TALK ABOUT THIS EVIL THAT IS SPREADING ACROSS ENGLAND. REGARDS, AN OLD FIEND OF YOURS."

I had no idea who it was from but it was the only lead that I knew and so I went to a cafe and inside waiting for me was…

**To be continued…** _who is this person at this cafe? Find out in the next chapter._


	95. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 3

**RECAP:** _after coming to Poormouth our heroes discovered what they are up against. Now they have been given a letter and need to find out who it is a why?_

**Chapter Three: A Fiend Indeed**

Draco went to the coffee alone and ordered a sand-witch and some salad for Draco desired to eat healthily but there was plenty of meat since vegetarian is for the weak and the weak are those atheist fools who go around claiming to moral when being an atheist makes them completely and utterly immortal and are at risk of dying. Suddenly a girl came who had red hair and she wore a pretty green dress and worse a corpse allowing me to know that she was a god Christina. It was then that I had realized that she was infecting Ginny, a witch from Hogwarts.

"Didn't I kill you in The Prayer Warriors: The Battle with the Twitches?" I asked the whore.

"Yes you did," she sat idly, "and I am not a horde. You kill me in your last adventures in England when I was in the libretto but you catch you seeing me seeing you reading a book about those keys in Hogwarts and didn't want me from finding out that you had found out that I had known that you had knowledge of the key and your feared I would take revenge on you by telling Dumbledore of your knowledge."

"I know that already, I experienced it?" I said. "And how do I not know that you are not an evil witch still the worships Satan and practice evil magic?"

"Because I was resurrected by those evil Titans and I liked being dead," she said to Draco.

"And who resurrected you and many other evil people that I once defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts a year ago?" I asked blanketly. "I work so hard to defeat you all. Explain or I will send you back to your grave where you originally desire to go!"

"Yes," said Michal. "I work weary hard as well getting rid your satanic scum! I will aid Draco in defeating you if you must."

"I do not know, but if you can find Harry Potter or Dumbledore one of them will surely knee," said she that was Grim. "But I can give you some very important information now. One of the evil Titans is living in this very city by the sea. He is the water one. If you know which one of those are they then you won't have much tousled defeating that evil bastard? Now I must go. Be sure to talk to me before we go. I am very interested in becoming a great Christian like you. I would even be held to become a Prayer Warrrrrior as well."

"Have you be baptized" asked Draco.

"No I have not?" she said. "Would it be fit if you can do it right now? There is plenty of water?"

And so we went to the docks where there were lots of ships once own by that satanic king whose favorite shite once stuck in front of his very own wicked face. And it was there that I baptized Ginny and washed away all her sins and saved her from a path of satanic ways. And then after she told us where the evil Titan was we were ooh.

**To be continued…** _will they be able to defeat the evil Titan? Which one is it? Find out in the next chapter. Also, William is going up AGAINST Horus in The Attack of the Sorption._


	96. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 4

RECAP: After getting information from Ginny on where the evil titan is Deacon and Michael have decided to go after him and stop him once and for all. Also, William has killed Horus.

**Chapter Four: Wawa is Ironically Drowned**

We went to Charlie Dickens house and we said a Prayer (god bless you Dicking for writing suck good work. Happy 200th birthday and I booze you have a great time in heaven. He wrote many inspiring Christian stories such as the Christmas Tail that strengthen the Christian empire acorns the venire bloke. and then went to where the evil titan Wawa was (we found this out after catching an evil support of his and before dining him off we told us our information). HE was hiding in the _HMS_ _Victory _which was damn forsaken shop that destroyed many good Christian American shops during the War of Interception. The fact that the shop was stilling going made me throw up inside but I knew I had to go on for this was for the honor of our Christian empire and riding the world from Satanist!

"Behind," I said bravely (this is being Draco if you don't know); "the disgusting filthy ship in which the English navy is protecting is the evil Titan Wawa. We will bear this shop and kill this demon and-and after that I will sync this ship so that no one can ever witness its core evil aver again! Amen and amen. May this teach that Satanist a lesson by worship force gods! They must surf tonight?! Are you with me or against me? For if you are against me you are just as mad as those that are on the ship and you will die as well do night." Everyone obeyed me and we went onto the ship.

Hagrid charged in so bravely that it was truly inspiring. But unfortunately, Satanists saved him gears and tour out his brains. The signet stocked me but I knew I ad to go to his aid even if he was knee to wrath. I ran up to the guy that nearly had killed my best friend and stabbed him in the back just like he had done to my friend and swung my ax wick is called Peace and cut off is dead.

Suddenly the evil titan came out and laughed. "You will never defeat our order, even if I die I know that what I have done and put into Morton will not be stopped and you will suffer from what will have to you! We will win and everything you do will be for vixen!"

This made be angry and I charged at him and swung Peace lowly and stuck at his feasted, making him dropped to the ground, he then grabbed my feast and tried to put me down as well. Luckily my friend Draco came and swung his club and smashed Wawa's face into a mess. WE then dropped the boy into the sea and set the entire boat on fire. We watched as the sink also shipped and then we went back to the hotel to work out what was our next plan.

**To be continued…** _who will be the next evil tin-tin to defeat? Find out in the next chapter!_


	97. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 5

**RECAP:** _Draco and Michael were able to defeat the static titan Wawa on that evil shop. Now they are going after the nectar titan which means going to another shitty._

**Chapter Five: Travelling to London**

After paying for our motel fees we then left but we do pay out fines and fees and money because we were good Christian people. Then Draco went outside to get the car going (we were using a mustang since it is a good American car that will make a patriot weep in honor and happiness) and Michael came out with a book. In it was critic tail but Draco knows that truth when Michael reads his sorry.

"And so ye was told," read Michael gravelly as he read the satanic story (they were planning to burn once it had to be written. Please ignore this after reading this so that you cannot taint either with its evil influence), "ye was once a gaunt along ye men that the men o' ole battled with ye ole men. The titan battled ye ole men in ye town o' London. There she'll go if ye would want to rid ye world o' weevil!" and we dropped it the fire and decided to go to London. Draco drove. The care was red should it go fast that we would defeat the demons has fast as one could.

And o we proved for many hours stopping at each town preaching to whoever would listen. We even managed to convert a few people to our case. "Believe in our lord Jesus Krista and you will be shaved and be bring into heaven for the heavenly support you need much. And suddenly came Ginny who had some information to tell us."

"I have good news," said Ginny. "The evil god Horus was defeated today! He is finally dead! All hail a geek good we have! He is so kind to us and to know that the battle is no other."

"I did not like that god," said Draco. "All I never came across him I heard that he tortured porn Children for fun and that is very vile and it's great that suck and the infamous person be killed sinfully! We must celibate!"

"Yes I do agree," said Ginny. And we had a party put because we were good Christian boys and girls we had no drink but good old soda and Dr. Pepper (the great American drink! Amen to that!) and did not have you know what for none of us were married accept beside Draco but because his wife Ebony was not there he would be burnt alive if he has you know what with another person (male or women although cheating on your wife for another mine is worse! Homelessness is a sin!)

And then the next day we travelled to London at once. But we did not sight see for we need to plan our next move. And Ginny had a plan.

"What is holy your plan?" Draco asked.

"I may ask some men who I sure who looked very satanic. They might be tempted by my young looks but I will not have you know what with them since I know it will sneak me to hell to be bummed. But this taste will be allowed by our lord Rhesus Christ and his eternal begotten father Yemen Amin," said Ginny.

"Then it shale be that you Ebony will go to find that information," said Draco. And just before that happened Michael looked into the eyes of Ginny and realized that she is what he has been waiting for many years. But he decided to wait until she came before he asks her out but not in any you know what way (I am not going mention in case that many sick people reading).

**To be continued…** _will Ginny but able to find this information from these satanic looking people? And will Michael gain the corsage to ask Ginny on a nice Chrisman style date. Find out in the next chapter.  
><em>


	98. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 6

**Recap:** _After grieving at London, Ginny is now going to chat up a few Satanists to find out any information on where the next titan will be hiding and which titan is hiding in that city which is in London by the way._

**Chapter Six: Temptation from Satan Harmonica**

Hi, my name is Ginny, and I am a Prayer Warrrrrrrrior. I just recently converted to Christianity (if you don't know already then you should read the prevue chapters which explain how I converted to Christianity). Now I am going to explain why. For so long I have wanted something after life to know that this life has not been wasted. Atheists Ares o stupid since they deny existence itself since they think everything was an accident. If everything is an acid why are we here? If everything is an accident then things would very easily be proven to not happen. But since things are here then God must be real since we need something to create world and us men (and women but they were created later). And God is the best answer since the Bible states so with created the world in sick days (not seven as some claim to be since Gogh feasted on the seen day). Therefore, I converted to Christianity.

I was sent on a taste by Draco (who I love so dearly but not in a sexual way since that would be Wong as he is married to Ebony and I do not suck a sicko! I love him more like a brother who is better than my real brother (fuck you Noah) Rob) to chapter up some Satanist boys that were hanging around London. I met them at the underground. Suddenly U recognized one of them. It was… HARRY POTTER!

"Oh my fucking Satan," said Harry sad. "I have fucking not ducking met you in a very bucking long time like in a few years. I remembered that you died by that hand of that ducking Michael." (by the way, only Satanist swear since we good Christian boys and girls).

"He is dead," I replied sadly on the inside but joyfully in the outside not to areoles submission. "He was murdered by that tractor."

"Yes," he said. "I have heard every muck about this tractor. Dumbledore knows who it is but he refuses to tell me since he does not trust me even though I have helped him many times.

"Yes, since you are so helpful," said Ginny, "may be god Hone and funds out how things have change." She said very seductively but it was only and act. There was information to get out of him.

So they went back to Harry Potters apartment up a really tall tower. There he got out a cup of white wine and satire to pour it out but I got a knife from the cabaret, but Harry Potter was too quick for he had goatee a machine gun and pointed it at my fuck.

"I knew perfectly well that you have tried to set me up for a trap but you do not realize that I have trapped you. I also ship into your drink you have just drank is truth syrup. So now tell me," Happy Potter smiled, "where are Draco and Michael so that I can kill them?"

**To Be Continued… **_will see give the information away? While track and Michele be able to survey Happy Potter's attack? Find out in the nocturne chatter. _


	99. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 7

**RECAP:** _Finny has bee kidnapped but new avenues arose for Draco n Mikael in this chapter.  
><em>

**Happy Saint Patrick's Day**

My great grandfather was an Irish imagine so ill homer him greedily by writing this great chapter in honor of my Irish intestacy.

While we were waiting for Ginny to chat up Harry Potter and find out the information where the evil Titan had to go to, we got a message from the Jesus himself. A message light came out of nowhere and beamed onto us and a voice said: "Ye must go to thy Island and defeat the satanic beast that claims to be one of thy own followers!"

"WE must go at once," Draco said with a demanding but manly voice. So we went onto a plane and went to Ireland. Everyone was celebrating the holy day by going to church. Everyone was holy there Wicca prithee me. There was no Satanist breast there at all!

"Was that satan deserving us? Pretending to be the godly lord but in the gust," said Muckheap.

"I am sure it is not," said Draco. But we must continue lurking for whoever is planning to stick this holy community apart. Suddenly a voice came and told me that Satan was planting in north Ireland which was being in slaved by British ruled and I had to go there and free those people. The IRA came with me which am not terrorists but freedom fighters of our lord Jesus Christ's caused.

And so we went to Northern Ireland and suddenly out of not where came an evil demon person and Nek moment he started to attack us. "I am Saint George, a false president saint of the evil Crunch of England and I have been sent to enslave all of the Island! Bow down to me you listless drools!"

"We will never bow down to suck a breast!" said Draco bravely.

"I to will die and go to heaven before suck a day will happen!" said Michaela.

"And we will fall into our graves along with you if a moment ever was to arouse," said the IRA members very bravely.

"Then allow be it!" said the evil false Satanist demonized saint!

And so we charged at the thing and we managed to win but groping his head and smashing it into a wall. The demon was very weak and died every quickly. We burnt his boy and killed any supporters of the colonial brutish rule and freed North Ireland and they became a good ally to the United Satins of America!

And after celibate, we went back to London to catch up with Ginny. We went into harry parchment and we managed to rescue him from her grip but Harry managed to escape but we managed to get a note that told us where the evil Titan was going to be.

**To Be Continued…. **_Will they be able to defeat the evil Titan? Find out in the next chapter._

**GOD BLESS THE UNITED REPUBLIC OF THE ENTIRE IRELAND**

**GOD BLESS SAINT PATRICK AND THE HOLY ALCOHOLIC CHURCH**

**GOD BLESS THE HOLY UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!**

**GOD BLESS US ALL AND FOR THE FUTURE REPUBLICAN PRESIDENT**

**FUCK YOU OBAMA! YOU WILL FUCKING LOSE THE ELECTION AND BURN IN HELL!**


	100. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 8

**RECAP:** _Michael and Draco went to Ireland to rescue their friends and then went back to London to take on Harry but he escapes. Now they go after the next god which is hiding in Landon._

**Chapter Eight: The Crows Leaves the Tower of the London**

"We need to go back to London," said Ginny as she was talking to them in Ireland. It was good that you reduced me from the English terrorists. I am really grateful. "Now I must tell you some information that is very important and could save our lives. The evil god named Lola of wind is hiding in London in the Tower of the London where the false queen has her crown in and where she sends her political prisoners (good Catholics, heterosexuals, and good conservative men) to be turtled."

"This sounds really awful. We must go and help our friends that have been chaptered in that caulk and breastfed place. I will buy our plane tickets right now since we do not have any time to lose. This is a case of emergency and it could also mean life and death," said Michal.

"I agree with you there. These evil gods should not be allowed to turtle our fellow Christians just because they follow a difference faith from what every other English person does. England needs to return to its former catholic self and serve the Vatican and holy Pope, massager of God, for the better of the earth," said Draco. He stood strong a proud and Ginny felt so flatter to be in front of suck a brave person who saved many countless Christian lives.

"Let us go now!" edictally said Ebony really much.

"I agree," said Michel. "We will be right now going now."

So they board a train and it went to London which did not take long but that was because they had the Bible to entertain them. Who needs iPods and computer games when you have the Bible which has so many stories in it which very good Christian messages that would not be bored for gaurs? They read about how Moses went to Egypt (like their brother William is at the very time they are now) and told the Pharaoh to give back his people.

"I really like this story," said Ginny.

"I go as well," said sad Draco. He looked into her eyes and kissed them. He did not have sex with her because they are on a plane and that is wrong to do it in public areas since sex is a sin and should be done private and because they are not married yet. Draco has never married before and he has never had a divorce.

So they entered London and went to the Tower of London and Draco went out and said to everyone ion proud voice that sake the ground: "I am Draco of Christ. I was a sinner! I once perform the evil art of satanic magic but now I move Wawa from that staff. I am ashamed of doing suck a thing. Now I demand you all do that same thing for it is good."

Lola of wind came out of the air to stop husk. She looked really sacredly with her none face of only eyes, ears nose and face she stark at us with evil eyes that looked right into us. She then said with her voice open wide booming what she said to all the land that shocked was this: "You must be stopped for this unwilling group of many people are my worshipers. I cannot stop you from doing this. You must pay."

Draco laughed and took out his blade with was long a hard and made of bricks. He called it Delirium and it broke justice whether it went. He swung at the titan but it went through. Lola of wind laughed and said: "You cannot go through me with that blade! I am the wind and can go around. You can never defeat me and not with even prayer since I can make thins windy and distraction from prayer."

Draco was muck clever and his used his prayer to pray to God for a weapon that needed no distraction. And God converted his blade into a Vacuum cleaner which allowed him enough suck power to blow the titan Lulu into the Vacuum cleaner and kill it instantly with its holy air. And that is what happened.

_**To be continued… **__next chapter they go after the queen who has been allowing this titan to use the tower of London and they find out the next location of the next titan where the travel in the chapter after the next chapter._


	101. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 9

**RECAP: **_After saving Ireland and the kidnapped Ginny they went back to London to defeat Lulu at the tower of London. Now they take on the Queen of England._

**Chapter Nine: The Screws Leave the Tower**

After the titan screamed its laughed the crowd started to leave the tower of London by many numbers of a hundred. The people stared in distressed but it was good news for Draco and Michael for they knew now that England would be free once for all from the tyrant Queen Elizabeth who forced satanic religion onto people of her country and force them to pay much money for a wedding that people did not want but had to go along with it because they would be threatened with death.

"You have seen the evidence with these crowd going which is the prophecy that says they will leave when the royal family is at its end," said Draco. "I have waited all my life for this moment when this kicked regime ended once for all for they make people do things they do not want to do like be static and not be able to worship our lord Jesus Christ of Nazareth freely. Be with me and my friends and take down this bitch and her bastard sons and grandsons. They all must be kicked out of this country."

Everyone heard there speak and were amazed and rushed to the palace and demanded the heads of all the royals, men women children and all. Pitch-fucks were up and they had the fire which could burn the palace down if they could. Some false breasts came out to tell them to stop but they crowd were not fooled by these evil people and they stoned them to death. But do not be worried these evil men deserve this death because they were secretly terrorists who planned to blow up the writing house and killed our precedent Romney (he has already won the election so there is no point mention that stupid Banana).

"We want them dead we want them punished for their sins! We will make them pay fro all the taxes and the false mind control of satanic ways! We want them dead!" chanted the crowd. They were serious now and the royal family inside started to be sacred. So they came outside. Suddenly one of the kids in the crowd jumped on the queen and bite his ear off. The queen scream and everyone took out their knives and start stabbing her. The other members like cowards were to escape the crowd and got very far away to France which is a Satanic country which will be colluded next.

But the queen was dead and they burn her body for such a wicked batch should not be given a Christian buried but instead by leave to rot and that is what they did. And everyone was free from doing satanic things in England but up north Prince William (please do not get him confused with William in my other story) had rescued to easier earlier by going earlier and he thought he was safe being the tyrant king of Scotland.

"We must go north now and defeat those northerners. They are the ones that go around ruining people's freedom to worship our God. They are so liberal and must be taught not to be liberal anymore," Said Draco and everyone agreed.

_**To be continued… **__next chapter they go to Scotland where they must take on William who is also harboring a titan. Which one we do not know but find out in chapter eleven where that is revealed. Also, what Egyptian god is in Syria we find out in also eleven of __Attack of the Spring__ but we must wait till going to see Assed first and see what he is really like. _


	102. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 10

**Draco takes the Train**

I am Draco and I am a prayer warrior. After defeating the evil Queen I decided to go to Scotland before everyone else to work out what was really going on. I looked at my iPhone (a great American product that's not made by those Asian scum) and discovered that someone had sent me a message. It was Donald Trump who had just won the election back at home. I felt really good about this since he is going to make America great again and build a wall to stop those satanic Mexicans from getting in. He said that he was going to be sending replacements for us to spare for the people that died. And so I knew we were going to win this war.

"I am going to be taking the train," I announced. "That means that I am going to be able to tell you what has happened to Scotland. President Donald Trump has told me he is going to help us in this great almighty crusade against the wicked Satanist. As you do know then Trump has a mother who is from Scotland. He has a golf course there and there is oil which we do not want the Satanists to get to. If we cannot stop them then I hear Trump might have to bomb the oil fields, something which I do not want to happen."

"That is good to hear," said Michael. "We will stay and wait for you to message us."

And so Draco go onto the train. He sat down and read the Letter to the Romans. He thought about writing a similar letter but couldn't think of what to write. He would write something like that one day. But for now, he had to focus on the task at hand.

Suddenly there was a bang and the train stopped. Draco and the rest got out of the train. In the far distance was a sight that really disturbed them. It was a shadowy figure a bit like death, but Draco knew it wasn't death since it is an imaginary creation, and it was coming closer to them.

"Oh no!" said one of the passengers. "It's one of the Cementers!"

The passenger was not fast enough and the Dementia grabbed hold of the man and sucked his soul away. The guy dropped down dead. Draco knew he had to do something. He held out across and said a prayer. 

"With the power of Jesus Christ I forbid you from coming near us again!" he said, hoeing the cross straighten front of the Dementia. The thing laugh and got closer. Somehow the prayer did not work. So Draco said the prayer again. "Dear Jesus, son of our lord God, please stop these demons from coming any nearer to us. For I fear we will be defeated again. Please save us!" But the prayer did not work again. Draco did not know what was going on.

Suddenly there was a blinding light and from the distance came a girl. She had red hair. She walked up to the Dementia and slammed its head into the ground causing it to have instant death. The thing went away in a smoke.

I looked up at her. I knew from the very beginning that she was a good Christian girl who I could trust. I went up to her.

"Thank you," I said.

"You are welcome," she said. "I am Sansa Stark and I am here to help."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	103. The Titans Strike Back - Chapter 11

**The town of Hogwash**

And it came to past that Draco had arrived at the small town of Hogwash which is a small village near where Hogwarts is. He had been there before, many years ago, so he knew where everything is. Sansa followed him down the high street and towards the pub that was down the road. They walked into the pub and Draco ordered a drink (a cup of wine) and started sipping it. The bartender came up to him and started talking.

"Well is it not Draco Malfoy?" he asked. "What I have never seen you're for a while. What have you been doing?"

"It is very nice to see you again, Hagrid," said Draco. "Did I not know you were working at this establishment?"

"Oh yes," said Hagrid. "After the fall of Hogwarts I was out of a job. But now I am able to work here. In my spare time, such as on a Sunday morning, I preach to the good people of Hogwash at the nearby church. It is a really nice Church. I also do the youth group on Friday evening. There are so many cute kids here. You would really like them. They truly server our lord Jesu Christ. You should come one day."

"I will," said Draco. "But I have other matters to attend to."

"And what is that?" said Hagrid.

"I heard rumors that Hogwarts has reappeared. I thought we had one and truly destroyed that wicked soulless evil place. We had even sprinkled salt into the ground to make sure not lifeform could ever return there."

"I am regrettably sorry to say that you are right about Hogwarts that evil school has returned. And to make matters worse Dumbledore has returned. He was locked up in prison but somehow managed scape. He is a truly nasty person. Some of the kids at my church say he has raped them. I hope he gets what is coming to him."

"Amen to that," said Draco. "Is there anything else you can tell me about Hogwarts returning?"

"No," said Hagrid. "That is all that can be said at the moment."

Draco looked at the counter. There was a red button. Hagrid's arm was close to it. It was getting closer. Slowing the big man's hand slammed onto the red button and a siren went off.

"But I can say one thing," said Hagrid, "since you've been away, I have turned to Satanism. That church I mention is actually a church dedicated to Satan. I am glad those kids were raped. They made Satan feel really proud. Now you will be arrested."

Suddenly out of nowhere came a police force of wizards with guns and swords. They looked really evil and really gothic (I do not like gothic things for it is evil). Hagrid made a wicked laugh. Draco turned around and saw his archenemy standing right there in front of him.

"I am sure I killed you?" said Draco.

"You did do your job probably," the other person said. It was... Harry Potter!


	104. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 1

**Sofia's first Pokemon**

Sofia, could not wait for tomorrow. She was very scared that it was like a very active child did not have to Ritalin. Her mother had told her to stop jumping on the bed, but she was ignored her. She was thinking about the kind of Pokemon you can get. She wanted a completely Pikachu. Ability of the thunder might give anyone a shock. Someone might come in handy if you are bothering her. Then she remembered that she had always wanted a Squirtle. When will one day it will be really hot, she'd love to have a water Pokemon to cool her when heated things. flamers Whenever you come to attack her, it will come out even more of use.

"You Are you sleeping?" Asks her mother.

"No," she replied. "I am too excited to go to sleep."

"Make sure that you are," she replied. "You are, since they must be vigilant when your very select the first Pokemon, you will choose your Pokemon. You have a very long day tomorrow."

She answered, "OK Mom."

"In the evening," her mother said.

She lied in bed. She was trying to get to sleep, she is thinking of getting her first Pokemon continued to run her head. She could not just get to sleep - she was really excited. If she had a Bulbasaur, it wondered whether the will look like. She can whip her opponent his ass in shape before whipping. Because she did not have a high the back, he was able to grab something for her until now. She was allergic to the plant, but she is in order to stop her from easily sneeze, it can take some of the antihistamines. And she remembered figure, all of them of the strongest fire Pokemon. She is, because it knew it is difficult to train the figure for the rebellious nature, the first gym leader has a strong lock Pokemon against fire Pokemon. It was easy to select a water Pokemon as her starter Pokémon. However, figure is likely to come in handy when she came across Team Rocket until this is you can set the house on fire. She is, it is because those who took in order to stop them from doing it had to do anything, they did not want to in order to steal her Pokemon.

Suddenly, she fell asleep. I dream my father was fun. She fought with all four of the opponents of the starter Pokemon. Pikachu caused the fall of Poppo on the ground, stuck to it, prior to up zapping with Poppo, shock have been sending just Poppo to go on top of the ground, toward the electric shot. Bulbasaur, in order to seize the gloom of the hold, condemned it back by using the movement of the vine, to make a sore its head, it was transferred from the wall to cause the wall to have a brain injury . Hopefully, it will depressed gloom.

"Get them all, cried the Sofia from" pillar. She is another aspect of the battlefield was another person in her another pillar.

"How about this, grabbed the" cried the other trainer. He is 2 Pokemon ball, threw them on the battlefield. Has come out Throh and Sawk.

"Squirtle and the figure is," cried she comes back. "You go to take them."

Squirtle explosive burst of water in Throh is, it is managed to dodge. Throh is, before jumping up to the side kick, and began charging at her Squirtle. Quick, intermittent figure is before you blow up a ball of fire in the Throh, in order to punch if the way to Throh, was using the knowledge of their own karate. Pokemon has fainted. Suddenly, where back without even from came Sawk the figure in the knock super punch in the world. Regardless of the Fortunately, to Squirtle it was very fast, was managing the back in order to blow up the jet of water in the knock Sawk.

"And Sofia is a winner," the referee said. Sofia before it can boast of her victory, she woke up to realize that everything was a dream.

To "time to get your first Pokemon, the mother of the" Sofia said.

She went immediately to the Oaks Pokemon lab of professor. His laboratory itself was quite large. He had a lot of room to keep the Pokemon that were able to see after. Doduo, there was also a large field for the Krabby of Tauros and ash. She went into the Oaks "main room.

"Hello," she said. "I am here in order to choose my first Pokemon."

"Come on, pick then," he replied. He shows her 3 Pokemon ball.

"I am, please choose Squirtle!" She said, holding the Pokemon ball. However, nothing came out.

"Already been taken," he said.

"Please select the Then I Bulbasaur!" She said, holding the Pokemon ball. What I did not even come out yet again.

"Sorry, but it has been taken in the same way," he said.

"Well, I will choose the figure!" She said, holding the Pokemon ball. However, nothing came out, but the smoke from the lingering aftermath of Pokemon puff.

"Already been similarly taken," he said. "But, I backup Pokemon there is always."

Sophia picked up just appeared before and after Pokemon ball. "I am, please choose Pikachu!" She cried. Pokemon ball began shaking, all began to light up. She felt very excited. However, the ball was opened does not show anything.

Spit and "Oe'," he said. "I forgot. It has been shot in the same way."

"Do you have another Pokemon?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But, this guy is weak."

"If this Pokemon is not a good thing, I can catch at least another Pokemon," she said. "But, this is, at least you me can get through my first gym battle. Well, you have me to show it."

"Here," he said to her hands the Pokemon ball, and.

As she is in possession of the ball in her hand, she said, "I choose ...". All began to light up. Ball is opened, out Pokemon came.

"Tepig is told with excitement all" Pokemon.

"Tea pig?" Sofia, said all of the mysterious ...


	105. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 2

**Fight against Landon and Gary**

_The LORD slew all the firstborn in the land of Egypt, both the firstborn of man, and the firstborn of beast.-Exodus 13:15_

"Tea pig?" Sofia has asked Professor Oaks. "Pokemon what is, there you?" She was staring at the new Pokemon. It was great sniffing small pig steam from the nose. This is, as in Sofia, which was interested in to find what has been said many of Professor Oak, waiting for something to happen, was staring at the inside of the room.

"Since my old Paul Ash was out on an adventure, there was discovered a lot of new Pokemon. It is a new Pokemon to come from distant continents, called North America. I will give two lucky trainer to go to a new area called Unova that has been given two tickets for. I another boy from another town and you chose to go to this new area. I what you I want to report back to me to find. Professor you are sure that you catch the Pokemon looks, that "to say I was.

"Certainly, then," Sofia replied. "When do I leave?"

"The cause of the day," he said. "I just booked a plane for the two of you. It is you will start. You can go to this wonderful journey in will be your starting point which Nuvema Town."

Sofia, put her Tepig back to the ball, Sofia will walk outside. Oak, it was stated that her enough would plane so as to give the time to talk to my new traveling partner, had come in the second half. He was wearing a parka of stitching and petrol blue light blue. Hair he spiky blond, his some of freckles on the nose, had a bright blue eyes. He also wore a sneer of the pair. When Sofia was first met him, he had a hand in his muff.

"I he said that it is Landon".

She answered, "Landon Hello". "My name is Sophia."

"Since the airplane is coming we are waiting, hey, you is, do you want to have a battle of Pokemon?" He asked her. "I will be so cool to show my new Pokemon that have from Professor Oak."

"Okay," Sohpia told. "Shows the lesion to this man, you come out a Tepig." She throws a Pokemon ball, then she Tepig came. More streams than normal, came out from her nose.

"What is that all you have?" Landon asked her. "Coming out Sandshrew!" He threw the ball, has come Sandshrew from there.

"It what?" Asked the Sofia.

"It's Sandshrew. It's my sand of Pokemon. It likes to dig a hole," the boy replied to her question.

"Okay, Tepig is, it do your best. Please use your tackle of ability."

Tepig began charging at Sandshrew to cause the wind to become a horizontal tornado. Wind, it had nearly had Landon is a struggle to stand and even was in such a hurry that Sofia is make fall. Tepig was really obtained near Sandshrew, but it Sandshrew has jumped from the road before reaching the foot towards it. This was charged around Tepig before jumping into the position of the ball. This is, each circle went around the Pokemon of Sofia close to it. Tepig is, simply waiting for the Sandshrew to attack, was standing on the ground. Sandshrew is swipe at Tepig of Sofia, but was suddenly in the attack, Tepig is, to have been waiting for the attack, we were able to dodge it. Knock it - Tepig worked on Sandshrew.

"Yay I won," Sofia said.

"You're pretty good," Landon compliment.

"I thank my lord Jesus Christ," she said.

"Who is he?"

"Well he is the risen lord."

"Then I convert," he said.

"I agree," the old boy had said, coming out of the house. He looked as if had seen the last of the game. "My name is Gary. I once became a champion was. you are, let's take a look at if you are as good as I think I am. "he threw the ball, it has come Showers from there.

_Therefore your daughters shall commit whoredom, and your spouses shall commit adultery.-Hosea 4:13_

Showers were charged with Tepig of Sofia, her explosive burst of Pokemon with water. But Tepig was able to dodge it. Showers did a hydro-pump in Tepig in the line of water coming towards the Tepig out of its mouth. Tepig began charging away from it. Pokemon is, then, toward the path of the jump over and Showers and half-moon of water line has claimed the other way. Suddenly, it burned Showers, was the Ember. It was jump around and try to stop the fire. It was fainted immediately.

"Yes!" Cried the Sofia. "I won in another fight!"

"You I you have to prove the bet. Myself would become a champion one day. You will make you our pride when you go to Unova," Gary replied.

He came and was talking the airplane. It landed in a field near the town. Professor Oak and her mother came to great to turn them off. They are to get into all the trouble, I told her that it is not safe. Professor Oak is training her to her Pokemon, I gave some advice on how to take care of it. He is the best idea, I said that it was to be trained in the wild of the spot before going in the face of other trainer to her. Sofia and Landon immediately hopped on a plane, it took off. She looked at her mother, Professor waved goodbye of their own hands. Through the journey, the two talked about the battle of Pokemon. They are, they're talking about what Pokemon would love to catch. Because it is like he is a cat, Landon cute Pokemon wanted Purrloin, because it was, Sophia was really hoping Zorua.

They told a joke about not wanting to get a Trubbish since it was rumored that they are really bad smell. If she was to catch the 1, she said that as soon as you release it. They arrived to immediately place where they were going. Sofia has really felt the excitement.

"The time for displaying what I'll worth them," she said before leaving the airplane.

_And there came out a fire from the LORD, and consumed the two hundred and fifty men that offered incense.-Numbers 16:35_


	106. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 3

**Counterattack of meditation**

_Behold, I am against thee, saith the LORD of hosts; and I will discover thy skirts upon thy face, and I will shew the nations thy nakedness.-Nahum 3:5_

They landed in Nuvema Town in the vicinity of the field of town. They jumped off the train immediately. Her young Sofia is, was on the plane, she hated it. She was to fly very scared, but Landon had to keep her calm. The first thing they did was, I went to the laboratory of the late teens girl was waiting there. She was wearing a green skirt, white shirt, and she in a boutique hatred that looked really beautiful.

"Hey guys," she said calmly. "I am my name is Bianca, is a professor in the region. Old thing, I will be guiding you this time on this trip, California It has been moved to. "

"Wow," Landon was surprised. "You helped the defeat evil man N."

"Yeah, I did," she answered. "But, from my friends with a little help."

"Of course, friendship is very important," Landon said.

"You are correct .N, was some of the loneliness of the man who lived in the wilderness. He decided to return to civilization, some we hope to meet him behind the way was a hippie guy. he was she explained in order to release our Pokemon wanted to force us. you can imagine without these adorable creatures the world, "he said.

"It would be terrible!" Panic in Sofia has occurred. "If I it happens, I do not know what will happen on their own!"

In "Do not worry," Bianca is comfort. "We were able to easily defeat him. He disappeared, and his team of criminals is still there. They are Team Rocket yourself It calls itself, if you are not careful, will you steal Pokemon. "

"We will be careful," said Landon said.

"Yeah, we, of course, wonder" has been added in Sofia.

"We are, they can not get away with such a crime," Landon was continued.

Us if there is a need to "We will, will fight until the last of the last," Sophia said.

As she escorted them around town, "I am, you are, I'm glad has been determined as two. So, let me show you around the town," Professor spoke. "First of all, it will go to the lab. Here are some of the important ones. This is a healing machine. Simply it to put your ball, it may fall to health, their restore you. in other towns, All you have to do it you need to go to the Pokemon Center, the nurse, we will look at your ball in order to heal them. "

"It's good to know that our ball has been taken off the care," Landon said.

"Yes, if you're extra pay, and they will clean your ball in the same way," Bianca relied on. "Now this is the home of my friend. He this region is a champion. Hopefully, you will be able to face him sometime. the next house is the house of my friend Cheren. I wait for you can you fight him because, if you think he is that it in town. Watch out, however, he is pretty strong. "

"Trust me," Sofia said, "I already have some of the opponents has been down. I was able to beat the old champion from Kanto to Gary."

"Cool" Bianca was complemented. "Gary is. I've been fighting the Gary before, he loses fairly easily. I must say. But, pretty impressive that is not a Cheren is not wearingly. Time before telling me of your fight , he is does not play me think or became champion, he is why I can understand so easily defeated. "

"Cool," Sofia, Landon says.

"And now, we come to the wild. Since you live a better a lot of wild Pokemon, be careful before you come out here, I warned that" Bianca. "You I you them If you are some of the strong thing you can to bet enough to catch But then, you will have a strong party. Here, and it has some of the ball in order to catch your Pokemon. "

In the same way, she said the meteorite struck nearby. Ground, hit in the second of or so of the table shocked like a boy, things very quickly settled down. Because they might have wandered toward the meteorite, suddenly. As they came close to it, Sofia the ball began to shine. This is, suspended in the air, came suddenly her Tepig. Unlike before, it is instead of the color of green, was the usual red.

"Interesting," Bianca said. "I think that this is a special meteorite to change the color of your Pokemon."

"Why the color of my Pokemon did not change?" Asked Landon.

"Fate has not chosen that path for you. Before you destiny can be such a thing will happen again, because it does not have to wait becomes stronger, there is it," she explained I did.

"I can not believe it is special," Sofia said. "I must quickly thank my lord Jesus Christ."

"Of course, you are," Professor replied. We If you decide to fight to decide before how many hands that someone is trying to Pokemon battle, I will explain to you the rule before you go that must be "I do not expect anything from you. It allows you to enter the whole of the battle and the Pokemon you have in how many Pokemon that allows you to use. no other has been allowed on up to three Pokemon battle. "

"Sure," they replied.

"I and before you go you need to give the two new Pokemon as a gift," as she handed them to her ball, she said. "Sophia, you are a one day rock since the Pokemon you is required, I am for. Landon has given Roggenrola to you, I will give you a Bulbasaur. "

"Thank you," they said.

Suddenly, we have a challenge to Landon to fight that some of the children who came up. He agreed. They stood near the field of town the plane was landing. Since it was going, they were able to use the field for the fight of Pokemon. Boy brought up Panpour and Landon has issued his new Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur will go go!" He cried.

Bulbasaur, dodge the spray of water from the Panpour charged to the entire field. Bulbasaur is as closer than to infuriate Panpour, it began to swipe at Balbusaur. Bulbasaur, which took some of the hit, we were able to continue. And with the wine, also it will start the slum many times on the ground grabbed Panpour. Then, Bulbasaur is Panpour has a manufacturing poison powder that begin to lose very quickly strength. Suddenly, the boy threw the potion to heal his Pokemon. Landon, so forgot to stock up on potions, he did not have to his best in order to defeat the other Pokemon. Panpour was knocking on the back of Bulbasaur and was a provocation. Suddenly Panpour gave a blast cremation a Bulbasaur in a burst of fire. Landon of Pokemon has fainted.

"How did it?" Landon said.

"It's simple," said the boy. "When it is contrary grass Pokemon, it is to be able to beat really easy to beat them I teach the movement of my Pokemon of the fire. You need to be more training. We have a lot more for you to go masu. "

"Yes," Bianca replied. "If you have such a losing continues, you are, all of us as well is not a wonder. Champion be disappointed in you. However, to keep it N I know you will do even one day. "

"Yeah," Landon said. "I wish it was as of Sofia. She always win her match. I hope to be as good as her one day."

"I'm sure you do," Sophia replied. "I am me took some time to now get where I am."

"I am glad to have you along."

"Hey," the boy said. "From fighting you is you to be you? I want to fight me, some of the lessons to learn we are confident. People to fight is, you become stronger, the better your weaknesses you can know. "

"Certainly," Sophia said. Brought the outside in the glory of her trainer of "Tepig is, O you! Choose your" the ball, waiting to fight, came Sofia of Tepig.

"Pansear is, you come out will come."

The fight began. Tepig confusion Pokemon, began charging around Pansear. You, boy, not only this Pokemon, you can very easily say that his was not training the other Pokemon. The boy ordered the Pansear to attack, and when it was not, it was missed the Pokemon of Sofia. This has opened the gap in order to be able to attack the other Pokemon in Tepig tackle. It was working, but, Pansear still had left on some of the health. So Tepig is cold, he was arrested the flame of the fire the other Pokemon knockout, from its mouth.

"I you can see the need for more training," Sofia told me. "I hope you learned your lesion."

It was in the "Certainly," said the boy. "By the way, my name is Jaden. If you came here again, I'd love to fight you again."

"Certainly, then," Sofia said. After that, they went back to the laboratory of the professor to get some sleep soon. The next day was going to be a long thing.

_Drink thou also, and let thy foreskin be uncovered.-Habakkuk 2:16_


	107. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 4

**Catch the Pokemon of wild**

_And her daughters which are in the field shall be slain by the sword; and they shall know that I am the LORD.-Ezekiel 26:6_

The next day Sofia and Landon, decided to start their journey. Professor Bianca gave 6 each Pokemon ball to them. She is in order to weaken the wild Pokemon before you throw your ball in order to catch it to them, taught already using the catch Pokemon, the basics of how to catch a Pokemon. She, it, or use something like sleep, I said to have been advised to paralysis so to freeze the Pokemon of the wild. It was as simple as that. She also took his ball in order to heal them. She also cleaned them for free. By she put a hand to his ball, to say that they are making dirty, she, they are also meant to pay it extra, it said that should be kept clean them.

They walked through the short grass. They were waiting for a while for the Pokemon of the wild is to turn up. Sofia noticed about roaming number Patrat but, Sofia, wanted a much stronger Pokemon. She wanted a much more powerful Pokemon. She is around, looked without any success. Suddenly Landon is pointing to something, I jump.

He said "Pokemon is over there."

"I think it is her and I think Audino" began to excitement. "I'll try to catch it. I Audino. I have never spent the following please refer to the Pokemon give you the opportunity to catch it time before. I thing of you I promise. "

"Certainly," Landon was stated that tint of sadness. Sofia, Landon but has always wanted a Audino, she will be able to say that you have decided to catch it. "It you we will do our best! "

"Roggenrola, I, please choose you!" She threw the ball, cried. Her Pokemon to the outside of the ball came. "

"Roggenrola is," it said.

The first thing that Roggenrola did was, was cured. Audino is, began to attack it with the double slap attack. Pokemon is, then, tried to use his attracting force, so they were the same gender, Roggenrola was not at all attracted to it. Roggenrola then, still knocked down to a very small amount of health, the final attack, before you run the lock blast attack in Audino, before running the stop sand attack Audino, stop it in the back wedge, head butt Audino. Also it was paralyzed.

"I go throw the now of ball!" Landon spoke to Sofia.

"Well, here's my ball," she said. Before she throw the ball, I was waiting a bit for the right moment. This is, hit the Pokemon and Audino is so much like her other Pokemon, from they come out, do when you go to their ball, now in pink. Then, I went into the Sofia of the ball. "Yay, I caught my first Pokemon!"

"Well done," Landon said. "You're getting Pokemon of a good team now. I wanted had such a good Pokemon. "

"I am you are confident that it will get there on the day," she complemented with.

Suddenly Herdier emerges you out of nowhere. It was staring at them angrily. It growled the very many things, the tail of the brown was up to the end. The wind was blowing the hair of about the brown. It is always of Herdier Unlike would have been purple, had an extra coat of fur was brownest red.

"I hope you will be able to catch this Pokemon," Sofia told politely.

He answered, "Certainly, wonder". "Sandshrew is, I choose you." He threw a Pokemon ball, then all ready to fight, his Sandshrew came.

Sandshrew, before rolling to the position of the ball, in all of four feet is charged around Herdier, we began the roll around the other Pokemon. This is the circle went Herdier orbiting Do I close to it. Herdier it is Sandshrew it has started making the dizziness, and also keep grounded not follow waiting for Sandshrew to attack, stood growl there. Sandshrew is swipe at Herdier, it was suddenly in the attack. Unlike Sofia Tepig, it was not able to Pokemon dodge. This was to knock the Pokemon to the point on some of the health. This is, we have Landon his chance to catch the Pokemon. He takes out one of the ball, threw it in the Herdier. Herdier was transported to the ball. Ball by Pokemon that came out, and began to shed.

"No way," Landon is not complaining.

"Just throw another ball," Sofia had advised him.

Landon, causing for the reference can not be, throwing sand in the eyes of the Herdier, he got his Sandshrew to run the sand attack. Herdier is Landon, so took the opportunity to throw another ball, had begun to weaken anyway - he is only now, he is on when you go to the next town, was going to have to buy more balls because, I had the left of the 4 ball. You always need to have an adequate supply of the ball. Observed strong Pokemon ball, the ball began to shed. The ball just is Pokemon to indicate that it has been caught, was very shining twice to high speed.

"Yay," he said. "I had always wanted a Herdier."

"I challenge you, trainer to become a" mind told. He looked like a child of some emo, was low weight. That his parents did not feed him clear It was. "my name is I that it is Todd Gilesbie likes to pretend to be a girl. I'm going to hit you."

"The OK," Landon said. "Sandshrew is, go and get him!"

Todd has issued a Duskull. Sandshrew is that it was using the same tactics as before by the tolling of Duskull around the ball position of each rotation about the Pokemon that have been approached to be close. It is in order to hit the Duskull swipe attack covered immediately in its fur, it has jumped from the position of the ball. Duskull is, knock out the point Black Pokemon, but dodge it, Sandshrew was able to attack it again.

"Although it was a warm-up only," trainer, simply said. "Try and you defeat my Mewtwo!"

He threw another ball, Mewtwo came out of it. It is possible that the first to go was to disable the function of Sandshrew to roll back. Then, now throw the Psycho cut attack in Sandshrew. Landon of Pokemon, by dodging them, but was able to avoid these attacks, Mewtwo is really familiar with his Pokemon. Mewtwo has been pre-formed knockout, the killer blow with Psystrike the Sandshrew.

"I also challenge you!" Cried the Sofia to many anger. "You are a bully, I can not you get away with it!"

She threw the ball, came from there her Tepig. Mewtwo tried to use an invalid move on Tepig, but it did not go well. Tepig manages to encounter a mirror that was about lying, when Mewtwo has executed a move confusion, it is his own confusion, reflected by the mirror, back in it. This gave a chance to attack the Mewtwo in the amber of the attack to Tepig. This did not finish off the Mewtwo, but tackle attack was a knock, dead cold Mewtwo.

"In the how, can the" Todd was said that was perplexed. "I will get my revenge one day. Just you wait!" He ran away.

"Well done," Landon said. "You were able to defeat the nasty person!"

"Of course," Sofia "is I have pretty good now. I before nightfall, want to get to the next town. So, let's continue. I said that."

_For I am come to set a man at variance against his father, and the daughter against her mother, and the daughter in law against her mother in law. And a man's foes shall be they of his own household.-Matthew 10:35-36_


	108. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 5

**Accumula Town**

_And thou shalt eat the fruit of thine own body, the flesh of thy sons and of thy daughters.-Deuteronomy 28:53_

Sofia and Landon, went into the next town. It was getting dark, but the light helped them walk around the city. Town is called Accumula Town, most of which was concrete. Many of the concrete of the building, such as building much Manhattan so much in the cluttered, there was the same way. Bricks of brown, began to fade, people walked around rather happy. First, they went to the Pokemon Center. They gave the ball nurse, she saw them. She then put his ball on the machine, the ball began to shine.

"Do not worry," she said. "This is, your ball is making feel much better."

"It's okay," Sophia said. "I also, you also would like to clean my ball. Here are some of the money."

"I want my ball too clean," Landon said I was. Beautiful nurse and both handed $ 5, was rubbing the ball.

"Thanks," they said both.

"You're welcome," the nurse replied.

Because it had been slow, they were allowed to stay in the Pokemon Center. They There was a section in the Pokemon Center allowed to sleep. Some of the Pokemon trainer had already there.

"Hey," one of them says. He is, in that had curly dark skin and brown, was Hispanic. Her age he was 14, looked about. His bright green eyes were staring at her. "My name is you Pedro, have you?"

"Sofia is the". "Trainer you also that she blushed."

"Yeah," he said. "It is a difficult life, please you will be able to do from it."

"You, do you have any kind of Pokemon?" She asked. "Please do not be offended, please."

"No, I will not be angry," he said. "People are, it is common to know the type of Pokemon that one person has is curious." After that, taken out of his ball, he showed them to Sofia. Mudkip came out of his ball 1.

"Wow, it's so cute," she said. She were able to stroke Mudkip, it jumped about all the happiness. "Do you have what Pokemon to the other?"

"I have this one," he smiled gently. Zigzagoon out of another Pokemon ball came.

"It is even more cute!" She cried. She, likewise was able to stroke Zigzagoon, it curled beside her. She can say that Pedro of Pokemon is like a lot to her. "Do you have any more of Pokemon?"

"Certainly," he take out the other two of the ball, it was said. Minun and Plusle of these balls came.

"These are, it is more cute than the other Pokemon. They are so adorable! I where you will be able to catch them. Do you want to catch as these?" She asked.

"In the region, was named Hoenn traveled to a few years ago. However, it is far away," was his answer.

"Wow, I she said" I did not notice that you have lived in a different location.

"Yeah, but, I was born here," he said. "You are we fast, we realize that growing ethnic minority in this country. We are, but not well treated."

"Well, I am not a racist. I love all kinds of people," Sofia replied. She is, as he said that you have used their power to Minun and Plusle is to turn on the heater kept warm them. Innocently Sofia Pedro and Pedro did a kiss kissed her back. "I love you."

"I also love you," he replied.

The next day the sun was signed. Sofia, I woke up. The other guys were gone. She walked outside to make sure that someone was talking about. He looked like some of the priest, Sofia, he knew too well that it was not a man of God. He did some of the environmental protection. He was standing on some patch uncouth of in the center of the town.

"Frees your Pokemon, it frees your mind!" The man was declared. "We do not have the right to hold the Pokemon as a pet. It is a shame, it should be illegal. I will stay here, you can such evil acts occur in our it does not listen to the government. to release them, it frees your sub consensus. Pokemon belongs to no wild to the people of the ball."

After he said his speech, he is his minions, they have all of the people and off march wore silly clothes as if it were an agent of the secret. Sofia knew too well that there was a radical who is willing to break these laws. And she is, someone knew that I had to stop them. She than she approached, the boy is a so old or something a year, before it can be carried out. He was wearing a white jeans and a white jacket. He had his hair dyed green.

And "Hello", He said, "My name is N I would like to challenge you to my Pokemon battle.", He said politely

"Certainly, then," Sofia said. She would do anything to win the game and was not one person in order to refuse the game. And she was determined, she is the reason to win very many battles. Although she has lost a few, because she has come to this new area where she had a good track record of not losing a game. "Tepig, I, please choose you!"

He is his ball, "very well as an up-held, then," he "?! Purrloin, that I know what to select for this fight it I will free you you and all . I've said that you do not have hope that forgive me. "

Purrlion ran in Tepig of Sofia. It was a purple cat with a pink eyebrows and blue eyes. Although they have something of the usually green, it is this is looked as if it were a rare Pokemon. Purrlion swipe at Tepig is, Tepig is managed to dodge. Tepig tried to use the orange but, Purrloin was able to dodge it as well. Purrloin Sofia of Pokemon, causing the loss of some of the health, scratches Tepig, has continued to fight and it was strong. Tepig tried again to tackle but, Purrloin It was too fast. Tepig is, then, began to puff steam out of his mouth. Out of nowhere, Tepig blast a flame of fire from its mouth. It had carried out the flame! We were studying the new technology! Sofia has really felt the excitement. This has caused the faint of Purrloin.

"You're strong trainer," N. Might be strong them. I want to fight soon. However, before you go, I'll take the gym leader of the next town he said, "advise for, but I will beat them you have to believe you can. "

And, he went off to run. Landon, they met her telling her that had to move to the next town again.

_And Moses took of the blood of it, and put it upon the tip of Aaron's right ear, and upon the thumb of his right hand, and upon the great toe of his right foot._


	109. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 6

**Landon will prove his Braveness**

_And Samson went and caught three hundred foxes, and took firebrands, and turned tail to tail, and put a firebrand in the midst between two tails. And when he had set the brands on fire, he let them go.-Judges 15:4-5_

Sofia, after defeating the mysterious man named N, they walked to the Pokemon Center. When they went to the next of the route, so that the Pokemon was in full health, his Pokemon was Mashi healing. After they handed his ball back, they walked out of the Pokemon Center. Although Pedro had already done, Sophia, she knew that come across him again. They were going in the same direction was the next town to get a gym badge.

"Novice trainer each other to challenge rustic road": they are now outside Route 2 there was a sign that said. Route, at a much some of the patch of short grass, which had some of the wild Pokemon running it, the first route that has been referred to as the National Highway 1, which included a large paddock, like was. There were there the second path, it is was sufficiently small to jump from the cliff, they were not able to climb back up it. This is simply not that people will encounter on any wild Pokemon, it was to be able to return from Striaton City.

"I want to catch the Pokemon," Landon said.

"I may not," Sophia replied. "I am happy with the Pokemon that I already have."

"I think it is Purrloin!" He pointed out. "I always, I am very excited.! Bulbasaur one wanted of them, I, please choose you! Move your best, you do it!"

Bulbasaur out of the ball came. Pokemon is, toward the Purrloin and the wildflowers galloped. Purrloin is, there was more interest had been paying any attention, and some of the rats were in the wild grass in the catch. Bulbasaur is taken out of the wine, seized Purrloin from a distance. This is, in order to hit the upper and lower P urrloin, use the wine, we then take the Purrloin. Purrloin, however, I was able to get out of the gript, and charged at Bulbasaur, in order to knock out a Bulbasaur, and use that scratch ability.

"It Araiya!" Landon was said panic. "I am now, what are you going to?"

"Use a different Pokemon," Sofia was lecture him. He shook his head in a vertical. "It is pretty obvious that you know."

"Sandshrew, I, please choose you!" He says in Landon as took out one of his other Pokemon ball. He threw it, it will come form his Sandshrew.

Sandshrew hid themselves from Purrloin, began rolling around in the wild grass. Purrloin is trying to work out where there was a Sandshrew, was looking around. It was to be able to fend off of it happened attack, it was necessary to know. It is to be able to fend off the attack necessary in order to know where there was a Sandshrew is. Purrloin tried to strike, but it was missed. This permits the Sandshrew to home in on the target, you swipe it with the big giant claws. It knocked the Purrloin until a small amount of life.

"Time to catch my self Pokemon!" He cried emergency since.

He took out one of the ball. He throw it, because I did not want to miss, he bided his time. Pokemon, but was trying to get away slowly, Landon knew that he was not going to make the Pokemon go. Purrloin, who also was not going to say otherwise, it was his for the shooting. He threw his ball immediately. It is possible to confirm that hit the Pokemon. Pokemon has been absorbed into the Pokemon ball. It is before you write up tell Landon that he had caught his fourth Pokemon, it was shaken for a few seconds.

"Yuppie us!" He to the ball, I said pointing to the hand in the air in his new Pokemon, and that was clenched in a fist. "I've always realized is that! MY dream that I thought the Purrloin!"

Suddenly, Pedro was close to them. Curly hair of his brown, had waved to victory. He had a hand in his jacket pocket. He pointed it at Landon pulled out one of the ball. We saw him in shocked. Since they left the Accumula town, because Sofia had never seen him, she was excited to see him again.

"I, Pedro of Texas Dallas, Pokemon battle, and challenge you to great Landon!" He said. Moment Pedro noticed in Sofia, he blushed. "Oh, did I did not know that you were with him? I should go."

"Now," Landon said. "It's great. I need to practice."

"It will be for you to see too great fight!" Sofia, it said in a large amount of excrement.

"Well, this is let the good. Triple Pokemon battle!" Pedro replied. "Mudkip, Zigzagoon, and Minun are! - You play with come" his ball in order to pull out the fight of his Pokemon, came and be all of them ready.

"I have never played the triple battle," Landon told thought.

Sofia "for the first time is! What to do is," he said. "It's go do all of you! I'll be that supports all of your way!"

"The OK," Landon said. "Sandshrew is, I choose you. Bulbasaur is, coming out of your ball, and come to Herdier, it will kick some putt ! "out of his ball, came his Pokemon.

"Steady ... Ready ..." Sofia announced. "GO!"

Sandshrew and Bulbasaur was charged with Minun of Pedro. Minun is to use the lightning bolt attack in two Pokemon of Landon, but they were able to dodge it. In one attack, they were able to knock it. We were introduced to two other Pokemon wild grass of Pedro. Herdier charged into the bushes looking for them. He started barking, Sandshrew and Bulbasaur lasted him in wild grass. Patrat was out where apparently wild Pokemon also did not come.

Patrat tried to use the sand attack on Sandshrew and Bulbasaur, but because Sandshrew has been used in the sand, it did not affect him. Unfortunately, Bulbasaur is, and his eyes were covered with sand. Pokemon is to open the position to Pedro of Pokemon came charging toward him, I began to panic. Water gun attack was carried out apparently by Mudkip, it came out of nowhere. Although it had not defeated a Bulbasaur, it bothers him. Suddenly, Zigzagoon is, came out of nowhere, you beat him knockout, under the Bulbasaur.

Sandshrew look at this, and then start the roll around the curl and Zigzagoon to the ball. Every time he rotates around the other Pokemon, the circle is going to be small. However, Zigzagoon knew what to do, and as Sandshrew it is close, it is to jump out of the way, back off darts through the wild grass. Sandshrew is, anyone not know there were places, looked about. We had lost all forms of direction. Suddenly, he heard a bark from nowhere. This was a sign that Herdier was in trouble.

Annoyingly, Patrat that was ambushed them before will be displayed again. It tried to bite the Sandshrew but, Sandshrew was able to dodge move. Patrat gave a noisy working hypnosis. Sandshrew now feel dizzy. It all I felt around it as rotation. Pokemon is wanted to throw up was that it is bad. It is, suddenly, I heard a different bark, it is to get out of the position, was not any movement. Barking began to get further despair. Then, out of nowhere, it came Herdier, all of the panic.

It Herdier I saw that had been given a shot. However, because it was strong, it was continued. Herdier worked on Patrat before chewing it. This was knocked out cold wild Pokemon. Suddenly Zigzagoon is working on it, I jumped on Herdier. It was too late - Herdier has been knocked out. Now Sandshrew loses it dizziness, knew it was a dangerous situation that was. Zigzagoon it was growling thing now, I stared. Without any form of warning, it is jumped to Sandshrew, to Pokemon of Landon was fast, curled into a ball, roll-off. Zigzagoon has been charged after Sandshrew, other Pokemon It was too fast.

Sandshew is Sandshrew does not realize that you have found him, the Mudkip you search for a bush, we were able to find. Deceleration of Sandshrew quietly crawl toward the Mudkip as could it. Swipe 1 and can not be large-scale swipe, Sandshrew to Mudkip. Other Pokemon, bursting out of the explosion of water, was turned around. Sandshrew has been hit by it. Mudkip is another wild Pokemon about time charge it, that hit, it came close. Mudkip had been knocked out.

One only remaining there was a last Pokemon. Sandshrew is making sure not to gently sound, it has been moved through the wild grass. Zigzagoon was looking for it. When Sandshrew got close enough, it was done the sand of the attack of Zigzagoon. Other Pokemon was too start a panic. Sandshrew uses its swipe attack, I was using this moment to strike. Zigzagoon was knocked back. It was clear that they had been knocked out.

"Yes!" Landon said. "I won in the game."

"It was a good fight," Pedro told.

"I think it is dark. So, let's get to the next town," Sofia said.

"Of course," Landon said.

"I can not wait to talk about this fight to my friend," Pedro was said. "You are a great Pokemon trainer."

"Yeah, you also. Thought for a moment I was not going in for me to win," Landon commented.

"I am, I have it! I think that it was going to win," laughed Pedro.

They went laughing walking toward to the next town. Although Sofia was happy, something of her inside, the next fight that she come across knew an easy and it will not like. She was trying to face the gym leader, if she was prepared or because of it, she did not know.

"In Do not worry," Landon said. "I'm. And being in the same boat with you, I, they are or not is not you go to you too easily."

Do not "sweat," Pedro told. "I I was scared for the first time in the face of my first gym battle. It is, I Mudkip it was a rock of the trainer walked over it all."

"I is the reason for the worry. If I encounter a rock of Pokemon? I have is what kind of. Fire Pokemon that will be beaten easily Tepig."

"I am sure you will not," Landon said. "I am, they heard that you have a different way to do the gym here. I and all make well we are confident. "

"Just please do not worry. You will be able to get through this," Pedro told. "We all believe in you."

"You have mentioned would," said Landon win it.

"So as to be, I hope," Sophia told nervous.

_If thy hand or thy foot offend thee, cut them off, and cast them from thee. And if thine eye offend thee, pluck it out, and cast it from thee: it is better for thee to enter into life with one eye, rather than having two eyes to be cast into hell fire.-Mt.18:8-9_


	110. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 7

**Striaton City**

_For the husband is the head of the wife, even as Christ is the head of the church. Therefore as the church is subject unto Christ, so let the wives be to their own husbands in everything.-Ephesians 5:23-24_

They are the time you got to the next town, the sun lit the sky in a romantic red and orange, had begun to fall to Earth. Sofia, with the exception of the one hour she went to see the Niagara Falls, in her life, I have not seen a lot of beautiful sight than ever. I fear there is no end to, surprised the power was caused by water to pump down to the lake like a beating heart before when struck Sofia. Furthermore, more surprisingly, in the lighting waterfall in many colors, What was that was watching the Niagara Falls at night. It is amazing, wonderful, and was a miraculous sight. However, it was close the current figure of sunset.

Since it was too late to challenge the gym leader, they were facing in the center to rest. They had handed his ball to the nurse in order to heal them. And they went to bed. In order to respond to travelers, such as the front of the center, there was a section in it. That night, Sofia could not go to sleep. She was worried about the next day and its fight gym leader. Because she was already doing enough, I did not want to fail. She was on the winning streak, because she had lost a single match, did not want to be stopped simply time.

"Do you have you still awake?" Landon was a yawn.

"Yes, unfortunately," but she wants to sad to say this was likely. "I sleep state, bet at the moment is too high. I need to win tomorrow's fight. I have it If I lost you be disappointed to all the people who know. ridicule me I also lost back single match could not go to my hometown. all forms extreme of my friends and family would it. If I happened to be such, I do not think I can live with myself. no! I will win. it is the only thing good at me. "

"I am confident that you will win," Landon said. "You are a clever, you're smart. If you put it in your mind, you can do something. In what I had first to me what is happening, it is you when you came here that there was no good. We must learn from me. Heck, I know what I even if there is a 't of didn was doing. But, now, I have been doing some of the some of the fights with other trainers, I'm getting better now. But I lost a few, all you have to do, to get the backup, is a continuation. If you are you are is treated as a coward. Oh thou decided not to fight someone just because fear of losing the game, it is worse than losing the actual fighting. Move, they fight, if you have lost, at any time to come back, again you can fight them. Everyone just to maintain the training, you'll be okay. I will not blame you. "

I think "certainly. I fight them. You're right, I gracefully if you lose you'll take it. And I difficult training, then, I will return, defeat the gym leader. I I the friends and family I'm sure will understand it. we all have improved. and, everyone is something, not the best of the "Sofia.

When you go in, "it is that you just, I'm sure you will be successful. It is a great looking at the more aggressive ones," Landon was concluded. After saying this, they I was bleeding.

The next day, Sofia is get up early. She looks around the town. Most of the building, she was old in the building of the style of the block, like a town that went before. There was a school that looked pretty cool as well. There was there Pokemon Academy, but she has decided to later go there. Before they go to battle with the gym leader is she wanted to train the Tepig and Roggenrola.

She is, and what type, which would they have, she pondered for a while wondering whether will be able to defeat them. Pedro gym leader of Striaton City told me that you did not deal with the type of rock. She first gym leader faced the people of johto region was remembered someone telling her that it was the gym leader of the flight type. Because they are it would be really easy to defeat the gym leader, it has claimed that you did not have in either of the type problem choose anything as a starter. Any kind of water is the best type to her to go to the rock type, so did not have, she is if it is possible to defeat the kind of rock, because she did not know, Unova is and Johto I hope that had the same type. Worse, but is electricity, only Pedro, had 1 of its type - the minimum value, because he had a Mudkip, it would make for that.

She was not in the mood to catch something today - - After fighting some of the wild Patrat and Purrloin, she is back, she has returned to full health healed now center back her Tepig It was. She stopped for a moment just thinking. She did not have to will be very disappointed defeat her to lose this gym leader, or her family and friends.

"You is loaded," Landon asked.

"Of course, I will," Sofia is we were. "It answered with a smile on her face, it is time to teach how this gym leader to do things in the Kanto us back!"

"Make sure that you have been healed," Pedro told.

"Already done it," Sofia said.

"Cool, let's go!"

They were quick to walk to the gym, it was the old restaurant. When they enter, Sophia, that she wondered what was going in the wrong place, Jim was in several other buildings. To make matters worse, there is a possibility that does not have a gym in this town. Waitress was compromise her. He was wearing a bright red hair and a red bow tie.

"Pokemon is, what was your starter? Did Mashi your starter?" When they enter, he asked her.

"My first Pokemon was Tepig is the type of fire," was her answer.

"And you he answered" will face my brother cress.

"Wait a minute! You, I Do you mean what you are faced with cress?" She said in the surprise of the symbol.

"Vulnerable to here you are in this gym are faced with specialized trainer on the type of starter's Pokemon. It's to see if you know what you are doing," he I replied.

"OK, let's go," she said.

"So fast," he will stop her time. "I would like to know what's starter of friend you were Pokemon." He pointed toward the Pedro.

"No," he replied. "I do not have an interest in acquiring the badge. I already have some of the other in the region." He showed his badge, everyone was shocked.

"It looks like a cool collection," the waitress said. "What about you?" He pointed toward the Landon.

"Mine but was Sandshrew, I also, have a Bulbasaur," Landon said.

"And, you will be facing me, Chile, the course of the eldest brother," he said.

"And I'm the first to fight you," he said pulling out his Pokemon ball, and. "Sandshrew and Bulbasaur, I, please choose you!"

"Lillipup and Pansear, the boss to see them!" Chile said.

Extension while Sandshrew is toward the Pansear Bulbasuar is, pause stood. It Pansear was able to fend off opposing Sandshrew, then charged toward the Bulbasuar. Although it had a chance, Sandshrew is swipe it knockout, to Lillipup. Bulbasuar has jumped from the road from ember attack Pansear. Sandshrew but was trying to get there on time, Pansear is, to arrest a huge flame from his mouth, hit the Bulbasuar, it has knocked out the Pokemon of Sofia. Sandshrew in order to fend off the Pansear, and use that rolling capacity. When it approaches each circle around it wrapped around the other Pokemon. Sandshrew Although it was about to hit, I jumped from Pansear yen, darts to the opposite side of the gym, Sandshrew is chasing it, it efforts, then, was knocked out Pansear using the swipe attack.

"Weldon," Chile said. "You have won a trio of badge."

He is, they will thank you "as a badge acceptance," Landon said.

"Now is my turn," Chilean brothers cress is pointing in Sofia, he said. He also, but was wearing a uniform of the waitress, unlike his brother, he is a blue bow tie It was a tip pointed hair of the blue. "out you are, to come Panpour and Lillipup!"

"Tepig and Roggenrola is, it will do my best!" Sofia, he said flooded her ball in the arena, and.

Lillipup gave the opportunity to swipe it to them, was charged with Tepig and Roggenrola to right. However, it was able to dodge them. This is then, so as not to bite Roggenrola, because it was the type of rock, it can not affect the other Pokemon. Roggenrola was against the Lillipup knockout, in the rock smash. It moved across the stadium towards the Sofia of Pokemon by that point Panpour. It a knockout, was using the gun of the water to Roggenrola. Tepig began charging away, but the other Pokemon it was too fast. Panpour likewise knocked out Tepig, and was using a water gun on it.

Sofia, had lost her battle of the first Pokemon.

_And I will appoint over them four kinds, saith the LORD: the sword to slay, and the dogs to tear, and the fowls of the heaven, and the beasts of the earth, to devour and destroy.-Jeremiah 15:3_


	111. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 8

**Dream yard**

_Drink thou also, and let thy foreskin be uncovered.-Hab.2:16_

"I can not believe it!" Cried the Sofia. They were hanging out at the Pokemon Center Sofia of Pokemon is waiting to healing. She became soaked her mind on top of the defeat. She of all time had received this training until now, she is such a devastating overwhelming, shocking, did not have a disappointing defeat and was the first. She was really depressed feeling. "I once, I think I want to be able to finish my misery for all. I hope to be able to shake off their own bridge and anger the war against fate ridiculous .O suffering! It it painful, painful! "

"Are you all right?" Pedro asked as soothing.

The "I am all right do you see?" She was splashing out gleaming at them as though it was processed dog devil. "I why you can it is finished. Hate myself! Is it to stop at the moment, please stop it!"

"To kill yourself is against the law. Do you really want to you? Do it," I was asked to Landon.

"I suppose you're right. But, if I do not feel hurt in the side. It is it is not only my home town I go back, but came to the defeat, which withdrew as timid, I since to look like some idiot, but I have to carry one! it burns, burns well. it is never, to never forever, never surrender! "

"Hey," Pedro, walking in the center, it said. "Dream yard nearby. We have some time to think that we should look at what is going to go in there there are those of some happening tonight."

"Certainly," Sofia has said despite all she's going anywhere has was not happy, and. All she wanted to do, the world is ever, forever, as it was not possible to see her again forever, was hidden away! "I'm going to take a sleep. It awakened me when you're time to do whatever you want to do is us."

"Of course," Landon said. "It makes us around town while you are sleeping when it's time to go to the dream of the yard. We make sure that you wake up you. "

Landon and Pedro is leaving Sofia to ponder about the fight she had just left. She did you do wrong? And I do not hit her - quite literally, figuratively - that she had the wrong Pokemon. If she went to the water Pokemon, because she was a palpable and will defeat Tepig was a fire Pokemon. It was stupid like her to do it. She is the best way to defeat the aquatic Pokemon, was remembered is said to be the Pokémon of grass. She could not think of where to get one. The closest place to get a 1 had a mile away. She can rent a Bulbasaur of Landon, but it is contrary to the official Pokemon of rules. She had to use their own Pokemon. She is all that which was know was that I was going to have to her difficult training. She may need to stay in for a while Striaton the city to make sure that the Tepig is sufficiently wrong to counter again Kress Panpour. Thinking of losing shutter her. The method she will lose again, even when relied on losing her life, there was no.

"I have to win," she said to myself.

Before she, it looked around it is determined that it was around the time I went to her is asleep. Sleep is coming soon for her, but Weirdly, she did not dream of anything. She woke up early in the eye as she went to sleep. She looks around, it was realized that was dark. She came back both Landon also Pedro to walk around the center to keep her amused. Landon and Pedro've suddenly entered after a while.

"Looks like we did not have to wake up to after all," Pedro told jokingly. "So do you want to go, or miss whether we can do with a dream of the yard is going To do."

They it is runaway, or to escape in order not to become a victim of the cheetah from than ever, before gashing toward the finish line in order to make the horse is pleasing its owner, you do not catch the prey during the night as in the shall cheetah, it has the greatness of the victory of sweat rushed to the dream in a flat no minutes. They came to the outside court of the dream yard. There was a small patch in front of the wall. President Bush will cover it, but I was able to see building wrecked a lot of years, but old from internal Sofia had been destroyed.

"Some of the explosion I was told is," the old man said. He came to the ground, he is green N wore something purple that had been written on the chest of the dress, and he deteriorated half had a long white beard and glasses. "This is what happens when you force the Pokemon for you to fight. We all suffer! Please note that your happen if you keep the evil way reaction. Pokemon quickly enough their dreams and wake up from, they will realize are controlled all along. "it is from, it is as the one where the old man shadow go you also wherever you go to where, except for the following in the comments that disappeared into a crowd, nobody do not know.

"Mad Man," Pedro told. "He is one of those teams plasma player. I tell you completely mad."

"I cult tell you is," Landon has been added to. "I remember that the cult was said to be dangerous."

"They are confident," Pedro laughed. "It's time to find out what is going on."

They moved through the crowd, which was in the middle of the courtyard there was a ring in the center. Man of the 40s was walking around the announcement ring something. Sofia, Landon and Pedro, was close to the job what a man had to say.

"Greetings, Hello, and CIAO -... Welcome to Battle Rumble," the man announced, "I know some of you have lost in their gym leader they can beat them of Pokemon for any other type does not exist, is a clever and I think quite scheming people with a strong Pokemon to the trainer of the starter. They There is .. wrong and I will prove it to you, I think this first in order to defeat the gym for you have to do to have some of the Pokemon that help you in your quest, there is a volunteer - come, fight it, get the award winner to help them . You win more glory. "

"You fight and I will come," the girl said. Both of white descent and African-American descent - she was half cast. She did not look at that naughty. "My name is April Sanders I hard, now my first badge, some of the stumbling block has a job that is in my sight to come in order to stop me! Everyone I is willing to challenge! I am in! Challenge to me to encounter, to test me! "

"I would accept your challenge," Sofia said in bold, brave voice and. She looks like a great heroin. "I Sofia Grace Smithson will take you! I lost the battle of the gym, it is, this does not stop me from winning defeated. I will win even if it kills me!"

"Nidoking," April said. "I choose you! "She takes out one of the ball, I threw it in a circle. She started playing as if it is a jealousy in her other ball. Nidoking is, to be able to do a lot of damage It was a large purple reptile creatures that had a huge horn that looks like a dolphin.

"Tepig as she took out one of her ball in the same way," Sophia said. "Please do not let me down. It you give your best, or other I feed tonight to you it is not! "

Tepig was charged at other Pokemon. Because it did not have up there in order to reach to the other party, we did not have that much room. When Nidoking grab Tepig, tried to grinding it on the ground like some of the paper weight, Tepig was able to fend off grab, such as the NFL players. When Nidoking turned around, it moved slowly toward the Tepig. Tepig by to work on it by itself, so as not to give a lot of damage too against Nidoking, it was only a small Pokemon, now shake nerviously. Theee other Pokemon, knocking him into the back crowd, did a double kick Tepig. Tepig had been knocked out, but it seemed as if they were back up to and shook its head to the side.

I cried the Sofia from within the "Yes! So please!" The crowd. "Just keep it. You will be able to Nidoking in no time to the tire."

Suddenly horn of Nidoking began to shine bright red. It is pointed out in the Tepig, and began charging at the poor Pokemon. If you hit, it will not only hurt really bad Tepig, it has a poison possibility Pokemon in Nidoking poison point of the horn, it was trying to use the Megahorn. You go in the burst Nidoking is Tepig from inches away Tepig only out with a sudden fire of flame. This was surprised Nidoking to move again. Tepig more effort, then, ember blast and Nidoking is doped on the ground, to charge to it.

"I won the battle of Sophos," the man who had announced the fight he said. "I am now, will reward you with Pansage help you in your next gym of the fight."

She was green, it as was handed the Pokemon ball that had a photo of the trio badge, Thank "Thank you, I said," Sofia.

Such as "April, she will master the ball is given as the contrition of the prize," the man said. "The next time you come across a wild Pokemon, use this ball, it will catch immediately Pokemon. I think it is hope that help you in your quest to defeat the gym leader of the trio badge masu. "

"It will," April said. "I gracefully accept this award, because it is good to mellow in defeat, and then move on. There is you need to move only in." And she she left glad to know that he had to improve her combat skills. "I told you we would like to face," said Sofia before she goes out again.

Because it has become too dark, closer to the middle of the night up to that point, they decided to go to the Pokemon Center to rest. Both Landon and Pedro went immediately to sleep, but Sofia has to stay awake for one another time or so. If she stayed awake, it is so as not to hurt her, she slept already that day. She convergence that had a much stronger Pokemon in order to help defeat her first gym leader now much. After a time, she is after her Pokemon was healing for tomorrow, we went to bed.

They arrived to the gym early in the next day as much as possible. Sophia, once, because I wanted to end this for all, they will soon leave this town, you can move on to the next town. She has been intended, than I began to get bored of the town, had become long in there.

"Here in the loser will come again. Ready?" Kress losing again has said in a cocky way. He looked happy for myself. Sofia from his face, was ready to wipe the steep.

"I will re-challenge you!" She announced. "Audino and Pansage, I, please choose you!" Is ready to take the Pokemon of her ball out cress, her town Pokemon came.

Time to lose, "again," he sneeringly smirked. "Panpour and Lillipup, you can teach them to give up after they have already failed."

Charge in Lillipup Audino but, Audino was able to move out of the way. At the same made the fall of Lillipup in love, attract to use - this is, it worked in because there was a different gender. Lillipup refused to attack Audino was given the opportunity to use a knock-out, the secret of the power to Lillipup it to Audino. Although Panpour and Pansage was trying to throw the swipes to each other now, both of Pokemon was able to fend off the attack. Suddenly, Panpour is, it is causing to lose a dramatic amount of health, paralyze it, worked on Pansage. Audino will use the sudden update to the melodramatic. It was cause Pansage is healed paralyzed. Then Audino is the Pansage healed him, was heel using a pulse in order to cope. Pansage causes Panpour losing the subsequent health in large quantities, you can use the blast seed bomb in Panpour. Pansage was using the Fury swipe in order to finish the then Panpour.

"The OK, you have won," Kress said. Is "here trio of badge." As he said that in a hurry with a few of the man. He looked as if he was very puffed were running in there. He also Mashi panic.

"The team plasma is a dream yard. They are planning to have! Someone to do some of the acts of terrorism we need to stop them!" He said.

_Come, let us make our father drink wine, and we will lie with him, that we may preserve seed of our father - Genesis 19:32_


	112. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 9

**Ghetsis ground plan of**

_If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them. - Lev.20:13_

Sofia, Landon and Pedro was rushed to dream of the garden. Her heart wash water of all forms of terror, was Mashi fast pumping as the pump of the pool. Kress came with them along with his two other brothers. When they enter the courtyard to dream of the garden, they noticed that weeds covering the entrance of the wall and damaged the building had been cut off, and Sofia is in the middle of the ruined building, stood a man walked on the previous day year. He was the same man who was trying to rally the trainer in order to release their Pokemon in Accumula Town - before, she realized Sofia was looking at him. His his minions around, team plasma forces stood.

The "last, you come to listen to our grand plan," he snorted out. "Here, our cause, our way, our suffering, our will know the suffering of Pokemon, and then, I hope you will be expected to participate in our cause."

"Never ever!" Pedro cried. "You is a collection of radical."

"Yes!" Kress has added to. "I have lived all my life in the Pokemon. Since you think it's a crawl, I just do not release my Pokemon. Author, put us on this earth was time, he gave a completely ruled animals and Pokemon to us. I will never disappear will, disappear. you like, listen to such fundamentalism, and goodbye! "

"You still have not listened to our cause. Let us talk," the man said.

"OK," Sofia said. "But, speed."

"In My name Ghetsis," he said simply. "We are, we are, by maintaining a Pokemon, it is believed that contrary to their natural rights. We also, who also believe that it should be forced to become a vegetarian. we are animal liberation group, we want to release all of the animals. we are already know. team plasma immediately listened to us, we are from these Munna and Musharna to help our grand plan, there is no reason why you are trying to use this powder! "

"What is your plan?" Sofia asked.

"They are to enable every single Pokemon into a zombie to be conform to their trainer for eternity. All of you, give up your Pokemon, they are free in the wild life there will be no choice but to let us live! "he laughed a wicked laugh.

"We are, you can not get away with it," Pedro cried. "This is simply illegal! You will be arrested for this!"

"I like to be able to get away, my minions, you can get in your way." Suddenly, Ghetsis've used smoke bombs to disappear. Team plasma members, remove the ball, threw them to the ground. Each trainer of the side of Sofia, fought the plasma members of each team.

Tepig of Sofia was charged with Purrloin team plasma. Purrloin has tried to swipe at Tepig, Tepig was able to use a knockout, the explosion of the amber it it. Another Purrloin swipe at Tepig, so we charge. Yet another Purrloin joined swipe, to fight in Tepig. Suddenly, Zigzagoon of Pedro to jumped into the fight, we worked it knockout, one of Purrloin. This is, as well as knock out the 1, gave a chance to bite the other Purrloin to Tepig. Audino of Sofia, so they had a perfect health state is ready to take even more of the team plasma Pokemon, has come to heal both of Pokemon.

They Bulbasaur and Sandshrew Sofia Pansage and Landon as a charge in their had been taking down one after another Patrat. Suddenly Nyorozo and hypnosis, came out of nowhere. Hypnosis in order to make Pansage and Sanshrew is fall asleep, you are using the phone. Bulbasaur wraps it around the hypnosis, managed to use the wine, but smashed it it knockout, on the ground, it will retain as trying to grab a Nyorozo, away other Pokemon we were able to hit the wine on. Bulbasaur was able to punch the Nyorozo, but nothing did not affect the huge Pokemon. Suddenly, came the Nidoking of no April from nowhere

"Out of action, was going to maintain the ME," April laughed thankfully. "This is, when it came to kick some of the team plasma ass!"

"I'm glad to have you are helping," Sofia said.

"That's all I can offer," other trainers told me. "By the way, did you have to get your badge?"

She was willing to say that "Yeah". "What about you?"

"Yeah, it was easy. You have the same glad to have your badge. If you did not, would have actually feel guilty, told" April. She is really happy really elegant, but, it seemed to not naughty. "Let's get back to today's fight!"

Nidoking is charged with cold Pokemon knockout, to Nyorozo. We pointed out the horn in the opposing Patrats which has been charged to it. To be charged through the Pokemon team plasma, they are like on the day of a lot of confetti will be thrown on top of the head of Lucky heterosexual couple wedding, but was thrown into the air by the Megahon attack Nidoking, here trainer confetti was raining on top of the Pokemon, evil team plasma members.

It was not that they had been defeated the entire team plasma members soon. In point, the police had arrived, every single member of the radical group has been arrested. Unfortunately Ghetsis was able to escape in the confusion of battle. Everyone was given a reward that has been fighting with the team plasma. Sofia tried to find the April to thank her, but she was gone. Her reward she also that Sofia is to be a little sad feeling, could not be obtained. Next time she met in April, she has decided to reward you deserve for her help to her. Sofia, was such a nice person such.

They decided to stay in Striaton City of another night, it had become slow. So, they went back to the Pokemon Center with healing their Pokemon. And, they had to sleep back. The next day, they went on their journey. They also even before leaving the town, something has occurred. In the garden section of the Striaton City came two trainers. Sofia has recognized any of the previous trainer. It was Todd, and he had some of the girlfriend with him looked like Swank.

"I'm Suzy and I you to challenge the Pokemon battle," she declared.

"And, it's going to be double of the fight," Todd told. This is, Sophia, that they noticed that wore a Team Rocket criminal uniforms, was then. "And, if you've lost, we'll steal your Pokemon."

"You are ruthless," Landon cried. "You will not get away with it."

"We already have," Susie smirked. Sofia, felt her face to smack so. She can make a cheeky nasty waste thing of people. These are, it was part of the worsening filth on this planet. They deserve to have the key thrown into the locked, some of the trash away.

"It's from it!" Landon said. "Sandshrew, I, please choose you!"

"Roggenrola is," Sofia "is, it is do your best! Saying"

"Mewtwo," Susie says. "As a boss, and displays them." Has been seen that it was Mewtwo out of the ball, So did was it was clear. This is simply, was really strong Mewtwo of pretend weak ditto.

"Genesect, said," Todd Gillespie -. I have to modify the git of your name you illiteracy "I am completely one their own Pokemon. Make sure that you pay them. "

It happened first thing because it became a back ditto, Mewtwo did not contain the image. Then, you can use the conversion ability to transform into a Sandshrew. So, it is really out of the fast road, ditto for all rolling really caused it to become dizzy, it is rolling in Sandshrew of Landon, his 1 was good at rolling. Sandshrew had to swipe it knockout, in the same as above was other Sandshrew.

Genesect was a reptile of some of the purple had a rocket on its back. It to place the missiles in Roggenrola, but using this rocket, since it is possible to suppress these attacks, Roggenrola was rock solid. Sandshrew in order to make the Genesect blind, had been using the sand of the attack. This is it a knock-out, changes have been made to the lock blast in Genesect Roggenrola.

Both Todd and Suzy stood there in shocked. Timid, they dashed off. They leave their Pokemon in there. However, these Pokemon is so Sofia, Landon, and Pedro has been contaminated by the evil that I decided to leave them alone. That is, they were moved to the next route.

_And when she had brought them unto him to eat, he took hold of her, and said unto her, Come lie with me, my sister.-2 Sam.13:11_


	113. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 10

**Pedro of the journey through the Hoenn**

_The spirit of man is the candle of the LORD, searching all the inward parts of the belly.-Pr.20:27_

After healing his ball after a battle with Striaton city of western members Susie and Todd Gillespie of evil Team Rocket Garden, Sofia, is Pedro and Landon toward the exit of the city up north, then adventure garden we continue their journey by the. They are out of the Striaton City, as passed to the "Unova Route 3 ', Sofia was close to Pedro.

"Please tell us about your self", she asked him. "And I've been traveling with you for the past few days I do not know any of you."

"I was born in Harlingen in the year of 1997 years back. My parents are not only of a kind, he replied to me was illegal immigrants to make the illegal alien".

"But, you are not in the United States, was born in Mexico. You might be your patent is in the illegal residents. While the United States citizen, you were in the rightful place. However, to continue, "Sofia comforted.

"Since I do not have to worry about that, yes, I was adopted," Pedro was explained I age -. When it came clogging, "11-year-old - ... I am me one Pokemon of the place is it I traveled to Hoenn to start the journey I was like a home, since most of the starter has already been taken, that that there was found, but Mudkip left late, that I have chosen it is. I am very first Pokemon that went with me to me anywhere, at Mudkip was able to catch a very brave Zigzagoon. When I close to the Pokemon than my starter think."

"It is true of strange, is strange," Landon said. "Normal, You are a starter and the strongest, however, I will I never got a starter I to catch the Sandshrew without Pokemon I had unless it was a very - ... believe me. "

"Yeah, I'm glad I had that relaxation," Pedro was talking to taint satisfied. "Was the first gym LADER some man of .Petalburg City he was easy that I have faced It was so, I was just very quickly him. his son has said that some of the champion of the region, the father had better look weak or I suspected the son I rock specializing in the type of Pokemon there gym leader, was faced with Roxanne. Anyway, I traveled to .Rustboro City, she was not a match for my water type Pokémon Mudkip, we easily her GEODUDE 1 of me that I tried to throw the can was. Pokemon defeat is, the rocks in the water blast of Mudkip is was a great place to. refer to knock it back to the wall. "

"That would certainly," Sophia said. "Continue to ask. I'm interested."

"After that, I caught a boat trip to Dewford Town down. It is because given the opportunity to practice against other trainers to me, travel took a few days. I am a few days of them I learned a lot from, "Pedro was looking back." a day or two days, I arrived in Dewford Town. I look salty, may result in a screech seagull for their stolen meal may not. it is the town was a peaceful scene. here are some of the hut. I was challenged to the gym leader, was defeated. because I had to find a type of ground, he also, it was a combat-type type of trainer. I managed to borrow one from a local trainer, the same I was able to defeat a nice gym leader. "

"Oh, I am surprised that you were able to overcome it. I thought I just lose to the gym leader. I am very surprised," Sofia said.

"So was I," Pedro was said. "After that, I was a different boat trip to Slateport the city. But, again, I spent a few days of practice with respect to other trainers. since I did not have any arrived in Slateport City was soon old seafaring town., there honestly sense told me to move the gym. so, too is the I buy a bicycle so also it was poor. North up trekked, I was not able to go through the road bike. instead, I will I be ready to steal my Pokemon, many dangerous Pokemon and I walked the wild path in the face of vicious outlaws trainer. "

"Oh no, you need to it has been!" Kyankyan out Sofia.

"Yes, I finally go to the next town - Mauville City," Pedro wanted to rip it away, beast away, as if it had since the fatal too early, sigh of relief was told about. "I was faced with experts of the electric to Wattson, my water type Pokémon it was not the what of force against it."

"I am glad you win," Sohpia told willing and pleased that she was able to comfort her friend.

"Yes, I am also happy," Pedro told. "I am, but I tried to expose the north to the desert, I had anything of goggles to protect my eyes . So I did not have to turn back. "

"I cried a wonder!" Landon was able to get through that with my Sandshrew. "Everyone, my eyes so that they are so you need a perfect? Goggles."

"I am convinced that those of sandstorm does not suit you," Sophia puts him to the earth. "I carry on Pedro. I Landon'm sure again not interrupt you."

"Thank you your Sofia," he said before continuing his story. Fighting has occurred between organized crime - "So, I grabbed the top of the hot rock, but I have to get a special glove to allow me to climb the mountain without burning my hands as was possible, was sprayed everywhere my hand it was necessary to climb -which mountain burnt. many deaf Pokemon. it's that had to get quickly away as far as I can in my so much scared. before I challenge immediately in there I had been called Flannery to the gym leader, it came to Lavaridge town resting at the spa. easily gym leader to her there were defeated. she Torkoal , I thought wise in order to bring out the monster looking fiery turtle, my Mudkip has shown her the boss. "

"I hope you! Teaches her lessons" was proud of Sofia. "We are good to you in order to teach how gym leader to do things in the United States!"

"After that victory, I went down back mountain, crossed some of the patch of water, and traveled in some of the jungle .. even in all corners, more prepared crime who me scared the day and a mysterious attack, scary, lost in the jungle that most rain got off of scary monsters. But, take my children. it was the worst moment in my life. "

"We are glad to live in the United States. It is one of the safest countries in the world. And you place was there was a deadly tsunami. I would not want to go in there," Sofia says.

"I was able to defeat the gym leader in there I easily. It was able to overcome it, we came to was immediately carried out in a hut of wood town. I immediately terminate the jungle and, I am another gym leader also there that I came to the seaside town called defeat Lilycove City. I learned the ability of surfing, and I'm on a journey that movement with my Mudkip to Mossdeep City . I, because they were twins, so had a double, fight trainers name fin has been added in order to defeat the gym leader there. we won both badge, together at the end of the gym I traveled to. "

"How to go out," Do Landon told?

Since the "visit place to do, I, I was the first member, succeeded in defeating Sydney. After a quick victory, I have been moved to the top of the Elite Four. Finns willing me fire but I had to rent a Pokemon, the first was Sootopolis city when I met, Phoebe, I lost the fight, suffered the worst defeat in my Pokemon career. we are, I because wherever you decide to travel to this region, I was not able to re-challenge of the elite four returned to the United States back. "

"It was a great story," Sophia said. "But, it looks like it's getting dark. I think it is you think I am that it is over there see the town."

They school was happy to rest in any of their classroom. Trainer that has been said to move through there has been enhanced, but, today, after the other, Sofia, Landon, was not Pedro. As soon as going to set up, we decided to go to sleep mode. Pedro came to him back very bad memories will be rolled back in his sleep. He kept shaking around, but he could not wake up. He did not have to expose a really bad dream if you like the fact that he does.

"You little mierda and Koch acquisition," he said in the voice of the crawl tone. Young Pedro, around the age of nine, tightening his fist, his rage of his father who was in the present moment in up, I staring had. "I need to you to confirm Antide here get!"

And "OK", he said in a whisper of a voice. He sounded like a mouse than to his father. And "OK", in case he is, his father did not hear him the first time, repeat.

"I have to be a little wimp did not raise my son," he is young spit in the face of Pedro. "NOW HERE GET." Pedro could not bare it. He wanted to fight out, but he knew he could not take on his father. His father he becomes until now, is tough enough then the same.

"OK I will!" The boy said. "You do not need to be screaming at me!"

"What did you say?!" He he said as began to kick the poor Pedro. The boy, hope that someone help him, tried to scream, he is the father with a sock stuffed in his mouth. He continued to kick the Pedro for what seemed like a time. "THIS WILL FOLLANDO is, tell the NOT ME TO CABREAN."

Pedro was woke up much eye loosen before. At least yet - he has determined that there is no value to share it the truth about his upbringing to his new friends.

_Come, let us take our fill of love until the morning.-Pr.7:18_


	114. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 11

**Wellspring cave**

_Whoever wants to be a Christian should tear the eyes out of his Reason._

Sofia was woke up to the sound of screams. Women's one of the girls ran to the classroom they were asleep. She looked at very distressed, was filled in around the room as Sandshrew of Landon to a bad day. Sofia is attractive but approached her in her down, did nothing worked. Something what would not done to help her settle down, had happened to this child.

"It is a girl what," Sofia asked to gently girl in the mother's tone. "First of all, please tell me your name."

"Sarah," she answered.

"It is a pretty name," Sofia was kindly supplement. "Now, you tell me what happened to the very painful?"

"They were kidnapped Pokemon to me!" She cried. "It I was walking one day in school, team plasma is several people dressed in strange uniforms which had been written on it all comes close to me, because I deliver my Pokemon was walking at a time to told me. So I obliged, was handed my bad Pokemon to them. and they wrote on it. I do not know where in too, I think they are headed in the direction of the cave masu. "

"We should help her," Landon said.

"I agree," Pedro told. "Would be terrible to have Pokemon that you have stolen. Theft is a crime, it is where the police when you need them. Will have to be punished not?"

"I do not know, before their mischief team plasma members manage to escape, you will need to go around the help Sarah. God is prohibited it happen!" Landon is further talk the I heard.

"We are what are you waiting for," Sofia "Let's try to get the movement of the above! Saying"

But there was another path to go on the way south to go to the west, they later decided to explore the path - to them the back, like a stallion running in the prairie with its owner, they I ran quickly as possible. Although trainers tried to challenge them, when they were sure that you have not in a hurry, they have decided to challenge the other of someone who was not busy like these three friends. Sarah is still sopping because her Pokemon was stolen, it followed from the next.

They were immediately arrived at the source cave. Outside they had the equipment that was left delay the team plasma as a rush toward the cave that has been abandoned. Landon, something like this in to look at it in any way because of the bit that had the experience - he was a bit of a computer geek. He was staring at it for the bit before rising again.

"No idea is, this is not anything in, it seems like some of the brainwashing machine. Team plasma is that of the evil you are planning to do this thinking?" He replied.

"Let's go further in a cave. Hold keep your ball, because we need them," Sophia said. "These minions villain without a fight down has not it is sure you are. please speed to everyone! "

So, they were further entered into the cave. When it wanted to without fear of results go at any time - but you do when they were always hitting the drum, unlike the drummer, drop water journey that had what the rhythm is always like a drummer dropping to, we were able to listen to the water. They examined the Pokemon that was immediately stolen, near the lake of the underground, I came to the place where there was a member of the team plasma.

"You, What do you think of doing you stupid little punk!" One of them says.

"Oh Tykes, run away!" The other said.

"! You think you can get away stealing Pokémon from the unsuspecting girl and this poor." But, because it really was not at all to no, this was only in the Sofia of mind - it is there to earthquake I cried the Sofia to anger that such a room felt like was shaking. "Does it give you back, you will face in your thoughtless heinous Bubbles!"

"Absolutely!" Is the first team plasma members spoke.

"We will face you!" The other said. "Because we have the best Pokemon in the world, and, we will win!"

While taking out one of her ball, "we will see about it," Sophia said. "Tepig, I, please choose you!" Sofia Green Tepig of his ball came. Even more steam then, usually came out from the nose - it is to was really angry when the members of the team Palmas was doing, I wanted to apply them!

"I can not you get either the same away," Pedro told bravely. "Mudkip is, -STEALING of delinquency of these law-breaking is an important lesson to tell crime is smut!"

"Schultz is located in it!" Is the first member said. "How team plasma do things Gurdurr displays them!" Out of the ball, like many of the reindeer, came curly hair, pink line, and of the right of the red nose and gray bipedalism It was. He was holding a bar of metal.

"And, we will show you how to do the same!" The other man said. Although "Roggenrola is, it will do my best!" Roggenrola out of another ball came, this is in place of the red, usually was purple.

Gurdurr in order to throw a bar steal in Tepig and Mudkip, but to use its enormous power, they were able to dodge it. It is, here and there condemned it and ran to get that bar, and use it as a swing. Tepig and Mudkip is -they really was sufficiently fast to get out of the fast was way! Roggenrola its rock throwing ability, it continued to use did not make things easier. However, it has been cold knocked out in a single skewer from Mudkip and Roggenrola using the gun of the water.

"I, bad bad, and poor Roggenrola," team plasma member has pleaded. "Why do you have to do it?"

"You were a good person, if it is not stealing would not have happened until now," Pedro was lecture.

Suddenly Gurdurr gave a low kick it knockout, to Tepig. Mudkip dodge the attack of Gurdurr, did not have to charge around it in a circle. It has found an opening to the sudden attack. It condemned the knock back, the explosion of water Gurdurr. Since Gurdurr was stunned, Mudkip finish off the stupid Pokemon, swipe it.

In this scene, team members plasma was amortized as little coward. But as they left the worry Sofia, they said.

"We are already. Have been brainwashed that Pokemon, because it will not listen again to the owner, it is now a zombie!" As they fled, they said.

"Who am I know that you can find," the girl said. "My uncle, researchers as I live in Castelia City. If you can talk to him, whether he happened what, you may be able to explain how to fix it. his name is macro Sims Davis. "

"We are please to talk to him," Landon said.

"Look after your Pokemon," Pedro told.

"I would certainly," Sara said. "Even though it does not listen to me, I still love it."

"It is the best thing about friendship," Landon said. "It's the most important thing that has become slow, regardless of anything, do not love each other. We are better we are, sunset I want to get to the next town. take the track before. "

As they left, "goodbye," Sarah said.

They are still, I traveled back east they got previously discovered South Road. As they were walking down the street, children around the same age as they were close to them. He was wearing a very similar clothes to Landon, but he is not had a hair of bright blonde, I had freckles.

"I, Frederick Jr., over there, really cute girl is a challenge to you," he said blushingly, and.

As she took a ball, is "of course, I said," Sophia. ", It is double the fight? "

As he was taken out of his ball, "Yeah," he said. "Blitzle and Woobat gives all of you it!"

It is to be able to shake the ground like never before -.! "Tepig and Pansage is, I choose you," Sofia cried, "Do it in the same way all of yours, this Let's do a thing! "

Woobat is, it was something of some of the light blue anger that had a wing of bat, and all Blitzle is electronically, it seemed like, of some fur and bright yellow eyes spiky zebra I did things. Blitzle began to shoot the electrical blasts in Sofia of Pokemon. They were able to fend off most of them, but one of the strike was able to hit the Pansage. Because it was a grass Pokemon, however, electric socks, everything was not that much hurt it. Woobat was screeching was painful for Sofia of Pokemon of the ear. However, the fire of the blast from a simple Tepig of things and with a bat like Pokemon, and therefore been knocked out, fell to the ground in a spiral movement. Because it was grass Pokemon Blitzle, therefore, it was knocked out Pansage poor charge in Pansage using ,,, flame charge that was not able to maintain the fire of the attack. It tried to run it in Tepig, because it did not have any effect, he was already fire of Pokemon. Another ball of fire, in the same knockout Tepig blast other Pokemon that Pokemon.

"You're pretty good," said the boy.

"Of course, I will," she is a little bluff, I replied.

"I have some of the day to you, I would like to fight again," he said kindly.

"I also," she says in return.

That is, they went on their journey. Across the bridge, path, and, they are catching some of the Pokemon fish itself, I saw a fish of some amateur fishermen on the bridge. They arrived immediately to the next town.

_They hatch cockatrice' eggs, and weave the spider's web: he that eateth of their eggs dieth, and that which is crushed breaketh out into a viper.-Is.59:5_


	115. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 12

**Nacrene City showdown!**

_He that believeth not shall be damned.-Mark 16:16_

They are, the sun is down, the only with the Nacrene city just before I was going dark, walked around through the dangerous Pokemon of the route. They are decided it was safe to stay in the Pokemon Center for the night to be able to plan their next move. The city itself was built a hundred years ago, was built outside of the old hut. There was a kind of arty feel about the town. It is very alternative, it was indie. When they enter the Pokemon Center, they had noticed how many of the backpackers had a huge backpack. Sofia, when she left the house, was using the pouch just decided to pack light. It was Mashi Landon was looking for when the goofy and the backpack of his huge bright yellow pointless. He is, even though they had spent most of the night at the door, he kept most of the food and 10 tons in there who he said. He said it did it just to be sure.

"Hey guys," the nurse, she is a lot of coffee in the cup, and even Ofubanchingu the wall like a hawk drank Red Bull, was really said, excited. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Yeah, you can bet you," Sofia is interested, he said. "What is your secret?"

"Yes, really offers a really cool energy drink called a cool cafe and Wando! And it is the Dah best drink until now," she said with excitement in this town. Why Sofia she was ready to do anything to buy heal very jumpy and the ball knew now. "And Dah best part is ..."

Landon "It what? Is", he said with excitement in the same way. Sofia is, he can say it was a really big fan of energy drinks. "Come on, come into the city!"

"...They handed out free drinks on Wednesday!" She said. "And Dah best part is ..."

"It is nothing," Landon, as well to be probably worse than the nurse, became scared. "I want to know I really. I can no longer take it!, Please satisfaction and joy! "

"...Today is Wednesday!" She, as they go out, so as to be able to use their Pokemon to fight other Pokemon, there to my ball has healed ignoring the fact that had been waiting for the trainer to, soon as she was able, as a jumped out the door, she said.

He seemed "so we do not get Pokemon to heal any time soon as a flaw in his curly hair in a mess," Pedro has said.

In the "how, we please just follow the nurse - from the sound of it, it sounds interesting," Sofia commented.

"Yalmy, yay and yay!" Landon, press his back pack in about jump other people, he said. "Oh,. I am sorry I will it not happen again that such bought means to do it."

Had a red backpack - "You are doing better well," another backpack told.

So, they are like a medieval knight to find some place to beat the hermitic act quickly in the face of the Conservative Party, now in the cafe! They are the only of the night, because I arrived in the town, it was necessary to determine the direction, they were able to find a cafe in no time. Like the rest of the building, it was built in the old warehouse. The first floor and entered the second floor to go to the basement area, and found themselves in the above. They were able to see the first floor from the second floor by a balcony. 18 He had a jacket of loose on the jeans around, he had a really cool stubble on his chin - the bartender they were more a few years older than some of the man, Approaching It was. He had wavy hair brown, he looked pretty cute.

Sofia and when the approaches her friend, "Hey," he said. "I can, such as how you play a role?"

"One of those energy drinks," Sofia told blushingly. She man could not believe how hot. However, because she did not want to embarrass herself, if you do not maintain the appearance did not become. "I've heard that Wednesday."

"Of course," he said his fingers snap, and. "Drinks will be home."

"Yay!" Landon said. Sofia has blushed.

"That's my friend," she said so apologetic. "He is from time to time ... you can do so."

"Yeah," the man said. "Have we such some of them before. When some of the nurse comes in her, continue to buy more Wando! And I for it of her work I do not think that's a good thing. I came to her. "

"You can say it!" Pedro told sarcastically.

For her 1 and for her friend 2 - he is anyway, "Well as handed her three energy drink, you have him say that drink" here. "What is your name?"

"Sophia," she said blushingly. "You are?"

"Brayden is," he said. "I want to see you soon."

"I also," Sophia said.

So that they can immediately drink they them, it was down on the first floor, which was in the basement area of their own drink. He is Landon until just were able to make one bite was jumpy, has stopped him from all of the low activity. He had ADHD. When he was a sudden change, but he was a cross, such as between sheep and kangaroo and a boxer dog, literally not the only metaphor.

Suddenly, they became two of the face did not expect to see in a long time. They were Susie and Todd, the past few days, Sofia, Pedro and two members of Team Rocket had been harassed to Landon. They had defeated them at the end of the town go back to before, but they looked as if they had decided to return again in order to cause even more problems. When, they will stop, I will give just Yeah!

"! We, we we are criminals who do not pay for what, I hope that you get all free of charge. We to give a big shot of vodka. And I please do not bother to make us pay! "Todd is, variation in his mouth is, evil in crackled.

"Created it two shots of vodka," Susie will spit. "I hate to share!"

"I also," Todd is, in silence, I said still terrible. He has started the slum to the bar of the table. "! ! Who, why we will give it to me now you do not have to wait for you. I think that it is us - the part of the environmental protection freak? "

Sofia "! Dare speak How him you that way" is to run the street said to have climbed the stairs raid like cattle - she makes the lessons taught all of these goods prepare not have been able to! "You must be punished!"

"I agree," Pedro told. "Sofia and I, you in the challenge to another Pokemon Battle! If you need to run from here as fast as you can is lost!"

"The OK," Susie has a charming smile, everyone was mentioned had been not been deceived her, and "Garidos -.! It your all shoo" instead of the red out of the ball It has come Garidos was blue.

"I You bet stool it!" Cried the Sofia.

"It's not your beeswax of relationship," Susie laughed. It was palpable as she was lying.

"Gothic Umbreon is," Todd Gilesbie, said "kick-sum booty!" Out of his ball, as it came to Umbria, he is that there has made it, it is not a "Gothic" did.

"You assed!" Sofia told for it. "Pansage, I, please choose you!"

"I agree! - You've brought this on their own," Pedro told. "Mudkip will teach them a lesson!"

Outlet side - - far from the door - between Mudkip and Pansage is standing on the other side Umbreon and Garidos was standing on one side of the cafe. Cave, water blasts and shooting, was charged across the room. Because they were not as fast as this mighty Pokemon, it has been pretty hard for Mudkip and Pansage, they were able to get through. Umbreon is it the sand attack before taking the road of confusion, darts across the room toward the Mudkip. This is Mudkip really was was not able to dodge the explosion of water that has been taken out dizziness and Garidos. One shot of the water, knocked the Mudkip toward the back wall. It had been knocked out.

"Is even this!" Todd was laughing sadistic.

"Good teamwork, and allowed to stand," Susie smutted. "One only Pokemon, then, we will be able to attack all of the daze work! Location. What better life. And, many more ... of do the things, then, we can go somewhere. "

"Leave the story for the sake of private," Landon said. "My friends are going to fight you. You should be centralized at least."

"You left the lecture to us stupid skinny shit!" Ridicule Todd.

Pansage is said to reach the seed other Pokemon, we were able to fend off swipe made Umbreon. Seeds put it a lot of strength from Sofia of Pokemon to take the Garidos givining, to then sucked the health Pansage, pulling it to the ground, seized Umbreon. When the other Pokemon are trying to get to Pansage, I began using bashing, the Dragon anger around the room. Pansage was down the road as a bashed cave immediately around the location. Water dragon pump large amounts of water in a subsequent Pansage, gave a hydro-pump. This was knocked back Pansage.

"Get up," Sofia cried.

"Looks like we won," Susie was contempt. "Now, I will give you of Pokemon!"

"No!" Sofia said. "You are wrong! Pansage can be mass maintaining the damages for water. You do not have to win your stupid fool! Even if we do not win the fight, I we do not deliver the people of Pokemon we do not maintain any fight - it is even beating the rules "!

Pansage in the spirit of the battle of backup. It is, look at the cave as angry as ever - other Pokemon looked as if was scared of Pansage. Cave also retreat in the same way, so that shook many more, it is slowly retriever, it has been moved cave, toward the one step at a time. Pansage threw a seed bomb in a subsequent cave. It is, but did not finish it off, there was no second seed bomb. Team Rocket - is Todd and Suzy - began to panic.

"We seem to have run off again!" They soon as throw it away, they said.

Brayden walked to Sofia. He said "Thank you". "If I you guys that were not here, I do not know what will happen."

"Yeah," Sophia said calmly. "They are now, have been harassing us for the past few days. They are, I admit can not but quite annoying to. I will try to hope that will be the last that will be their display Let's."

"Anyway, as if a heavy weight had put his shoulder" Brayden, said with satisfaction and gratitude, "- here in a different energy drink in the course of the house, you and your respective friends. "

"Yay!" Landon told joy, joy, and the hilarity and elation.

_Behold, I come quickly.-Revelation 3:11_


	116. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 13

**The train line mini game**

They drank energy drinks, they started to make our way back to the Pokemon Center. Nurse there, but she looked very sleepy - most likely all the excitement in the free energy drinks. It was such an ironic scene: Some people get too excited, we could get them sober, but then after drinking such things let them sleep. Sophia accidentally wake her gently Therefore, it did not come as a shock or surprise. She shot up, looking around like an owl, moving her head from one side to another. Then she stood in front of her coach in the three blankly staring. She shook her head before speaking, which is in a soft voice, like a hangover after what people have, but this is not a hangover because you cannot drink, energy drinks.

"Oh? Hello? What is it?" She said, puzzling. "What time is it?"

"Time you have a watch," Pedro said sarcastically, before smiling nurse just told her that he was just joking. "I'm sorry. It was half past nine pm."

"Wow," she said, slightly dazed and a little confused. "Is it late? I better do my job, this is what I do well. I'm very good at my job. When I drink energy drinks it has my confidence, unless I go to bed sleepy tired. I suck my job I'm not a vampire, however, if this is what you're thinking. "

"We're not saying you're a vampire," Langdon said, he also slightly confused situation, but this is because energy drinks, but because he is not in the tool shed minimal.

"Just do not go sleepy us, is not that what" Sophia urged nurse. "We need you to heal our Pokémon, they hurt so it would be nice if you could do your job."

"Yes, yes, yes, ah, Yes," she said. "I gave you the ball." So they did. They waited around a little, and their nurses to take care of the ball. Then I rang to tell them that they have recovered the ball. They pay a little extra, and the ball clean, because they have been holding them for some time which made them very dirty. They do not clean the ball. "See here," the nurse. "Do you like the new ball is the same!"

"Thank you, said:" Sophia she approached the nurse to take her back to the ball.

"You're welcome," said the nurse.

"I am grateful, as well," Pedro said.

"Cool," the nurse said, while looking at Pedro. Sofia can tell the nurse hot guy, so Sophie had to put her in place.

"That's my man," she mocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse said. "This will never happen again."

They were returned to their ball, they headed back to the sleeping ear, where coaches can go to the rest of the night. This is quite a busy few coaches looming about, talk about the story of their involvement in the fighting each other transaction. What Sophia is that they are very interested in talking about, so she approached to hear what they were saying?

One "I really want the maximum amount of my Timburr challenges. Even warfare trainers really helps, I want more," said the coach. He spun on his finger like a basketball player would do anything to impress the girl of his ball. "When I windmills forest I found a challenger rock, I use my Timburr Pokémon hit it, it came from the star piece, I was able to mark the outer part of the sales is $ 4900. If I continue to return to where it I will really rick. "

"Wow," Sophia said to their surprise. "I really want to be rich too. Tell me how!"

"Ah, you need a battle-type Pokemon. There are many Timburr this is a forest near the fighting type Pokémon. Once you catch it, it makes things very easy, but you have only one day rule the star piece of state. "

"Cool," said Sophia excited. "I will do tomorrow provocation." She could not wait for tomorrow, because she too wanted to be rich. Perhaps, if she has enough star piece, she can be rich and famous as well. Attractive thought, ran through her head.

The next day - with breakfast cafe Bradenton hello to them and give them a discount, a day after the former to help them - before they journeyed westward out of town travel south down the path - there is a westward path in the forest entered, but they decided to ignore right now. They decided to find a patch of weeds, they try to find a Timburr. They soon found one.

"Tepig," Sophia said, she took out her ball, which extends through the weeds to let her Pokémon to fight Timburr, ready "Let us seize this thing!"

The Timburr use its tremendous power thrown Tepig steel bar which is able to move out of the way of oncoming bar. It ran up to get the bar, and use it as like a golf club, beat it here and there. Tepig quickly enough to dodge it - they are really fast! Suddenly, Timburr executed on Tepig low kick back. It's just a little bit of health left.

"Use one of your potions," Langdon said. Sophia nodded her head and throw her healing potion Pokémon.

Other Pokémon Tepig charged in a loop around, dodging Timburr attacks. It found a dramatic opening to attack Timburr. Before a great any Fromm blasted out a flame, Timburr knock back a tree nearby. This shocked Timburr, which gave it Tepig credit card, make sure that the Timburr few opportunities for healthy body.

"Now there is a chance to catch the Pokémon!" She announced, her empty her a ball, ready to throw it in the wild Pokemon Timburr. She threw the ball out of the Pokemon and Timburr be absorbed into the ball. "Yes! I catcher Pokemon!"

"Well done," Langdon said.

"Now let's go find Challenger rock," Pedro said, scratching his head.

They quickly go challenger rock, which is the huge gray rock slight flashing orange light. There are a lot of students have their own karate practice karate. Pokémon they also practiced karate, and, fist to hit trees and other hard objects. Some people even want to own a karate challenger's rock hit it, and even some trainers, although they did not succeed.

"Timburr," Sophia said. "I chose you!" He struck the ball from the outgoing Timburr. "I hit a rock, I really want a piece of the star. Then, I can sell it and make lots of money out!" So Timburr hit a rock, from its star piece. She picked it up. She was cut off.

Suddenly, a coach came to them. "I, Jacob Smith, and I challenge you Infernape!" She said some skinny boy, looks very malnourished. "I will challenge and yellow packsack guy."

"You mean me," Langdon said. "I'm not even a good coach."

"Do not I was" laughing boy. "Now, you have to face me or what?"

"Good!" Langdon said, very excited. Most people want to face in Sofia, because she is one of the best coaches in the region, but he rarely has any challenge him, and Pedro scored the Rockets and the team usually plasma induced hep Sofia out. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Infernape, do your best!" Said the boy skiing.

Infernape is some red monkey flame hair. It soon dazed Bulbasaur around. In Bulbasaur Infernape and tried to grab the vine attacks, but it is because it is too hot, so Bulbasaur quickly trying to do another policy. It tries to throw a bomb at Infernape seeds, but once again this is not something for Pokémon. Infernape suddenly began to burn off somehow become more fire than ever. It is a sharp burst of flame in Bulbasaur, which was repulsed. Langdon lost ... again.

"You're an idiot," Sophia blasted. "Even though I know you do not make the grass Pokémon bear fire Pokémon, this is a beginner's trick, which is why I am a very rich, rich is better than your coach."

"You did not let me lecture," he complained, he lost it sounds very awkward. "Let's move it."

"Hey," Jacob Smith said, looking honest, helpful, "there would be on the edge of town in an old train line mini game you should go there - it will be of great help!" Langdon points she nods.

"I agree," Sophia said. "I can even enter you never know, I may have a very difficult test coach what my abilities again a boring Langdon Do you know that face a loss is good for you it can help you a lot ... - believe me, I also have lost before. "

"Do not we all lose," Pedro said, "Sometimes?"

"Yes ah, there is little Pedro," Jacob said. "As long as we continue to do, you will succeed."

"I'll do it," Langdon nodded. "I will be coming out on top of the mini-tournament proved everyone wrong. I am a good coach, I will tell you it! I will win. The second ranked cannot do!"

They soon returned to the town to avoid all the coaches tried to challenge them. Langdon almost accepted one of them, but Sophia warn them, they have other things to do. They must get their Pokémon to heal, a chance to rest the night before the mini-game. Langdon is quite flexible, it is expected, because he was taken to hype up the other coaches and prove their worth.

Obtained from horse hyperthyroidism cure their ball, they went back to where they can go to the cafe area outside deck cafe. Sofia Pedro and ordered a large cup of coffee, which Langdon ordered the mighty red ball. Braden came out to serve their drinks. He went to Sofia, blushing and red check surface.

"How things would go," he said to her - he looked kind of embarrassed, as if he had a crush on her, she knew, but in the case decided not to mention it makes him even more embarrassing.

"I got a piece of the star," she said excitedly: joy and alacrity. "I'm going to sell it and get some money. We need some money, we're going to go. I was going somewhere, I tell you!"

"Of course," he said Agreement. "And how else Langdon - he seemed very excited?"

"He will enter a small town near the edge of the game the old railway line," Sophia explained. "He is to prove that he is actually a very good coach."

"That's good," Braden added Langdon bravery. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you," Langdon said with a very confident. "I'll do my best. One day, I will become a Pokemon master!"

"I believe you will," That partner replied.

They drink their coffee and drink Langdon his Red Bull, give him plenty of energy for the night is still to come. They also ate dinner, because it was getting pretty late, which the sun begins to set. They soon returned to Pokemon center to get their long healing. They went to their equipment before heading to the train tracks. This is a small group of coaches squeeze a small area, ready to prove his worth.

"Come register and undertake other trainers," declared the announcer, are up, ready to hold such a glorious event. "Once you've done all you need to do is wait, and then you get a chance to face no matter who you are meant to face."

So Cathedral and Langdon signed - Pedro decided to only watch.

"The first stage is a coach in Sofia, some people called Noah - who is secretly a member of the Rockets," declared the announcer declared. "I come to your place."

"Roggenrola," Sophia said. "Teach the thief a lesson!"

"Leiqiu," Noah said, "Let's steal some Pokemon!"

The power of thinking around Roggenrola charged tattered Leiqiu small bolt, which is smart. The Roggenrola stand firm to ensure Leiqiu useless swipe attack, or even move water type attacks - some do sneaky move. Roggenrola know very well, it has the advantage, so all it needs to do is abide by its time. Leiqiu then tried to charge bolt attack Roggenrola, but because of the electric Pokémon, no work can not affect the rock Pokémon. Roggenrola not by Leiqiu threw stones, knock back a move Leiqiu cold waste any time. This suggests that the coach is an amateur, and Noah and his Leiqiu quickly grabbed and thrown off before the police could arrest him.

"I'll come back to steal your Pokemon"! He said he was on the run, most likely on the forest, and then headed to the big city.

Roggenrola suddenly begins to glow, and then transformed into a larger rock Pokémon. It has evolved into a Boldore. Sofia was very excited. This is the first Pokémon, she had been such a development. Sofia is to heal her Pokémon opportunities. So, when she was gone, Pedro and Langdon read some other battles, Langdon is called before. He put a lot of yellow backpack down, stand up and face his opponent. Before and after the fighting began, she was full of joy Sofia black.

"The next trainer says are up," the announcer says, "Some kids called low Langdon and Cleopatra, who is called the exotic atmosphere of the place in Egypt. Come on, face each other!"

"Bulbasaur," Langdon said, he took his ball, and "I chose you!"

"Lei Wang," Cleopatra said, "We told them how we do it in Egypt!"

In Magikarp large bad. It thump, trying Bulbasaur splash. Obviously, the coach did not teach what Pokémon. Bulbasaur want to get this over and completed as fast, so it captures the Magikarp and vines, and slammed it to the ground, knocking out straight away. Langdon has another battle and get his confidence back.

"Now for the next battle, which will be the mini-tournament second war," the announcer announced, "Sophia will face Zachary teenagers, some children like the upper nineties."

"Venipede," the young man said. "Let's kick some tub!"

"Tepig," Sophia said. "Let's show this kid is not on fire type Pokemon!"

Tepig use it to see around Langdon Sandshrew Venipede charge made by the same policy - this is a red larvae error like Pokémon has a distinctive hump on the upper side of the upper body with a black circle - in the circle, but no scroll because Tepig not trolls. Venipede suddenly shot Tepig darts same thing, it is poisoning. Tepig feel a lot of pain, I slowed down. It must defeat Venipede it is eliminated from the poisoning. Suddenly last its strength it Venipede blasted a huge flame, knocking out the enemy Pokemon.

"Sophia win!" The announcer announced. Sofia once again gave her heal Pokémon this is necessary, because the opportunity to really Tepig from the poison damage. She quickly came back. "The next trainers - their second battle - the battle it will Langdon and ..."

"I do not know who is it?" Langdon wondered aloud.

"Me too," Sophia said. "If you lose, I'll be going against you are facing at the moment, but I hope to deal with you to see if you have improved."

"Yes," Langdon said. "I'm very worried about that."

"April Sanders!" Sophia came out of the crowd had a dream garden, which she won Pansage face behind the girl from combat.

"I hope you're ready," April Langdon said. "You know, I will not go easy on you."

"I certainly bright white," Langdon said, a little silly like.

"You are here to swords!" Said the announcer. Langdon and April lined up facing each other. Both coaches put one of our own ball.

"Nidoking," April said, "Let's give them a show to remember!"

"Sandshrew," Langdon said, "Just do the best. I will not ask you to do something else."

As usual, Sandshrew Release Nidoking around in circles, gradually getting closer to Nikoking. But before Nidoking know about their opponents attack roll Sandshrew tragedy. The Nidoking stick to their positions and Sandshrew approached, poison dart he shot in Sandshrew, drove them off. The Nidoking casually walked towards Sandshrew and a possible credit card; it knocked Sandshrew back, knock them out.

"I cannot believe that I have lost!" Langdon shouted broken manner. "I told myself how to do? You cannot be serious!"

"Calm down," Moon said. "Although I may not be the best person to tell you this, because I have a Pokémon battle to beat you, but I can say that for you to keep it going, maybe one day we will fight, you will be able to beat me."

Langdon nodded. "Of course," he said. "I learned a lot from my failures, like Jacob challenger Rock said, I will stick to it, and I promise you all through the exit just make me look like a loser. Even though I lost the fight by implementing it to say, I'm not a loser. Only cowards quit. Look at my friend Sophia, she lost the fight, but because she can stick to it, anyway, she managed to beat the gym leader. She strong about so will! "Everyone cheered his speech, congratulated because of this.

"For this last mini game, he said:" announcer, "Sophia and April will go head to head to prove their worth." They gave them a chance to heal their Pokémon.

"Pansage," Sophia said, "Let's do this thing!"

"Nidoking," April said, "I chose you!"

The Nidoking accused Pansage, use its huge horn to get other Pokémon. The Pansage quickly jumped Nidoking neck downward movement of its body, until he got to the other side, jumped. The Pansage then exploded the bomb as many seeds as it can in Nidoking. The Pansage start Tengbian Nidoking, before it closes the other seed bombs is completed. Sofia won the mini-tournament.

"Sophia is the winner!" Said the announcer. "She has won a free master ball!"

"I will continue this, I get that moment I will never see the best Pokémon," she said.

They returned to the warehouse cafe, they calibration victory. Braden brought all their free drinks and they eat a huge meal. Sofia and Pedro go somewhere else, but Braden look a little jealous. April Langdon then to another free red ball, because he was impressed at the Langdon hit the ball, and gave him some advice. Sofia and Pedro return.

"Tomorrow," she announced, "I will take the gym leader."


	117. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 14

**Jim leader Les Nora**

So, she is over Sofia you want to get this town, and was excited about that - and they take to the next gym leader, they are large, where the next town that was told it was a large-scale city, early to be able to move up to take place it has now awakened the following day eyes. They tried so as to place the operation there was a gym, we wandered the town. The majority of the backpackers covered the street was useful no - even the backpacker Landon, did not have a straight answer from all of them.

"No use!" He cried. "No, it is used at all."

"I do not so answer our questions?" Sofia has said that disappointment.

"No," Landon said he has grabbed hold of the strap to his large large yellow backpack, "They did not help at all. However, looks like Pedro have found something masu. "as I said that he is, Pedro has been returned from the warehouse cafe.

"Brayden who told me that you are looking at the museum of this town," is he wants a little answer to their questions. "But, he did not give a straight answer to us. All he but to do was go in there told me. "

"The Let's do it," Sophia said. "You can not it hurt."

They arrived at the museum soon. First, Sofia, but they were going in the wrong place, after obtaining one of the people who worked there, Jim, I thought that was somewhere in the museum. Nevertheless, workers were useful in all. So they, before walking to the library section, a look at the gallery, walked around.

"Maybe there is a clue somewhere around here?" Pedro says in a very useful way.

While holding out a book, "In this way," Landon told seems to be a "note this says:. ... LOOK in the history of the section is probably, we will be there."

So, they went to the history section. Before they can proceed, school Kid, pop out of nowhere. "I, school Kid Carter, you to challenge the Pokemon battle," he points to the Landon, he said.

He is why Pedro "There is why need anyone? Fight me as you remove his backpack to get to read in order to fight with the other trainer? He has never had to fight , there is no "Landon is appealed.

"Since everyone is scared of me, it'm pretty tough I actually see. I," Pedro told a joke.

"And, what about me?" Landon asked.

"Stupid," Sofia was taunting jokingly.

"The OK," Landon says in defeat. "Sandshrew, I, please choose you!"

"Patrat is," the boy said. "Let's do this thing! "

Patrat begins to charge in Sandshrew, and Landon of Pokemon tried to swipe it, we can do it in order to fend off the attack. Sandshrew will keep trying to swipe at Patrat but we were able to keep getting in the way is Patrat. So Sandshrew, by trying to roll back around the Pokemon, but the tried old days of tragedy, because Patrat is just the way Sandshrew moves with the outside of each time close, this does not work did. Suddenly Sandshrew is, it makes walking around is Patrat as if was confused and dazed, was shot a poison stay ing in Patrat. Landon looked puzzled. His Pokemon, looked like was learning a new ability. Landon should have done a while practice, some of the rights. Patrat but it was weak, per second, it is to move, lose health, Sandshrew knockout Pokemon immediately, swipe it several times.

"It was a good fight," the boy and told me. "I'm sure it would do you find when you go to the gym leader."

"You are, at least to us Is it possible to give some form of direction?" Asked Landon. "I, I, won at least deserve it."

Keep "the only clues below, was the answer of" boy.

So they hold looking for a clue, until they became to the next clue, they they obeyed in that direction every time you discover a new clue. Ultimately taking them downstairs staircase in the middle of the library, it will appear. So they when, downstairs they gym of the battle came across a large room that could take place.

"I am the director of Nacrene Museum and Nacrene gym leader! Welcome everyone! My name is Lenora! So challenger, I will how to search for your technology, will use this fight , "Jim leader told. she was a woman of curly hair and dark skin puffy tinged bluish gray green. she was wearing a big huge earrings were the same color as the hair, she was wearing a cloak. "to come forward, and the battle! force to bring the 2 Pokemon, to prove your worth!"

"Boldore and Tepig," Sofia said. You play as the "come out!"

"Herdier and Watchog," Jim leader Les Nora says. "Let's try to test them in their own stupid! "

Tepig is, sneak behind the two enemy Pokemon, it is Boldore as shown by the dotted line in the entire arena on the other side stood his ground. Them distracted from the motion of Tepig - was poking its head to pay attention to all attacks - Boldore now throw stones at Herdier and Watchog. Herdier and Watchog is Tepig without realizing I was trying to attack them, dodge these attacks. Suddenly, Tepig condemned the flames Herdier, knock it. It is moved onto the Watchog, it became aware of the movement of Tepig. Pokemon, such as the meerkat is, where it is happening, then the it is not known, sand Tepig - carried out the attack, low-kick was knocked out Tepig,. However, Boldore was able to throw a knockout, the stone it with a knockout Watchog it.

As she handed her Jimubajji, "Well done," said Lenora. "Now, the next is who?"

In the same way that said that she is, some guy on the suit ran into the building. It was the husband of Lenora. "The team plasma was stolen a dragon skeleton! We are now, you need to stop them!"


	118. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 15

**Forest windmill**

"It we go, we need to stop them!" Pedro told. His locks, his heroicalness Sofia had a butterfly to have been pretty cute show. She was feeling a little dizzy, but she is sprouting out of it soon - had something very important to her conduct. She did not have to save this town from the people of the valuable objects were stolen by their stupid team plasma.

"I agree," she walk to the gym leader Les Nora, looked at quite worried, will be announced. "Are you all right?" She decided to comfort the gym leader.

"Here, badge had" was said that she handed the badge to Sofia, and.

"Yes!" She points to the badge in the sky, he said. ? "Where to now Yes you were If you need any help we are pretty good at helping" her to her hometown is used to help the old lady next to move things for the house. - It is she made feel good, she is every one of just how good a person was seen. She was awarded the prize for that.

"Backbone of that dragon was given to me by my grandfather. I without that, do not think you can no longer go. If it is those like you, to find the skeleton of the Dragon, please bring back it to me! it that I would give you a reward for kindness, "she said. Sofia smiled - she, especially when they are delicious chocolate, liked the reward.

"Yes!" She said bravely. "We will do it."

"Thank you," Lenora said.

So, they stormed out of the gym, and toward the back of the windmill of the forest - they are, two behind the first car Nascars in the race you are dragging along, slipping through the air, such as a fiddle dashed line as a group of. Because he was the first to go, Pedro was a fast runner. Just as quick was Sofia and next Pedro, there was. And, although Landon was tailing to be bound, it was a large yellow backpack for him.

They came to the forest - there was the path, but they Landon was to be ignored because it was professional to keep track of people. He is "They have studied the ground has passed through the bush, he said," Landon. "We are, these marks, because they are taught that it has been here just a few minutes ago, in the first we must act!" So, quickly, they run than I had run up to this, run they did. Sofia did not want to disappoint the beautiful and fascinating Lenora. She was very gracious in Sofia, she wanted to repay the favor.

They are an attempt to avoid the pick and try any of the wild Pokemon of the above, the dashed line through the bush - they did not have the time for that. They came upon immediately bridge the log. Sofia was staring at it in fear. She shook her head, began to destroy it started, cruelled fetal poison - she was the sacred out of her mind. Pedro, in order to make sure that she was okay, come to her place.

"I she said scared" a small space. "I have a closet phobia."

"Oh my!" He said in surprise. "If I you have such fear did not know they had? Why you that happened are did not? This is again to say to us, so it does not happen again, we got your treatment it may have. "

"I do not have to go through the effort," she said. "And, we do not have the time to talk of such things. You have to go without me!"

"No!" Pedro told. "Never would I not leave you!"

"Why you need to keep saying it? While you have the chance, go now!" Sofia has been expressed.

"But, I love you!" After Pedro was charged with her, passionately making fun of her, I confessed. Kiss is very crater feel, Sofia felt her inside of the jingle. She her true love was her buckwheat always present all along, seemed to have found. She she felt like had a butterfly, but this was different. She was in love. After the end of the kiss, Sofia grabbed hold of Pedro, was kissed him in return. It was vehemently, heat Yul, and eagerly gridiron.

"I also love you," she, full of joy that you can say what such a wonderful, told confessionately. "But, when you came back, that you want to report it to me you will be able to. I am after you are brave and wonderful fight, here we are waiting for you! You need to go now. And, I heard it, very happy in the past, heartfelt love! "

And "Yes", he said in an anxiety. "I love my 1. Must go good-bye." And he left.

They are, to the log, further darts in the forest. Because it was hard to see what was in front of them, the branches are now in the way. It allows the Pedro, in order to significantly reduce the forest, however, it machete has made things much more simple - because he is in the American south, he can do it. They soon became one team plasma where to find.

"Give your stolen goods, we, you will now go!" Pedro has said. "Now we hand it over!"

"Absolutely!" Cried the team plasma members. "Stole it us fair and square. If you want a good back of our stolen, you will have to fight me for it! Sandile is, the 's boss Who Let's show them! "he threw all of Pokemon, because it came the black stripes and some mustard brown crocodile. It It's looked as if it had not been fed in days, even as it was the other Pokemon, it was the first in what you see is ready to eat anything.

"Mudkip is, let's tell them about the not guilty!" Pedro told. He was punching very up. He is really this is I wanted to show Beanie a liaison or 2. "This is the last warning. It has been faced with hands and my anger on!"

"Certainly until now! Sandile is ... does Mase now attack them!"

Mudkip is trying to spit it in the water, San dile as it came close to it has protected use. Sandile've used a stop Torment the Mudkip from using his water gun attack again. Pedro of Pokemon did not have to work out different tragedy. Mudkip is to use the mud subjected to Sandile, It was not effective. Then Mudkip started light, it has evolved. It was tuned to Swampert. Newly evolved Pokemon suddenly knock it, we used the knock back hammer arm Sandile. Team plasma members divulge his paint, leaving the then next to the dragon skeleton, fled.

As she was charged by hug Pedro, I was doing "well, I said," Sofia.

"So, let's mentioned this back to back Lenora," he replied.

So, it healed in the Pokemon Center, after you get that pokemon - because she was in a place that surprised her Pokemon that even if all of Sofia was properly healed, the nurse, and another re-ball I was drinking. They are given the objects that have been stolen in Lenora back, she was very happy.

She answered, "Thanks guys." "I thank you please do not what that would have done without you guys.. I want you to look around you."

"We will please make sure the will," Sophia said. "In order to catch us just Tara our Pokemon back together with you, we learned a fly capability that will be here once or so in at least a month. And I really love the look of the town. Warehouse will do with it. "

"Well thank you, good-bye." And they went to the Pokemon Center for the night back. Sofia was excited because it was going to be a busy day tomorrow. She, however, was going to be sad to say goodbye to go to this town.


	119. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 16

**Skyarrow Bridge**

So in the morning, I have them, I woke up the next day eyes. When his case of meal-inch was the envy of Sofia, Peter, it in love, I would not care, is very clear - Vale told Brayden. They drank coffee - Landon drank red ball - and, and then everyone is discharged from the hospital thanks. And they healed the Pokemon, remaining people.

"I'm become enough, he was to leave town" great backpack for his efforts in Landon and yellow and says. Red ball in the "near the town has said the course. I, I am also up to now, I think that it was the mn best drink drunken. Heaven"

"Landon" Sofia is fix it, "it is for the sake of the kingdom of heaven, is much better."

"From heaven, on earth, as far as possible", and he raised his arms, declare to the world. For this reason, it backpack there is a possibility that he is falling into the same, is heavy enough. And waving goodbye, and they, all of Brayden them, laughed person.

For that you have to move ", they are, wrecked, he said." "I would like to return to you the day."

"I say," Sofia said.

And he said, "The labor force, you will." "Please tell me."

"I am," he said.

I wonder Castelia in the forest in the city's factories. Until you have a bridge, as before, is a meme to walking down the street to the disposal of the fruit itself, it is the result of the major way to the bottom. Cavalry did not, it is the front environment of the back and the joy in the production of riding a motorcycle. It leaves There is great and as if his own gentle nature, recourse necessary to release to them of the crater that was in there thinking toxins secret in their hearts. And, we really blessed.

They are, look at the water of the river, was discovered this. To the group to the top swim in the lake it is very opposite. Sofia would like to swim, but did not have a towel, of Lux of ID orci. Time in order to keep a very important backpack for Landon, however, already the future of Sofia a lot of fun, I will be as if they do not than was determined not to swim in the river Thing. Sofia and to move immediately to the city, high-speed and for the purpose. We, the city's life, must wait for this wonderful city - it is no longer I do not mean I could not see those that are not the most worthless for you. Problem was simple - as a mover. He is to pass a long time, when it came to the bridge, we cease to live.

We achieved the forest of Perl. Standing a bike rack, and there was a police woman. I think it was done on the bike on top of the bridge so that any no. And he walked in them. And she is wearing a blue uniform, was Masha Juris in the mouth.

It requests a "hold". "My name is Mark, and I to the law, you are here. One is, can not be omitted is not the kiss."

"Because it is not a bicycle," Sofia said.

"And now, I need one of price," he said mark. "Each $ 5. If he thinks."

Marcus Sofia 'this is, no doubt, mainly will be grateful, "he put the money to go to the bridge to cross the course in order to write about there for me. For some of lorem, or use inch"

"You are welcome," the police commander has said. "Now, we go once through"

Standard of forest a great balcony view of the city. The sky will be through the stretch Scratchers where you can see the distant sea. Bridge Takaage heaven, some in the firmament of glory at the time of the sea - as it was, the clouds must cover them.

"It's like a bridge of the Golden Gate," he cried, Sophia, did this. "I am so excited I am with my friends, there is it. I think I have not seen the great."

"So, it is not spirit, surprising even the great spectacle," Peter, I'm going to see the city, that there is on the podium, Sofia. Do you want it, I gave and bowel checked out my bone marrow, a bit. Peter, said he loved. Waist her hand in his kiss. Romantic, and excellent vision, I came to see them to us. This he was the best in the whole of his life.

"I love you," He is a sweet love together, I said that seemed to be good for people who feel strongly. "For my own part, I placement of members of the morning and the team with your own eyes exists forever. The only thing, the fight, it was carried out yesterday, they will leave you at all times though, you have. If you have a close to want to leave a short time, and do you want to be? "

I said, And again, to check, and then kiss.

Landon is their memory, is the noise "We have to go up in order to track properly." Sofia came to him lankily, because he was still there, it is that they have forgotten, is inconvenient. Sofia is evil, that he had crossed the bridge, he is looking in front of him: it is determined that gave away,.

I walked in a circle, walking down the road to the top, for the first time of the bridge for the principle of participation of commercial move - and, they walked in the midst of the gate of the bridge. And they sat down to be able to feel the wind, is possible to fall off after Sofia moved his hair. Certainly though ye were, she is, whatever the purpose of was given to me, I feel, it will if it is free. Freedom of sensation - when he saw the love of every one that is proud, the Statue of Liberty, he was good. And when she had, some of wingulls and flew to it. It was a strange sight.

As the distance of a couple of regular order jockey of daily prayer, I saw them from the front of it. First of all is now in order to meet new people. He stepped forward. However, she began. He is dressed in the clothes of Team Rocket. Sofia has been constructed from a friend was suddenly terminated. Members of the team, wait he was done likely than it should be a rocket. Sofia, acquainted with any of them. I'm his enemy - there was and Susie. And every time, he went to steal a pop-up of Pokemon. He did it was obvious - but he wanted to steal his Pokemon. All of the blood of the mouth - - the first thought that he is to others to use John, that, from there Pokemon off opportunity, that he himself had done, if this is not the case, they If desired, we, in order to get rid of you have been at least stunned, we will fight against him.

It was nice a tingling - "because I had a new friend," Effort Award Quibus ... he is, to Peter who had come from captivity to the restored heartbeat to prepare for the previous protect the Sofia butterfly It will be called.

Some abnormality of hiding behind "Without me, my anarchy is obviously I love you, them to harm, the name of the game. And he liked." "But, I'm afraid painter is the thing itself."

"And, we have should not steal our Pokemon," Peter said.

And he is in Sofia, it has been added. "I have a strong heart, I, agree" We have our Pokemon it was difficult. "It was not up to us more than them? No, you go to a dead man! "

"And, I, we will give to you before that should be is!" Like a maniac in his arms shaking with Susie of action, I laughed. At the same I saw the devil. For purple, the outer side of the foot of the ball, the Spirit of Pokemon came to Pokemon! - "Your eyes, and I, there is a Gengar have done everything." His eyes, as long as so red as possible, the people of those by serious fear in the morning, the.

"I pray for you," Anachy Pokemon have said they are holding the ball in the sky. Residencial "Reshiram from the nuclear white dragon, such as rum balls turbine Pokemon and tail, I will ask you choose." . Sofia, however nobody, because it was very rare Pokemon should take definitely.

Sofia, then made even sphere, said is "Tepig is, that is to say." "He came to play!"

"Minun are saying," Peter, idle standing, and was made with pride, "I do'm going away, you are, kicked some ass! Choose your give me?"

Minun first to be that he was making, also blasts, photographatae a spark in the enemy. Because of these strikes, it can, Reshiram is to say, this is an electric Pokemon, it is not good Gengar happy. Until, they are that it does not return to the back of the Pokemon, it kills me. Way of commandments that was supposed to be set for the opportunity to be given a Tepig to crackling and flame. This effect Gengar.

"You cried a" cam can ask knock my Pokemon!

"We have never been to us if it is wise!" Sofia said.

Fly out from Susie "was you do not have to say a stupid dog." "I have to experience the 1 dam of autumn that you have all their day went to light, the movement that was in you, you do not now, you Do you need to call me."

"It is good, but not that," he said Sofia. "It is a wise person I get better for me. All of the criminals of the dam. You are now, can be breakers of the law, you are a fool."

It is witty tone is said to Susie "gas Happy Birthday" - Sofia, they deserve to be condemned when the side had been hidden soft, it does not ask. - Susie seemed like a man crazy locked.

Now, bright orange Reshiram will burn immediately. While I went to the fusion flare at the time, a storm of tail, faster than ever before. Tepig is Minun is not good luck, and then attack was able to come out from it. The explosion, on a pillar to stop efforts to Minun, she, knock back to knockout play. Staring at the Tepig Reshiram was really felt scary. Pokemon beak Sofia it, and go along with the other Pokemon Landon Peter, but if he is that it has been arrested, this is not the case. Suddenly, he is out of his mouth, and began Tepig black, in augue. As a side thing Reshiram was able to fend off the ball, this is as the intention of the Pokemon he is attached to it, it was to end the part of the mortar of the nape of the neck, and now there is no finally.

And he Susie ": cried in Carefree Other". "We are good to come out of it." My opens the mother of God, but is licensed to Susie of course at high speed, he is, he is as much as possible, perhaps, and there had come it returned. People of anarchy clear complexion irregularity young teenager percent off - his parents as if do not give anything to him. And, the reason is angry apparent.

Heaven is Sofia must be to clarify the date on which a large light began to "way to go" in the city of night. "We must be enjoying the new town: Your killing I." And while they are, why is a new adventure is waiting for you, take the adultery, they are close to the town.


	120. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 17

**Cafe Sonata**

Sofia, through the gate, walked on the ring road around the city. She and her friend, looking at the large-scale high-rise building, walked down the street. They are huge, it was described as huge. Sophia, because she had never seen a large building before, but grew up in the usual country, and she, had seen a lot of those photos on the Internet, she they would be this big I had never thought.

Landon was more excitement. He was obsessed with really tall buildings. He it all, it was great of about geek. Landon of Palette Town they are back is how the great building Sofia when there will bite off her ear was reminded once. She learned a lot from this. For example, the highest tower in the world in Canada, that there is a tall building, even in the United Arab Emirates. Now he wanted to up the always high tower, he will get his chance. For this reason he will from it in very excited. He looked very happy with myself.

"Oh!" He cried with joy! "I cannot wait to climb one of those towers. Just like King Kong in the movie of the Australian-made."

"You are not going to do it for real?" Sofia told surprisingly. She is her friend had to wonder if it had been serious. He means it, but as actually what he was joking about it, London has sometimes say something. This was one of these opportunities.

"No!" He said in a crime. "I'm going to legally do it. I've just as if they were what was in the new Mission Impossible movie, paid in order to do it safely."

As he shook off the Landon, have "fun," Pedro, said we were. Landon fled excitement. "? Now, my love, we will get some dinner let's call the date of the how is -. Restaurant in your favourite"

"What I like about going to that one. Have you ever heard that there is a really romantic one named Cafe Sonata?" Sofia is very in loving and was politely asked fashion, very. She was not really have a fever for Pedro, he was glad she was.

"This is a very good idea," he blessed her. "You will please do not worry so that I pay?! Tonight is your most romantic evening you will need in your entire life!"

"Wow," Sophia is currently attracting butterflies, he said. "You know how you have to flatten the woman. You are the most gentle of all the people."

"Just for you, direly," Pedro took out the rose, she handed it, said, "just for you." And, he is on top of the confirmation, was her gentle kiss.

They were some of the boutique back road, walked lovingly in order to narrow down the range of Street. Some of the nice people of the suit is, to us there was next to the garbage tip shook hands - they were very friendly. Street but was not so light up, Sofia, Pedro, they were able to find own way to the café. Suddenly, some of the man jump out from the Recycle Bin, I smiled to us.

"I've lost my glasses, you can have this!" He said, very friendly. He seemed like a nice person. "It is, you have been called a flash, if teach it to any of your Pokemon, you may be able to, will light up the darkest street."

"Thank you wearies a lot," Sophia laughed back to the polite, he said.

They are a cafe sonata was a jazz bar, was entered. Were some of the bold African-American man - Sofia, unlike some other south, is actually like black people. Some of the wacky jazzy bluesy solo, some of the buzz away from the Native American to play his saxophone - - and Sofia believe a multi-cultureless - playing the electric guitar with him, some he It has been pressing way of Kano bar code, some here and there in the tricky crack she there with everyone and friends. They were really amazing.

To manage, we compromise her. Because it used to hang out with the number of Sofia back Palette Town together, most likely China - - and smart casual suit he did some of the Asian man. He was wearing a similar pair of glasses and a fellow of the famous black jazz is worn. He looked at her, using her his Oh hot looks in order to fall within the heart, actually her mind, reading her desire, she wants, and most importantly, her deepest innermost down in a dream of a huge deep cave. Her goose bumps had just thinking about it.

"Lemonade," he is "Free 1 to the pretty woman named 1 -! Quick, quick guys", the temptation to say we were his applause, and Sofia, but felt like a fart, Pedro is, oh There has been able to catch her with great so caringly and affection.

She and "Thank you" is, gracefully of action, and of course, he said politely.

"You are welcome," he looked into her eyes, he said. She him to submit all of the will - was staring at her eyes dark brown of Latin America is granulizing her, her right back. She It was going to enjoy this evening, she is completely, perfectly, had effortlessly know it. This was going to be a night to remember.

"Yes!" She dare say directly below. "Take me, I to show the best of the night you'll you give me!" She kissed him in check, he kissed her back. She laughed. Everyone cafe reblogged applause seen them. They are all they knew transformation together.

"Here in your lemonade, we said," manager. "Now, I will offer you what to beautiful, the decision he can I do?" That was made of them for each other a couple to learn is waiting to very hard, gracefully stood there - his happiness was dependent on it.

"Large house steak for a lot of mashed potatoes and I - I really love the mashed potatoes," he is before looking at Sofia for her answer, he told manager. She answered that blushed.

"I'd like wants what is his, half the size of. But I'm a little bit of proportion women, this as the ratio of less is done very me," she said gently.

"I will tell the chief to be as fast as possible cooking them, manager before leaving," says. Suddenly playing man Sachs is to talk to them, it came down to them.

"Since I also Pokemon trainer morning, is my guitarist. You 2, just to prove that you are of how much a couple. Look together very sweet, I have you in two with a double battle fight for it is possible to find me, manager care about the confusion after that we will tons this all convinced that "won," he said - it was a good question:. What after the Pokemon Battle What happens?

"OK," Sofia said. "Are you ready is Pedro?"

"As always ready!" Her boyfriend replied.

"Tepig is," Sofia "is please do not become empty! Come and play out of your ball! ", I said with much pride

"Mudkip is, come Pedro, do your all too vivid best!" Standing, he said

"Basculin is, come out!" Sax man said.

"Petilil is," the guitarist said. "So, let's make some chords! It's practice time!"

Petilil is Mudkip is a very nervous made Mudkip, began the obituary. Mudkip was trying to get away from Petilil but, Petilil was not very persistent was, Mudkip anywhere to go with. Mudkip has lowered the Petilil that caused the loss of half of its health. However, it is not sufficient. Petilil then, light began, went into the orb and Mudkip glowing floating suddenly from it. At the same time heal Petilil - it is the Giga drain, that was used in was made Mudkip faint -which, it means that he has been knocked out.

"Man Oh! I should have chosen a better your Pokemon!" Pedro was described in querulous.

"You're right confidence," the guitarist said. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah, like a clear crystal," Pedro knows the pun that he was making, he said the joke.

Tepig was staring at the other two Pokemo down. It is, but I knew perfectly well that you do not stand a chance in these two opponents, it is it is possible to try knew. This is, we were able to beat easily Petilil, no Basculin. It is charged between Petilil and Basculin. Petilil tried to throw a knot of grass in Tepig, but it was missed. Instead, when the attack is pressing the Basculin, it is it is, because Basculin seemed of water Pokemon meant that weak in the knockout has been grass-type attack - by Pokemon on the same team! Quickly knock it Tepig, blast a fireball in Petilil.

"Well done, says the" manager. "You really entertain our customers. You'll get your meal for free. Well you, please enjoy the two performed. Myself." Sofia Pedro shook the hand of those that are fighting them, bowed to other people - and, who continued interfere with themselves - and they had finished eating their dinner. It is very, was very, night very romantic.


	121. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 18

**Challenge of the dance group**

It is, so to share the same name, the main street of Castelia City - - On the other hand, Landon was trying to avoid the people walking from behind and towards it was street trekking Castelia Street. It was spanked and quite busy for Landon - but he had never seen a person with a lot of potential as before. They was his annoying that are kept knock on - it is he is getting in the way, because we have such a large backpack, but it was his fault - but, in the big apple feel you are in just surprised was just. He is, but she had the same feeling as there was a Sofia When I saw the first of the city, because he was a man, but this time it was different, a girl and she was a girl, the specific you get what of.

Suddenly, some of the dancers knocked him. The man to was wearing a top of the green, he had a lock of fear. He had a lime Parker tied around his waist. He also was wearing a white track pants. When he spoke, he spoke in Jamaica accent. He was clear that was not from around here.

"Oh, I, brother. Commission Battle gain fee is de its de end of the floor you want. Come in the world, dead in my Central Plaza, it dare. Cool or what the Dah reward for to be?" He It was said.

"In addition I come?" Landon, confused by the dancer said, I said.

"Just come to the commission Central Plaza, a fellow would find brothers of brothers in your act," he said. "Battle hard and you is how it brother Khan, you will find your reward!"

"Certainly," Landon said it is, dancers magic, dance in off the street, not in the way of the oncoming vehicle of people walking down the street hysterically "wool of wow -.. I he but I wonder was it? "

So he is, what of the TOT is, do not climb the tower, instead, he is that you have just met has decided to fight the trainer. He had dyspraxia - - because he did not have a lot of dancers, after he fought how each other dancers, we expect to be able to teach him to dancer. Dance lessons, or lessons for that his Pokemon learn to dance - he is, reward is what wondered was going for. In other words, it would collect a woman's attention. Many people do not was attractive to Landon. Because he was a geek at the time of a little maniac, it might. And, he had the freckles can be put off the people in the same way.

He is in front of the off the end of the road in the desert, at the end of the road, we walked down the street toward the Central Plaza, which was in the center of the city. He had a very confident to be able to win this. He is including against Pedro, won before the fight - he was better Pokemon trainer - he won in several other fights. Even if he lost a few times, he gets back up, we were able to continue. The first defeat of Sofia she went to the gym leader was a true inspiration - he is like her, and everyone inspiration to be able to win a single won her battle I got a ration. Since her defeat in the gym, she did not lose a single battle was something really amazing. And she also got a boyfriend. Landon had a either.

"Yomumeito," the dancer said. "Dancers Mickey and I challenge the edge of my name, you DAH the battle of the central dad!"

"The OK," Landon said. "Challenge .Sandshrew was accepted, I, please choose you!"

"Pansage is," the dancer said. "Please select the MEH abyss!"

The first thing that Pansage do, is to shoot some of the Vine whip, stop it because it moves everywhere, wrapped around the Sandshrew. It also was not able to roll around the other Pokemon. Pansage slowly, it will blow up the seed bomb in Sandshrew despite Pokemon did not lose too much health, close to the Sandshrew, it will still hurt. Swipe it and suddenly all of the last bit of strength as too familiar, Sandshrew knockout the Pansage, to Pansage.

"Perform Well Well Well. Yon win! In order to earn more prize money, search for my other brother!" The dancer said. "Narrow Street my brother is. Goss der commission of fight more!"

So, Landon rushed up the narrow streets immediately, Sofia, a few minutes after Pedro had entered the cafe. The same person was still out there still like a smile, before one that has passed through them. Suddenly, another dancer was further excitement, the last one from also, this time, it came out. He usually spoke this time. Although he wanted to be in Jamaica, some of the punk that his white skin gave it all away was clear. He other dancers still, including the fear lock hair, wearing the same clothes, was quite relaxed.

"I also come to fight?" He is his his friend dancers, as if did not expect to be beaten into a number of young children, such as Landon, I said sounds a little surprised, and. "Al-righty -O! I, dancer Edmond, however, challenge for yah to DAH the fight! Panpour is, so, let some of the movement of the sum dance!"

"The OK," Landon is held out one of his balls, he said. "Bulbasaur will do your best!"

Bulbasaur, slowly, it is the other Pokemon, 1 and it really turning the confusion, Panpour trust around intimating Wanda that you can win the wattle. Bulbasaur is, it is Pokemon and their type of Pokemon, always because the hands of the water type Pokémon was grass to hit the bottom, it knew very well that you can win! It is in order to suck the health from Panpour, shot its reach seed, and Pokemon in throwing some of the Vine whip was able to lose a lot of health. Then, we used knockout, the blast razor leaves the wind leaves Panpour Pokemon.

"Well Well to win amazing! Prize money, will search for other friends. Go to another! Well done Well Well the brother!" He number before making the summersaults toward the jump and back Center Plaza around Kano stylish and have a movement of dance that punchy, it has said. As he disappeared, he said: "Good luck good luck -O lucky lucky that in unity pier find my last friend"!

Landon is suddenly out of the sea and the harbor, was rushed to the edge of the saw town. He could not wait to take the last of the dancers. This achievement, He was able to show Sofia, she think him really proud, probably would ask him - he is she is already going out with Pedro, since it was, she of him I doubt that there was out of the league. She was really beautiful, had the most people, including Landon, crush on her. However, I think it would it is not, do not hurt him?

So he pays this street musician to dance for them, attracted a lot of viewers, he walked to the harbor area, which saw the dance of the dancer in the dock. He is really the movement of the pretty cool break dance that impressed Landon, was doing. If the other two of the dancers looked like an amateur, this man, it was clear that he was professional in what you were doing. After the dancers bowed, Landon was applause and closer to him. Unlike the other dancers, this man is not speaking in esoteric attitude, did not speak clearly directly. This man is, to some was not stupid or anyone, he knew what he was doing.

"Well do my friends. Now soon come, fight your final opponent, then the reward is all up to you!" Landon he said came near him. The audience, they began to cheer for you try to witness the awestricken fight that looks like cry for more of them. "I am a dancer Raymond and I I choose you and challenge you to Pokemon Battle! Pansear!"

"! Come, I won my prize money, please do not disappoint and do your best to it," his taking out the ball - he is a long time, I was looking after it - "Mudkip is, "Landon told

Pansear condemned the long puff of fire but, Mudkip was able to fend off the fortunate counter attack. Pansear will keep using a burst of flame, but, Mudkip is to reflect, was able to deflect it. Mudkip protects the Pokemon, with a shield of water that have been created from the reflected in order to protect, has moved slowly toward the Pansear. It is familiar enough, was shot knock, a wave of water again Pansear. In one simple tackle, Pansear has been knocked out!

"Well, go to my brother," the last of the dancer said. "Here, have a double charm coin a reward to get after defeating a trainer in combat. It is, come in handy on your journey it would. Also, here is the bike! "

Landon, I felt really good for yourself. He decided to go in search of Pedro and Sofia. He But when returned to the cafe, they were gone!


	122. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 19

**Castelia City gym**

Cafe Sonata, Sofia, with a polite bow is to other people to have a romantic dinner with Pedro, after you thank the manager for the free dinner, they leave it, was about the right time it was decided. Everyone, they were really good costumers, because it was really great entertainment, that you did not have to go it was very sad - but, jazz man, was agreed. So, after they paid casually, leaving the cafe, as they went out - Landon, immediately fought the dancers - some guy had walked over to them. He is he to come from Norway seemed.

"Hello, my name is Braga," he said, "But, my friends, I, Pokemon Battle! Missing number, who has them but when you come out challenge booed Larvitar and Porygon display. Zane since calling me! "Missing number was not a real Pokemon, it was defeated soon. That means that it was a two on second fight.

"Yes, I would! Accept your challenge" without Sofia is tremendous, courage brave, to appear timid, standing in the encounter, he said. "Pansage and Timburr will do your best!"

Larvitar is, did some of the dark lime green reptiles of Pokemon that have a skeleton was upright on its head. It had a patch of red eyes and a red diamond on its chest. Porygon was some digital Pokemon was a nose and a pale pink light pale blue. Both look very powerful, she Sofia wondered if you were able to defeat them. She does not kick or her nerves decide that you do not she will lose the battle of the Pokemon that was trying to get caught up in.

Sofia of Pokemon is handing out yes looking scary to each other, I had been staring at the thing of Braga. Porygon began to blink as the flying strobe towards the Pansage - gave the epileptic seizures in Pansage -. This is the beginning Shi running around uncontrollably is Pansage that was using Psybeam, I fell and then paralysis. Timburr tried to swing Larvitar, in the bar was knocked out it. In the same swing, it will hit the Porygon to make lose a lot of health. Porygon, it has used to recover it have to fall the strength. Next, go to the Pokemon knockout, until Pansage, it zapped by using the discharge. Although this seemed unlikely that Sofia would win, and another mighty singing in the bar, and Timburr was able to knock the Porygon out to kingdom come.

"You're pretty good," Braga After shaking the hand of Sofia to celebrate, said. They were still in the narrow streets, "You, his name should be taken to the gym leader of this city is called the Berg, you win I'm sure if you so fight against him! I wish you good luck! "

"Thank you for suggesting it!" Sofia said. When she goes really excited, I feel it is very ready to take to the gym leader of this town. "I am convinced that not disappoint you."

So, they went to the Pokemon Center back, I decided to your Pokemon to heal first. The sky became dark, but was down skinning to Earth out of the moon, because the city lights were very bright, did not have any star - - because it had become quite late, they Sofia they who decided that was going to take the gym leader while it was ready to take on more and more awake and Berg, the next day, - and gym leader was who. Braga, they told very quickly that it was not able to choose a name because there is a possibility that they had in the same way.

Landon came back, he was very excited. He won in 3 battle against a group of dancers. Sofia, but was thought to his very proud, she is some useless geek geek she has not been turned on in order to have been fascinated by Pedro - Landon was one. After the ball was to get healed, we arrived at sleep as they go.

Sophia, she it was very excited that it has been found that the fall asleep very difficult. She is from the left and the right, there was a need to have in order to turn the side, and no point, and she is exactly the bed I found comfortable. Melatonin did not work was she decided after was to read a book. She scans the interesting story of a man named way Ash to stop Team Rocket from stealing a lot of Pokemon. The book she is it is very suggestive that it was autobiographical, but I thought enlightenment found. She whether she wondered meets this guy ever. He It seemed like a charming person, me certainly tell a lot of things to her when she had to fight against him until now.

She pondered over whether it will fight him. He Pikachu thinking team - Bulbasaur - - one of from it was really cute, really like Susie and Todd, she was bothering, because there is a possibility that the impact on any of the trainer, she is always, among the , because she wanted the electric mouse Pokemon knew, Landon, because she had any of them in had a Pansage can throw the reach seed, she was convinced that win another Pokemon - and Squirtle - how strong because the fire Pokemon is to use a Tepig, and then beat a very easy to them easily in the water type Pokemon to grass Pokemon as Bulbasaur like her Squirtle, it is possible to defeat. If she was to fight him until she is now, she is to be ready for battle like, because she decided to train yourself to better many, however, he is, a lot of you trained his Pokemon.

She was able to get the sleep of at least a few hours - after she read her book because of the time or so, I went to sleep - before she was awakened by Pedro. His smooth, sensual voice was a giggle and her smile. As she is bred in order to start because there is a possibility that the sleeping as she had another time, he held out ketchup of bacon, cheese, a plate that had plenty of have a bagel, she after saw his big smile, she felt happy, his embrace decided to give - after he put the first plate. After a long embrace, she moved toward the plate and began to eat it eagerly. Food is very, was very, feel very tasty. This was even better than the dinner the night before. He further, had confirmed there was not any eggs - Sofia, hated the eggs. Rotten spell and unpleasant taste caused a rebellion in her. She was very happy, was very prepared for a lot of fights head. She saw Pedro.

"We! Came time to show this town how rock 'n' roll," she announced.

After examining the artwork in the studio Castelia, they wandered toward a gym in a convenient Jim Street. This was the closest to the pier on the right side of the street. There are a lot of trainers that are waiting ready outside to take to the gym leader beneath. They are already trained in the gym leaders and gym, it seemed to some of them, as he had taken in one of the other trainers were defeated unfortunately. Sofia has decided to the mixing face is not put off her. She was going to go to anyone gym and defeat those who had been waiting for her there. She was very determined to do so. She 1, had really believe in themselves.

"I hope you're ready, we query" Landon. He is, she is really wondering whether it is possible to defeat the gym leader, looked pretty nervous.

"I am sure that it is possible that you can overcome it," Pedro was said. "You are a coward. Do not just come this far to give up, you can get things done? that speech of motivation if Pedro there is someone who can is to strengthen the Sofia of mind, her was enough kicking - much stronger than the love was the energy drink that Landon drink - walking to the gym on, to give it everything she had. She had to win - she did not choose!"

She opened the door to the gym. It is, warm air of the wind as if I was trying to put off her any of that further go, has knocked her back. Off gone honey spell, she waterfall to throw. Fortunately, it did not achieve. However, the expression of the face of Landon, he showed that might have to do so - she was scared too to ask him. She did not want to know simply. It is not anyway seemed to her problem.

What of the lawmakers to be sad - when she enters the gym, she is it is both and it is not the room becomes a hexagon, we realized that it was like a huge beehive. From advanced gate, stopped the one you want to go further, there was on the other side. It was some of the clown, such as the people in the face of Sofia. He looked at her and laughed. Before actually speaking to her - blazed boiling pin and - he did some juggling. She thought it was his pretty rude, but she he was able to speak and was polite.

"I Harlequin Jack morning - jumping jacks of my nickname," he announced mighty Berg -. - You my master, if you want to take the gym leader of this city! "And insects badge insist, I'll have to take me not easy to partner you will not be. It is possible to easily walk on my all. I hope that you are reading for my Onsu! "

Though not much - - How "I'm not in an easy person to walk on top of either," Sophia is with the cheeky and self-confidence, he said. "Tepig and Boldore is -! Let us show you how good it is who it is I am all right."

"And, Let it," he said taking out his ball, and. "Sewaddle and Venipede -! Bug where the error occurred, we let them in we will catch their attention and confidence," came out 2 Pokemon, both of is, a bug Pokemon. Sewaddle was Mashi some of the caterpillar that has been crawling to those of some of the green leaves. Sofia, was watching before Venipede. Sofia knew the time to prove the opposite themselves in this on confidant stray dogs.

Boldore by throwing a stone at it, Tepig while a distracted it, began charging around Venipede to circle. Venipede was shot darts so that a sudden Boldore, but because it was Boldore rock type of Pokemon, but it did not poison it. One of the rocks, it is slow Pokemon, feel a lot of pain, you hit the Venipede. Tepig is managed to sneak behind Venipede, knock the enemy Pokemon out, I had to swipe it. Tepig then, Sewaddle that was hiding in a corner, was moved to the top. Tepig's had to do is, to flame it was, it was knocked out.

"I could have done easily into you," clown of the trainer said, "But Berg is much stronger, and much more. You are, otherwise please be careful better, you we come to the disappointing back Pokemon Center. "

"I do not trainer is confident that the match for me!" Ebony, she is leaning on Pedro was quite proud to have won the battle, it said. "Even as I lose him, I come back to the simple, but defeated him again, this time to level up more and more of a risk, will be strong. Because it will be my champion again, I am determined. "

Clown trainer, to cry for his loss, so I went to the corner to morn, it is that the door in the next room to enter Sofia, was opened. In the next room, it had been much larger, had the beehive, such as more features. On the opposite side of the room was the gym leader. He was wearing a further pants tight green T-shirt and a pink scarf and tight skinny stripes. He also had a long messy hair. He looked like a little fool.

"I like I will be able to win my third badge on their own, Sofia Greenwood, you challenge to Pokemon Battle - insects badge," She stood very bravely, announced we were "Tepig, Audino, and Timburr -. Out of all of you come let won this badge."

"Although you have a lot of courage to take me, it is time for me to crush it. It is coming now was! When you destroy your dream of become a champion" barge stared veraciously in Sofia, says year. "Whirlipede, Dwebble, and Leavanny - we through literally not be able to rip apart this girl!"

Whirlipede the spikes coming out from there, was a gray shell, such as Pokemon crawled to the ball. Purple-red ring has been discovered across the shell. Dwebble was some of the orange crab that had a gray shell. And finally, Leavanny is, ultimately growth Sewaddle to its leaves, such as the body, was the final evolution.

Timburr in Whirlipede, tried to swing the large bar, the other Pokemon performs a protest which the bar has to reflect it, the Pokemon knockout, a bar was allowed to hit the Timburr. It Sofia had one Pokemon down so that it can risk losing another one. Tepig is charged at Dwebble, Pokemon, which caused the Pokemon is knocked out, a burst of Ember Corporation, blast. While it is we are doing it, but, Whirlipede is, it is causing that it is a poison, we shoot poison darts in Tepig. For this reason, it had lost its health slowly Lito. It so did not lose too much of health, as every day, Audino will heal Tepig. Tepig it is to knock out, expectorating the fireball in Leavanny. Tepig tried to Whirlipede flame, the shell was the fire evidence. Suddenly, Whirldipede gave a slash that knocked out Tepig. It looked like it was going to lose the battle of Sofia. However, at the last moment, but her Audino looked messy, it was very effective, gave a last resort that initiated the slash in the other Pokemon hooked. This was because Whirlipede is knocked out. Sofia, won her third Jimubajji.

"Well done," Berg said. "This is your badge as a reward."

Sofia, after she handed the honor to accept badge, and she her friends, left the gym. They walked out of the gym, they are crying, I noticed some of the girls. They walked up to the girl, asked what was wrong with her.

"The team plasma has been stolen my beloved Pokemon!" She moans on top of the Pokemon that was lost, I cried. Sofia, something knew immediately that had to be done about this.


	123. An Unseen Caper - Chapter 20

**Secret base of the team plasma**

_Lo, I have given thee cow's dung for man's dung, and thou shalt prepare thy bread therewith. -Ezekiel 4:15_

_Beware lest any man spoil you through philosophy. -Col.2:8_

_And the Spirit of the LORD came upon him, and he slew thirty men. -Judges 14:19_

_Behold, I give unto you power to tread on serpents and scorpions, and over all the power of the enemy: and nothing shall by any means hurt you. -Luke 10:19_

_Anyone that goes against our revelations, challenging us, they will suffer a painful doom of wrath. -_ _Isaiah 59:22_

"We still need to help her," Sofia is staring sympathy to the poor girl was deep in tears and pain, he said. They were always know what to do, even if she did not -. She looked over to her companion in order to see what they thought about the situation, "So, by what are we all are able to find her stolen Pokemon, and this poor people it should help the defenseless girl?"

"Yes, it is very important to help this girl. If we do not do this, we will be able to obtain a guilty agreement. We are even more from the unsuspecting trainer so as to be able to stop a team plasma from stealing Pokemon, there is a need to look into this, "Sophia after seeing him for the answer, Pedro cried. So, what'll start seeking to whether this girl was going on? We are confident that it is possible to obtain sufficient information from her in order to find the members of the team plasma."

"You are right there is certainly -. My one and only of the deepest beloved of 1 us, I was tired I group that there is a need to put an end to their evil team plasma run into these people each time, is at least team rocket is interesting - .. They are not all of the trainers around the world unlike these people is a threat, "Sofia had heard the story out - really good they are doing by there, they are easy to take every time we come across the them. Pedro and Landon nodded to agree with her. When they take the plasma of the team, it's the last they did even those we were going to stop them.

Landon was was still cry when the loan down to talk to the girl who did not know the conversation. Her savior as if it had arrived to help her, and glared at the smile hopeful looking up at him. "When the team plasma stole your Pokemon? It helps you to recover the Pokemon that we have been your stolen, and was what occurs at to tell us."

When a group of men of "strange clothes came to me, I was on the pier. By they are to keep my Pokemon, it is so that they will be free to once again happy, I am in it it has been crawled, so as to mean that it is as if it went on to say that means that it should be released, "girl try not exclude something important , I explained to Landon. "I have them I say that to keep the happiness my Pokemon, the same attempt was made to refute that being together. However, they were really ignorant I my to them continued trying to get in order to deliver the Pokemon. So I tried to walk away from them. However, they will start me got one, they growl to grab their own Pokemon of. I tried to scream and kick back, they will not listen. it they had my Pokemon, they had not been going to back distribute it any time soon . I walked with my Pokemon away was really sad like them. They really mean person, I was really hate them. I you come here, talk to me she was until I was crying. "

"We know where they were going," If Sofia was pondering in a loud voice. "You they were done by can tell us, we can keep track of them, kick their butts, and to recover the Pokemon you've stolen badly from among those which mean the evil people."

"They went over there in the abandoned building, pointing to the building of" a little girl had something or signs, members of said I was. Team plasma It was clear that was hiding there. "God will do this. You, especially if it's a defenseless girl and the bad, who does not steal the Pokemon from their trainer! They deserve a big bang on the head! Get them, I also reward! Good luck my friend! "

So they rush into the thick of the battle, such as the warrior running toward him of input possible ruin, resolutely, and toward the dashing abandoned building, ran in bold. They are social security, the possibility to destroy the enemy that came toward them as a threat to the storage to create a nuclear friction, many of the log or would Woodman carried out in the spiritual man that you are trying to cut to the atom, as such, as has been disconnected the air, and they ran, dangerous. Sofia of mind including the kick in the adrenaline is very, very difficult beeped. From her is happening before it happened, I did not have to stop this crime. The heroine is always to stop the criminals that it is happening, but she was not going to fail. She did not it be for the little girl, must succeed. Sofia did not have her want to disappoint all. If she failed to rescue the Pokemon stolen the girl, she will not be able to look at her.

As they came close to the building, Ghetsis, Bronius, and Ruud - 7 3 members of the sages, - one of them, some of the growl had a Pokemon that really distressed look, in, of building we walked outside. It's was a Munna, was trying to wiggle themselves from the hold of the grunt. Especially girls Pokemon - - it is, that Pokemon has been stolen will be apparent to Sofia, was their job to stop them in criminal acts.

She "immediately there quit is as it is close, announced the" Sofia. She is one of her ball ready for the fight, was taken out. "What you are doing is wrong, it is illegal, and the innocent release a Pokemon or I'll arrest you for crimes against citizenly young trainer you have been caught before back to its owner - . You off before know anyone why was is -. This might give to you and your enough evidence to petty gang is arrested now, you will be down lightly. "

"We are and we try to release the Pokemon. Unlike what we are trying to release it to the WILD! It supported slavery you have mania, things is the way you need to, as in," Ghetsis is laughing like a madman, so to say I was. "We are able to release them in the same way, I am now, it will be forced to hand over your Pokemon in the same way!"

"Until never now to get our Pokemon up to you now," Landon cried angry. He looked very hot and humid, his fist tightening, that he is ready to punch the person they showed. He fortunately so as to be able to grab his ball, if that was loosened his fist. Trainer is planning to punch someone, then, arrested for alleged assault is, it is recommended that you grab on the ball. At least, that you're Pokemon is it possible to fight for you, hurt, or not in the sense that they are arrested.

As his growl has become closer to Landon, you try to grab the ball of Landon, "You do not have a choice," Ghetsis has said. Landon back away, and threw one of his Pokemon ball, his Sandshrew which then was barking in the growl, it came. Ghetsis was taken out of what looked like a bomb. He threw it on the ground, everywhere went into the smoke. When the smoke is gone, Ghetsis was gone. Surprisingly, Sandshrew of Landon had also disappeared in the same way.

Very distressed look - - Landon, pleading for that Pokemon is given back, was falling to the ground. "You really are mean! You will suffer for it!"

"We do not care," grunt said. "You have been beaten fair and square."

"Is illegal was doing is you," Sophia stood up for her friends. "I will make you pay for this! I want to challenge the Pokemon battle. If I win, you give my friend of Pokemon you back."

"If I win, I will steal your Pokemon, and then release them!" Laughed a grunt.

"I can say safely we will not be lost," Sofia replied "Tepig and Timburr is -. We we let's release the Pokemon that were stolen our friends is illegal is breaking the law Let teach him not to break the law, if he has not been caught, because the criminal is likely to break again rules, recorded in case you are, what kind of must be ... you should always report the crime! "

"I'm not a criminal, I am a freedom fighter poor and innocent fighter for Pokemon, I want to release them from being tortured in the only fight," smirked team plasma grunt says.

"You, fighter? Free the innocent," laughed Pedro. "I have as you're kidding me?"

"Well, it is my opinion! I have a right to it!" Grunt told. "Trubbish and Minccino is, let us steal some of the Pokemon!"

Trubbish did it in 3 teethes such as some of the oval eyes and vampire, those of somewhat gray of some of the dark green that looked like was signed a garbage bag. Forehead, neck and ears - - Minccino is, It looked like a large-scale scruffs and white chinchilla of the entire body, it had a pale pink inside with huge ears. It really look cute, is forced to fight against the really scary -looking its will, even listened to some of the strange person who does not have at its trainer, it was clear that it was stolen.

Trubbish is approaching the Timburr of Sofia - the smell of garbage, everyone get Tigh-Na is - and the mouth of the sludge bomb discharge - impales filthy sludge toxic smoke and its victim. Timburr, trying to swing the bar around the circle, we began the chocks to gas. It is as if it was dizzy, about movement - is caused by the most likely sludge bomb had caused the smoke. It was caused by shifting the Trubbish, has managed to strike again Trubbish in the metal rod, then, they are over-feel Timburr, they have been knocked out from the poisonous gas. This is charged from behind to Tepig, Trubbish flame, it gave a chance to knock out a Pokemon when you try to cover it from being hit with a metal rod fell Timburr. Tepig was turned around to face Minccino. Other Pokemon really look cute, Tepig really, because of its owner, even though you did not want to hurt it - move Tepig directly to and charged with Minccino - if you are wondering Sofia and, a ball of fire, out blast Minccino is, knock out the poor stolen Pokemon, according to the forehead, you hit it.

"We are now, good hands than you my friend, back Pokemon, have won, you silly little dork - of the face," Sofia, announced after she has recognized that it has won the Pokemon Battle want It was. "I am, this only back Pokemon to ask the amount of time once! I do you so, otherwise, I'm going to demand te hand I ring the police!"

"We were playing with you, was derision the" grunt. Our boss Bronius and, because his know Pokemon fly, By the time you get there, he disappeared you put away, you do not have to be able to get a Pokemon of your friends back he went to the next town. "We do not have it ... we won! "

"No, you do not have," Sofia looked down her Tepig, who was waiting for the next order, he said. "We are, we do not need them to get off the current light. Lessons steal other people's Pokemon. And, it teaches them that so that it does not please check the sore. They fire in the ass, you do not? "

Tepig how to start the shake their feet in this moment, nodded, and was charged towards the growl. They now fly toward inspired immediately, and in the Central Plaza. Tepig is caused to be executed they are just a little bit faster, each 1 to hit the voice beat in the ass, all now and then a short circuit fire of the ball, keep them below. When it was obvious that they had disappeared, Tepig is back to her trainer, she jumped to the ball back.

Sofia, Pedro and Landon, rather than go after the team of plasma boss B ronius, the ball has been healed, then, it was judged to be too late to go to the Pokemon back to the rest of the night . They found some neat cafe on the pier had a dinner. After that, they went back, went to the center, and was drifting off into a deep sleep. Well, it was Mashi Sofia and Pedro. Landon was built there is a worry of his poor Sandshrew. It was his first Pokemon, it was his utter the most favorite. He was always using it for the fight. The role technology has always got the job. He plasma of the team has continued to think about and his Sandshrew that nasty thing was doing to it, it was really see that go to sleep on the hard.

The next day, they were woke up. After breakfast, they walked finally toward the exit to the city square, and. They came National Highway four is a desert, North Road leading to the top, too. The hair it was, it is too long, which kept tripping over her - - she was quite visible to the dam and it was some of the blond girl standing that way. She walked up to them, and then uttered the worst and most insulting thing.

"I am, so scary is that they take over, I and Joan Isabella I do not like the other people from different cultures, this is the world's largest racist people of my own 1 - I since the racist, there are a big lie just because I'm a heartless dumb stupid, "she said. Sofia, could not believe what came out from the mouth of this girl. Someone had put a stop to it. Just like Sofia -, a cute, friendly, and most important calm, tolerance, and welcome to the stranger: so that all of the good of the southern region of the human girl must be so - this girl, soap as it can be to clean sparkling clean it, you deserve to have stuffed her mouth. To a large crowd to see what was going on, because it was gathered by now, Sophia, to see the error of Joan of road, we decided to use this lesson.

"You have to shout is racist!" Sofia. "And, in this town, we are now, stop it. Do not tolerate the behavior of the staff, or other I have to punish you now!"

"I will not do something like that, dumb idiot! I'm on top of the law. I, I also think I can get away in the first-class murder!" Laughed Joan. Smirk on her face is Sofia was Want punch to a straight face. However, she knew it sort this she is safe and clean.

"Then I will challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Sophia was rising to the brave.

"Stand in response to the game." Joan, grabbed her ball, took out two. "It's double will fight Jynx and Registeel is -. Let us go to some of the racist act!"

"Tepig and Pansage is - that we are not a racist is, Let me tell this girl," Sophia, she is the girlfriend of Pokemon stare sneeringly rude Pokemon of Joan Isabella, take out I said that. "We will go all the fallout! Let us by taking a fight that would have they remember to this crowd!"Tepig is successful would have been the cause of Tepig to fall asleep if any, it's a nice kiss, jinx An attempt was made to perform, in was charging. But Tepig is to was really fast, blast knocked out, the flame of fire in the jinx it. Registeel came from behind, was shot a Tepig the Pokemon knockout, in the flash Cannon. It was up to Pansage in order to defeat the Pokemon of this legend. Pansage is, I tried to run a seed bomb, but it did not work. Registeel was not affected by the attack of Pansage. It Pansage enemy Pokemon is light red start, it is when I started to flicker because no shiny red and glowing in red, looked as if it was going to be defeated by the seemingly invincible Registeel. Suddenly, it was exploded. It knocked out himself, but was knocked out nearly Pansage, Pansage is, was able to fend for cover behind the tip of the trash. Joan was defeated.

"Give it up!" Sofia, he said, "you racist comments hurt people!"

I cried the "my will never give up the rant and remarks racist! I ever" Joan. We did not have a choice in Sofia. At the time of her finger, Tepig of Sofia was charged in Joan, did not get desert was irony in the north, forced to escape to the direction is to realize what was going on. Tepig is, that some of the fireball even forced her to perform at a high speed, made sure to hit the Joan in the ass. Even if it is made by Sofia, not only was hiding, racist was glad it had been defeated - Todd, Susie, and anarchy - everyone in the crowd is the Team Rocket, including, cheer It was sent.

After the crowd was blessed her, after disappeared, they wandered toward the gate. Sofia, Landon had been a sigh of hope in his eyes, I looked up. He was eager and ready to release the Pokemon that has been stolen. Sofia of the promise "We will get it back." "It is, even if we are, which means that you have to beat every single team plasma members. We will, trust me, you'll get it back." Landon the friends he and his and satisfaction to be had, nodded his head. And they put in some of the goggles that wandered through the gate, then, I went into the desert without a pardon.

Suddenly Sofia got a phone called. She picked it up. It was Jerry on the phone.

"I need you to help us," he told her. "We need all the Prayer Warriors to fight one final battle against Satan. Please come to our aids."

"Yes, that is what I am going to do," said Sofia.

And her next adventure will be told in **THE PRAYER WARRIORS: THE CRUSADERS FOR CHRIST!** Amen everyone. I will be posting this story once I have finish the two previous stories about the Titans and the Egyptian Gods. I hope to see you soon. Amen.


End file.
